Twilight 5 : Réincarnation
by missou
Summary: 8 ans après, nos vampires préférés jouissent d'une vie tranquille entourés des humains et des loups. Renesmée a grandit, mais de nouveau une nouvelle menace pèse sur eux, une menace qui entre dans leur vie sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte..SUSPENS!


cRéincarnation d

J'ai toujours aimé cette saga, « le désir interdit ». Je ne saurai dire combien de fois j'ai lu les livres, mes passages préférés, ceux écrits et imaginés par des internautes… sans parler des films. Bien sûr, et je pense que la plupart d'entre vous sera d'accord avec moi, le film ne vaut jamais le livre dont il a été inspiré. Lire l'histoire c'est la vivre à travers notre propre imagination , notre vision des choses. Chaque individu est exceptionnel. Chacun aura donc un avis différent selon ce qu'il lit et vivra une expérience unique en lisant l'histoire, celle d'appartenir ne serait-ce que l'instant d'une phrase à ce monde magique et fantastique. Le film lui nous impose une même représentation, il n'y a pas de place pour l'imagination. Mais ce dernier a aussi son charme ( qui se passerait de voir des films pour lire toute sa vie ? ! )

C'est sur cette introduction que je vais commencer mon récit quelque peu modeste à vrai dire car je ne suis pas écrivaine. J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai pu concevoir à travers mes rêves en lisant les livres de et que cela consolera un tant soit peu votre curiosité.

Chapitre 1

Un nouveau départ

_Ici c'est Edward qui parle_

Cela fait maintenant 8 ans que ma famille et moi jouissons d'une plénitude complète. La rencontre avec les volturis est partiellement oubliée, les ennuis sont derrière nous. 8 ans que je nage dans le bonheur. J'ai une vie parfaite: une femme dont je suis fou amoureux et qui par miracle l'est également, une fille qui rayonne et embellit chaque jour que Dieu fait, des frères et sœurs qui partagent et contribuent à mon bonheur ainsi que des parents qui nous aime et nous chérisse.

Que demander d'autre ? Parfois je me sens égoïste à ne penser qu'à moi , à mes sentiments et à mon petit monde, en oubliant que des millions d'autres personnes au moment même où je blasphème mes délires sont en train de souffrir, de mourir… Mais je me dis que j'ai de la chance car ces millions de personnes souffriraient, mourraient pour avoir une vie comme la mienne, aussi complète et entière. Mais littéralement parlant, je suis mort pour avoir cette vie puisque je suis un vampire. Et j'ai souffert des décennies, avide de sang humain, jalousant les mortels, et voyant toutes ces guerres et ces famines ainsi que ces innocents mourir. J'ai vécu sans amour contrairement à mes frères qui étaient épaulés par leur âme sœur. Solitaire, je maudissait la vie de me laisser encore sur cette Terre. Mais c'est là que j'ai rencontré Bella, elle a changé ma vie à tout jamais. J'ai affronté de dures épreuves avant de mériter la perfection dont je me vente si fièrement.

C'est comme chaque matin que Bella et moi allions réveiller Renéesmée, notre fille, qui elle dormait la nuit contrairement à nous autres puisque c'était un être hybride ( mi-humain mi-vampire ).

-Bonjour ma chérie, il est temps de te réveiller tu as école dans moins d'une heure! Lui dis-je.

-Oui nessie, dans moins d'une heure c'est ton premier jour au lycée de Forks, s'enthousiasma ma femme.

-Je sais, répliqua nessie, mais je ne veux pas y aller, j'ai trop peur.

- J'avais peur également, surtout que j'arrivais en plein milieu de semestre. Mais j'ai surmonté mon trac et suis allée en cours. Je m'y suis faite d'excellents amis et surtout, j'y ai rencontré ton père.

Une bouffée de fierté et d'orgueil m'envahirent car Bella n'avait pas oublié les moments où elle n'était encore qu'une humaine et surtout, elle se souvenait encore de notre rencontre au lycée.

-C'est vrai, ta maman a raison, c'est là que ta vie commence. Tu y trouveras ta meilleure amie, tout comme ta mère et Alice se sont rencontrées, des copains et même -_cela m'agaçait un peu de le dire- _un petit copain.

Bella remarqua mon rictus et me repris la parole.

- Ou pas, tout dépend de toi mais tu as encore tout le temps devant toi. En fait le temps presse alors bouge toi un peu de ton lit avant de ne rien connaître de tout ceci car tu vas arrivée en retard ma puce !

-Bon…D'ACCORD ! Bouda ma fille.

C'est sur ces paroles que nous quittâmes le cottage afin de nous rendre au garage de la villa de ma famille un peu plus loin. Une surprise de taille attendait Renésmée.

- Dépêche toi Nessie ou tu vas rater ton cadeau…

- UN CADEAU! S'exclama celle-ci.

-Eh oui nous t'avons acheté, comment dirai-je, un cadeau pour ta rentrée, répondit Bella.

-Oh mais c'est génial ça! Merci papa, merci maman. Allez vite vite je veux voir mon cadeau!

Elle était décidément aussi impatiente que sa mère. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas hérité par contre de son dégoût pour les cadeaux ! Nous nous approchions du garage et enfin arrivés à destination nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte.

-Es-tu prête mon bébé ? Murmura bella aux oreilles de notre fille.

-Oh que oui! S'impatienta Nessie.

-Bon, coupai-je, il est temps que tu le vois ce cadeau.

Sur ce, je pris la télécommande qui me permettait d'ouvrir la porte automatique et appuyait sur le bouton. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et laissait percevoir toute la famille autour du cadeau.

-OH MON DIEU, Mais elle est MAGNIFIQUE !

- Voici ton cadeau ma petite nièce chérie, dit Alice.

-Elle te plaît ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Si elle me plaît ? Non je ne l'aime pas. Je l'ADORE oui !

- je suis content pour toi. Tes parents allaient devenir fou pour choisir le modèle qui t'irait le mieux, ajouta Carlisle.

- Mais elle est tout bonnement magnifique, j'adore cette voiture. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier!

- Il suffit que tu conduises prudemment et que tu nous rapportes de bonnes notes quand même, dis-je.

-Il faudrait aussi que tu ailles non ? Tu vas arriver en retard ! Coupa Bella un peu en colère.

Elle était aussi stressée que moi pour le premier jour à l'école de Nessie. Elle avait grandit si vite. Elle a l'air d'avoir 16 ans mais elle n'en a que la moitié en réalité. C'est un jour difficile pour moi, j'ai beau faire le papa cool, je suis un vrai papa poule !

-Bon ben, je vais à l'école alors. Bisous à toute à l'heure toute le monde. Je vous aime!

-Bisous ma chérie, maman t'aime aussi, répondit Bella un nœud dans la gorge.

S'il m'était possible de pleurer, je me serai transformé en vrai fontaine à l'instant qu'il est. C'est une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ pour ma chère et tendre petite fille.

Chapitre 2

Le vide

_Ici, c'est Bella qui parle_

J'avoue que je suis triste. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée être mère auparavant. Mais maintenant que je le suis, je m'ennuie de ma fille. Elle ne devrait même pas aller au lycée elle n'a que huit ans en réalité. Mais la mettre au primaire aurait paru fou vu le physique dont elle disposait. Heureusement, Edward et moi avions fini l'école et n'avions plus rien à faire. Je l'avais pour moi toute seule et j'étais heureuse. J'étais comme une petite gamine de 6 ans à qui on offrait une boîte entière de chocolat, tous aussi bons les uns que les autres, et qui savait qu'elle les aurait pour elle toute seule. Elle se délecterait de chaque bouchée en s'imprégnant bien du goût de chacun de ces chocolats. Or elle n'en aurait jamais assez car elle en voudrait encore et encore et encore…Jusqu'à l'infini. Edward était ma boîte de chocolat. Il était pour moi toute seule et je savourais chaque moment avec lui en ayant l'envie d'en vouloir toujours plus. Heureusement, je l'avais pour l'éternité. S'il pouvait lire mes pensées il croirait que je suis folle ! Hélas, je suis bel et bien folle. C'est-ce que certains scientifiques et séries à l'eau de rose appelleraient « l'amour ». Mais je pense que mon sentiment envers lui dépasse ce stade là, c'est bien plus que de l'amour. C'est de la passion , du désir, de l'extase, de l'obsession et de l'envie jamais satisfaite. Je me sentais alors envahie par le désir d'être sienne sur le champ. Je voulais qu'il comprenne ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Je décidais alors d'enlever mon bouclier quelques minutes afin qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées et partager mon envie, car j'ai tout simplement envie de lui.

- Bella, c'est qu'il faut qu'on te calme un peu, rit mon mari.

Je répondis par la pensée pour que les autres ne nous comprennent pas, car j'aurais encore eu droit aux petites blagues d'Emett sur notre vie privée à Edward et à moi.

-_Non, je ne veux pas être calme, au contraire, je veux rester entraînée comme ça. Tu ne me désires donc plus ?-_ Répondis-je avec cette moue qu'il adorait tant.

-Bien sûr que oui, as-tu perdu la tête.

-Alors pourquoi dis-tu non ?

- Dire non à quoi ? Rétorqua Emett.

Ah non il ne manquait plus que lui. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il sache de quoi nous parlions. Il est tellement gamin lorsque il s'agit de dire l'une de ses blagues perverses. Heureusement Edward pensait comme moi car il répondit à l'instant:

- Bella veut qu'on aille voir Renéesmée à l'école en cachette pour savoir comment elle s'en sort.

- Ah mais c'est une excellente idée répondirent Alice et Rosalie en chœur.

Elles adoraient leur nièce. Elles la couvaient presque autant que moi et j'avais d'ailleurs l'impression des fois que j'étais de trop entre elles et Nessie , surtout lorsqu'elles la chouchoutaient ou l'emmener faire les magasins à Port Angeles ce qui n'était pas ma tasse de thé.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, trancha mon époux. Elle doit apprendre à être indépendante maintenant. Elle est assez intelligente et mûre pour se débrouiller toute seule elle n'a pas besoin de nous constamment derrière son dos.

Il me faisait encore plus d'effet lorsqu'il s'énervait et prenais un air sérieux. Il se retourna et me regarda d'un air désespéré. Je compris alors que j'avais oublié de remettre mon bouclier car il avait sûrement entendu mes dernières pensées.

- _Ben quoi c'est vrai, je ne me cache pas la vérité, j'adore quand tu t'énerves ça me fait encore plus rêver - _, dis-je dans ma tête pour qu'il entende.

-Bella, arrête.

-Qu'elle arrête quoi Edward ? Contra Jasper.

Il avait le don de deviner les états d'âme des gens qui l'entouraient. Il avait sûrement senti la colère d'Edward et mon désir sans comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous.

- Elle veut encore aller voir Renésmée et il en est hors de question ! Cri Edward.

-Bon je m'en vais, je ne reste pas une seconde de plus à côté d'un énergumène comme lui, rétorqua Rosalie. Tu viens bébé ? Demanda-t-elle à Emett.

Ils partirent tous deux en direction du salon. Au moins je n'aurai plus peur qu'Emett comprenne quelque chose et me fasse ses blagues vicieuses.

- Je m'en vais aussi vous me faites peur vous deux, nous lança Jasper.

-Mmm, vous me cachez quelque chose et je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir mes petits! S'exclama Alice. J'ai mon don de mon côté, ajouta-elle.

Puis elle parti comme tous les autres. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi dans le garage. Il me regardait d'un air dubitatif, alors que moi je le toisai de long en large en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je savais qu'il craquerait, il adorait lorsque je faisais ça.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Mais…Mais…je ne fais rien, répondis-je innocemment.

-C'est peut-être mon imagination qui me joue des tours alors, ce n'est pas grave, oublions j'ai dû rêver. Puis il partit vers le cottage tout content.

Je savais qu'il mentait, en fait il me cherchait. Je devais le suivre. Une fois arrivés au cottage, je m'assis dans le salon et regardai la télé. Lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il pensait sûrement que je me jetterai dans ses bras. Eh bien non, c'était à lui de jouer cette fois-ci !

-Bella, mon amour, que fais-tu ?

-Ca se voit non ? Je regarde la télé. Ca a l'air d'être un très bon film - _j'ajoutais pour que ça soit encore plus crédible_- ce n'est pas ton genre, je préfère le voir toute seule s'il-te-plaît.

Je finis ma phrase par un petit sourire hypocrite. Ca avait marché ! Il ne comprenait rien à rien. Mais ça lui apprendra, je déteste être rejetée.

-Mais bella, je pensais que tu voulais…

- Voulais quoi? Le coupai-je. Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille voir Nessie, alors c'est bon je suis d'accord - _j'avais fait fort là _- .

-Tu te moques de moi là. En fait j'aime bien quand tu te joues de moi, ça me fait…comment as-tu dis déjà ? Ah oui…cela me fait énormément d'effet. Alors ?

-Je suis fatiguée. Laissons pour ce soir.

-Non, maintenant !

Et il se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser fiévreusement. Nous sentions nos souffles s'entremêler dans nos gorges et nos langues se toucher sensuellement. Le désir montait en moi, mon jeu avait marché ! Il m'attrapa le visage avec les deux mains et me plaqua le dos contre la couche du divan. Je lui arraché sa chemise - _Alice me tuerait mais le plaisir avant tout - _Il fit de même et continuâmes sur cette lancée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de tissu entre nos deux corps. Je lui murmurai des mots doux à l'oreille et me les rendit en mille baisers sur tout le corps.

-Tu m'aimes ? Me dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Oui, à en mourir.

-Alors prouve le moi ! Me lanca-t-il.

Je le retournai de façon à ce que je soit au dessus de lui puis plaquai ses épaules en dessous de mes mains pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Je pris le contrôle et le dominai. Je le guidai à travers moi, là où nos deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Je l'entendis frémir sous mes assauts voluptueux et emplis de désir. Je me sentis moi-même proche de la satisfaction quand je m'entendis pousser un cri de joie. J'avais atteint mon but car nous jouissions tous les deux, au même moment. Il n'en pouvait plus il me fit rouler sur le sol où il reprit le rôle du mâle dominateur puis me fit l'amour sauvagement pendant des heures qui défilaient comme des secondes. Nous comprîmes qu'il fallait arrêter au moment où je murmurai le nom de notre fille. Renésmée nous fit revenir à la réalité car nous nous habillâmes et allâmes à la villa attendre notre progéniture. A ce moment là je ressentis un vide en moi, j'étais calme et reposée, j'avais même oublié à quel point Renésmée m'avait manqué.

Chapitre 3

Une petite escapade

_Ici, c'est Renésmée qui parle._

Je revins à la maison après une longue journée d'école. A peine je dépassai le seuil de la porte d'entrée que mes tantes et oncles, ainsi que mes grands parents se jetèrent sur moi. J'étais très fière d'être l'objet d'attention principal de toute ma famille et ne m'en lassai jamais. Ils me posèrent mille questions à la fois auxquelles je n'arrivais pas à répondre correctement tant ils m'étouffaient sous leurs câlins. Après m'être détachée de leur emprise et m'être assise dans le salon, je m'étonnai que mes parents ne soient pas là. Jasper qui avait senti mes doutes et mes craintes me répondit tout de suite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tes parents sont au cottage ils arrivent tout de suite.

- Oui je les sens d'ici, ajouta Esmée, ma grand-mère.

-Ils ont passé toute la journée seuls, isolés, dans leur petit cottage. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait hein ? Lanca Emett amusé.

Ces dernières phrases furent accueillies par le grognement de mon père qui entrait par la baie vitrée. Il avait sûrement entendu des pensées malsaines dans la tête de mon oncle. Il était si drôle, toujours à les taquiner sur leur vie privée. Oh j'étais loin d'être bête, je savais qu'ils occupaient la plupart de leur nuit à des activités plus ou moins physiques mais ne m'en mêlai pas. Juste avoir l'image dans ma tête me traumatisais assez pour ne pas me réveiller de toute la nuit, même si j'avais un besoin naturel pressant à satisfaire.

- Tu sais Nessie, tu peux très bien aller aux toilettes quand tu en a envie, ta mère et moi sommes souvent en train de parler la nuit contrairement à ce que tu penses, répondit mon père à mon plus grand étonnement. Il avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Pardon? Pourquoi elle pense que nous faisons quoi! Rougit ma mère.

-Oh, un peu plus que parler Bella, dis mon oncle Emett. Elle pense plutôt que toi et Edward passez votre nuit à jouer.

Décidément, mon oncle était toujours aussi farceur ! Il savait pourtant que ma mère était très embarrassée d'étaler sa vie sexuelle aux yeux de la famille et particulièrement à moi. Mon père bondit alors sur Emett et lui brisa l'épaule. Alice les sépara et Jasper détendit l'atmosphère à l'aide de son don.

- Edward, tu n'as pas besoin de détruire le corps de notre frère pour qu'il se taise à propos de ce sujet qui te gêne tant. Nous savons tous ce qui se passe au moment même où vous le faites. Jasper sent vos émotions de la villa tant votre désir est fort. Et j'ai constamment des visions de vos ébats qui ne m'enchantent guère tu peux le croire.

Je me sentais plus gênée que jamais. Je savais que mes parents profitaient pleinement de leur nuit car ils ne pouvaient pas dormir, mais de là à ce que j'entende que toute ma famille le savait me dérange au plus haut point.

-Ca suffit, criai-je, je suis encore là !

-Oh non ! Je suis morte de honte. Désolée ma chérie mais tu sais ils exagèrent un peu, c'est pas comme si nous étions tout le temps en train de le faire, plaidât ma mère rouge de honte.

- Oh que si, contredis Emett. Tu sais pourquoi quand tu es arrivée ils n'étaient pas encore là? C'est parce qu'ils étaient encore en train de s'occuper !

Il explosa de rire même avec l'épaule déboîtée, ce qui énerva encore plus mon père qui prévoyait sûrement de lui arracher la tête.

-C'est bon tonton, je pense que j'en ai assez pour un bon bout de temps. C'est pas grave, lançais-je à mes parent, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là maintenant.

- Oui mon bébé, alors raconte nous un peu ta journée? Ton premier jour de classe ? J'espère que les gens ne t'ont pas trop embêtée puisque tu es nouvelle, comme moi à l'époque.

-Non, en fait c'était gé-nial ! Je me suis très vite adaptée, les élèves étaient aux petits soins avec moi, je me sentais comme à la maison.

-Comme à la maison ? S'exclamèrent ma famille.

- Ben oui, ils me traitaient comme une princesse, donc comme à la maison.

-Oh la coquine ! Me taquina oncle Emett. Donc nous te traitons comme une princesse et tu t'es pris la grosse tête. D'accord, je note, je note…

Je m'esclaffai de rire et continuai à leur racontait tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui dans les moindres détails. J'avais deux nouvelles amies, Tara Wilson et Pam Kingsley, ainsi que quelques copains comme Brandy Newton et James Reed. Mon père fit une grimace au moment où je prononçais le nom de Brandy.

- Ce Brandy Newton ne serait pas par hasard le fils de Mike, Mike Newton ?

- Je ne sais pas, je lui demanderai demain. Pourquoi ?

-C'était, hum…un ami.

Ma mère pouffa de rire ce que je ne compris pas. Je lui demandais des explications.

- Non, je suis devenue un peu sénile avec l'âge ma chérie ! Se mit à rire ma mère.

-_Ouai c'est ça foutez vous de ma gueule avec vos petits secrets, j'en aurai bientôt aussi et vous verrez comment je me moquerez de vous petit couple de pervers, _dis-je dans ma tête.

-RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, tu as intérêt à t'excuser tout de suite de ce que tu viens de penser. Comment peux-tu nous traiter de la sorte? Et je ne tolère pas que tu sois grossière jeune fille. Va à la maison tout de suite j'ai à te parler, me cria mon père.

- QUOI ! Criai-je, tu n'en as pas assez de lire dans mes pensées? Je ne peux jamais avoir d'intimité j'en ai assez ! Et puis zut va au diable. Je partis en courant dans le garage afin de prendre ma voiture et m'en aller chez Jacob, le seul qui pouvait m'écouter et me consoler.

Jacob était, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, un grand frère depuis ma naissance. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras alors que je venais d'ouvrir les yeux, il jouait avec moi sans jamais se lasser. Il m'écoutait des heures et des heures radoter et jamais ne se plaignait. Je l'aimais comme mon meilleur ami, comme un membre de ma famille. J'aimais quand il me regardait avec un air fasciné, comme si j'étais le soleil qui illuminait sa vie. Ce n'est bien plus tard que j'appris qu'il s'était en fait imprégné de moi dès ma naissance et que je lui étais désormais destinée; Dieu en avait décidé ainsi. Mais je n'éprouvais que de l'amour fraternel envers lui, heureusement il ne le prenait pas mal. Il patienterait jusqu'au jour où je l'aimerai d'un véritable amour, ce qui à mon avis n'était pas encore prêt d'arriver. Il sentit ma présence car à peine j'avais arrêté la voiture qu'il sortit en courant de sa maison pour me sauter au cou.

-Wow jacob doucement, je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi ! Riais-je

-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir tu sais, tu m'as manqué mon amour, dis-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue un peu trop sensuellement.

-Jacob, tu sais que je n'aime pas trop quand tu me montres autant…d'affection.

-Oui, excuse moi, je me suis un peu laissé emporter…

-Ce n'est pas grave Jake. Tu m'as énormément manqué.

Je vis que ma dernière phrase lui avait éclairé le visage car il afficher une mine radieuse.

- Ah oui ? Je t'ai manqué ? Rétorqua-t-il le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-Ben oui, gros bêta. Tu croyais que je t'avais oublié ?

-Euh…je dois avouer que cette idée m'as traversé l'esprit. Tu ne me donnais plus de tes nouvelles.

-J'ai été plus ou moins occupée ces derniers temps. Avec le lycée de forks que je viens d'intégrer il a fallut que je me prépare pour rattraper mon retard pendant les vacances.

-Ah tu va à l'école maintenant? Raconte moi ton premier jour ma chérie, dit-il affectueusement.

-Alors, tout d'abord je suis arrivée dans ma nouvelle voiture dans le parking réservé aux étudiants et…

-QUOI ? Tu as une nouvelle voiture ? Me coupa-t-il.

-Oui c'est celle dans laquelle je suis arrivée à l'instant.

-Ah c'est la tienne ? Je pensais que c'était encore une des voitures de la nombreuse collection de ta famille, ricana-t-il.

-Non Non, c'est la mienne très cher; ma première à vrai vient s'ajouter à la collection de ma famille, pouffai-je à mon tour.

-C'est génial, pour une première voiture ils ont fait fort. Une Aston Martin vanquish ce n'est pas n'importe quoi !

-Je m'y connais pas trop en voiture. Mais j'ai bien aimé le modèle coupé sport.

- Elle est ULTRA rapide.

-Tu veux l'essayer ?

Il était réellement aux anges. Je lui donnais les clés avant qu'il ne réponde car je connaissais pertinemment sa réponse.

-D'accord, mais tu montes avec moi.

-C'est comme tu veux, dis-je avec vivacité.

Nous allâmes vers la voiture, puis je pris la place passager. Il démarra et fis chauffer le moteur qui émit un grognement impressionnant. Je voyais dans les yeux de Jacob des petites étoiles comme celles dans les yeux d'un enfant qui vient de recevoir son jouet à noël. Il était tellement heureux, je voulais être comme lui à ce moment mais j'étais toujours en colère contre mes parents.

-C'est parti poulette! S'exclama-t-il.

Puis nous partîmes à une vitesse surhumaine vers la nationale et roulâmes des heures toujours aussi vite. Il savait qu'en tant que mi vampire, j'aimais la vitesse. Il ne prit donc pas d'aises avec moi ce qui me plût. Enfin une personne qui ne me couve pas et ne me prends pas pour une gamine de 5 ans. Cette promenade me fit énormément de bien car j'en oubliai presque ma colère. Nous étions maintenant à Seattle. Je lui proposai d'y passer la nuit avant qu'il ne reprenne la route pour Forks. Il était naturellement d'accord, n'importe qu'elle occasion d'être à mes côtés l'enchantait au plus haut point. J'en profitais d'ailleurs plutôt de façon abusive. Mais je voulais que mes parents comprennent une bonne fois pour toutes que j'étais une adulte à présent. Je devais donc faire mes choix et en assumer l'entière responsabilité.

-Bon, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi…me dit-il embarrassé.

-Ce n'est pas un problème Jacob tu le sais bien. J'ai ma carte bancaire sur moi, je payerai les chambres d'hôtel.

Il n'aimait pas que je paye des choses pour lui alors que ça ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. J'avais l'avantage d'avoir beaucoup d'argent grâce à ma famille. Comme ils ne se nourrissaient pas, ils n'avaient pas la contrainte d'acheter à manger, et puis comme ils ne dormaient pas, ils pouvaient travailler jusqu'à des heures très tardives sans se fatiguer. De plus ils vivaient depuis des siècles, alors ils ont su économiser. Ce qui fait qu'on a plus d'argent qu'il nous en faut et cela me fait plaisir de le partager avec des amis tel que Jacob.

-Bien, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu t'occupes de mes charges, me lança-t-il avec un petit sourire gratifiant.

-Oui oui, vous et votre fierté les garçons…ah la la !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et allâmes à la recherche d'un bon hôtel dans le centre ville.

Après quelques recherches, nous en trouvâmes un parfait, « the Edgewater » , notre chambre avait une vue sur le magnifique lac Washington. Le service de l'hôtel nous avait mis un grand lit au lieu de deux petits comme nous l'avions spécifié mais cette erreur revient tellement de fois que c'était devenu une habitude pour les Américains.

-Bon, dit Jacob, Je dors sur le canapé alors.

-Mais non tu es fou, je n'ai pas payé pour que tu dormes inconfortablement. Tu dormiras avec moi Jake.

-Ah oui ! Répondit-il tout content.

-Oui mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. C'est comme si je dormais avec mon frère.

-Bon d'accord, fit-il comme s'il n'avait pas écouté ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Je ne rigole pas Jake, premièrement tu mets le pyjama que l'hôtel a eu la gentillesse de t'offrir, deuxièmement il y aura des oreillers comme séparation entre nous au cas où tu te retournerais pendant la nuit pour m'étouffer sous tes bras, et troisièmement, bonne nuit et merci d'avoir voulu rester avec moi à Seattle mais je devais changer d'air.

-Ca fait beaucoup d'informations à la fois, mais je pense que j'ai tout capté. Au fait tu ne m'as pas continué pour ta rentrée scolaire ?

-Ah oui. Eh bien je suis arrivée dans le parking où tous les élèves me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-C'était l'effet de la voiture ça, ils n'ont pas les moyens de s'offrir une telle splendeur !

-Oui, mais je m'y habituerai. Ensuite je suis allée prendre mon emploi du temps et ma fiche de présence à l'accueil. Mon premier cours était celui de littérature avec Mme Richards. Elle était épatée par ma très grande culture, forgée grâce aux livres de la bibliothèque de grand-père carlisle. Ensuite, mon cours de sport avec Mr Ode était plutôt plaisant, bien que j'eût été embarrassée par les regards des garçons et même des filles. Je pense que c'est parce que ma tenue était beaucoup trop légère par rapport à la leur.

-Non, c'est juste parce que tout le monde enviait tes formes parfaites, répondit jacob furtivement.

-Je t'ai entendu petit coquin ! Plaisantai-je.

-Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Mais je ne veux pas que les garçons te regardent de trop près.

-Mais tu n'es pas mon père, lui lançai-je avec un regard méchant.

Je vis que je l'avais blessé alors je repris.

-Mais tu sais, ils étaient tous moche les garçons, je te trouve mille fois mieux qu'eux.

Je m'étais bien rattrapée car il me souriait de plus belle.-Bref, je continue. Donc, après le sport, je devais déjeuner à la cantine et c'est là que le premier élève de la journée osait venir me parler. C'était Tara Wilson, une très jolie fille avec des cheveux roux couleur de sang, et des yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Elle s'habillait très sport, contrairement à moi. J'ai dû hérité ça de mes tantes, gloussai-je.

-J'adore la façon dont tu t'habilles, objecta Jacob.

-Merci, arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir!

-J'aime aussi quand tu rougis, répliqua-t-il langoureusement.

Je sentais encore ce nœud dans mon estomac, il se produisait à chaque fois que Jake me montrais ses vrais sentiments qui n'étaient pas partagés pour mon cas. Il comprit et se reprit vite.

-Alors, continue-moi. Tara Wilson, cheveux roux, yeux bleus et s'habille sport d'accord.

-Oui. Elle m'a proposé de se joindre à sa table pour déjeuner. J'ai bien évidemment accepter et j'ai fait la connaissance de ses amis, Pam Kingsley encore plus belle et …

- Elle est comment cette Pam ? Me coupa-t-il .

-Elle a des cheveux blonds magnifiques et des yeux couleur noisette. Tu vas me trouver folle mais ce que j'ai remarqué chez elle aussi ce sont ses sourcils et sa bouche.

-ah oui, pourquoi ? Pouffa-t-til.

-Elle a des sourcils parfaits, il faut qu'elle me donne le numéro de son esthéticienne, et elle a la même bouche que Megan Fox. D'ailleurs, son visage, son corps, c'est sa réplique parfaite.

-D'accord, et tu as rencontré qui d'autre?

-Un certain James reed, un garçon vraiment sympa. Tu sais, c'est le genre qui sera toujours là si tu as des problèmes et à qui tu peux te confier également. Il y a aussi Brandy Newton.

-Newton ? S'exclama-t-il. Ne serait-ce pas le fils de Mike Newton ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question? C'est qui ce Mike Newton ?

-C'était un des prétendants de ta mère à l'époque, il nous rendait fou ton père et moi, ricana-t-il.

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas. Et il ne sait jamais rien passé entre eux ?

-Non, pas à ce que je sache. Mais il était vraiment fou de ta mère. Il ne la lâchait pas !

-Au moins toi tu me dis la vérité. Mes parents m'ont menti toute à l'heure en me disant que c'était un ami à mon père et ils se sont mis à rigoler.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu es venue en colère ?

Il était très perspicace.

-Oui, entre autres.

-Vas-y, raconte moi Nessie.

Je me vidais de ce que je contenais depuis longtemps et éclatai en sanglot.

-Non, non, ne pleure pas ma Nessie. Tu sais tes parents t'aiment plus que tout, tu n'imaginent pas tous les sacrifices qu'ils ont fait pour toi! Ta mère a souffert physiquement le martyr pour t'avoir, et ton père la même chose mais psychologiquement. Il voyait bella en train de mourir sans pouvoir rien y faire, ça le rendait fou. Car toi et ta mère êtes sa raison de vivre. Alors ne dis jamais qu'ils ne t'aiment pas et qu'il se fichent de toi. Tu es l'objet d'attention de toute ta famille, et le mien aussi. Je pense que tu es la personne la plus aimée au monde. Et je sens que ça ne va pas tarder à l'école, tu seras demandée de partout, même par les garçons, dit-il avec du mal à prononcer les derniers mots.

-Merci Jake, je suis contente de t'avoir pour ami. Tu me remontes toujours aussi bien le moral, et je t'aime tellement.

Je me jetais dans ses bras et nous passâmes la soirée comme ça . Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme contre son torse brûlant.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans le lit, encore habillée. Jake avait dû me couvrir, il était si bon avec moi. Je n'avais rien à craindre, contrairement à d'autres garçons qui auraient profité de la situation.

-Bonjour princesse, me dit-il. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci Jacob. Et toi ?

-Oui, et j'ai mis des oreillers entre nous comme tu me l'avais demandé, lança-t-il fièrement.

-Tu sais j'ai une entière confiance en toi, je serai prête à dormir nue dans le même lit que toi je sais que tu ne me toucherais pas.

-C'est vraiment touchant que tu aies autant confiance en moi, mais ne pousse pas la barre trop haut, je suis et reste un homme, dit-il en rigolant.

-Je sais, de toute façons tu n'es pas prêt à me voir nue et encore moins dans ton lit, lui dis-je en plaisantant.

Il semblait touché, mais je ne fis pas attention et continuai.

-Nous devrions prendre la route, ma famille commence à me manquer Jake, et j'ai soif.

-je comprends, tu as raison. Moi aussi je devrais chasser en rentrant cela fait longtemps.

Jake et moi nous nourrissions de sang animal. Etant à moitié humaine, je pouvais contrairement à ma famille manger aussi de la nourriture humaine comme Jacob. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai vu se transformer en loup-garou pour la première fois devant mes yeux. Il était magnifique, et imposant. Depuis, nous faisions des parties de chasse ensemble; cela restait assez rare car je ne ressentais pas le même manque qu'un véritable vampire.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner dans notre chambre et reprenions la route pour Forks.

Chapitre 4

Prises de conscience

_Ici c'est Edward qui parle._

-_Bon sang qu'est-ce quelle fait ? Où est-elle ? -_renchéris-je à voix basse.

-Edward ça va ? Qu'as-tu ? Me demanda Bella.

-Je suis hors de moi, voilà ce qui se passe, lui criai-je dessus.

-Nous sommes tous inquiet Edward, autant que toi. Pourtant nous ne crions pas les uns sur les autres.

-Désolée mon amour, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que Renésmée nous ait fait un coup pareil.

-Nous non plus mon fils, rétorqua Carlisle.

-C'est la crise d'adolescence ça Eddy, dit Emett hilare.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de chercher Edward, répondit Alice.

-OK, on ne peut jamais rigoler avec vous c'est fou !

-Tu n'as toujours pas eu de visions Alice ? S'enquit ma femme.

-Non désolée Bella, les seules fois où je n'arrive pas à voir dans le futur c'est que les loups sont présents. - _ou qu'une femme est enceinte d'un enfant à moitié vampire et humain comme Bella il y a des années -_

Cette dernière remarque pensée par Alice me mit encore plus en colère. Elle le remarqua et répondit aussitôt.

-Non mais euh…ta fille n'est pas enceinte ça c'est sûr, bégaya-t-elle. Elle est sûrement avec jacob c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas la voir.

-Oui je sais qu'elle est avec Jacob, dit bella. Je suis allée hier à la réserve et il n'y avait ni Renésmée ni Jacob mais j'ai sentis qu'elle était venue plutôt.

-La question est: OU sont-ils allés et OU ont-ils passé toute leur nuit Bella, lancai-je avec fureur.

-Je ne sais pas edward, je n'en peux plus de tes cris!

Elle quitta la pièce et dévala les escaliers tellement vite que l'on aperçu quelques minutes plus tard seulement qu'elle n'était plus avec nous. Je suivais sa trace qui me rendit dans mon ancienne chambre. Elle était là, allongée sur mon lit la tête dans ses bras croisés. Si les vampires étaient capables de pleurer, je pense qu'elle le serait très certainement à cet instant. Je détestais voir Bella pleurer étant humaine, et je haïssais la voir dans cet état là car elle pleurait sans aucune larme qui ne sorte.

-Bella…murmurai-je. Je suis désolé…regarde moi s'il te plaît.

Elle ne bougeait pas.

-Je t'en prie, mon amour. Je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer, enfin , te voir dans cet état là.

-Je n'en peux plus Edward, depuis hier tu ne fais que m'ignorer ou crier, comme si c'était de ma faute qu'elle soit partie ! Dit elle en sanglotant.

-Mais non ma chérie, tu sais que ça n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la mienne, je n'aurai pas dû lire dans ses pensées. C'est ça qui a tout déclenché!

- Non, c'est parce que dès le début elle était énervée que nous soyions arrivés en retard alors que nous sommes ses parents. Nous devions êtres là quand elle est rentrée de l'école. Et bien sûr c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai forcé à…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, la coupai-je, j'en avait aussi envie que toi et je ne vois pas en quoi notre vie privée doit rentrer là-dedans. Nessie sait très bien que nous nous aimons et que les baisers et câlins ne suffisent pas, notre vie charnelle ne regarde personne.

-Tu n'en avais pas envie, tu étais furieux quand j'y pensais dans le garage.

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Je ne voulais pas qu'Emett et toute la famille le sache, je déteste tout leur étaler comme ça. Avant que je ne te rencontre, je ne savais pratiquement jamais quand se produisaient leurs ébats, ils étaient très discrets. Alors que nous, tout le monde le sait et ça me gêne énormément.

- Je ne savais pas que tu le prenais aussi mal, moi ça ne me dérange pas autant.

-J'ai été élevé comme ça, je suis encore vieux jeu malgré le siècle que j'ai vécu.

- Bon, d'accord.

Elle se releva, m'enlaçât et me fit quelques baisers dans le cou.

- Tu sais pourquoi je ne sentais jamais quand ils le faisaient? Dis-je soudainement.

-Non, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle en continuant ses baisers.

-Parce qu'ils ne le faisaient pas autant que nous.

-Ah bon ? Tu crois que nous dépassons les limites ? Dit-elle tendrement.

-Non, il y a pire. Mais je pense que nous sommes le couple de vampire le plus sexuellement actif que je connaisse ! Dis-je amusé.

-C'est de ma faute, je t'en demande trop et je t'épuise. J'en veux toujours plus, on dirait une petite fille pourrie gâtée.

-Non, car dans ce cas là je suis également un petit garçon pourri gâté, lui dis je sournoisement.

-hum, intéressant…il faudrait te punir alors, répondit-elle sensuellement en me caressant les cheveux.

-Je pense que je mérite la pire punition, mais dans ce cas là toi aussi , tu es aussi vilaine que moi Bella.

Je lui bondit dessus et l'embrassai impatiemment. Je l'embrassais partout jusqu'au dernier souffle. Au moment où je commençais à lui ouvrir sa robe elle m'arrêta.

-Ecoute…Edward. J'en ai autant envie que toi maintenant mais imagine que Nessie revienne tout de suite. Nous ne serons pas là encore une fois pour l'accueillir et je ne veux plus la blesser pour faire passer notre plaisir avant.

-Tu as raison, dis-je agacé.

Je ne pouvais refouler mes émotions aussi facilement que Bella, j'étais toujours aussi exalté. Je pensais à autre chose pour éloigner mes fantasmes puis rouvrit les yeux. Elle était déjà dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et fermer sa robe.

-Tu vas finir par me tuer Mme Cullen, lui lançais-je agité.

-Non, ne dis pas ça, tu sais que je t'aime et je t'ai prouvé que tu me faisais beaucoup plus d'effet que tu ne le pensais…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure (c'était mon point faible), ce qui attisa mon libido plus fort que jamais. Je devais lutter contre ce démon intérieur mais je n'y arriverai pas longtemps, la tentation était trop forte. Elle explosa de rire car elle avait dû lire sur mon visage le désir que j'éprouvais à ce moment.

-Tu me rends la tâche difficile Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te dire que tu ne vas pas trop apprécier alors finissons-en.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas plus cruel que ce que tu me fais subir à l'instant mon amour.

Elle me regarda et une vague de tristesse envahit son visage.

-Si, c'est beaucoup plus cruel mais c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux et celui de Nessie.

-Oui ? Demandai-je en m'attendant au pire.

-Je voudrai qu'on arrête de toujours être la proie de notre plaisir et la seule solution que je voie est…l'abstinence.

Ce dernier mot m'avait donné une brusque claque car je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien. J'étais dans un autre monde. Mais Bella m'en fit sortir en me secouant.

-Je sais que cela va être difficile de passer de 3 voire 4 fois par jour…à rien. Sache que c'est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi. Mais cela va nous purifier tu verras, nous serons plus réceptifs de ce qui nous entoure, nous aurons plus de temps pour la famille et notre fille, et de nouveaux centres d'intérêts !

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Ma bouche n'arrivait à émettre aucun son. Une voix intérieure me criait de me défendre, de défendre notre couple et le devoir conjugal, mais rien. C'était le vide.

- Tu ne trouves pas ? Continua-t-elle.

Je réussis par miracle à articuler quelques mots.

-Combien… de temps?

-Pas beaucoup ! Le temps de nous déshabituer du quotidien.

-c'est-à-dire ? La coupai-je froidement.

- 6 mois ? Souffla-t-elle.

-6 MOIS ? Mais tu es FOLLE!

J'étais furieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me parle un jour dans notre existence d'abstinence, mais alors 6 MOIS ? C'était beaucoup trop demandé.

-Bon 3 alors?

-Non.

- 2 ?

-Non.

-1 et c'est le maximum que je puisse donner.

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, va pour un. Ca va être très difficile, je ne pense pas tenir.

-Tu te dois de tenir, pour nous et pour Nessie.

-Mais je ne vois pas en quoi nos ébats dérangent le monde ?

-Eh bien figure toi que si très cher. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais je ne vois plus mon père qui habite la même ville que moi, ni tes parents et tes frères et sœurs qui habitent à quelques mètres du cottage. Nous passons la plupart de notre temps enfermés dans notre chambre, nous ne voyions plus personne et j'ai l'impression qu'Alice et Jasper ou encore Rosalie et Emett sont plus présents dans la vie de Nessie que nous. Tu te rends compte que nous sommes coupé du monde ? On ne fait que FAIRE L'AMOUR TOUS LES JOURS ET TOUTE LA JOURNEE, ces mots te rentrent-ils enfin dans ta tête de vampire trop têtu pour admettre la vérité ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle là, mais Bella avait raison. Nous ne faisions plus rien de nos journées, nous étions dans un rêve érotique le plus clair de notre temps. Je ne me battais plus avec Emett aussi souvent, je ne faisais plus de parties d'échecs avec Jasper, je ne parlais plus avec Alice, je ne regardais même plus Rosalie. Je ne m'intéressait plus à ce que faisait Esmée de ces vieilles maisons qu'elle réhabilitait ni je ne discutait d'histoire et de projets avec Carlisle. Je me suis trop longtemps absenté et ce n'est qu'avec ce brusque réveil que je m'aperçoit de tout ce que j'ai raté.

-Tu…tu as raison. Je ne savais pas que ça avait pris une telle ampleur. Notre désir s'est transformé en drogue. Heureusement que tu es là Bella, je suis prêt à tout pour toi, Renésmée et ma famille. Je tiendrais un mois et même plus s'il le faut.

Je savais que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il le fallait.

Chapitre 5

De retour

_Ici c'est Bella qui parle._

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire qu'Edward et moi avions fait vœu d'abstinence pour une durée aussi longue. Mais nous le faisions pour de nobles raisons et c'est la seule chose qui me permettrais de ne pas flancher.

-Je t'aime, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi Bell…

Il fut coupé par les cris de Rosalie.

-qu'a-t-elle ? Lui demandai-je.

-Nessie est de retour ! Hurla-t-il de joie.

Je sentis enfin un vide comblé dans ma poitrine puis pris la main de mon mari et dévalai les escaliers afin de serrer notre fille dans nos bras.

-Maman, Papa ! Nous lança-t-elle.

-Oh ma chérie ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir! Tu nous as manqué tu sais. Ton père m'a mené la vie dure depuis hier.

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire, même Edward.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce qui s'est passé et je pense que je me suis trop emportée, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Non ne pleure pas ma Nessie chérie, je n'aurai pas dû lire dans tes pensées, je viole beaucoup trop ton intimité.

-Je pense qu'on devrait vous laisser parler entre vous, intervint Alice.

Elle nous laissa, suivie de Carlisle et Esmée, Jasper, Emett et Rosalie. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon de la Villa, assis chacun sur un divan. Le silence régnait, je décidai alors de le rompre.

-Alors Renesmée, qu'as-tu fait depuis hier ? Dis-je sereinement.

-Après vous avoir laissée, je suis partie voir Jacob.

Edward eut un frisson , il n'aimait pas que sa fille aille voir Jacob seule, l'instinct paternel.

Nessie ne releva pas et continua.

-C'est le seul à qui je peux me confier en dehors de vous, et après ce qui s'était passé je devais changer d'atmosphère, donc je suis allée à la réserve. Ensuite nous avons fait un tour avec ma nouvelle voiture mais nous étions tellement bien que nous roulâmes des heures durant, sans remarquer que nous étions déjà arrivés à Seattle et qu…

-QUOI, coupa Edward, SE-A-TTLE ?

-Laisse la mon amour, tranchai-je. Continue ma chérie, dis-je en regardant ma fille.

-Bon, une fois à Seattle nous nous sommes mis à la recherche d'un bon hôtel. Nous avons finalement trouvé « The Edgewater » qui semblait convenir. Nous sommes restés la soirée à parler, je me suis confié à mon ami et cela m'a vraiment soulagé, il m'a aidé à faire le point. Voilà, et puis ce matin je me suis réveillée et je décidai de revenir à Forks.

Ces dans des moments comme ceux-ci que je me revoyais humaine en compagnie de Jacob, il était toujours à mes côtés quand ça n'allait pas fort et m'épaulait. Il me manquait terriblement, mais je voyais que ma fille m'avait remplacé à ses yeux, il l'aimait désormais et je n'aurais plus à le faire souffrir.

C'était vraiment drôle ce que la vie avait comme tour dans son sac, l'imprégnation de Jacob en est un exemple d'ailleurs.

-Vous avez pris la même chambre ? Dit Edward me coupant de mes rêves.

-Oui mais il ne s'est rien passé papa. De toute façon je ne l'aime pas du même amour que lui, enfin peut-être pas encore.

-D'accord mais je n'aime pas trop ça. Dorénavant limite toi à Port Angeles si tu veux fuguer, Seattle est une ville assez dangereuse pour une jeune fille comme toi.

- Ah oui il fallait aussi que je vous parle de quelque chose qui me pèse sur le cœur.

- Dis nous tout ma mie, répondis-je avec douceur afin effacer l'atmosphère qu'avait créer les divagations d'Edward.

-J'ai 16 ans, même si je conçois que techniquement j'en ai que 8. J'estime que je suis assez mâture pour pouvoir prendre mes propres décisions et être plus indépendante. Vous me couvez trop et bien que j'aime être le centre de votre attention , parfois c'est trop étouffant. Et papa, je ne veux plus que tu lises dans mes pensées, ou te limiter le plus possible s'il-te-plaît. J'aimerai avoir un minimum d'intimité dans ma tête. Autre chose pour en finir avec cette discussion, je sais qui est Mike. C'était un des prétendants de maman et il lui a fait des avances à plusieurs reprises, j'en déduis donc que c'était tout sauf un ami à toi papa, vous m'avez menti. Je déteste être prise pour une idiote.

Ce nom que ma fille venait de prononcer me fit revenir des années en arrière à mes années de lycée. Ce fameux Mike qui était amoureux de moi et qui jalousait Edward. Jessica aussi était jalouse, d'un côté car Mike me faisait la cour alors qu'il lui plaisait, et d'un autre côté car Edward, le plus beau garçon de la ville me parlais. Elle ne m'adressait plus la parole au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais des Cullen que personne n'osait aborder. Angela par contre était rester la seule vraie amie avec qui je n'avais aucun problème. Et tous les autres aussi; je me rendis compte que cette époque là me manquait et une crise de nostalgie s'empara de moi. Je voulais les revoir, je voulais savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenu. Etaient-ils mariés ? Avaient-ils un bon travail ? Avaient-ils des enfants ? Si c'était le cas ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 6 ans, contrairement à ma fille qui avait grandit plutôt anormalement à cause de ses gênes à moitié vampire. Edward sentit ce vide dans mes yeux et vint s'assoir à côté de moi, me pris la main et se mis à la caresser lentement. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées mais avait appris à connaître mes états d'âmes. Tout en m'apaisant il répondit à notre fille.

-Bien Nessie, tu nous as fait part de tes sentiments et nous tâcherons d'y remédier ta mère et moi pour te faire plaisir. Je veux juste que tu me promettes en échange de plus de liberté, que tu fasses toujours preuve de prudence. Je t'aime et tu es ma fille c'est pour ça que je m'inquiètes tant pour toi.

Si Edward n'était pas un vampire et un parfait modèle de virilité à mes yeux, je l'imaginerais très bien en train de pleurer à cet instant. Renesmée avait cette possibilité et en usa en se jetant dans nos bras. Ce moment resterait gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais, car c'était notre première conversation de parents à adolescente. Comme le temps passe vite…

Nous allâmes mains dans les mains au cottage; Renesmée dormit dès qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller tant elle était éreintée. Edward et moi nous nous regardâmes des heures sans émettre un seul son.

Chapitre 6

Nostalgie

_Ici c'est Bella qui parle (encore)_

Lorsque il commençait à faire jour, il posa sa main sur mes cheveux, me caressa et me dit,

-Alors pour une première nuit sans action c'est bien parti tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je dois avouer que oui, ce n'est pas déplaisant de passer la nuit à te regarder, tu es tellement beau je ne m'en lasse pas !

-Et toi alors, j'ai passé la nuit à me demander ce que tu faisais encore avec moi. Tes yeux dorés avec un soupçon de marron provenant des yeux que tu avais étant humaine me font chavirer le cœur à chaque fois que je m'aventure à les regarder trop profondément, ton teint livide comme nous autres a su garder une particularité: tes pommettes sont toujours aussi empourprées. Ta peau est si lisse que je pourrais rester des heures à te la caresser; ton visage épanoui est entouré de cheveux épars, d'un toucher aussi soyeux que ta peau et d'un châtain auburn qui te fait des reflets roux magnifiques au soleil . Ta fine bouche laisse place à des lèvres gourmandes qui m'attisent à chacun de mes regards. Lorsque tu souris, j'ai l'impression de mourir et de m'envoler directement au paradis, car ton sourire est aussi radieux que la plus belle des lumières célestes. Ce mouvement de ta bouche retrousse d'ailleurs ton nez délicat formant une moue adorable sur ton petit minois…

Je ne pouvais pas croire que la beauté qu'il venait de me décrire dans les moindres détails s'agissait en fait de ma propre personne. Il avait su rendre magique chacun de mes traits… Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé qu'il me regardait avec autant de précision, j'était tellement embarrassée que tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit est de me fourrer délicatement dans son torse et de lui caresser le bras. J'avais l'impression que mes joues étaient en feu et ma respiration saccadée. Il baissa sa tête et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres qu'il avait décrite quelques minutes auparavant. Ce fut un tendre et long baiser, toutefois, ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent.

Il était maintenant 7 heures, Nessie devait être en train de se préparer pour aller à l'école. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je l'appelle pour justifier son absence d'hier. Je dirai qu'elle avait eu mal au ventre. J'allais vers la chambre de ma fille et toquait à la porte.

-Nessie tu es prête ? Il est temps que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner pour aller au lycée.

-Oui, deux minutes j'arrive.

Je me demande ce qu'elle fait.

-Edward, Edward ! Le hélais-je.

-Oui mon sucre d'orge ?

-Dis moi, que fait notre fille depuis toute à l'heure dans la salle de bain ?

-Je lui ai promis de ne plus lire dans ses pensées Bella, tu le sais bien.

-Mmmoui, mais bon…d'accord tu as raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa chambre. Nous fûmes ébahi mon mari et moi par la beauté de notre fille. Elle était…splendide. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie femme à présent, plus d'une petite fille, notre petite fille en fait… Les petites chemises et T-shirts qu'elle mettaient d'habitudes avaient laissé place à un haut en cachemire blanc haute couture ( sûrement acheté par Alice ou Rosalie ) légèrement décolleté dans le dos et où l'on voyait une peau encore pleine de vie et parfaite. Ses jupes mi longues qui lui donnaient souvent l'image de la fille modèle américaine des années 60, s'étaient volatilisées pour exposer un jeans monstrueusement serré et moulant d'un bleu très foncé pour contrasté avec le blanc neige de son haut. Il arborait une coupe « slim » qui mettait en valeur ses escarpins noirs hors de prix ( Alice! ).

En plus de ses vêtements somptueux, elle avait fait de son visage une œuvre d'art. Une coiffure digne des plus grands artistes grecs: elle s'était attachée ses cheveux de façon à ne prendre que la moitié, comme pour faire une demi queue de cheval, mais en fit une très jolie tresse qu'elle attacha en forme de tourbillon. Elle laissa le reste de ses cheveux tels quels, lui arrivant jusqu'au reins car elle avait des anglaises naturelles d'une couleur fauve éblouissante et délectable tant elle rappelait la couleur du caramel onctueux… Pour rendre la coiffure encore plus spontanée, elle laissa quelques mèches lui pendre subtilement sur son front et sur les côtés. Pour en finir, la cerise sur ce majestueux gâteau , elle s'était consacrée à appliquer de la manière la plus divine possible du crayon couleur bronze autour des yeux, une teinte qui fusionnait avec celle de ses cheveux tout en faisant ressortir le vert-noisette de ses iris. Elle avait également empourpré ses joues de blush et avait mit un peu de gloss rose pâle sur ses petites lèvres innocentes. Le résultat était prodigieux: un mélange d'élégance et de sophistication avec un visage et un corps à l'état physique et naturel. Ma fille, que je profanais avec mes modestes compliments car elle dépassait mes descriptions, était bel et bien la jeune femme élancée qui se trouvait devant moi. Dieu que le temps passe vite ! Et moi qui pensais que ce proverbe était un euphémisme.

_Ici c'est Edward qui parle_

Non, non. C'était bien Renesmée je ne me trompais pas. Elle avait l'air d'avoir 10 ans de plus mais c'était encore ce bébé que j'avais sorti du ventre de Bella, il y a encore 8 ans. Elle est tellement belle… Je ne voyais plus en elle ma fille mais une sœur tant elle faisait, physiquement parlant, notre âge à Bella et moi. J'avais l'impression d'être le petit frère comparé à elle ! Comment pourrai-je encore l'élever et me faire respecter si je ne suis pas l'image paternelle à ses yeux… Cela me rendais triste, mais ce sont les aléas d'avoir un enfant quand on est vampire. Pourtant, je ne regrette rien car je n'ai pas privé Bella de la joie d'être mère ni moi de celle d'avoir une famille au complet. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, Bella était tellement éblouie par Nessie que nul mot ne sorti de sa bouche.

-Tu es tellement belle Nessie, une vraie déesse !

-Oh! Merci papa, dit elle gênée.

-Tu donnes encore plus l'impression d'être ma sœur plutôt que ma fille, dis-je attristé.

-Mais non papa, je serai toujours ta petite fille chérie, celle qui t'aime et qui te respecte, dit elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

La parole revint enfin à Bella.

-Et moi alors ? Intervint mon amour avec une moue de bébé qui me faisait toujours autant craquer.

-Ben toi maman, avant même aujourd'hui, je t'avais toujours considérée comme une grande sœur plutôt qu'une maman donc ça ne change rien.

-Ah donc tu vois en moi une sœur et non une gentille petite maman? répondit Bella boudeuse.

-Mais non, je te considère comme une grande sœur parce qu'on partage tout ensemble et qu'on a énormément de points communs, mais je t'aime comme une gentille petite maman, parce que c'est toi qui m'a porté et a souffert, que c'est toi qui t'es battu pour me voir naître, et que c'est toi qui est toujours là quand j'en ai besoin.

- Oh mon bébé !

Puis ma femme se jeta dans les bras de Renesmée qui se firent un long et tendre câlin. J'étais heureux de les voir aussi proches et aimantes. Elles étaient tout pour moi, les femmes de ma vie…

-Bella, je pense qu'il est VRAIMENT temps qu'elle aille à l'école! dis-je hilare.

-Oh non, j'ai complètement oublié ! Gros bisous papa, gros bisous maman, je vous aime.

-On t'aime aussi Nessie, lui répondit Bella.

-Ne rentre pas à la villa, ils seront tous aussi époustouflé que nous en te voyant et cela te fera perdre encore plus de temps que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Tu les verras toute à l'heure. Allez file ! Ajoutais-je.

Quand elle eût dépassé notre champ de vision, Bella se retourna vers moi et posa sa main sur mon torse.

-tu sais, me dit-elle, j'ai l'impression de vieillir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu ne peux pas-tu es un vampire !

-Je sais, mais c'est une façon de parler. Quand je vois que ma fille grandis du jour au lendemain, ben j'ai l'impression de faire moins parti de sa vie…

Elle était tellement triste en disant cela, que voir son visage était comme un poignard qui me transperçait le cœur.

-Elle aura TOUJOURS besoin de toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Comme moi j'ai besoin de ta présence et de tes caresses, elle a besoin de sa maman. Je ressens la même chose que toi en la voyant mais il faut nous y faire. Elle a atteint sa maturité physique maintenant, elle ne changera plus jamais.

-Oui, mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi sa peau n'est pas blanche et froide comme la notre ? Et pourquoi dors-t-elle encore ? Et pourquoi…

-Bella, la coupai-je, depuis ton arrivée dans ma piteuse existence j'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour. Je me pose autant de questions que toi, je me demande pourquoi son côté vampire n'apparaît toujours pas alors qu'elle est en âge à subir ces changements…

- Et si Nahuel avait tort ? Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas comme lui après tout, un être hybride.

-Bien sûr que si, elle a été conçue tout comme lui, lorsque son père était vampire et sa mère humaine. Il n'existe pas d'autres espèces, enfin je pense…rajoutai-je à voix basse.

-Donc nous devons attendre que ces phénomènes apparaissent ?

-Oui, il faudra attendre et s'armer de patience…

-Je t'aime, me murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime, lui répondis-je en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

-Tu sais, continuai-je, je commence à croire que l'abstinence n'est pas faite pour nous Bella, j'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi, dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

-Moi aussi ! C'est à peine si j'arrive à t'embrasser sans ressentir un frisson qui me parcourt tout mon être. Mais j'ai promis, et TOI aussi.

-Bon, bougonnai-je.

-Viens, allons voir le reste de la famille cela nous fera penser à autre chose.

Nous allâmes main dans la main chez ma famille à une allure vertigineuse mais avec une telle souplesse que j'avais l'impression que les arbres nous caressaient et se penchaient pour nous laisser passer.

Arrivés à la villa, nous trouvâmes Emett en train de jouer à un jeu de combat sur la Wii, Rosalie et Alice en train de discuter ( de shopping sûrement, c'était leur principal sujet de conversation), Jasper en train de lire et Esmee à la cuisine. Elle préparait toujours des plats succulents pour Nessie. Carlisle était déjà à l'hôpital très certainement. Mais tout à coup, une fois que Bella et moi eûmes franchis le seuil de la porte, tous les membres de ma famille se retournèrent vers nous, comme s'ils avaient vu des monstres ( qu'elle ironie du mot ).

Chapitre 7

Nouvelles occupations

(Partie 1)

_Ici c'est Alice qui parle_

Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. C'était Bella et Edward qui avaient daigné faire honneur de leur présence. Je n'étais pas la seule à le penser car je vis Emett, qui était 3 minutes auparavant concentré sur son jeu lâcher la manette, Jasper poser son livre, Rosalie arrêter de parler et Esmée sortir de sa cuisine. Le couple d'amoureux ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait alors je me levais et pris la parole en sautillant.

-Non, Monsieur et Madame Cullen nous font l'honneur de leur visite. Mais que c' est gentil !

-Nom d'un chien ! Vous avez enfin lâcher votre lit il était temps, dis Emett en pouffant de rire. Je m'ennuyais de nos bastons frérot, et de mes blagues que tu adores tant Bella, lui ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est vrai que c'est assez rare de vous voir ici lorsque Nessie n'est pas là, vint ajouter délicatement Esmée. Mais ça me fait énormément plaisir mes enfants !

Lorsque Bella et Edward prirent enfin conscience de ce que nous sous-entendions, ils prirent enfin la parole.

-Vous nous avez manqué aussi Esmée, mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez autant vexés de nos petites absences, glissa Bella.

-PETITES ABSENCES ? Rigola Emett. Tu veux dire qu'on ne vous voie JAMAIS à part quand Nessie est là. Vous êtes la plupart du temps dans votre cottage, dans votre chambre, dans votre lit et vous…

-Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, le coupa Edward. Nous sommes désolés si notre vie privée vous blesse autant mais nous sommes mariés et avons certains devoirs à remplir.

-Ah parce que pour vous c'est un devoir ? Rétorquai-je. Bon, Jasper ça te dit de m'épouser ? Comme ça on pourra le faire aussi souvent qu'eux et comme excuse on dira que c'est le devoir d'un couple marié.

Ma remarque fit rire tout le monde, sauf Edward et Bella qui étaient profondément peinés. Je décidai de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Allez, venez vous assoir c'est aussi votre maison. Ca nous fait tous très plaisir de vous avoir à nouveau parmi nous, comme on dit, il vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Mes paroles avaient marché car tout le monde leur sauta au cou. J'étais tellement contente de pouvoir enfin revoir et parler avec ma meilleure amie, comme avant. Car Bella avait toujours été l'amie qu'il me fallait, nous ne partagions pas les mêmes centres d'intêrets comme Rosalie et moi, mais nous nous entendions comme des sœurs et avions une relation basée sur la confiance et la bonté.

-Bon, vous allez faire quoi alors ? Dit Rosalie.

-Nous allons rester avec vous toute la journée vous nous avez terriblement manqué ! Répondit Bella.

-Bon, je ne vois qu'une solution pour toi ma jolie. Rosalie ? L'interpellai-je. _- elle se retourna vers moi et nous nous regardâmes d'un air malicieux, elle m'avait comprise- _Alors tu es d'accord avec moi ?

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Bella perdue.

-Oh que oui, elle a grand besoin d'un petit changement ! La coupa Rose.

Nous éclatâmes de rire sous la mine toujours perplexe de ma belle sœur. Je la pris par le bras gauche et Rosalie se chargea de celui de droite. -Edward ne t'inquiète pas nous te la ramènerons avant le coucher de soleil -. Il me sourit et embrassa sa femme sur le front.

-Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin ma chérie ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Ah non ! J'ai compris ce que vous voulez. Je n'irai pas faire les magasins avec vous petites chimères.

Nous explosâmes encore plus de rire accompagnées cette fois par Edward, Jasper, Emett et Esmée.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Bella, tu nous a effacée de ta vie un bon moment il faut donc rattraper le temps perdu ! M'emportai-je en faisant des grimaces à Edward.

-Et puis je suis sûre que tu n'as plus rien à te mettre, rajouta Rosalie.

-Mais ça va pas ! Je me change matin, midi et soir tellement j'ai l'embarras du choix. Ma penderie est plus grande que ce salon, dit elle scandalisée.

Je vis Edward avancer vers Bella et lui souffler quelque chose dans l'oreille. Celle-ci pouffa d'un rire embarrassé. Je n'entendis que quelques bribes dont _« tu te rapelles … », « la penderie du cottage… », « c'était magnifique, magique… ». _Je ne compris pas alors je décidai de les couper de leurs souvenirs en tirant Bella vers le garage.

_-_On prend ma voiture ! m'enthousiasmai-je.

_-_Ta porche jaune est un peu trop voyante, répondit Bella.

-Mais c'est le but très chère amie, lui dis-je tout en tapant dans les mains et en sautillant. Allez bouge maintenant!

Je déposai un baiser sur la bouche de mon Jasper et dis au revoir à tout le monde, puis Rose, Bella et moi prîmes la route pour Port Angeles. Après quelques minutes de trajet, je demandai à Bella.

-Dis moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de penderie ?

-Hein? Euh…quoi ? Quelle penderie! ? Bégaya-t-elle toute gênée_. - Décidément je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait d'aussi gênant dans un dressing-_

-Oui, toute à l'heure Eddy est venu te dire quelque chose à l'oreille il te disait quoi ? Tu sais que je déteste être dans l'ignorance! Lui lançai-je.

-Ben c'est plutôt embarrassant à dire, et puis Edward n'aimerait pas que j'en parle… dit Bella encore plus confuse.

-Mais crache le morceau, allez ! Je suis ta meilleure amie tu devrais tout me dire.

- Et moi ta sœur, et belle-sœur, ajouta Rosalie.

-Bon, mes vous promettez de ne pas le répéter ni de taquiner Edward avec ça. Il déteste que le fait que sa famille connaisse tout sur notre vie de couple, ce qui me dérange moins toutefois. En faitc'était la première fois que tu nous avez fait visiter le cottage Alice, tu t'en rapelles ?

-Oui bien sûr ! C'était ta première journée en tant que vampire.

-Oui, exactement. Eh bien après que tu nous ais laissé seuls, nous avons visité un peu le cottage et une fois arrivés devant cette immense dressing, Edward et moi ne pouvions plus nous contenir alors nous l'avons fait là-bas pendant des heures. C'était ma première fois en tant que vampire donc nous nous en rappellerons toujours.

-Oh mon dieu mais vous êtes vraiment des bêtes sauvages ! Dis-je d'un air dégoûté. J'avais mis des jours à te remplir ta penderie et celle d'Edward avec les plus beaux habits et les plus chers et vous, vous la dégradez avec vos ébats ?

-Désolé, dit-elle avec un air peiné.

-Bon, c'est rien ! Mais vous êtes tout de même incroyable.

-J'ai une question à vous poser, dit-elle hésitante.

-Oui ?

-En fait je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ma vie intime avec Edward et je n'aime pas aborder ce sujet.

-Au point où on en est, ajouta Rosalie, vas-y. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Eh bien…est-ce que votre vie charnelle est aussi intense que la notre car j'ai l'impression qu'Edward et moi dépassons les limites.

-Pour te dire la vérité, commençai-je, Jasper et moi sommes plutôt un couple qui se montre leur amour que par des mots et des caresses. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se plaint ni ne ressens un manque. La dernière fois que nous avons eu des rapports remonte à des semaines !

-Waw ! Je vous admire, vous êtes un couple en or… dit Bella émue. Et toi Rosalie?

-Moi c'est entre ton cas et celui d'Alice on va dire. Lorsqu'Emett et moi venions de nous connaître, nous faisions l'amour tous les jours et plusieurs fois durant la même journée, comme toi et Edward. _- Bella s'empourpra -_ Mais ça n'a duré qu'un mois tout au plus, après nous étions las. Maintenant nous nous limitions à deux ou trois fois par mois tu sais, nous avons appris à dompter notre désir.

-C'est excellent ! Répondit Bella.

-Et toi alors ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton chéri aujourd'hui? Rétorqua Rosalie.

-Ben nous avons décidé de faire un mois d'abstinence.

-Non ! Dîmes Rose et moi en chœur. Le couple le plus fou et unique de la planète, le plus excité même a fait un vœux pareil. C'est difficile à croire.

-Je sais, c'est très difficile pour nous deux. Mais nous devons le faire pour Renesmée et pour vous. Vous l'avez remarquez d'ailleurs, nous ne passons plus autant de temps avec la famille à cause de ça. Alors c'est décidé !

-Je suis très fière de toi bella chérie, nous te souhaitons bonne chance Rose et moi.

C'est sur cette note d'allégresse que nous arrivâmes au centre commercial de Port Angeles.

-Rose tu as vu la robe que je viens de voir ! Elle est magnifique! Bella tu viens ?

-Non, je n'aime pas trop Versace. Je vais aller vois cette antiquaire en attendant.

-Bon comme tu veux ! Nous te rejoindrons dans un quart d'heure, lui dis-je.

_Ici c'est Bella qui parle_

Je laissai mes deux sœurs s'éloigner pour s'occuper de leurs emplettes et allai vers un magasin qui vendait des antiquités. J'entrais, c'était assez lugubre et poussiéreux. Les objets étaient entassés sur des piles de cartons et les livres sur des étagères toutes cassées.

-Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne me répondit. Etant humaine, j'aurais pris peur d'être dans un endroit aussi sombre et serais repartie aussitôt. Mais j'étais à présent un vampire capable de se protéger et je n'avais peur de rien. Je fis le tour du magasin, regardant ici et là. Il y avait des livres traitant de tous les sujets, allant des recettes de grand-mère aux sortilèges mayas les plus fous. Il y avait des services de thé marocains, des tableaux datant de la Renaissance française, des bracelets en ivoire et des masques de carnaval Africains. Cependant, je m'arrêtai net devant une vitrine qui présentait des modèles de bijoux anciens. Ils étaient tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres et devaient coûter une fortune. Je restais de longues minutes à admirer ces merveilles lorsqu'un homme vint me couper de mes pensées.

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

C'était un très vieil homme, qui avait certainement autour des 90 ans. Il était tout ridé et avait le visage couvert de taches de vieillesse. Il était d'allure repoussante. Dans ce vieil endroit sinistre, il avait l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée où il aurait incarné un troll où un sorcier.

-Non en fait ça serait plutôt madame, je suis mariée, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Ah bon, vous êtes si jeune pourtant. Vous n'avez pas plus de 18 ans si je ne m'abuse ? Me dit-il avec un air mauvais. _- Décidément, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance-_

-Un peu plus, répondis-je sèchement. _- Je devrais normalement avoir 26 ans-_

-Bien, alors que puis-je faire pour vous madame ?

-Rien, je visitais seulement. J'aime bien les objets anciens.

-J'ai l'impression que vous avez énormément apprécié ces colliers, me lança-t-il sournoisement.

-Oui, j'avoue qu'il sont magnifiques !

-Ils ont tous une histoire vous savez ? Ils appartenaient, dit-on, à des êtres très puissants et remontent à des milliers d'années.

-Êtes-vous sûr ? Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ayant vécu il y a des milliers d'années puisse tailler aussi parfaitement ces pierres précieuses pour en faire de pareils colliers. Je dirai qu'ils appartenaient à des femmes de la cour ou à des princesses du 18e siècle.

-Non, du tout mon enfant_. -Il souriait de plus belle montrant ses dents cassées et sales- _Ce n'était pas des êtres humains, ils étaient beaucoup plus que ça. De plus, c'était les premiers de leur espèce. Par la suite, cette « espèce » s'est développée et est devenue une sorte d'ethnie leur vouant une véritable adoration. Ils sont devenus rois et très puissants de par leurs culture et connaissances, ils savaient tout et contrôlaient tout. Ces colliers étaient un cadeau de leur cour et d'après la légende, il renfermeraient un secret.

-Très intéressant, dis-je avec ironie.

-Vous ne me croyez donc pas ? Pourtant vous devriez puisque vous faites parti de cette espèce !

-Pardon ? De quoi parlez vous ?

Cet homme me faisait de plus en plus peur, de plus l'histoire qu'il m'avait raconté me rappelé étrangement quelque chose.

-Eh bien, cette espèce très puissante, c'était des…vampires.

Il me regarda d'un air malicieux et explosa de rire. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Comment pouvait-il avoir compris pour moi ? Que faire, le tuer ou l'épargner ?

J'étais en proie au stress lorsqu'un autre homme entra dans la pièce. Il était différent, très grand de taille et robuste, il avait le corps d'un athlète de haut niveau qui contrastait avec ses vêtements qui étaient très élégants. Un costume marron qui avait la même couleur que ses cheveux mi longs, qui lui retombaient sur le front en petites boucles. Ses yeux étaient verts bouteille et il avait un sourire radieux, montrant des dents blanches et alignées. Il pouvait aisément passer pour un vampire vu sa beauté extraordinaire, mais son cœur battait encore, cela se sentait.

- Hector, tu recommences avec tes histoires de magie noire ? Lança le beau jeune homme en riant.

-Excusez-moi _master,_ dit-il, je divague un peu avec l'âge.

-Je comprends, mais ne t'avise plus à faire peur à nos clients et…jolies clientes, dit-il en me souriant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je, son vieil âge lui joue des tours . _-Cet Hector me regarda d'un air mauvais et partit en grommelant-_

-Alors comme ça cette boutique vous appartient ? Continuai-je.

-Oui, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres magasins d'antiquités à travers tout le pays. Je voyage énormément, c'est une passion. Chaque objet qui se trouve dans mes boutiques sont des découvertes que j'ai faites moi-même lors de mes nombreux voyages. Ces colliers par exemple, qui vous fascinent tant, je les ai trouvé en Autriche. Ils étaient enfermé dans un coffre en or massif enterré sous un arbre.

-Eh bien, vous avez eu de la chance de les trouver alors !

-Non, c'est que cet arbre se trouvait dans la cour d'un vieux château, et de par mes expériences, je sais que c'est souvent sous les arbres qu'on enterrait ses objets précieux.

-Mais pourquoi votre employé m'a-t-il parlait d'une ancienne famille de vampire très puissante ?

-Vous y croyez encore ? Pouffa-t-il. C'est un vieux fou, je le garde parce qu'il entre bien dans la collection d'antiquités de ce magasin !

Nous explosâmes de rire et nous nous arrêtâmes qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il avait un très bon sens de l'humour en plus d'un physique parfait.

-Vous m'avez l'air d'être une personne très aimable, et même remplie de talents n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal_. -Si on peut considérer qu'un vampire avec un bouclier extrêmement puissant et ayant une fille à moitié humaine est normal - _

-J'ai une sorte de flair, je sens les personnes qui sont à part, exceptionnelles. Et je voudrai vous offrir un de ces colliers s'il vous plaît.

-Non c'est hors de question ! Ils sont bien trop beaux pour être offerts, et de plus à une parfaite étrangère !

-Ca sera pour me faire pardonner de ce que vous a dit Hector en quelques sortes. Ils sont très beau comme vous le dites, une raison de plus pour vous en offrir un il vous irait très bien.

Je me sentis rougir, mais c'est vrai que ces colliers me plaisaient.

-Je vous l'achète dans ce cas là.

-Non, je vous le donne, il n'a pas de prix.

-Je peux le payer, j'en ai les moyens ne vous inquiétez pas_. - Pour une fois que je pouvais dépenser l'argent de ma famille pour quelque chose que je veux vraiment et non pour faire plaisir à Alice-_

-Je sais que vous en avez les moyens, me dit-il en toisant légèrement mes vêtements et accessoires, mais je tiens à vous l'offrir je vous en prie.

-Je…je ne sais pas… pourquoi ne pas le garder pour votre petite amie ou votre femme ? Dis-je en hésitant.

-A vrai dire, je ne suis pas marié et suis célibataire !

-Ah bon ? Pourtant des femmes seraient prêtes à tuer pour être avec vous. _-Je ne me rendis compte qu'à la fin de mes paroles -_

-En feriez vous parti mademoiselle ? Dit-il en souriant.

-Madame, je suis mariée.

Oui je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, à ma raison de vivre. Je ne désirais autre que lui, jamais aucun homme depuis que je l'ai rencontré ne m'a fait d'effet. Et pourtant cet homme là était…différent.

-Oh, excusez-moi. C'est que vous êtes si jeune !

-Non j'ai 26 ans, dis-je le plus honnêtement possible.

-Moi aussi ! Quelle coïncidence. Mais vous faites 18 ans tout au plus.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Votre mari en a de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi splendide que vous.

-Je ne pense pas, si vous le voyiez…Il est sublime. J'insistais sur le dernier mot pour qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas le genre de femme frivole.

-Vous devez former un couple parfait alors, dit-il gentiment.

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous sommes très heureux c'est l'essentiel !

-Vous me rendriez également heureux si vous pouviez accepter mon présent.

-Je…

-Non, si vous ne le prenez pas je serais très déçu…

-Bon, je vois que je n'ai guère le choix alors.

-Laissez-moi vous le mettre.

Il prit le collier et me le mit autour du cou. Je me regardai dans le miroir et devais avouer qu'il m'allait comme un gant. La chaîne était très fine composée de centaines de minuscules diamants et le centre était occupé par un gros rubis en forme d'ovale et entouré de diamants également. Le tout allait avec ma couleur de peau blafarde même si le rubis cassait cette impression à cause de sa couleur rouge flamboyante. En fait c'était lui qui faisait fusion avec moi et donnait son charme au collier.

-Il vous va merveilleusement bien, on dirait qu'il a été fait pour vous.

-Je dois avouer qu'il me va bien oui, il est tellement beau!

-Comme vous madame.

Je lui souris timidement car je n'aimais pas qu'il me fasse des compliments aussi déplacés…j'étais tout de même mariée !

-Je suis désolée si mes compliments vous gênent mais je suis le genre de personne directe. Je ne vous cacherez pas que vous êtes incroyablement belle seulement parce que vous êtes mariée…

-C'est des clichés et on s'y habitue que voulez-vous.

-Eh bien vous ne devriez pas, vous femmes mariées, penser que parce que vous l'êtes vous ne pouvez être complimentées par d'autres hommes que votre mari.

Il avait touché un point, je ne savais que dire pour me défendre. Je ne répondis pas et il sourit de plus belle sachant qu'il avait raison.

-Je m'appelle Milo Kosta au fait.

-Et moi Isabella Cullen, mais je préfère Bella. Kosta ? Vous êtes…

-Grec, oui, me coupa-t-il toujours en souriant.

-C'est vrai que vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à un américain.

-Est-ce un mauvais point ?

-Non, les grecs sont très beaux je trouve.

-Donc je le suis également à vos yeux ? Continua-t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles cette fois-ci.

-Je…je dois y aller excusez moi.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! Je suis allé un peu trop loin, mais je vous l'ai dit je suis très direct.

-Oui, je ferais mieux d'y aller alors. Merci encore pour le collier il est magnifique.

-Bon, au revoir dans ce cas là.

Je sortais de la boutique lorsqu'il me retint par le bras et me dis.

-Promettez-moi de revenir me voir bientôt s'il vous plaît.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'habite pas à Port Angeles mais à quelques kilomètres. Et puis je suis très casanière comme femme je ne sors que très rarement.

-S'il vous plait, m'implora-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je voudrais simplement que nous devenions bons amis, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter sur mes nombreux voyages. Et je sens que vous êtes très curieuse non?

Il avait su déceler mon principal défaut, j'adorais tout savoir et aller à la découverte de choses inconnues.

-Oui, avouai-je, je suis très curieuse. Je vous promet de vous rendre visite prochainement, mais en tant qu'amis.

-Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais pensé à autre chose. Je peux très bien être ami avec une femme que je trouve belle. Quoi, vous me direz que tous vos amis sont moches et que votre mari est le seul que vous trouvez beau ?

-Non, mes amis sont beaux, dis-je en riant_. -Je n'avais jamais prêté grande attention au physique d'Emett, Jasper et Carlisle, mais en y réfléchissant bien, ils sont aussi beaux qu'Edward mais mon amour pour lui le rend encore plus séduisant à mes yeux.-_

-Dans ce cas là, vous êtes une amie que je trouve belle sans pour autant penser à autre chose que de l'amitié.-Ca me convient alors, à très bientôt Milo.

-Oui, Bella, à très très bientôt, me dit-il toujours avec se sourire radieux.

_Ici c'est Rosalie qui parle._

Alice et moi venions de finir les boutiques et n'avions pris que le strict nécessaire. Nous n'avions fait qu'une heure et demi de magasinage et n'avions dépensé que quelques 9000 $. Nous étions habituées à des sommes plus pharamineuses, mais depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans notre famille nous devenions de plus en plus économes. Car celle-ci trouvait que nous achetions beaucoup trop d'habits inutiles alors que d'autres n'en avaient même pas pour passer un bon hiver. Malgré cela, je prenais toujours autant soin de mon apparence, une habitude que j'ai gardé de ma vie d'humaine. Je soignais mes cheveux en faisant chaque jour de nouvelles coiffures et en y ajoutant quelques accessoires comme des fleures séchées lorsque je me faisait des tresses, ou des perles lorsque je me faisait des chignons. Je savais pertinemment que les vampires étaient beaux naturellement car il n'avaient aucun défauts, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'ajouter du maquillage pour me rendre encore plus belle. Alice et moi étions d'ailleurs les seules filles de la famille à nous maquiller tous les jours. Bella, Esmée et Nessie n'utilisaient aucun artifices.

Bella nous attendait à la cafétéria du centre commercial avec un verre d'eau dans la main. Nous étions obligées de faire semblant de manger quelque chose car les gens se poseraient des questions en nous voyant sortir avec tant de paquets sans avoir au moins soif.

-coucou Bella, dit joyeusement Alice en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Alice, alors la pêche a été bonne à ce que je vois, dit-elle en riant.-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN, c'est quoi ce collier que tu portes ? Criai-je

-C'est…un cadeau, répondit-elle embarrassée.

-Il est magnifique s'exclama Alice en le touchant du bout des doigts.

-Tu l'as pris d'où ? Rétorquai-je.

-Un magasin d'antiquités à côté. Mais c'est le patron qui me l'a offert, il a tellement insisté !

-En voilà un autre qui est tombé sous ton charme, pouffa Alice, Edward va être fou de rage !

-Je pense aussi, dis-je, c'est un cadeau plus que généreux, j'aurai refusé à ta place.

Je m'étais calmée vis-à-vis de Bella depuis toutes ces années et l'aimais désormais comme ma sœur. Mais je gardais tout de même un peu de jalousie à son égard. J'en avait honte mais cela ressortait comme ça, malgré moi, comme maintenant avec ce collier. Elle avait réussi à séduire Edward, lui qui m'avait rejeté tout à fait au début lorsque Carlisle venait de me transformer. C'était la première fois qu'un homme se refusait à moi. De plus, elle avait une fille, son propre enfant qu'elle avait porté dans son ventre et qu'elle avait mis au monde. Un rêve qui m'était interdit à moi. Et puis maintenant elle avait ce collier terriblement beau que je ne pouvais avoir puisque ce devait être un exemplaire unique. Néanmoins je décidai d'apaiser ma jalousie et de me reprendre.

-Excuse moi Bella, je pense que je suis un peu jalouse.

-Si tu le veux, je te le donne, me répondit elle avec toute la gentillesse du monde. _-Elle était décidément incroyablement bonne par rapport à ma pauvre personne qui avait osé nourrir de la méchanceté à son égard-_

-Non, il est à toi garde le, lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Je pourrai te le prêter quand tu veux.

-Merci, mais non merci. Il est à toi et il te va tellement bien que je ne voudrai pour rien au monde le voir en dehors de ton joli cou.

-Eh bien, Rose qui se met à faire des compliments. C'est une première ça ! Pouffa Alice.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule puis pouffai de rire à mon tour. Nous nous levâmes alors pour aller vers la sortie mais j'arrêtais Bella avant.

-Dis moi, tu pourrais me montrer cette boutique que j'aille voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres choses qui pourraient me plaire avant de partir ?

-Oui, bien sûr, tu continues tout droit et elle sera sur ta gauche. Elle s'appelle Kosta's.

-Merci je vous retrouve dans la voiture dans une dizaine de minutes alors !

-Ok, à tout de suite me répondirent-elles en chœur.

Je continuai mon chemin afin de trouver cette fameuse boutique. Je la localisai facilement et entrai. Je visitais cet endroit miteux et vis une vitrine qui exposait des colliers magnifiques, du même genre que celui de Bella. J'en choisis un qui me parut être le plus beau même s'il était loin d'être comme celui de ma sœur.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un s'il vous plait ? Hélai-je

-Oui, vous voulez ?

Cet homme qui vint me répondre était magnifique. Yeux verts, grand, brin. Il me rappelait un peu Emett. Je fus éblouie quelques minutes par sa beauté, mais reprit mes esprits et lui dit.

-J'aimerai acheter ce collier. Il coûte combien ?

J'espérais qu'il me l'offre tout comme Bella. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'une compétition s'installe entre elle et moi. J'essayais déjà tant bien que mal de chasser ce démon de mon être qu'est la jalousie.

-Une femme a acheté un modèle a peu près semblable à celui-ci il y a de cela quelques minutes. C'est que ces colliers ont du succès aujourd'hui ! Il coûte 120.000 $ mademoiselle.

-Wow, c'est très cher ! _-je fus tout de même secouée qu'il ne me l'offre pas comme à Bella, mais tentai un autre stratagème-_

-Oui, c'est une pièce unique que j'ai trouvé en Autriche. Il appartenait sûrement à une riche comtesse.

-Vous ne pouvez pas baisser un peu le prix ? Pour moi, dis-je en le charmant.

-Non, je ne suis pas commerçant , je ne négocie jamais les prix mademoiselle.

J'étais véritablement choquée à ce moment là, un vampire ne m'aurait résisté, mais un humain c'était le comble ! Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai ? Je vieillis ? J'amochie ? Le sort semble s'être déchaîné sur moi…

-Bon, tenez.

Je lui tendit un chèque avec le montant exact, sortie avec mon collier hors de moi et allai rejoindre la voiture dans le parking. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, non pas que je le trouvais réellement cher ce collier, l'argent ne comptait pas à mes yeux nous en avions tellement. Mais le fait qu'il ait refusé ma requête me transporte de colère ! Mon démon ressurgis. Comment Bella a-t-elle fait pour l'avoir gratuitement ? Telle que je la connais elle ne la pas charmé ni convaincue. Il a dû lui donner de lui-même. L'a-t-il trouvé à son goût ? Pourtant je suis beaucoup plus belle qu'elle. Je ne comprends pas, je déteste me remettre en question !

J'entrai dans la voiture et claquai la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as rien trouvé ? M'interrogea Alice.

-Si, si. J'ai trouvé un très beau collier ! A peu près le même que celui de Bella même si le tien est mille foi plus beau, lançai-je à la concernée sèchement. Mais tu devineras jamais la meilleure !

-Quoi? répondit Bella vexée.

-Je pensais que comme il te l'avais donné gratuitement, il aurait fait pareil pour moi. Mais non ! Dis-je ironiquement. Pire, il me l'a fait payé à 120.000 $ malgré que je lui ai demandé de me baisser le prix ce qu'il a refusé catégoriquement.

J'explosai de rire, mais d'un rire que je ne me reconnu pas. Non, c'était le rire de ce démon qui m'habitait encore, un rire diabolique. Alice me regarda horrifiée et Bella profondément peinée. Personne ne dit mot de tout le trajet, mais avant que nous arrivions, Bella décida de couper ce lourd silence.

-Rosalie, tu es une personne formidable et très généreuse. Tu es celle grâce à qui nous avons aujourd'hui Renesmée parmi nous. Je te le redevrai toute ma vie. Tu as une famille qui t'aime, je t'aime. Tu es la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et le parfait modèle de femme sophistiquée. De tous les vampires que j'ai connu tu es la plus belle, d'ailleurs cet imbécile d'antiquaire doit être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Tu sais, Nessie te regarde toujours avec admiration, je la surprend quelques fois à te regarder l'air ébahi, comme si elle avait vu la 8eme merveille du monde et je pourrai être jalouse. J'ai quantité de choses à te jalouser Rosalie Hale ! Mais je me dis que moi-même je me surprend à te regarder avec cet air ébahi car j'aimerai un jour pouvoir te ressembler, j'aimerai aussi que ma fille me voit de la même manière qu'elle te regarde. Mais je sais que ça ne sera pas possible car je ne serai jamais aussi belle, élancée, imposante et aussi sûre de moi que toi. Tu es LA femme fatale incarnée et c'est un honneur pour moi que de te compter parmi mes meilleurs ami et parmi ma famille.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mot en sanglotant. Je restai sidérée par son discours. J'avais envie de pleurer ce qui malheureusement m'était également interdit. J'avais l'impression que toute ma haine, ma colère et ma jalousie s'étaient évaporées à l'instant où Bella avait fini de parler. Comme si ses mots étaient le remède de ma maladie. Elle m'aimait vraiment, alors que je ne le méritais pas. Je l'aimais également, de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait. Je découvrais en elle une personnalité hors du commun, de la bonté, du courage, de la sincérité et de l'amour. Elle se donnait corps et âme à tout le monde, elle débordait d'amour et tenait à le partager sans calculs avec tous. Nous arrivâmes à la villa quelques secondes après et nous nous arrêtâmes. Lorsque Bella sortit de la voiture je lui sautai littéralement dessus et la serrai durant de longues minutes. Alice sourit et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle nous laissa seules, toutes les deux, dans un éternel câlin. Tout ce que je voulais lui dire, je le fis comprendre par mon étreinte. Les mots n'étaient alors qu'éphémère contrairement à ce long silence qui en disait tant. Edward vint nous interrompre en prenant sa femme par les hanches. Je compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment d'intimité et les laissai pour rejoindre ma moitié également. J'ajoutai un « merci » à peine audible à l'oreille humaine et elle me répondit par un sourire d'ange. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir comme sœur, et je l'aimais maintenant c'était incontestable.

( partie 2 )

_Ici c'est Edward qui parle._

J'entendis la voiture d'Alice arriver devant la villa. Il me tardait de voir Bella elle m'avait tellement manqué ! Les minutes défilaient comme des heures pour moi sans ma femme à mes côtés, et les heures en jours. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, la sentir, la toucher. Etre sûre qu'elle est bien là, qu'elle m'aime toujours. J'étais désespérément amoureux d'elle mais je devais me contenir sinon on croirait que je suis fou. J'essayais même de pousser mes limites en me lançant un défi: attendre qu'elle entre à la villa me trouvant alors assis sur le sofa gentiment plutôt que de lui foncer dessus à la porte et l'embrasser comme un fou. Ca me parut être l'un des défis les plus durs que j'ai eu à relever mais je voulus m'essayer. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle n'était toujours pas entrée et je commençai à m'impatienter. Je failli débouler dehors lorsque Alice entra et me regarda dans les yeux en souriant. Je lus instinctivement ses pensées et je vis tout: la crise de jalousie de Rosalie, le magnifique discours de Bella qui m'empli de fierté, car j'étais fier d'avoir une femme aussi bonne et généreuse. Je vis également que Bella et Rose étaient dehors enlacées . Cette image dans la tête d'Alice fut très émouvante. Je regardai alors Alice dans les yeux, avec ce même regard qu'elle m'avait lancé en entrant et lui souriai. Je reparti m'assoir sur le divan pour laisser ce moment d'affection entre Bella et Rosalie. Je pensais à ce qu'avait dit Bella à ma sœur pour m'occuper et me permis de contredire quand même quelque chose. Rosalie n'était pas la plus belle des vampires, non, cette place revenait à ma Bella, à ma femme. C'était la plus belle femme du monde ! Je me demandais également qui était cet « imbécile » tel qu'elle l'avait nommé qui avait provoqué ce malaise. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je sortis dehors et trouvai les deux préposées tel que je l'avais vu dans les pensées d'Alice. Je pris Bella par les hanches pour faire comprendre à Rosalie qu'elle devait nous laisser un peu seuls. Elle saisit et nous laissa. Je pris aussitôt le visage de ma femme entre mes paumes et me jetai à la rencontre de sa bouche. Ce baiser fut passionné, presque sauvage. J'espérais que ma famille ne regardais pas car j'aurai été très embarrassé qu'ils voient mon côté…animal disons. Je saisis ses jambes que je mis autour de mon bassin, nous étions à présent à la même hauteur, les yeux dans les yeux. Je courus vers la foret avec mon doux fardeau dans mes bras. Je m'arrêtai devant un vieil arbre qui faisait une sorte de trou dans le sol aves ses racines. J'y posais Bella et m'agenouillai devant elle en continuant à l'embrasser sauvagement.

-Nous devrions nous calmer un peu Edward, me dit-elle. Tu sais où cela va nous mener.-Je le sais pertinemment, c'est que je veux peut-être que cela nous y emmène.

-Edward…tu avais promis…ne me fait pas ça s'il-te-plaît.

-Bon j'ai saisis, tu ne veux plus de moi, répondis-je tristement.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu es l'être le plus désirable sur la planète mais je ne veux pas renoncer à notre pacte au bout de deux jours. Un mois c'est un mois alors ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, surtout en ce moment.

Elle avait l'air désespérée et je la comprenais, j'étais dans le même état. Nous embrasser de la sorte empirait les choses. Nous nous relevâmes et partîmes vers la villa main dans la main. Heureusement, nous n'eûmes pas à subir les blagues d'Emett qui s'était assagi depuis ce matin. Je m'assis dans le salon avec ma femme et ma famille pour attendre Renésmée.

-Alors les filles, comment s'est passée votre journée ? Dis-je.

-Super génial ! Je me suis achetée des choses magnifiques, tu vas adorer Jasper, dit Alice en regardant son compagnon d'un regard aguicheur.

- Et toi mon amour ? Demandai-je à Bella.

-J'ai rien acheté.

-Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si Bella et moi avons acheté deux colliers magnifiques, coupa Rosalie.-Ah bon, s'intéressa Esmée, puis-je les voir ?

-Ce sont des antiquités, ajouta Rosalie fièrement.

-Très intéressant, je voudrai les voir également dis Carlisle.

Rose sortit un collier splendide tout en émeraudes avec un gros diamant au milieu. Nous étions éblouis et le contemplâmes durant un long moment. Puis, lorsque nous nous étions tous régalé de la vue de ce bijou, nous nous retournâmes vers Bella. Elle paraissait gênée de montrer le sien. Après qu'Alice eut insisté, elle mit ses cheveux en arrière pour nous laisser voir le collier qui était autour de son cou, caché auparavant par ces derniers. Nous restâmes en extase, il était encore plus beau que celui de Rosalie et il allait comme un gant à Bella. Elle était encore plus séduisante, je ne me lassai de regardai son buste qui rayonnait grâce à ce collier magique.

-Il est extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Rosalie. C'était une petite boutique au centre commercial qui vendait des objets anciens. Le patron était plutôt bel homme ! Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Emett très jaloux.

Nous explosâmes de rire en voyant l'expression de son compagnon qui était très en colère à présent. Je vis d'ailleurs dans les pensées de Rosalie le visage de cet antiquaire. Il était très beau c'est vrai, le type européen parfait. Je souris également en voyant la scène de l'achat du collier de Rosalie lorsque le jeune homme a refusé de baisser le prix. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi elle voulais arranger le prix elle avait largement les moyens de le payer.

-Rose, pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de te baisser le prix du collier ? Dis-je sceptique.

-Euh, je… tu n'as pas le droit de lire dans mes pensées Edward ! Balbutia Rosalie embarrassée.

Elle regarda Bella comme pour lui demander de l'aide, je ne compris pas et lu que quelques bribes des pensées d'Alice et Rosalie sans comprendre.-C'est bon Rosalie, je vais lui dire ne t'inquiète pas, lança Bella.

-Me dire quoi ? Dis-je de plus en plus interrogateur.

-Cet antiquaire m'a offert le collier, alors Rosalie espérait qu'il en ferait de même pour elle.

- Et ? Dis-je impatient.-Il ne lui a pas donné, il lui a vendu. De plus il lui a refusé de baisser le prix du collier…

-NON ! Pouffa Emett. Eh ben ma chérie, tu t'es faite dépassée par Bella !

Rosalie lança un regard meurtrier à Emett qui se tut instinctivement.

-Le connaissais-tu ? Pourquoi te l'as t-il offert ? Continuai-je en essayant de cacher ma jalousie.

-Non, c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Mais son employé a été plutôt grossier avec moi alors c'était pour se racheter. Il a tellement insisté… Je lui ai dit non des centaines de fois mais il avais l'air très triste que je le lui refuse…alors j'ai accepté. Et puis il est vraiment sympathique !

J'étais fou de rage, qu'un homme essaie de me voler ma femme, mais je ne voulais pas être envahi par ce sentiment qui m'éloignerait à coup sûr de Bella, elle croirait que je n'ai pas assez confiance en elle. Je rassemblai mes dernières forces et dis en souriant.

-Il est très beau ce collier mon amour, il va avec tes traits parfaits. Cet homme a bon goût je comprends qu'il te l'ait offert j'aurais fait la même chose.

-Hein ? Dit ma famille en chœur.

- _-Comment peut-il garder son calme ? Ce n'est pas Eddy ça - _dit Alice.

-Si, si. C'est bien moi Alice, dis-je en répondant à ses pensées.

- _-Edward, _m'appela Rosalie_, ne me répond pas mais écoute. Je m'étais emporté contre Bella car j'avais été jalouse qu'il lui ait offert un collier et pas à moi. J'ai toujours été habituée à obtenir ce que je demandais, mais cet homme a refusé et ça m'a mis hors de moi. Bella n'y est pour rien, elle t'aime beaucoup c'est une personne incroyablement douce et généreuse. Elle ne te décevra jamais tu es son unique amour, son centre de gravité. Tu es d'accord j'espère ? Hoche la tête si tu l'es-_

J'hochai de la tête, car j'étais absolument d'accord avec elle. J'aimerai tout de même bien passer voir cette boutique un jour, pour m'assurer que cet antiquaire est un homme bien et qu'il cherche pas à nuire à Bella.

-Je vois Renesmée arriver ! Taisez-vous, je vois…je vois qu'elle sera là dans une minute. Elle est tellement belle ! Dit Alice en proie à une de ses visions.

-Oui, vous l'auriez vu ce matin , dit Bella, elle était divine, une vraie déesse !

-Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas passer nous voir? bouda Rosalie.

-Elle était déjà en retard, si elle était venue vous voir elle ne serait pas allée à l'école aujourd'hui ! Répondis-je.

-Elle est là, interrompit Jasper. Et je sens qu'elle est très heureuse !

-Oh, je suis contente pour elle. Il me tarde qu'elle nous raconte sa nouvelle journée s'enquit Esmée.

Renésmée entra et je fus de nouveau, comme ce matin, ébloui par sa beauté. Je n'étais pas le seul car toute ma famille avait la bouche ouverte et la regardait comme une apparition. Mon amour et moi étions si fier à ce moment, nous avions fait du bon travail comme le dit le proverbe.

-Bonsoir, nous dit Nessie embarrassée. Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous avez vu je ne sais pas quoi ! Ria-t-elle.

-Nous allons bien merci. C'est juste qu'on vient de réaliser à quel point tu es belle et à quel point tu as grandit ,répondit Alice.

-Tu es enfin comme tes tantes, cria Rosalie.

-Oui, nous avions peur que tu sortes comme ta mère question vêtements, continua Alice.

Elles explosèrent toutes les trois de rire, moi je me contentais de sourire, encore sous le charme de ma fille. Mais je pris tout de même la parole.

-Bella est belle en toute circonstance. Je préfère d'ailleurs qu'elle s'habille modestement et qu'elle ne se maquille pas, elle fait assez de ravage comme ça. Si elle devait se mettre à s'occuper d'elle-même comme vous le faites, je pense que j'envisagerai de me suicider.

-Oh mon chéri, tu es si gentil ! Me répondit Bella.

Elle se retourna et vint m'embrasser délicatement en me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. J'en avais des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

-Je t'aime, me répondit-elle.

-Hum, on est encore là nous interrompit Emett.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, même ma fille qui aurait été gênée d'habitude.

- _- vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux, je vous envie, cela fait 8 ans que vous êtes ensemble pourtant l'intensité de votre amour ne diminue jamais. Cela me donne les larmes aux yeux de voir comme vous êtes une parfaite petite famille- _me dit Esmee dans ses pensées.

Je lui souris et la remerciai d'un hochement de tête.

-Bon la plus belle, dit Jasper en me coupant de mes rêves, tu nous racontes pourquoi tu es si heureuse ?

-Non, c'est assez personnel, et papa, ne songe même pas à lire dans mes pensées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chose promise chose due.

-Allez s'il te plaît bouda Rosalie, je veux savoir si ma nièce préférée a fait des ravages aujourd'hui.

-Mais quelle question , bien sûr qu'elle en a fait ! Répondit Emett.

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les étudiants avaient eu la même expression sur leur visage que vous en me voyant arriver ce matin. Même les gens que je ne connaissais pas venaient me parler. Je me suis faite tout un tas de copines même si Tara et Pam restent les principales.

-Et les garçons dans tout ça ? Ajouta Carlisle d'un air malicieux.

-Ben…c'est une autre pair de manche ça ! Allez je vous laisse je vais faire mes devoirs. Bisous je vous aime.

-On t'aime aussi ma puce, répondit Alice pour nous.

-Bon, nous allons vous laisser aussi, dis-je à l'intention de tout le monde. Bella et moi montons dans mon ancienne chambre.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Répondit cette dernière.

-Je voudrai te parler.

-Parler ? Hum… tu es sûr Eddy ?

Ah cet Emett, il ne changerait finalement jamais. Je l'ignorais et montai dans ma chambre avec ma femme. Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit et je lui prit ses mains entre les miennes.

-Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? tu es en colère hein…je le savais que tu n'aimerais pas cette histoire de collier…

-Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir, garde le ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Et j'aimerais remercier moi-même cet antiquaire qui t'as fait un aussi beau cadeau _- je verrai aussi en même temps si ce n'est pas un de ces petits pervers qui veulent s'accaparer Bella- _

-Bon, alors que veux-tu me dire ?

-J'ai passé la journée avec Carlisle à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien. Je lui ait aussi dit que toi et moi devions nous trouver de nouvelles occupations et il était tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Il m'a aidé à cerner mes principales qualités et mon profil. Il trouve que grâce à mon don qui me permet de lire dans les pensées des gens et à mon caractère calme, je ferai un excellent psychologue ! Et j'y ai réfléchis depuis, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Je pense même à postuler au lycée de Forks pour être psychologue scolaire, comme ça j'aurai un métier à plein temps et je verrai notre fille souvent. Alors tu en penses quoi ?

-Je trouve ça gé-nial mon amour ! Je trouve que le métier de psychologue te va comme un gant. Tu résoudras tous les problèmes de ces pauvres enfants. Et puis tu verras Nessie plus souvent je t'envie! Tu as trouvé ta vocation, tu commences quand ?

-J'envoie mon CV demain, et s'ils acceptent je commence dans une semaine.

-Un CV , tu en as un ?

-C'est très facile de le falsifier Bella tu sais.

-Ah, je suis bête ! C'est « l'ami » de Jasper qui vous arrange les faux papiers n'est-ce pas ? Celui que j'étais allée voir pour Nessie et Jacob lors de l'attaque des Voturis ?

-Exactement, dis-je troublé en repensant à cette époque sombre.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes sans émettre un seul son, plongé dans nos souvenirs.

-Alors et toi ? Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

-Non, je ne sais pas encore ce pour quoi je suis douée vois-tu.

-Mais tu es douée pour tout ma chérie, tu es extraordinaire !

-Mais je voudrai faire quelque chose qui m'intéresse vraiment, même si je le fait bénévolement.

-Tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir tu trouveras sûrement. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Docteur Edward, dis-je hilare.

-Tu ne voudrais pas être mon infirmière Bella ? Dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Heu…c'est une possibilité envisageable. Je serai payée comment ?

-En nature, ça te convient.

-C'est-ce que j'espérais !

-Bien, tu commences dès maintenant je te paye en avance.

-Assez rigolé, je ne serai pas ton infirmière avant un mois, et puis la médecine ne m'attire pas plus que ça…

-Bon, boudai-je. Tu aimes faire quoi je vais t'aider.

-Eh bien , j'aime découvrir de nouvelles choses, je suis très curieuse.

-je l'avais remarqué, et ? M'esclaffai-je.

-j'aime connaître de nouveaux vampires car ce monde me fascine.

-Haha, et ?

-c'est tout je pense.

-tu devrais faire archéologue pour vampires alors, rigolai-je.

-Bonne idée ! C'est bon j'ai trouvé ma vocation !

Elle me donna une petite tape sur la joue avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-On va chasser ?

-Oui, j'ai très soif ! lui répondis-je.

-Bien on fait la course !

Puis elle sauta de la fenêtre et courut à travers la forêt. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle avait garder son côté un peu gamin et adorait me taquiner comme au tout début. Ah comme j'étais fou d'elle !

Chapitre 8

Mauvaise surprise

_Ici c'est Renesmée qui parle_

Je venais de finir mes devoirs, une tâche que nombre de mes amis considéraient comme une corvée mais c'était un plaisir pour ma part. Mes parents étaient resté à la villa j'étais seule au cottage. Je décidai alors d'en profiter pour l'appeler. Lui, mon nouvel amour, ma nouvelle raison de vivre, car depuis que je l'ai vu, il est devenu le centre de mon univers, celui qui comblait un vide en moi. Je pouvais enfin regarder mes parents et me dire que je vivais le centième de ce qu'ils partageaient : un amour fou et infini. Je l'avais rencontré aujourd'hui, cela ne faisait que quelques heures que nous nous connaissions mais j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis des années, comme si je l'attendais. Je composais son numéro, attendais qu'il décroche.

-Allo ?

-Allo, Galdric ?

-Oh c'est toi ma chérie. Alors ça va ? Tu me manques tellement…dit-il de sa voix angélique.

-Toi aussi, je compte les heures avant de pouvoir te voir demain. Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?

-A midi dans le parking de ton école oui. Nous irons déjeuner ensemble dans un restaurant en dehors de la ville.

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard à mes cours !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai promis de prendre soin de toi. J'espère que tu n'en a parlé à personne ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, mon père qui peut lire dans les pensées m'a promit de ne plus le faire avec moi. Et puis mes amies non plus ne sont pas au courant.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je te demande cette…discrétion ?

-Non au contraire ça m'arrange ! Car je ne veux pas que tu connaisses ma famille ni que mes amies aient des vues sur toi ! Dis-je en riant.

-Mais je ne vois que toi, je ne veux que toi mon amour. Si je fais ça c'est parce que je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi et je ne veux pas que les gens parlent.

-Tu n'as que 26 ans !

-Oui mais tu es mineure, et dans une petite ville comme celle-ci les ragots vont vite.

-Oui je comprends. _- Je pensais à ma mère qui avait un siècle de moins que mon père et rit-_

-qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-Non, rien. En tout cas, on se voit demain essaie de ne pas te faire trop remarquer. Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Renesmée.

-je préfère Nessie.

-Non, je trouve que Renesmée est un prénom très beau, et il donne l'aspect d'appartenir à une autre époque. J'aime ce qui est ancien, je suis un très grand collectionneur.

-Je suis une de tes collections ?

-Non, tu es ce que j'appellerai, un exemplaire unique.

-C'est trop, dis-je gênée, allez j'y vais mes parents sont là.

Je coupai au moment où ma mère entra dans ma chambre.

-Alors ma chérie ? Tu as fini tes devoirs ? Me dit-elle.

-Oui, à l'instant. Et toi tu as été chasser à ce que je vois, ris-je en voyant sa robe remplie de tâches.

-Et oui, pour ne pas changer ! répondit-elle en regardant à son tour sa robe.

-Sinon ? Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui toi ?

-Je suis allée au centre commercial avec tes tantes.

-Non ! Comment ça se fait que tu aies été d'accord ?

-Parce que depuis un certain moment, nous ne passons plus de temps ensemble alors…

-Et tu as fait quoi là-bas ?

-J'ai visité la boutique d'un antiquaire et j'y ait pris un très joli collier.

-Je peux voir ?

Elle ôta ses cheveux de son buste pour faire apparaître un collier incroyable, il lui allait tellement bien. J'aimais voir ma mère aussi belle, car après tout, elle n'avait que 18 ans. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire vieillir pour montrer que c'était ma mère, je le savais dans mon cœur.

-Maman, il est magnifique ! Ne l'enlève jamais.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'enlèverai pas d'ici un bout de temps. Dis moi, toute à l'heure quand tu es rentrée, pourquoi tu était aussi heureuse ?

-Je…je ne veux pas le dire.

-Mais s'il-te-plaît, allez ! Je suis ta petite maman. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Mais non, ça ne te regarde pas !

Je vis qu'elle étais réellement blessée car elle avait la tête baissée et une mine triste à regarder. Je regrettai ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Bon je vais te raconter, mais tu me promet de ne le dire à personne, mais vraiment personne ! Et surtout ne me pose pas plus de questions que ce que je vais te dire. Et enfin, si tu veux que je te le dise, tu devras aussi répondre à une question d'accord?

-Promis je ne le dirai à personne ! Et je répondrai à ce que tu veux.

-Bon, aujourd'hui j'étais dans les couloirs du lycée avec Pam, lorsque je vis un homme sortir du bureau du proviseur. Il était terriblement beau, ce fut le coup de foudre dès l'instant où j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. C'était d'ailleurs le même cas pour lui car il ne me lâcha pas durant de longues minutes. Puis, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, j'allai à mon cours de mathématiques malgré moi car je ne voulais pas me séparer de son regard. Je passais toute l'heure à me demander qui il était, d'où il venait, quel âge il avait, et surtout si j'allais le revoir. Après une heure de torture, je sortis de la classe en courant vers le parking. Il y était heureusement, adossé sur ma voiture comme par hasard. Lorsque je vins pour ouvrir la portière, je lui dis bonjour et nous commençâmes à discuter. Lorsque j'en sus un peu plus sur lui, je lui parlai de ma vie. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mentionné la partie « vampire ». Mais je ne veux pas vous le présenter pour l'instant, il ne le souhaite pas non plus d'ailleurs car il est un peu plus âgé que moi et ne veut pas que certaines mauvaises langues se délient. Alors tu en penses quoi maman ?

-eh bien , à ce que je vois, c'est ton premier coup de foudre et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Tu as définitivement grandis ma chérie, dit-elle en sanglotant. Mais j'aimerais vraiment le voir, juste pour savoir s'il est bien pour toi, surtout qu'il est plus âgé.

-Et alors, papa a bien un siècle de plus que toi.

-Oui, mais lui c'est différent car c'est un vampire. Techniquement il a 17 ans, c'est moi qui suis plus âgée que lui.

-Et alors ? Le mien n'a pas plus de 10 ans de plus que moi et l'amour n'a pas d'âge.

-Permet-moi juste de le voir une fois.

-Non, maman, c'est déjà pas mal de t'avoir raconté la raison de mon bonheur. Et tu avais promis de ne pas poser d'autres questions.

-Bon, bouda-t-elle. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais. Ne le laisse pas abuser de toi…

-Mais non tu es folle ! Ce n'est pas le genre, si tu savais. Il est tellement prévenant avec moi, doux et attentionné. Il me rappelle un peu papa avec toi. Bon, maintenant il faut que je te pose ma question.

-Vas- y.

-Est-ce que…fin…tu vois si…mais ne crois pas que c'est par rapport à moi…

-Nessie je n'ai rien compris, n'aies pas honte pose moi ta question j'y répondrai.

-D'accord mais ne le prend pas mal et surtout n'interprète pas de la mauvaise façon. Bon je me lance, est-ce que toi et papa avez déjà eu des relations avant votre mariage ?

-Non, jamais, répondit-elle sincèrement. Mais je vais te confier un petit secret: Je le désirai dès le tout premier jour, mais je m'armais de patience en attendant de mieux le connaître. Après quelques semaines, nous nous étions rapproché et il avait réussi à m'embrasser pour la première fois.

-Quoi ? C'est qu'après des semaines qu'il t'a embrassé ? Mais vous viviez à l'époque des cavernes ou quoi ? Riai-je.

-Non, c'est juste que j'étais humaine et mon sang l'attirait à un point inimaginable. M'embrasser était presque impossible pour lui sans qu'il souffre du venin qui lui montait à la bouche.

-Oh, c'est tellement romantique !

-Oui, donc je te continue. Le jour où il m'a embrassé pour la première fois, je voulais réellement que ça aille plus loin, mais il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour résister. Alors nous avons attendu durant des mois, nous nous embrassions rarement. Mais Après l'épisode où ton père croyait que j'étais morte, je t'avais raconté tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui bien sûr, il était allé voir les Volturis pour se tuer car il ne pouvait vivre sans toi ! J'ai envie de pleurer, votre histoire est extraordinaire…

-Oui, et encore plus lorsque nous t'avons eu. _-elle me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma tête - _Donc, après ces évènements, Edward avait appris à dompter entièrement, ou presque, son venin. Il m'embrassait plus, et c'était plus intense. Un jour, nous n'étions que tous les deux dans sa chambre et je lui fis comprendre clairement que je voulais le faire sur le champ. Il a…refusé.

-Il t'a repoussé ? ! Oh mon Dieu, mais ça a dû être horriblement humiliant pour toi.

-Oui, durant un moment, j'étais morte de honte. Mais il m'expliqua que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi, qu'il pouvait me tuer.

-Ah, donc c'est juste parce qu'il était un vampire et toi une humaine qu'il ne s'est rien passé donc ? Vous l'auriez fait sinon ?

-Même pas, il avait un autre argument. Il voulait protéger ma vertu vois tu !

Nous rîmes quelques instants, puis elle reprit.

-Il était de l'ancienne époque, il ne voulait donc pas que nous ayions de relations en dehors du mariage. Et pour te dire la vérité, j'ai dû apprendre à être plus que patiente en attendant notre mariage, car chaque jour que je le voyais j'avais un peu plus envie de lui. Finalement, lorsque ça s'est produit, je n'ai pas regretté d'avoir attendu.

-Tu penses que je devrais faire la même chose ?

-Eh bien , je pense que n'importe quels parents voudraient que leur enfant gardent leur chasteté. Mais bon, c'est un peu dépassé tout ça. Je veux juste que tu fasses les bons choix, et surtout que tu te protèges c'est l'essentiel. N'oublie pas que tu es à moitié vampire et avoir des rapports non protégés peut conduire à de très graves conséquences.

-Tu penses donc que je suis une grave conséquence ?

-Mais non ! Tu es folle ! Tu es la meilleure conséquence qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Mais Edward et moi étions mariés, et je savais que c'était un vampire.

-Je vois. En tout cas, je te remercie de t'être ouverte à moi. Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, si ton père savait que je t'avais raconté ça, je pense qu'il me tuerait, pouffa-t-elle.

Elle sortit de ma chambre, et me laissa seule dans mes rêves. Ils étaient un couple vraiment extraordinaire.

La semaine suivante, je sortis sur le parking comme chaque midi pour déjeuner avec mon cher et tendre amour. Galdric et moi savions nous faire discrets car pour l'instant personne ne l'avait remarqué. Je disais à mes amies que je devais commencer à suivre un régime spécial et qu'il me fallait donc retourner chez moi pour déjeuner. Elles ne posèrent pas plus de questions que ça ce qui m'arrangeait car je n'aimais pas beaucoup mentir. Tout se passait donc bien depuis une semaine jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je venais de rentrer à mon premier cours de l'après midi lorsque Tara me dit.

-Tu devineras jamais, tu aurais dû rester déjeuner aujourd'hui !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise qu'un nouveau garçon avait intégré l'école et qu'il était super mignon car c'était ses principaux sujets de conversations : les garçons. Mais depuis que Galdric était entré dans ma vie, je ne faisais attention à d'autres hommes que lui, même les plus mignons de l'école qui faisaient des pieds et des mains pour décrocher un rendez vous avec moi ne m'intéressaient pas. Il n'y avait que mon amoureux.

-Nous avons enfin un nouveau psychologue scolaire, s'écria-t-elle.

-Et alors ? Riai-je. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des problèmes Tara !

-Non, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en avoir, ainsi que toutes les filles de l'école je pense.

-Et pourquoi donc vous inventeriez-vous des problèmes ? Répondis-je toujours hilare.

-C'est que tu n'as pas vu LE psy le plus canon de la terre ! Il est vraiment beau Nessie tu ne t'imagines même pas…

-Mais tu dis ça pour tous les garçons !

-Non, cette fois-ci elle a raison, rétorqua Pam à son tour. Je n'ai jamais vu d'homme plus beau que lui, c'est un dieu grec !

- Bon, je verrai ça de moi-même à la fin des cours. _- le seul dieu à mes yeux était Galdric, et lui au moins était réellement grec… -_

Le temps passa assez vite car il était déjà 3h30. Je me dirigeais vers la salle des professeurs pour voir qui était ce fameux psychologue. Je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à attendre car un attroupement de groupies se tenaient devant la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, des professeurs horrifiés sortirent et bousculèrent sur le passage quelques étudiantes. Celui qu'elles attendaient tant sortit enfin car elle se mirent toutes à crier quand elles pouvaient avoir un rendez-vous. D'autres encore racontèrent leurs problèmes personnels, tous inventés bien sûr. Enfin , les plus folles disaient qu'elles allaient se suicider et que leur dernière chance était de parler à un médecin compétant. Je me mis à rire toute seule, en attendant qu'il sorte de cette troupe d'aliénées. Après de longues minutes d'attentes, je le vis. Je fus secouée comme jamais. Je restai là, pétrifiée d'horreur, comment avait-il osé me faire ça à moi ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait travailler et encore moins dans mon école. Il voulait me surveiller encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Comment ferai-je maintenant pour voir Galdric sans qu'il ne le sache ! Et mes amies qui m'embêteraient avec leur fantasmes. Ce serait très gênant de les entendre rêvasser de mon père ! Mon propre père ! Le « docteur Cullen junior »!

-Nessie je voulais te faire la surprise, dit-il à voix basse pour que personne n'entende. On se retrouve à la maison je t'expliquerai tout.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais pourquoi tu fais ça et c'est vraiment pathétique ! Ne m'attend pas je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite.

-Tu seras où ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, je vais réfléchir à tout ça.

Je courus vers le parking et démarrai ma voiture. Heureusement, il ne me suivit pas tant il était attaqué par sa horde de fans. J'étais folle de rage, je ne savais que faire. Et Galdric ? Comment ferai-je désormais pour le voir entre midi et une heure sans qu'il ne le sache. Car c'était le seul moment où je pouvais le voir. Il fallait que je me calme, je devais me confier à quelqu'un. Je connaissais une personne parfaite pour ce rôle là: Jacob. Il me réconfortais toujours, et puis ça faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il devait être sûrement vexé…

Arrivée à la réserve, une fois n'est pas coutume, il se jeta sur moi avant que je n'ai eu le temps de poser mon pied au sol.

-NESSIEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla-t-il fou de joie. Tu m'as trop manqué ! Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié… ajouta-t-il triste.

-Tu es fou ! J'ai été occupée ces derniers temps…

-L'école c'est ça ? Dit-il.

-Oui, entre autres. _- Je ne voulais pas lui parler de Galdric, d'autant plus que ça le chagrinerais énormément de savoir que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'était imprégné de moi et attendait désespérément que je réponde à ses avances. Malheureusement, c'était maintenant trop tard…-_

-Tu as l'air en colère, c'est tes parents encore ?

-Non, que mon père cette fois-ci, et c'est la goutte d'eau qui déborde du vase !

-Viens, allons dans ma chambre. Tu seras plus à l'aise pour tout me raconter.

Nous rentrâmes chez lui, je saluai son père et allai m'assoir sur son lit. Il se posa à mes côtés, je commençai alors à tout lui raconter.

-Mais s'il a fait ça c'est sûrement pour te voir plus souvent Nessie ! Si je pouvais aussi décrocher un poste à ton école je le ferai très certainement.

-Oh non ! Un ça me suffit assez, dis-je en le taquinant. Mais il a fait ça pour me surveiller j'en suis sure.

-Non, il y a une autre explication j'en suis certain. Tu devrais lui demander toi-même.

-Je ne veux plus le voir. Je peux passer la nuit ici s'il -te-plaît ?

-Tu sais, j'aurais adoré te dire oui, en fait ça serait un de mes plus cadeaux. Mais les laisser s'inquiéter toute une nuit à chaque fois que tu as un problème avec eux ne résoudras rien. Désolé…

-Je comprends, ils vont croire à force que c'est toi qui me force à passer la nuit en dehors de chez moi. Je ne veux pas te créer de problèmes !

-Surtout que ton père ne me porte pas dans son cœur, ajouta-t-il en riant.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est juste parce qu'il sait que tu m'aimes. Il a peur pour moi.

-Mais tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, je ne te ferai jamais de mal !

-Je sais, mais il n'a pas peur du fait que tu sois un loup Jake, je pense plutôt qu'il a peur parce que tu es un homme.

-Je…dit-il tout rouge, je ne te toucherai pas. Enfin, tant que tu ne seras pas consentante ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Jake, premièrement je suis encore trop jeune, deuxièmement je ne passerai à l'acte que si j'aime du plus profond de mon être la personne avec qui ça doit se passer. Et puis, je ne m'imagine vraiment pas que tu puisses être cette personne ça serait un inceste pour moi…

-Mais non ! Je ne suis pas ton frère et je t'aime !

-S'il-te-plaît, je n'aime pas parler de tes sentiments pour moi tu le sais bien, et ça prend une mauvaise tournure là…

-Tu as raison je suis désolé, je ne suis pas en manque à ce point et ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse chez toi.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne serais pas gai par hasard, pouffai-je.

-Non tu es folle ! Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne m'intéressais pas, j'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas que pour ça. Je t'aime toi, ton corps viens après.

-Eh bien, merci…dis-je embarrassée. Je dois y aller maintenant à bientôt !

-Reviens me voir le plus tôt possible, je t'en prie. Tu me laisses seul sans donner de nouvelles pendant longtemps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai plus souvent. Car tu me manques aussi!

Je le laissai, un sourire béat sur le visage. Cela me déchirait le cœur de voir qu'il n'y aurait plus aucunes chances pour nous désormais, j'aimais Galdric, Jake ne pouvait rien contre ça.

J'étais arrivée à la villa où ma mère se tenait devant la porte. Elle avait l'air triste pourtant ce n'était en rien de sa faute.

-Maman, dis-je en claquant la portière. Ca va ?

-Oui, mais tout ça c'est de ma faute, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Mais non, viens là. _-elle s'avança vers moi et je la pris dans mes bras. Dans des moments pareils, je la considérais vraiment comme ma petite sœur-_

-Papa n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Il ne l'a fait que pour me surveiller. Il n'a jamais voulu travailler alors pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi dans mon lycée?

-Ne lui en veux pas, c'est ma faute. Il y a quelques jours je lui ai dit que j'en avais assez du quotidien, qu'il fallait que l'on trouve quelque chose pour nous occuper. Lui n'était pas d'accord, mais je l'ai supplié et il a fini par céder. Grâce à son don, il pouvait exceller dans un travail de psychologue et puis ça lui faisait plaisir de suivre les traces de son père.

-D'accord, super ! Il a trouvé sa vocation, youhou ! Génial. Mais pourquoi dans MON école ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas travaillé à l'hôpital avec Grand-père ou bien ouvert son propre cabinet? Il en a largement les moyens et puis les femmes de forks auraient fait la queue pour prendre un rendez-vous. J'en ai eu un petit aperçu toute à l'heure avec les filles du lycée…

-Quoi ? ! Les filles de ton lycée ? Répondit-elle en colère. _-je regrettai déjà de lui en avoir parlé, j'avais créé sans le vouloir un sujet de dispute entre mes parents- _

Heureusement, mon père tomba à pic et me sortit d'affaires.

-Bella, ce n'est rien je t'expliquerai plus tard. Rentre s'il-te-plaît, je voudrai m'expliquer avec notre fille.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle entra en claquant la porte derrière elle si fort que le verre se brisa.

-Désolé, je…ne voulais pas…c'est sorti comme ça…dis-je embarrassée.

-C'est bon, elle va se calmer. De toute façon elle n'a pas de raisons de s'en faire, je l'aime il n'y a qu'elle qui a mon cœur, à tout jamais.

-C'est tellement beau. Mais ça n'excuse pas ce que tu as fait…

-Je vais répondre à tes questions. Si je n'ai pas voulu travailler avec Carlisle, si je n'ai pas voulu ouvrir mon propre cabinet, si j'ai voulu postuler dans ton lycée c'est pour une bonne raison. C'est parce que je t'aime !

-Super la raison, t'en as d'autres comme ça ?

-Nessie, tu sais j'ai l'impression de ne plus faire parti de ta vie, de ne plus rien partager avec toi. Tu me manques plus chaque jour que tu grandis, car chaque journée qui passe m'éloigne un peu plus de toi. Je pourrai dire la même chose pour ta mère, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le père ne sera jamais comme une mère. Elle t'as porté dans son ventre, elle a souffert pour toi, elle est morte pour te mettre au monde. Vous aurez toujours une relation très forte, alors qu'avec le père c'est beaucoup moins intense. Vous vous racontez beaucoup de choses, vous vous faites des confidences, vous avez vos « trucs de filles », et vous avez un quelque chose d'unique qui vous lie. Moi je n'ai rien de tout ça, alors tout ce que je demande, tout ce que j'espère, c'est pouvoir au moins passer un peu plus de temps avec toi. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé un poste dans ton école et nulle part ailleurs. Je te fais entièrement confiance je n'ai pas besoin de te surveiller.

Je fondai en larmes et me jetai dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentais, et je me détestais d'avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'il voulait me surveiller. Il voulait tout simplement avoir un peu de mon temps, partager le plus de souvenirs possibles avec moi. Car comme il l'avait dit, maman et moi partagions quelque chose d'unique qui nous liait à vie, alors qu'avec papa c'était moins fort. Mais je pense que c'est le cas pour toutes les filles, qu'elles soient humaines ou à moitié vampire comme moi.

-Je t'aime papa, je suis désolée. Je me déteste de t'avoir fait de la peine. J'aimerai recommencer cette journée et avoir pu te sauter dans les bras lorsque je t'ai vu sortir de la salle des professeurs.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Il ne faut jamais vouloir effacer ce qui s'est passé ni ses erreurs, car elles mènent toutes à une solution. Regarde, j'avais cru avoir fait une erreur en me rapprochant de ta mère mais nous avons fini par nous marier, j'avais pensé avoir fait une erreur en laissant Bella continuer sa grossesse, et pourtant nous t'avons toi aujourd'hui, le plus beau cadeau du ciel.

-Oui, et moi je suis contente de pouvoir te voir plus souvent. Mais lorsque les filles de mon lycée sauront que je suis ta fille, elles se tireront une balle dans la tête je pense. Et elles se poseront tout un tas de questions…

-Ne t'en fait pas, je me suis chargé de tout. J'ai dit que j'étais ton père adoptif car tu avais perdu tes parents dans un accident de voitures. Tu es une sorte de cousine éloignée. Et puis, si tes amies te demandent si elles ont une chance, tu leur diras que c'est impossible car je suis fou amoureux de ta mère et que c'est la plus belle femme du monde.

-C'est vrai ? Dit ma mère en apparaissant derrière nous. Désolée de m'être emportée mais je suis tellement jalouse.

-Mais ces filles ne sont rien à mes yeux, les seules femmes que j'aime autant que toi sont ma fille, mes sœurs et ma mère. Tu n'as le droit d'être jalouse que de ces quatre là .

-Mmm, d'accord. Je t'aime Dr. Cullen.

- Tu sais que le poste que je t'ai proposé toute à l'heure est toujours vide…

Ma mère se mit à rire puis embrassa mon père.

-Ok ! Vous auriez pu attendre que je sois partie, dis-je en riant. Je ne suis pas bête, maintenant je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit en pensant à maman habillée en infirmière pour film pornographique !

-RENESMEE, rentre à l'intérieur tout de suite! S'écria la concernée morte de honte, mais ça va pas non ?

Je vis mon père esquisser un sourire rêveur, il s'imaginait sûrement la scène dans sa tête ! Ah ils ne changeront jamais ces deux là, heureusement que mon père ne lis plus dans mes pensées, car je pensais a Galdric, me tenant dans ses bras comme mon père avec ma mère, et m'embrassant passionnément. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à toute ma famille et m'enfonçai dans les bois afin de gagner le cottage et téléphoner à mon amoureux.

-Mon amour tu m'as manqué ! Répondit-il à la première sonnerie.

-A moi aussi chéri, nous avons un problème.

-Quoi? Quel problème ?

-Mon père a obtenu un poste au lycée, on ne peut plus se voir…

-Non, je ne survivrai pas sans te voir au moins une fois par jour!

-Tu penses que ça n'est pas aussi embêtant pour moi ? La seule heure qu'on passe ensemble tous les jours ne me suffit pas. J'aimerai qu'on soit tout le temps ensemble, que nous nous tenions la main en nous promenant en ville, que tu viennes passer tes week-ends chez moi, que nous restions chaque soir enlacés mais…

-c'est impossible, me coupa-t-il, je sais…

Un long silence s'installa, nous pensions tous les deux à ce que pouvait être notre vie si elle était publique. Mais ce rêve nous était interdit, car j'étais mineure et puis nous étions des vampires, il prendrait peur et fuirait. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je voulais le garder pour moi le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligé de se séparer, le jour où il remarquera que mon cœur ne bat plus, que ma peau est trop blanche, que je ne me nourris pas, et que je ne vieillis plus. Ce jour là sera malheureusement le dernier pour nous.

Chapitre 9

_De retour au lycée… ça n'en finira donc jamais!_

_Ici c'est Edward qui parle_

Mardi 16 septembre. Mon premier « vrai » jour de travail. Je ne savais pas que ce travail serait aussi difficile et épuisant. Pourquoi ? Eh bien les étudiantes… des femelles en chaleur que je n'en peu plus d'écouter fantasmer sur moi dans leurs pensées. N'empêche, c'était assez rigolo aussi! J'en voyais de toutes les couleurs: des filles qui venaient me raconter des soi-disant problèmes du genre « oh docteur je n'en peux vraiment plus de mon copain, il ne veut pas comprendre que je ne peux pas satisfaire tous ses besoins… » en me sous-entendant qu'elle était donc sexuellement active. D'autres encore « Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec mes parents, ils me battent à chaque fois que j'ai une mauvaise note, oh aidez moi docteur s'il vous plaît ! Venez chez moi ce soir pour…leur parler ! ». Si je n'étais pas télépathe, je me serai limité à sa version , malheureusement j'entendais ses délires qui ne me présageaient rien de bon si j'allais chez elle. Une vraie sauvage cette fille d'ailleurs. Par contre, LA meilleure de la journée fut celle-ci.

-Bonjour Docteur, je m'appelle Tara Wilson.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Masen. Assieds-toi ( J'avais préféré garder mon vrai nom de famille pour que personne ne sache que Renesmée et moi avions un lien de parenté ce qui lui aurait valu beaucoup de questions embarrassantes à mon propos).

-Je sais que vous devez être fatigué avec cette horde d'étudiantes qui sont passées chez vous toute la journée à vous raconter leurs faux problèmes.

Je fus étonné quelques secondes par sa franchise car jusque là, aucune n'était aussi directe.

-Ah bon ? De faux problèmes dites-vous ? Et pourquoi ces jeunes filles feraient-elles ça ? Dis-je le plus innocemment possible.

-Pour la bonne raison que vous êtes jeune, nouveau, et surtout incroyablement beau. Ah oui, et sexy j'oubliais ! Dit-elle en riant sur ses derniers mots.

-Je suis assez troublé par ce que vous me dites là mlle Wilson. Vous lancez des accusations sans en avoir la moindre preuve. Et puis je ne me trouve pas aussi beau et…sexy comme vous dites, que ça.

-Vous êtes fou ! Vous êtes le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais croisé de ma vie, je vous jure ! Alors voilà le pourquoi de ma venue: Je n'ai aucun trouble psychologique ni de problèmes familiaux. Je veux juste en savoir plus sur vous car vous me plaisez assez, même un peu beaucoup.

Là, je restai sidéré. Personne n'a jamais osé faire ce qu'elle vient de dire. Enfin si, même beaucoup plus, mais jamais à haute voix. Les autres se limitaient à en rêver, elles avaient bien raison d'ailleurs car elles n'avaient aucune chance.-Eh bien écoutez, vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi c'est ça ? Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de parler de ma vie privée mais d'écouter la votre seulement. Je ferai une petite exception pour vous…Tara, lui dis-je en souriant.

Son visage s'illumina croyant qu'elle avait réellement une chance avec moi.

-Merci, Docteur. Je préfère d'ailleurs que vous m'appeliez Tara c'est un bon début, répondit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de mon visage et en mettant ses deux mains en dessous de sa figure. Elle me regarda intensément dans les yeux. Eh bien , cette fille ne reculait devant rien, elle me draguait carrément là !

-Je m'appelle Edward Masen, j'ai 25 ans. On m'a souvent dit que je faisais moins, ajoutais-je en lui souriant.

-Je suis tout-à-fait-d'accord, me lança-t-elle sans détourner son regard du mien.

-Hum, je continue alors. J'habite une villa en dehors de la ville, en fait, elle est en pleine forêt.

-Vous aimez le danger…Hum ça me plait, ajouta-t-elle sensuellement.

-J'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça, je pense que je fais plus peur aux bêtes qui habitent la forêt que le contraire, dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie, car c'était la pure vérité. Je viens de commencer à exercer ce métier, vous faites donc parties de mes premiers patients disons.

-Intéressant…

-Maintenant, voulez-vous qu'on parle de ma vie privée ?

-Oui, je n'attend que ça, répondit elle prête à s'enflammer.

J'approchais de mon but, je jubilais littéralement du jeu auquel je m'amusais comme un petit gamin.

-La femme de mes rêves serait brune, avec de grands yeux marron chocolat et une peau blanche. Elle aurait un sourire radieux et un rire angélique. J'aimerai qu'elle soit assez maladroite pour pouvoir l'aider dans tout, car je suis le genre d'homme qui aime être indispensable ( elle était au bord de la crise de joie car elle s'imaginait que je la décrivais, tel était mon but d'ailleurs )

Je voudrai aussi qu'elle m'épouse, que l'on puisse avoir une fille qui aura le prénom de sa mère ainsi que de la mienne réunis. On vivrait avec toute ma famille dans une grande maison et on aurait une vie heureuse pour l'éternité. J'appuyais sur ce dernier mot qui n'était pas une image dans mon monde. Je vis que j'avais réussis dans ce petit jeu car elle se leva d'un coup et me cria.

-Oh Edward, oui je veux t'épouser ! Je savais que l'on était fait l'un pour l'autre! Cria-t-elle avec hystérie.

Alors qu'elle accourait afin de m'embrasser, je l'arrêtais et lui dit.

-Qui a dit que je voulais vous épouser ?

-Mais Edward, c'est de moi que tu parlais ? La brune aux yeux marrons et à la peau blanche? Arrêtes de te fiches de moi et embrasse moi allez !

-Euh , excusez-moi, je pense qu'il y a eu un malentendu. Premièrement, veuillez m'appeler DOCTEUR Masen et non par mon prénom, deuxièmement, j'ai déjà trouvé la brune aux yeux marrons et à la peau blanche comme vous dites et ce il y a presque 10 ans et sachez que je suis marié avec elle et que nous avons la plus merveilleuse des filles, aussi belle que sa mère. Et troisièmement, je suis fou amoureux de ma femme, jamais je ne penserai à la tromper et surtout pas avec des sottes d'étudiantes telles que vous mlle Wilson .

Elle était choquée, elle ne se serait jamais attendu à pareille claque. Mais sa prétention le méritait amplement. Je lui souris et lui montrait la porte de ma main pour qu'elle sorte de mon bureau, ce qu'elle fit en courant et en pleurant.

Je me sentis quand même assez mal en voyant ses larmes, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu et lui donner une bonne correction. A ce moment même, Nessie entra et me lança des regards noirs. Qu'avais-je donc fait encore ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon amie papa ? S'emporta-t-elle rouge de colère.

-Ton amie ? Tu veux dire que cette Tara Wilson est ton amie ?

-Oui, tu ne t'en souvient plus ? Je vous l'avez dit à toi et à toute la famille que mes deux meilleures amies étaient Tara Wilson et Pam Kingsley. Contente que ma vie t'intéresse au point que tu oublies le nom des mes deux seules et principales amies.

Oh non , j'avais complètement oublié ces deux -là, Tara et Pam. Elle en parlait quasiment tous les jours. Etais-je un aussi mauvais père que ça ? Allais-je me disputer avec ma fille chaque jour ?

-Je suis désolée ma chérie, bien sûr que je savais que tara et pam étaient tes amies seulement je n'ai pas fait le lien avec cette fille qui vient de sortir de mon bureau car je ne pouvais m'imaginer que tu te fasses pareille copine.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?

-Elle me draguait ! Elle a essayé de m'embrasser ! Et elle pensait que je voulais me marier avec elle, non mais !

-Quoi ? Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça ! Bon d'accord, elle te trouvait mignon mais c'est le cas des 150 étudiantes ici.

-Crois-moi, je l'ai juste remise en place en lui disant que j'étais marié et que j'avais la plus merveilleuse des filles. Elle n'a pas aimé et est sorti en pleurant car elle était humiliée. Mise à part ce petit…malentendu, je l'aime bien ton amie, elle a du cran.

-Je sais, elle est directe. Elle ne tourne jamais autour du pot que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui a 10 de moins, son âge ou 10 ans de plus.

Elle rigolait franchement et je me mêlais à elle. Finalement j'avais évité une grosse dispute avec Renesmée.

-Tu sais, ce travail de psychologue scolaire est épuisant.

-Tu ne peux pourtant pas ressentir de fatigue physique non ?

-Mais mentale oui, avec tous les fantasmes et idées délurées des élèves ici, on croirait qu'on est dans une jungle où je suis la principale proie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tara fait vite circuler les rumeurs. D'ici trois jours, tout le monde saura que tu es marié et heureux.

-J'espère bien.

-Bon, désolée de m'être emporté papa. Je dois retourner en m'embrassa sur la joue et regagna les couloirs de l'école. J'aimerai bien profiter de cette heure de libre pour faire connaissance avec les autres professeurs, ce qui me changera de quand j'étais élève ici où ma famille et moi étions isolés du reste du monde. J'arrivais dans la salle des professeurs, il y en avait 2 assis en train de lire un café à la main, d'autres en train de discuter. A ma vue, les deux enseignants femme s'arrêtèrent de parler et me regardèrent étrangement, enfin je devrais être habitué car c'est le même regard que me font les étudiantes. Dire qu'elles étaient sûrement mariées et avaient le double de mon âge, c'est écœurant… Heureusement, les hommes eux ne se pétrifièrent pas et m'invitèrent même à m'assoir avec eux.

-Bonjour, je suis content de me joindre à vous messieurs.

-Bonjour Dr. Masen, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter hier. Je suis Alexander Dumas, professeur de littérature française.

-Et moi Michael Reynolds, professeur de sport. Alors votre première journée de travail s'est passée comment ?

-Sincèrement, j'ai l'impression que le quart de nos étudiantes sont battues par leurs parents, la moitié sont déprimées par leur notes, et le quart restant est fou.

Ils se mirent à rire, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-A ce point ? Dit Mr Dumas.

-Hélas oui. J'ai eu en tout et pour tout la visite de 48 élèves aujourd'hui.

-48 en une journée ? WAW s'écria Mr Reynolds. Je n'ai pas autant d'élèves en sport !

-Oui, c'est bizarre…

-Non ça ne l'est pas, dit une des deux enseignantes, qui quelques minutes auparavant me dévisageait. Je m'appelle chirine klarks, ou si vous préférez, Mlle Klarks, ajouta-t-elle en insistant sur le « Mlle », professeur d'anglais.

-Enchanté Mlle Klarks, je suis Edward Masen. Pourquoi dites-vous que ce n'est pas bizarre ?

-Oh vous pouvez me tutoyer ce n'est pas un problème. Eh bien vous êtes bel homme elles vous trouvent sûrement à leur goût c'est pour ça que vous avez reçu autant de visites.

Je me sentis un peu gêné, de plus elle était beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Elle devait avoir autour de la quarantaine, longs cheveux cuivrés et des yeux verts. Elle était plutôt mignonne, mais pas mon style.

- _- Merde, Chirine a flashé sur lui. J'ai plus aucunes chances face à cet apollon…-_

C'était le professeur de littérature qui venait de s'exprimer à travers ses pensées. Ainsi, il avait le béguin pour Mlle Klarks. De toute façon elle ne m'intéresse pas, je vais essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux…

-Merci Mlle Klarks. C'est flatteur mais je ne pense pas être plus beau qu'Alexander ou Michael.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, en me regardant étonnés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je les introduise dans notre conversation.

-Non, n'exagérez pas riposta Michael. La seule chose dont je peux me venter est mon corps d'athlète, sinon mon physique reste à désirer…

- _- Quel idiot, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es beau mon amour…si tu savais combien je t'aime, mais je n'oserai jamais te le dire. Et puis je suis sûre que ce n'est pas réciproque- _pensa la deuxième enseignante qui ne s'était pas encore présentée.

-Mais non Michael, je vous trouve charmant ne dites pas de bêtises. Au fait, excusez-moi, vous ne vous êtes pas présentée Mme … ?

-Oh, désolée je suis un peu dans les vapes ces temps-ci. Mlle Kimberley Atwood, professeur d'Arts-plastique.

-Enchanté, vous me connaissez déjà donc pas besoin de refaire les présentations pour mon compte, lui dis-je en souriant. Mais dites-moi, c'est qu'on a que des célibataires ici !

Mlle Atwood devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, alors que Mlle Klarks me souriait avidement au malheur de Mr Dumas.

_-J'aimerai tellement que Kim reste encore célibataire, le temps que j'ai le courage de lui avouer que je l'aime ! -_

Non, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, c'était Micheal Reynolds qui venait de penser ça! L'amour est donc réciproque entre lui et Kimberley Atwood ! Ça s'avère être beaucoup plus facile d'arranger la situation entre ces deux timides qu'avec cette chirine qui n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis toute à l'heure… Ce n'est pas grave, aidé de ma Bella, j'arriverai à la mettre avec Alexander.

-Alors dites nous, vous êtes nouveau ici Edward ? Me demanda Alexander.

-Eh bien non, j'ai toujours habité à Forks, avec ma famille. Mais ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai commencé à exercer le métier de psychologue. J'étais d'ailleurs étudiant ici même, au lycée de Forks. Je m'y plaisais tellement que j'ai décidé d'y revenir, même si ce n'est plus en tant qu'élève.

-Ah bon? Vous étiez élève ici ? Moi aussi ! S'enthousiasma mon interlocuteur.

Vous avez eu votre bac il y a combien d'année ?

-Heuu, il y a 8 ans.

-Oh dommage, nous ne sommes pas de la même promotion. C'est pour cela que je ne me souviens pas de vous. Moi je l'ai eu il y a bientôt 20 ans.

-Ah d'accord. Et vous ? Dis-je aux autres ?

-Moi j'étais à Port angeles, dis Michael.

-Moi aussi, rétorqua Kimberley.

-Et moi je viens de Miami. Mais je ne supportais plus la chaleur et le soleil j'ai donc opté pour l'endroit le plus humide et froid des États-Unis, dis Chirine.

-Ah intéressant, c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un préfèrant le froid à la chaleur, dis-je. Donc Kimberley et Micheal vous êtes tous les deux de Port Angeles ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils gênés.

-Vous vous connaissez donc depuis longtemps ?

-Oui depuis que nous sommes en Maternelle, répondit Michael.

-Eh bien , ça remonte à loin ! Comment se fait-il ?

-Nos mères sont les meilleures amies du monde, elles se sont mariées le même jour, nous ont eu avec une semaine d'intervalle et nous ont inscris au même lycée. Nous étions tous deux passionnés par le professorat, nos mères nous ont donc trouvé du travail dans ce lycée qui recrutait énormément par manque de professeur, dit Kimberley.

-Vous avez une longue histoire dites-donc vous deux ! Ce n'est que de l'amitié qu'il y a entre vous c'est sûr ? Dis-je en rigolant.

-B…bien…bien sûr qu…que OUI ! Bégayèrent-ils.

J'avais bien joué sur ce coup là, c'était un bon début. Mais cette satanée Chirine nous coupa et me dit.

- Tu sais Edward, il y a le bal d'Automne dans quelques semaines. Tout le monde y va pour s'amuser un peu, les professeurs aussi y vont. On te compte parmi nous ?

J'y réfléchis un peu, j'aimais bien les bals contrairement à Bella. En plus ça nous ferait une occasion de nous montrer enfin aux yeux de tous, qu'ils sachent que je suis casé. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un professeur entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-CULLEN ! Je savais que c'étais vous je ne m'étais pas trompé !

-M…Monsieur BANNER ! Oh mon dieu vous enseignez toujours ici ?

-Eh oui comme vous le voyez ! La biologie ne veut pas me lâcher !

-Euh on a raté quelque chose ? Demandèrent le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Mr. Banner prit la parole avant moi.

-Vous avez devant vous mon ancien élève, le meilleur élève que je n'ai jamais eu à vrai dire. Edward Cullen.

-Mais non, il s'appelle Edward Masen, objecta Chirine.

-Non, Cullen ! Répondit Mr. Banner.-J'ai une Cullen en sport dit non, ce que je redoutais allais se produire…

-Moi aussi, en Arts-plastiques, ajouta Kimberley.

- Vous avez un nouveau Cullen dans la famille Edward ?

-Oui, Renesmée…

-EXACTEMENT! Renesmée Cullen voilà. Je l'ai bel et bien en sport, ajouta Michael.

- Si elle est déjà au lycée, c'est que ça ne doit pas être votre fille à vous et Bella, dit Mr. Banner.

-Bella ? C'est qui elle ? Dit Chirine en colère.

-C'était la copine de Mr. Cullen au lycée. J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez mariés, c'est vrai ? Continua Mr. Banner.J'avais l'occasion de fermer le clapet de cette chirine alors je dit en souriant.-Oui Mr. Banner, ce que vous avez entendu dire est vrai. Je me suis marié avec Bella et le suis encore.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi amoureux ? Dit Mr. Banner

Je fus un peu étonné qu'il sache que nous étions amoureux à l'époque, c'est à peine s'il nous regardait en cours. Il remarqua mon expression et dit en riant.

-Je ne vous le montrais sûrement pas, mais je savais tout sur mes élèves. Et vous et Mlle Swan, enfin Mme Cullen maintenant, ne vous quittiez jamais des yeux. Vous étiez fous l'un de l'autre ça crevait les yeux.

-Je le suis toujours autant monsieur, fou amoureux d'elle tout comme au premier jour. Pourtant cela fait 8 ans que nous sommes mariés.

-Oh, c'est tellement beau ! Dit Kimberley. Bonne continuation à vous deux !

-Pourquoi ne pas l'amener au bal d'automne d'ailleurs ? Ajouta Alexander.

-Il n'a pas le droit ! Contra Chirine. Il n' y a que les élèves et les professeurs qui peuvent y peste cette Chirine. Elle croit encore que je peux tomber dans ses bras ? Elle perd son temps.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, dit Mr. Banner. Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir. Je demanderai au proviseur s'il peut me donner 7 autres billets. Mais c'est un oui d'avance, il ne refuse rien à son plus vieux professeur.

-Merci Mr. Banner, mais pourquoi 7 ?

-Un pour Bella, un pour votre sœur Alice c'est ça ? Et son copin. Un pour votre autre sœur la blonde et son copin le grand brun. Et puis deux autres pour vos parents.

-C'est très gentil, ils seraient heureux de venir ( surtout Alice, ça serait une occasion de plus pour aller faire du shopping! )

-Mais dites-moi Edward, pourquoi nous avoir dit que vous vous nommiez Masen? Me demanda Michael.

-Parce que c'est mon vrai nom, Cullen est le nom de famille de mon père adoptif.

-Et vous ne l'aimez pas votre père adoptif c'est pour ça ?

-Non loin de là, je l'aime comme un père. Je ne me suis jamais considéré étant adopté.

-Ben où est le problème alors ? Pourquoi n'utilisez pas vous Cullen au lieu de Masen ?

- Comme vous l'aviez dit il a quelques minutes, vous avez une Cullen en sport, eh bien c'est ma…fille.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, dit Kimberley, elle a 16 ans et vous en avez 20 tout au plus.

-En réalité j'ai 25 ans et Renesmée est ma fille adoptive. Voyez-vous, mon frère a eu un accident de voiture avec sa femme et ils sont morts tous les deux il y a de cela 8 ans. Bella et moi avons alors décidé de l'élever comme notre propre fille. C'est pour cela que je n'utilise pas mon nom de famille actuel, c'est pour que personne ne sache qu'il y a un lien de parenté entre elle et moi car vous connaissez les lycéens…ça serait embêtant pour elle que tout le monde sache.

-Oui, nous comprenons, dit Mr Dumas. Mes amis écoutez, faisons le serment de ne jamais divulguer le vrai nom d'Edward. Oublions même le nom Cullen comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

-Enfin , pour moi ça ne sera pas aussi facile car je vous ai toujours appelé Cullen. Mais je m'y ferai Dr Masen, dit Mr. Banner en me lançant un sourire avant de nous quitter.

-Et toi Chirine, je ne t'ai pas entendu prêter serment, continua Mr. Dumas.

-Oui, je ne l'appellerai que Masen et jamais Cullen j'ai compris c'est bon… dit elle malgré elle.

J'avais le pressentiment qu'elle ne tiendrai pas parole. Je décidai alors de me concentrer pour entendre ce qu'elle pensait.

-_Je ne le répèterai pas à moins qu'il me rejette. Là je ne me gênerai pas pour dire à tout le monde qui il est vraiment ! Hahahaha!-_

Je la laissai dans son rire sadique intérieur, sachant maintenant à quoi je devais m'attendre. La cloche sonna signalant la fin des cours pour cette journée. J'allais enfin retrouver ma femme en rentrant du travail ! C'est comme ça que je m'imaginais ma vie, et j'avais réussi. Bella, oh Bella ! Je t'aime tellement fort et tu me manques…tu me manques…

Chapitre 10

_Vampire recherche emploi_

_Ici c'est Bella qui parle_

Il était presque 16 heures. Ils devraient déjà être là non ? C'est bon je deviens folle! Mais imaginez: une journée sans mon mari et ma fille ! Et la cerise sur le gâteau, Alice m'a encore emmené faire les magasins et m'a fait acheté une robe hors de prix. Pourquoi me suis-je laissée faire ? Eh bien à ce qu'il paraît elle a eu une vision où j'aurai besoin de cette robe, mais vraiment ce qu'elle doit inventer comme mensonge pour me faire acheter des habits… Par contre cette petite virée à Port Angeles m'a apporté du bon car j'avais enfin trouvé du travail ! Et un travail qui me plaît. Il me tarde d'annoncer la nouvelle à Edward et Renesmée. Le reste de la famille était déjà au courant et m'avait félicité d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui me plaise vraiment. Malheureusement, il y avait aussi le revers de la médaille…mais tout sera expliqué en tout voulu. Edward venait d'arriver à l'instant. A peine j'accourrais vers la porte d'entrée qu'Edward me sauta dessus et m'embrassa fiévreusement. L'attente avait été si longue ! Nous nous embrassâmes pendant 20 minutes sans nous arrêter puisque l'on avait pas besoin de reprendre notre souffle. Nous nous étions retrouvés sans le vouloir dans la pièce où se trouvait l'ancien piano d'Edward. Il me plaqua contre ce dernier et continuai à m'embrasser sauvagement pendant que je lui arrachais les cheveux. Sa main se fit baladeuse, il la rentra en dessous de mon pull et remonta vers ma poitrine ou il détacha mon soutien gorge. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas de bretelles tomba par terre alors que j'avais encore mon pull. Je lui déboutonnais sa chemise lentement, profitant de ce moment car je n'en aurai plus avant un bon bout de temps…mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, chaque chose sera dite en son heure. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de tissus qui séparait nos deux corps mais c'est là que je décidai de l'arrêter avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Premièrement car Renesmée n'allait pas t arder à arriver et deuxièmement je me sentais…assez étourdie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un poids se fit sentir au niveau de ma poitrine, comme si j'étais atteinte d'un mal inconnu. Plus le désir montait entre Edward et moi, plus j'avais mal au niveau de mon buste. Après nous être rhabillés, nous allâmes mon mari et moi rejoindre le reste de ma famille au salon. Il était assez énervé que j'interrompe ce que nous avions entreprit, mais un mois c'est un mois et il nous restait encore trois semaines. Une fois dans le salon, nous nous assîmes pour regarder la télé mais Edward faisait une drôle de tête. Il avait l'air sceptique. C'est là que je compris que c'était sûrement ma famille qui chantait différentes hymnes nationales pour que mon mari n'entende pas leurs pensées, c'est moi qui leur avait demandé car je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais trouvé du travail par leur pensées mais par ma propre bouche. Je pouvais faire en sorte de placer mon bouclier sur eux, mais ça aurait été trop suspect et je me serais fatiguée pour rien.

-Nessie est là, nous dit Rosalie en sortant dehors.

-Enfin, je suis entière désormais, dis-je à voix basse.

-Comment ça entière, rétorqua Edward qui avait entendu.

-C'est comme si mon âme était divisée en trois: une partie de moi bien sûr, une qui t'est destinée et la dernière appartient à Renesmée. Toute cette journée j'ai été séparée de deux parties de mon âmes, je me sentais vide… et maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux ici je me sens enfin entière tu comprends ?

Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Maman ! S'écria ma fille. Tu m'as tellement manquée!

Elle me sauta au cou et me fit d'énormes baisers partout sur le visage.

-je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime !

-Bon d'accord ma chérie, je t'aime aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureuse ?

-Ben je vais te le montrer pas te le dire.

Puis elle plaça ses mains sur mes joues et je vis sa journée de A à Z. Elle avait réussi son premier devoir, 20 sur 20 waw ! Ensuite je vis une petite dispute avec son père que je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre car elle retirait ses mains subitement.

-Ma chérie je suis tellement fière de toi ! 20 ? Tu m'épates !

- Viens là ma chérie, je suis heureux d'avoir une fille aussi brillante que toi, lança Edward à Nessie.

Ils se firent un câlin puis je les interrompis.

-Pourquoi vous-êtes vous disputés ?

-Quoi ? Répondit Esmée. Quelle dispute encore ?

Elle ne savait pas de quoi je parlais puisqu'elle n'avait pas « vu » la journée de ma fille. Les intéressés par contre devinrent rouge pour nessie, et encore plus blanc pour Edward.

-Une dispute ? Mais qu..qu'elle dispute maman enfin ?

Elle me cachait quelque chose, mais je finirais par savoir quoi au bout de quelques minutes…

-C'est bon, dis lui Ness, de toute façon je ne peux rien cacher à ta mère, répliqua Edward.

-Oui, écoute le il sait de quoi il parle, le taquinai-je.

-Ben, toute à l'heure en passant devant le bureau de papa j'ai vu Tara sortir en pleurant alors j'ai égueulé papa pour lui avoir fait ça, c'est quand même ma meilleure amie !

-Mon fils? Allons Edward, on ne fait jamais pleurer ses patients ! Ajouta Carlisle amusé.

-Il devient méchant, c'est bien j'ai enfin la preuve que t'as de la testostérone dans ton corps frangin ! Lança Emett au bord de la crise de rire.

-Toi, tu te la fermes ! S'écria mon mari à l'attention de ce dernier.

-Non, coupa Nessie, papa n'est pas méchant il l'a juste remise en place. En fait je vous explique: aujourd'hui, presque toutes les filles du lycée sont allées voir papa prétextant avoir des problèmes…Alors qu'en fait elles ne cherchaient qu'à le draguer. Tara elle, a été directe, elle lui a dit qu'il lui plaisait et lui a fait certaines…avances on va dire.

Des avances ? Je me demandes quelles avances cette idiote a pu faire à mon mari ! Pour ne pas montrer ma colère devant notre fille, j'ouvris mon bouclier afin qu'Edward puisse lire dans mes pensées et lui dit.

_- Ca va barder chéri, mais je ne veux pas que Renesmée soit mêlée à ça alors tu vas me suivre pour qu'on en parle- _

Il grimaça, preuve qu'il m'avait entendu. Je repris la paroe a voix haute et dis.

-C'est pas grave Nessie, l'essentiel c'est que tout soit arrangé pour l'instant. Et je comprends que toutes les filles soient amoureuses de ton papa c'était la même chose lorsque l'on était au lycée.

-Bon d'accord maman.

-Eh ! Mais nous on veut savoir c'est quoi ces avances ! Lança Emett.

Le grognement d'Edward et le coup de coude de Rosalie le firent taire ce qui me fit rire.

-On va chasser Edward, tu me suis ?

-Oui…me répondit-il apeuré.

Il avait raison de l'être d'ailleurs. Pour ne pas changer, Emett ajouta.

-Oh, le méchant va se prendre une sacrée correction !

-EMETT ! Dirent toute la famille en chœur.

_Ici c'est Edward qui parle_

Nous courrions depuis à peu près 5 minutes à vitesse vampirique. Nous étions presque arrivés sur le territoire quileute. Bella s'arrêta d'un coup, et me fit face.

-Quelles avances ? Dit-elle sèchement.

-Elle voulait m'embrasser…

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'éloigna un peu de moi et alla se poser sur un rocher. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et regarda le sol. Elle faisait souvent ça étant humaine, mais c'était pour pleurer…

-Oh non Bella, mon amour, ne te mets pas dans cet état tu sais comme je déteste.

Elle releva sa tête et me lança un regard noir.

-Et toi tu sais que je déteste quand des filles te draguent.

-Mais je n'aime que toi !

-Je sais mais c'est pas parce que je suis un vampire que je ne peux plus ressentir un sentiment qui s'appelle « jalousie »…

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, aucune de ses filles n'égalent ta beauté, qu'elle soit physique ou intérieure.

-Vraiment ? Dit-elle avec une moue adorable.

-Oui, vraiment.

Je la pris dans mes bras et resserrait mon étreinte le plus possible, pour lui montrer l'intensité de mon amour.

-Il faut… reprit-elle doucement, il faut que l'on trouve une solution pour que ces filles ne t'approchent plus d'accord ?

-Je pense que j'en ai une. C'est d'ailleurs de ça que je voulais te parler en rentrant à la maison, mais il faut dire que j'ai été occupé à faire autre chose…lançai-je de façon provocante.

-Oui j'ai vu ça… dit-elle en riant. Tu voulais me dire quoi mon amour ?

-Que tu es ma cavalière au bal d'automne !

-Mais c'est pour les gamins ça ! Et puis je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller…

-Mais si ! J'ai rencontré Mr. Banner aujourd'hui et ils va débrouiller des billets à toute la famille. Comme ça, tu viendras avec moi et tout le monde verra que je suis déjà pris par la plus belle femme du monde. Mais là j'aurais un peu peur des jeunes garçons avec leurs hormones en ébullition !

-Mais non, je resterai scotchée à toi comme ça personne nous approchera, que ça soit filles ou garçons. Mais Mr. Banner c'était notre ancien prof de biologie avancée non ? Il est encore là-bas ? Waw !

-Eh oui, il a pris un sacré coup de vieux, mais il se rappelle très bien de nous.

Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit sur Bella et moi, il n'était pas aussi tête en l'air que je le croyais finalement.

-Ah, je viens de comprendre ! S'écria Bella.

-Quoi ? Tu as compris quoi ?

-Alice ! Toute à l'heure elle m'a fait faire tous les magasins haute couture pour me choisir une robe. C'était pour ce bal donc !

-Il faut croire que oui, elle a été rapide sur ce coup là. Au moins tu sais ce que tu vas mettre dès maintenant et puis, rajoutais-je dans son oreille, le bal c'est dans trois semaines, j'ai hâte de te voir avec et…sans ta robe !

Eh oui, car dans trois semaines, notre contrat d'abstinence serait rompu.

-C'est pathétique, dit-elle en me souriant.

-Pourquoi pathétique ? Dis-je outré.

-Ca fait tellement cliché ! Deux jeunes qui vont au bal, et qui font l'amour pour la première fois juste après.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais nous ça sera loin d'être la première fois ma chérie.

-C'est tout comme, on ne l'aura pas fait pendant un mois donc ca sera comme si on le faisait pour la première fois.

-Bon, faut bien subir les clichés de toutes manières…et celui-ci me plait, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-D'accord alors on fait comme ça mon jeune compagnon, répondit-elle en m'embrassant.

Par contre, quelque chose me trottait dans la tête depuis toute à l'heure. Pourquoi Alice chantait l'hymne nationale en arabe, Rosalie en russe et le reste en japonais ? On essayait de me cacher quelque chose. Mais Bella me dirait quoi. Je lui posai d'ailleurs la question.-Dit moi chérie ? C'est quoi que vous me cachez toi et la famille ?

-Ah, tu parles des différentes hymnes nationales ? Dit-elle innocemment.

-Oui. Tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Non, mais je ne veux pas en parler ici et maintenant. Attendons d'être rentrés à la maison car j'ai quelque chose à te dire à toi et à Renesmée.

-Il me tarde d'y être alors. Allons-y maintenant !

-Ok…dit-elle lasse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le salon où, par miracle il n'y avait que Nessie. Ca serait l'occasion de parler sans que toute la famille ne s'en mêle.

-Nessie, lui dis-je, éteins la télé maman a quelque chose à nous dire.

-Ok. Oui maman ?

-Alors en fait c'est une excellent nouvelle ! Mais…Il y a quand même un truc qui ne va pas vous plaire…

-Dit toujours, lui dis-je impatient mais assez troublé.

-J'ai obtenu un travail ! Hurla-t-elle de joie !

-Non ! Mais c'est génial maman ! Rétorqua Renesmée en lui sautant dans les bras.

-C'est quoi ? Dis-je encore plus impatient.

-Tu te rappelles de la boutique dont je vous ai parlé à Port Angeles ? Celle où j'ai acheté ce collier ?

Elle pointa le merveilleux collier qu'elle avait autour du cou.

-Oui ? Dis-je feignant l'impatience.

-Eh bien , en faisant les magasins avec Alice et Rose aujourd'hui, j'y suis retournée. Milo et moi; milo est le patron de la boutique; avons discuté longtemps de ce qu'il faisait, de ses voyages à travers le monde, de ses découvertes… j'étais tellement emballée par ses histoires qu'il m'offrit de l'accompagner à sa prochaine expédition. Il m'a dit que si j'aimais ce que nous ferions ensemble, je pourrais alors travailler avec lui.

-Mais tu as trouvé l'emploi de tes rêves ma chérie ! Toi qui voulait découvrir de nouvelles choses, voir d'autres cultures et approfondir ce que tu sais sur les vampires…tu vas être servie ! Lui dis-je très content pour elle. Mais je sentais que j'avais omis quelque chose de crucial car Renesmée regardait sa mère tristement.

-Mais papa, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es sourd ?

-Quoi ?

-Maman va voyager ! Ça veut dire par-tir ! Nous qui-tter ! Tu comprends ou toujours pas ?

Je reçus une grosse claque en entendant ce que Nessie me disait en appuyant sur chaque syllabe. J'étais tellement heureux que Bella ait trouvé une occupation qui lui plaise, que mon cerveau avait décidé de placer sous silence mon raisonnement. Un archéologue ça voyage bien sûr ! C'est ça la mauvaise nouvelle…

-Bella, c'est vrai ?

-En fait, je ne vais pas vous quitter ! Vous êtes fous ! Je vais seulement faire quelques voyages ,deux ou trois maximum par an c'est rien.

-Mais combien de temps tu resteras à chacun de tes voyages ? Répondit Nessie qui avait plus de présence d'esprit que moi à l'instant.

-Ben…deux semaines…quelque chose comme ça… répondit ma femme gênée.

-Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi une seule journée ! Alors Deux semaines ? Non, tu n'as qu'à te trouver un autre boulot…dis-je avec hargne.

-Mais quel égoïste tu fais Edward ! Toi tu te trouves ton petit métier et une horde de filles te court après tous les jours et essaient de t'embrasser, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce qui me plaît le plus ? De voyager ? Juste deux fois par an ?

-Mais c'est trop long deux semaines… me repris-je.

-Peut être, mais il y a des couples qui ne se voient pas pendant des mois alors deux petites semaines deux fois par an ne vont pas te tuer !

-C'est vrai papa, maman a raison. Si on tient à elle, on doit l'encourager dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Et puis deux semaines ça va vite passer j'en suis sûre!

-Peut-être…répondis-je toujours en colère.

-Ecoutez, je vous aime plus que ma propre vie, ça sera aussi difficile pour moi que pour vous. Mais je veux le faire, c'est mon rêve. S'il-vous-plaît…

-Moi je t'encouragerai toujours maman, si tu veux le faire, alors fais le.

Elle alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de Bella et s'en alla nous laissant seuls, tous les deux.

-Et toi Edward, qu'en penses-tu ? Me dit elle attristée.

-J'en pense que je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et si ces voyages font ton bonheur, alors je saurai être patient jusqu'à ton retour…

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et me remercia des milliers de fois, tout en m'embrassant et en me promettant de nous envoyer des lettre tous les jours pour nous raconter ses journées.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, nous apprîmes que le premier voyage devait se faire dans une semaine. Toute la famille était triste, et moi surpris. Je venais à peine de digérer la nouvelle, mais savoir qu'elle devait partir si tôt me déconcerta une fois de plus. Mais je ne fis rien paraître et arborais un petit sourire approbateur… Comme elle l'avait dit, il ne fallait pas que je me montre égoïste.

-Mais mon amour, lui dis-je avec le peu de courage qui me restait, si tu quittes dans une semaine, et que tu voyages pendant deux semaines, alors tu ne seras pas là pour le bal…

-Si si , répondit Alice avant Bella, elle arrivera le jour du bal. Je l'ai vu ! Dit-elle toute contente.

-Un bal, mais quel bal ? Demandèrent le reste de ma famille.

-Vous êtes tous invités au bal d'automne, leur répondis-je sans entrain.

-Mais je n'ai pas quoi me mettre, il va me falloir une séance de shopping avec toi Alice, soupira Esmée.

-Même chose pour nous, dirent Carlisle et Emett.

Avant que Rosalie ne puisse répondre à son tour, Alice dit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans ma vision je nous avais tous vu au bal, j'ai donc d'ores et déjà acheté des tenues pour vous tous.

-Tu penses à tout dis donc le lutin ! Lança Emett. Comme ça m'étonne…pas ! Ajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sa réponse fut de lui tirer la langue et de sautiller partout dans la pièce, heureuse d'avoir pensé à tout.

-Maman tu vas me manquer horriblement…dit Nessie les larmes aux yeux.

-Toi aussi mon poussin, mais je ne pars que dans une semaine tu sais !

-Oui mais quand même…

-Je vous ai réservé une petite surprise à vous deux, dit Alice en s'adressant aux deux femmes de ma vie.

-Laquelle ? S'enquit Bella.

-Je n'ai pas acheté de robe à Nessie. Je me suis dit que ça serait mieux si c'était sa mère qui l'aidait à la choisir plutôt que sa tante…ce samedi après-midi shopping entre mère et fille !

-Merci Alice, tu penses vraiment à tout tu es un ange ! Et pour une fois, je ne me plaindrai pas de faire du shopping puisque ça sera pour passer du temps avec ma fille et l'aider à se préparer pour son premier bal.

-Oui c'est une excellente idée tatie, tu es géniale !

-_-Oui je sais, on me le dis tellement souvent-_

Ah cette Alice, elle ne changerai jamais. Narcissique et vaniteuse même dans ses pensées. Elle me regarda et me sourie.

-Et moi dans tout ça Alice, dis-je, tu n'as rien prévu pour que Bella et moi ayons une occasion de faire quelque chose de spécial ensemble ?

-Oh pour ça tu n'as pas besoin d'Alice, il te faut juste un lit et encore ! Répondit Emett.

Il restera toujours aussi stupide le pauvre.

-Non, ça ils ne le font plus, dit Rosalie.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et devint encore plus livide qu'elle ne l'était déjà et en regardant Bella d'un air désolé.

-Non! Ils ne le font plus? Ajouta Emett.

-Tonton, hum…je suis encore là…dis Renesmée embarrassée.

Elle nous avait sauvé la mise de cet imbécile d'Emett car il se tut, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rire dans sa barbe. Le pire c'est que j'entendais ses pensées et celles de toute la famille. Ce brouhaha dans ma tête ressemblait à peu près à ça.

_-hahaha, le petit Eddy n'utilise plus son petit et riquiqui jouet ! C'est pour ça qu'il est d'aussi mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci et q…- (Emett)_

_-Bizarre, ils avaient l'habitude de le faire si souvent, j'ai peur qu'ils n'aient un problème qu'ils nous cachent…- ( Esmée)_

_-je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, maintenant Bells va avoir des problèmes à cause de moi- (Rosalie)_

_-De toute façon c'est mieux comme ça, je passe plus de temps avec Bella maintenant, na na na né reu Eddy hihihi…- (Alice, bien sûr ) _

_-Pourtant il n'y pas de baisse de libido chez les vampires à moins qu…-(Carlisle)_

_-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais porno ici…- ( Nessie )_

Lorsque je fis taire toutes ces voix dans ma tête, je leur répondit à chacun.

-Non Emett, il est pas riquiqui et je suis de très bonne humeur, idiot ! ( il rigola pour ne pas changer ), ne t'inquiète pas maman nous n'avons aucun problème Bella et moi, Rosalie je pense que tu dois quelques excuses à Bella, Alice…Bon ben tu es Alice ça résume tout, Carlisle ne va pas te lancer dans de nouvelles recherches, ce que tu penses est faux. Toi Nessie, je suis désolée que tu aies à supporter les mauvaises blagues de ton oncle mais je pense qu'à force tu es habituée maintenant.

Tout le monde me sourit, mise à part Bella qui avait la tête tournée pour ne pas croiser mon visage. Elle semblait honteuse et embarrassée, elle avait raison de l'être d'ailleurs. Elle avait parlé de notre vie sexuelle à Rosalie, alors qu'elle savait que je n'aimais pas ! Bon, je ne veux pas me disputer avec elle à une semaine de son voyage…

-Renesmée, tu devrais aller faire tes devoirs pour demain non ? Dis-je à notre fille.

-Oui, je vais au cottage de suite. Bisous tout le monde !

Je pris Bella par la main et nous nous dirigeâmes silencieux vers le garage. Une fois devant ma Volvo, je lui ouvris la portière alors qu'elle me regardais surprise. Elle ne posa cependant aucune question et monta dans la voiture. Nous roulions depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'elle décida enfin de briser le silence.

-Tu es fâché ?

-Mais non.

-Alors pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas ? Et où allons nous ?

-Déjà je te parle tu le vois bien, et nous allons prendre du temps pour nous… je voudrais que nous allions nous promener au grand parc de Port Angeles comme un couple normal ma chérie…Ensuite nous irons sur la plage voir le coucher de soleil et nous baigner si tu veux.

-Oh c'est tellement romantique ! Tu m'étonnes toujours autant. Je pensais que tu serais furieux que j'ai parlé de notre vie intime aux filles, mais au lieu de ça tu me proposes une balade et une baignade. Je t'aime trop tu le sais ça mon amour?

-Oui, dis-je en riant, je le sais.

-Mais il y a un problème…dit Bella.

-Lequel ? Devinant ce qu'elle allait me dire.

-Je n'ai pas amené mon maillot…

-Oui ! Ris-je de plus belle. Mais dis moi, nous sommes nous déjà baignés avec nos maillots ?

-Non ! Ria-t-elle à son tour.

-Ben voilà, nous nagerons nus comme à notre habitude.

Nous arrivâmes une vingtaine de minutes après à Port Angeles. Nous descendîmes de la vouture et allâmes main dans la main au parc. Après nous être assez promenés, nous allâmes à la plage qui était vide vu le froid qu'il faisait. Nous nous déshabillâmes puis courûmes vers la mer où nous plongeâmes sans ressentir le moindre froid. Nous riions à nous éclabousser tous deux tout en nous embrassant. Apres quelques instant, Bella se détacha de moi mal à l'aise.

-Désolé, lui dis-je, nous n'aurions pas dû venir nager sans habits, cela ne fait qu'attiser notre désir…C'était stupide de ma part excuse-moi encore…

-Non ne t'excuse pas, tu as eu une excellente idée. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que j'ai un peu mal à la poitrine, je sens un poids.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible normalement, que tu ressentes une douleur physique, tu es un vampire! M'écriai-je alarmé.

-Oui, c'est bizarre comme tu le dis…je ne ressens cet effet là que lorsque mon désir fait surface.

-Waw, c'est étrange tu as raison. Nous reverrons ça dans trois semaines alors, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil espiègle.

-Tu as raison, dans trois semaines on pourra profiter pleinement de cette plage vide, tous les deux seuls, et nus… me répondit-elle avec le même regard, mais elle fut prise encore d'un étourdissement.

Je m'inquiétais pour ma femme, lorsqu'elle ressentais du désir elle avait mal, ça s'annonçait mal pour nous…

-Bella m'exclamai-je alors que nous sortions de l'eau pour nous habiller, ton collier regarde !

Elle ramassa ses cheveux en arrière pour pouvoir voir son collier. Le rubis du centre était encore plus rouge que d'habitude.

-C'est étrange…Peut-être est-ce une réaction avec l'eau de mer, répondit ma femme.

-Oui, sûrement, ajoutai-je.

Beaucoup de phénomènes étranges se produisaient cette journée. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment…

_Ici c'est Renesmée qui parle_

Je venais de finir mes devoirs, et profitais de l'absence de mes parents pour appeler mon amoureux.

-Galdric ! Mon cœur c'est insupportable le manque que je ressens ! Lui criais-je avant qu'il ne puisse dire « allo ».

-Oh, Renesmée! Le manque que tu ressens n'est en rien comparable à ce que je subis. Cela fait trois jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre…répondit Galdric en larmes.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi…

-Ah oui, ton père a obtenu un poste à ton école et risquerait de nous voir. Tu as raison. Mais n'y a-t-il vraiment aucune solution pour que nous puissions nous voir ?

-J'ai réfléchis à une solution. J'ai un ami qui habite la réserve indienne de Forks, c'est aussi un ami à ma famille. Je peux aller le voir à chaque fois que je le souhaite car ils ont une confiance aveugle en lui. Donc, je me suis dit que je pourrai passer le voir chaque week-end, pour que mes parents ne soupçonnent rien, et ensuite on se donne rendez-vous pour nous voir le reste de la soirée. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! Même si je serai plutôt jaloux que tu puisses passer ta journée avec un autre homme que moi…

-Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire, dis-je contente qu'il soit jaloux, c'est comme un frère pour moi et je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi !

-Je suis donc rassuré. On se voit donc samedi ? C'est-à-dire…après demain ?

-Non, je suis vraiment désolé mais ce week-end je ne pourrais pas…

-Pourquoi, dit-il blessé.

-Ma mère voyage dans une semaine, ce week-end je voudrai le passer avec elle… Elle va tellement me manquer tu sais, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Ta mère ? Hum…bon d'accord. Elle voyage ? Mais pour aller où ?

-Elle a obtenu un travail avec un antiquaire et va donc voyager avec lui la semaine prochaine pour une expédition.

-Il se trouve que j'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle également…

-Laquelle mon amour ?

-Je voyage aussi la semaine prochaine, voyage d'affaire.

-Oh non ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous me quitter ? Tous les gens que j'aime !

-je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie, mais c'est le travail je ne peux rien y faire…

-Je ne savais pas qu'un collectionneur voyageait aussi souvent.

-Figure-toi que j'ai trouvé une pièce incroyable en Espagne, à Gibraltar. Il me l'a faut absolument avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me l'a prenne.

-Et tu comptes rester longtemps ?

-Deux petites semaines !

-Petites ? Tu veux rire ? C'est long deux semaines ! Encore plus lorsque l'on est séparé de sa mère et de son amoureux…

-Ta mère aussi part pour deux semaines ?

-Oui, c'est une folle coïncidence que vous partiez au même moment pour revenir au même moment. En plus elle va aussi pour chercher des œuvres d'arts.

-Eh bien il me tarde de connaître ta maman mon amour. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre.

-Oui, c'est vrai que vous avez quelques points en commun. Mais je ne veux pas que tu la rencontres maintenant.

-Oui, à cause de mon âge…il faudra attendre que tu fasses 18 ou 19 ans.

-Oui, c'est à cause de ça…dis-je en mentant.

En réalité, mise à part le fait que ma famille soit des vampires et qu'ils aient des pouvoirs, je ne voulait pas que Galdric rencontre ma mère parce que j'étais…jalouse. Oui, jalouse vous imaginez ! De ma propre mère. En fait, c'est parce qu'elle est incroyablement belle, plus que moi. Et elle est plus âgée aussi, Galdric pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle et m'oublier…moi une petite gamine qui n'a même pas encore 9 ans techniquement.

-Sinon, reprit-il, tu comptes faire quoi ce weekend avec ta maman ?

-Les magasins, pour le bal d'automne.

-Les magasins ? Donc vous serez au centre commercial de Port Angeles ?

-Euh, oui pourquoi ?

-Oublie, ce n'est rien. Ton bal d'automne ? C'est quand ?

-Dans trois semaines, mais si je veux trouver les plus belles robes je dois m'y prendre à l'avance, et puis ça fera plaisir à ma mère de m'aider à la choisir…

-Oui, c'est important entre mère et fille de faire ce genre de choses je pense. Et tu iras avec qui ?

-Je ne sais pas…je ne peux pas y aller toute seule en tout cas, ça serait ridicule. Mais je ne m'imagine pas aller avec un autre garçon que toi !

-Je sais, mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas…

-Oui… au pire je demanderai à Jake. Il sera content de m'accompagner, et puis comme ça les autres étudiants me laisseront tranquille croyant que c'est mon copain.

-C'est une excellente idée mon amour ! Je préfère que tu y ailles avec quelqu'un que tu connais depuis ta naissance et qui est mûre plutôt qu'avec un de ces délinquants qui ne pensent qu'au…enfin tu sais.

-qui ne pensent qu'au sexe tu veux dire ? Tu peux prononcer ce mot tu sais, c'est pas comme si ça aller heurter ma sensibilité ou quelque chose dans le genre… Chez moi ils ne font que faire ça !

-Tu veux dire toute ta famille ? Et tu le sais ? Dit-il choqué.

-Ils ne sont pas du tout discrets, surtout mes parents…

-Intéressant…

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Tu ne devrais pas savoir ce genre de choses c'est tout, tu es trop jeune !

-N'importe quoi! hurlai-je. J'ai 16 ans, bientôt 17. A mon âge et même moins il y a des filles qui le font…

-Tu fais parti de ces filles-là ?

-Non, dis-je embarrassée. Je…je n'ai jamais eu de copain avant donc j'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Mais si j'aime quelqu'un de tout mon cœur et que c'est réciproque, je ne pense pas que mon âge fera barrière à mon désir.

-Mmm…

-Quoi encore ?

-Rien, dit-il en riant. C'est juste que je ne veux pas te voler ta chasteté !

-Mais tu ne me voleras rien du tout ! Et puis je fais ce que je veux de mon corps.

-Patience…

-Tu m'énerves à me répondre comme si j'étais une gamine.

-Je sais que tu n'en est pas une, mais je veux te préserver.

-Je croirai entendre mon père !

-Peut-être, mais je veux que tu me connaisses mieux avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

-Si tu veux, mais je pense te connaître mieux que je ne me connais moi-même !

-hahaha, c'est tes hormones qui parlent. Laisse faire le temps et un jour, ça arrivera. Veux-tu que l'on se voit après ton bal ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Tu seras revenu ?

-Oui, je reviendrai le jour même ou la veille.

-D'accord. On se voit où ?

-Chez moi ?

-Chez toi ? Je ne suis jamais allée chez toi…

-Eh bien , si tu veux je passe te récupérer au bal ?

-Mais quelle excuse je pourrai donner ?

-Eh bien dit que tu ne te sens pas très bien et que tu as besoin de courir un peu.

-Oui…plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais j'essaierai.

-Bien, à dans trois semaines alors mon cœur, j'ai hâte !

-Et moi donc ! Et je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi, l'élue de mon cœur.

Je raccrochai le cœur palpitant de bonheur, il ne m'avait jamais appelé ainsi auparavant, et jamais je n'étais allée chez lui. Peut-être qu'il se passera quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il vaut mieux que je me renseigne pour prendre mes précautions. Je chercherai discrètement dans les notes et les livres de grand-père Carlisle. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, j'entendis mes parents entrer hilares.

-Maman, papa, pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça ?

-Eh bien j'ai découvert aujourd'hui que ta maman conduisais vite ! Très, très vite même.

-Non ! Maman ? Attends tu parles bien de Bella, Bella Marie Swan Cullen, ta femme qui est également ma mère ?

-Oui, oui. C'est celle-là.

-Eh, gronda ma mère, celle-là est encore ici, rétorqua-t-elle en pouffant.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible maman, tu détestes la vitesse.

-Oui, mais je voulais m'y essayer avant de partir en voyage, juste pour fermer le clapet à ton papa. Il croit que je suis le maillon faible de la famille.

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, ajoutai-je en souriant. Tu as peur de tout !

-Non, je suis juste prudente. Et j'ai pas peur de tout, j'ai peur pour vous, qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

-Mais non Bells, rien ne peut nous arriver, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit ces 8 dernières années ?

-Non…

-Alors ? Et c'est à moi de vous protéger de toute façon, alors ne t'en fait jamais pour ça. Je t'aime Bella, tu sais, et je n'envisage pas encore le fait que tu puisses nous quitter pour deux longues semaines.

-je t'aime aussi Edward, Nessie, je vous aimes tant. Mais on en a parler et reparler, je dois le faire et je parie que le temps va passer très vite en mon absence. Au moins vous ne seriez plus serrés par moi.

-Mais moi j'aime être serrer…dans tes bras, ajouta mon père en faisant une moue triste à ma mère.-Oh! Allez viens dans mes bras mon bébé. Et toi aussi Renesmée, viens me faire un câlin ma chérie.

Nous allâmes, mon bébé de père et moi, faire un gros câlin à ma mère tout en l'étouffant sous nos baisers.

Chapitre 11

_Une maison vide sans elle_

_Ici c'est Renesmée qui parle ( encore ) _

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la fin de semaine. Je m'empressais d'aller à l'école avant que l'envie ne me prenne de rester ici avec ma mère. Mas comme elle a dit, les études avant tout !

J'avais deux heures de sport. Très étranges à vrai dire, car mon professeur, Mr. Reynolds, n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards. Le pire, c'est que même mes amis l'ont remarqué.

-Le prof n'arrête pas de te mater Nessie ! Dit mon amie Pam.

-Je te plains ma pauvre, il est pas super beau, ajouta Tara.

-Qui te matte? Demanda Brandy en colère.

-Reynolds ! Depuis toute à l'heure il regarde Ness…répondit à ma place Tara.

-Pas de chance, il est pas craquant ! Vint s'ajouter James.

-C'est exactement ce que vient de dire Tara ! Dis-je en rigolant. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, continuai-je dans le même état d'hilarité.

Ils se regardèrent gênés. Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, ils iraient vraiment bien ensemble…je demanderait à Pam de me donner un coup de main pour qu'ils aillent ensemble au bal. Après, ben advienne que pourra !

-Tu sais, coupa Brandy, s'il te cherche des noises dit le moi et je m'en occupe. Mon père le connais bien, ils sont dans le même domaine.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi il est prof de sport aussi ton père ? Demanda Pam.

-Non, mais il a une boutique qui vent du matériel de sport, c'est une affaire familiale. Et en plus mon oncle est un ancien de ce lycée, il connait bien la directrice et quelques professeurs…

-Dis moi Brandy, ton oncle a eu son bac il y a combien de temps ? Lui demandais-je.

-Euh, je sais pas…il y a peut-être 8 ans un truc comme ça. Pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'il est de la même promotion que ma mère, ils doivent sûrement se connaître…

-Mais non, impossible ! Nous coupa Tara. Ta mère ne peut pas avoir eu son bac il y a 8 ans et avoir une fille de 16 ans.

-C'est ma tante en fait, mais elle m'a adopté avec son mari après que mes parents soient morts dans un accident de voiture.

-Ah, je suis désolée Nessie…je ne savais pas…s'excusa Tara.

-C'est rien, je considère ma tante et mon oncle comme mes vrais parents de toute façon. Ils sont tellement gentils, aimants et prévenants avec moi.

-C'est-ce qui compte alors ! Dit gentiment Pam.

Après un moment de silence, je repris.

-Donc Brandy, je pense que ma mère adoptive est de la même promotion que ton oncle.

-Oué, peut-être. Je lui demanderai. Elle s'appelle comment ta mère ?

-Bella.

-Ok, je verrai et quand je saurai tu seras tout de suite prévenue !

-C'est gentil. Ca ferait plaisir à ma mère de revoir ses anciens camarades.

Quand on eut finis sport, j'eus une heure de littérature française qui passa assez vite car j'aimais le français. Et m'en sortais pas mal d'ailleurs. Ensuite, le dernier cours de la matinée fut arts-plastiques avec Mlle Atwood. C'était de loin mon professeur préféré. Elle était dotée d'une gentillesse et d'une honnêteté hors normes. Mais ce jour-là. Elle fut encore plus gentille avec moi et n'arrêtait pas de me sourire comme si elle me connaissait bien. Cette fois-ci, aucun de mes amis de releva mais moi, j'étais sceptique. Mr. Reynolds et Mlle Atwood me cachaient quelque chose…

Lorsque ce fut le temps de déjeuner, je m'installai à table avec mes amis qui furent surpris car ils étaient habitués à ce que je mange chez moi.

-Pourquoi tu restes ici aujourd'hui ? Non pas que je suis pas content au contraire ! Demanda Brandy.

-Ben, j'ai décidé de commencer à manger à l'école.

-Et pour ton régime ? S'inquiéta Pam.

-C'est rien, au contraire je suis contente de ne plus le suivre c'était horrible.

-Et tu vas manger quoi alors ?

-Rien.

-QUOI ? S'écrièrent mes amis en chœur.

-Ne vous en faites pas je n'ai jamais faim de toutes façon à midi.

-Tu es sûre ? Reprit Pam. Tu vas avoir des carences…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je fais. Et pour te faire plaisir, je vais prendre un verre de jus d'orange. C'est bon ?

-Oui, c'est déjà mieux, me répondit-elle en souriant.

En prenant mon jus, j'en renversai sur mon chemisier qui était maintenant tout tâché. Et oui, il faut croire que j'ai hérité de la maladresse de ma mère.

-Oh non ! Il était tellement beau ton chemisier en plus Ness…se lamenta à ma place Tara.

Elle me rappelait un peu tante Alice.

-Eh oui. Bon je reviens dans 10 minutes. Je vais essayer d'enlever la tâche aux toilettes.

-Ok.

Je me levais alors pour aller vers les toilettes. Après avoir mis un peu d'eau sur mon haut, je reprenais ma route pour aller vers la cafétéria lorsque je percutai de plein fouet mon père.

-Papa! Désolé je regardé mon haut j'ai pas fait attention.

-C'est rien ma chérie. Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton haut ?

-J'ai renversé du jus dessus.

-hahaha, tu me rappelles ta mère ! Pouffa mon père.

-Je sais, dis-je en riant aussi.

-Tu veux que l'on aille dans mon bureau pour parler ?

-D'accord. Tu me manquais d'ailleurs.

Ensuite, nous allâmes vers son bureau, dont il ferma la porte à clé pour que l'on ne soit pas dérangés.

-Alors, bonne matinée ?

-Oui, lui répondis-je. Mais étrange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Deux de mes professeurs me regardaient étrangement. Comme s'ils me connaissaient. Enfin, ils me connaissent puisque je suis leur élève, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui. Je pense même connaître les deux professeurs dont tu parles. Ne serait-ce pas Michael Reynolds et Kimberley Atwood ?

-Oui ! Comment tu le sais ? Attend, tu as encore lu dans mes pensées ? Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter ! M'écriai-je.

-Mais non, je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensées. Mais je vais t'expliquer. Hier, quand j'étais dans la salle des professeurs, il y avait Michael et Kimberley, ainsi que deux autres. Ensuite, une surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendait vraiment pas: mon ancien professeur de Biologie, ainsi que celui de ta mère, entra dans la pièce en criant mon vrai nom.

-Pourquoi tu dis « vrai » nom ?

-Ben tu n'as pas remarqué que sur la porte de mon bureau il y avait écrit Dr. Masen et non Cullen ? C'était pour t'éviter les questions et ragots de tes amis.

-Ah, c'est gentil papa, merci beaucoup !

-Ce n'est rien. Donc il est entré en criant « Cullen! ». Les autres n'ont pas compris pourquoi il m'avait dit Cullen au lieu de Masen alors je leur ait expliqué que c'était pour te préserver des autres lycéens et ne pas t'attirer des problèmes. Ils ont comprit et m'ont juré de ne jamais le répéter. C'est sûrement pour ça que ton professeur de sport et celui d'Arts-plastiques t'on regardé bizarrement.

-Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu sais que mes amis pensaient que Reynolds me draguait ! Dis-je hilare.

-Non! Hahaha ! Pauvre Nessie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il est fou amoureux de Kimberley.

-De Mlle Atwood ? Non ! Eh ben…tu en sais des choses toi.

-Un des avantages de mon don ma chérie.

La cloche sonna, interrompant notre rire.

-Il est déjà 13 heures ! Je n'ai pas senti le temps passer. Cela fait une demi-heure que je suis là.

-On m'a souvent dit que le temps passait vite à mes côtés c'est vrai.

-Mais quel modeste tu fais papa ! Riai-je.

-Bon, tu devrais y aller avant que le couloir ne se remplisse et que les élèves te voient ressortir de mon bureau.

-Oui…répondis-je tristement. A toute à l'heure papa, je t'aime. Ca m'a fait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

-A moi aussi mon poussin. Je t'aime et maintenant va à ton cours avant d'arriver en fois en cours de mathématiques, je m'assis à côté de Pam et commençai mon stratagème.

-Pam, ça te dit qu'on arrange le coup entre James et Tara ?

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire ! James est venu me voir pour me demander de l'aider d'ailleurs, il est fou d'elle. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque ?

- Je pense que ça l'est. Enfin, elle n'est pas folle de lui mais elle l'aime bien c'est déjà ça. Tu as vu comment elle était gênée toute à l'heure lorsque je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ?

-Oui, tu as raison. On fait quoi alors ?

-j'ai un plan, répondis-je toute contente.

-Lequel ? S'enthousiasma Pam.

-Je vais dire à Tara qu'un garçon très mignon est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il la trouvait très jolie mais qu'il était trop timide pour le lui dire en face. Alors il lui donne rendez-vous demain soir au restaurant pour lui avouer sa flamme. De ton côté, tu iras chez James lui dire que Tara sera demain soir dans le restaurant de Forks et qu'elle attendra son prince charmant. Ne lui restera plus qu'à lui déclarer son amour. C'est romantique n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, oh tu es géniale !

-Je sais, dis-je modestement.

Nous nous mîmes à rire silencieusement pour que notre prof de maths ne nous entende pas.

-Et toi repris-je, tu n'as pas quelqu'un en vue pour le bal ?

-Je ne sais pas…dit-elle gênée.

-Je suis sûre que tu as quelqu'un ! Je connais ce regard…allez avoue !

-Bon d'accord. Il y a bien quelqu'un mais il est déjà pris.

-C'est qui ?

-Brandy Newton…

-Non! Brandy ? Hahaha, je ne savais pas que tu flashais sur lui. Mais il n'est pas pris à ce que je sache.

-Si…

-Et par qui que je lui règle son compte à cette fille ?

-Par toi…

-Ah je vais lui régler son compte à …quoi ? Par moi ? Mais tu es folle !

-Arrête de jouer les innocentes ! Tu sais pertinemment que Brandy est fou de toi !

-Ah non, je te jure tu m'apprends quelque chose. Il ne m'intéresse pas, mais alors du tout. Il m'est complètement indifférent.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine, j'ai déjà un cavalier pour le bal d'ailleurs.

-Ah bon ? Qui ?

-Tu ne le connais pas encore, il est de la réserve.

-Il est mignon ?

Je n'avais jamais décrit Jacob, en fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à son physique…

-Oué…il est pas mal.

-Comment il est ?

-Grand, une peau un peu dorée, il a des cheveux bruns foncés. Grands yeux marrons aussi, avec un corps d'athlète.

-Mais tu me décris un canon là !

-Si tu veux ! Riai-je

-Et tu l'aimes ?

LA question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Déjà, ça m'a fait un choc de dire qu'il était mignon car jamais je ne l'avais dit, mais alors dire que je l'aime ça aurait été horrible pour moi. Mais pour garder ma couverture il le fallait. Excuse-moi Galdric pour ce que je vais dire:

-Oui.

-Waw, mes félicitations !

-Merci.

Nous reprîmes le cours là on nous l'avions laissé en repensant à ce que j'avais dis sur Jacob. C'était une situation tellement embarrassante…je me sentais mal d'avoir menti et surtout de me moquer de Jake comme ça. Maintenant, il faudrait que j'arrange les choses entre Brandy et Pam aussi. Au bal, ils seront un quatuor d'amoureux !

Nous étions enfin Samedi ! Ma mère et moi irions à Port Angeles faire les magasins afin de trouver ma robe. J'étais impatiente de vivre ce moment entre mère-fille.

-Tu es prête chérie ? Me demanda ma mère derrière la porte de ma chambre.

-5 secondes. Voilà je suis prête !

J'ouvris la porte, puis ma mère et moi nous dirigeâmes à vitesse vampirique à la villa.

-Edward, je reviens dans quelques heures. Au revoir mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement devant toute la famille y compris moi.

-Bye papa.

J'allai l'embrasser aussi, enfin sur la joue !

-Au revoir tout le monde, ajoutai-je à l'adresse du reste de la famille.

-Bella ! La héla tante Alice.

-Oui Alice ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux nous accompagner ?

-Non ! Mais j'ai eu une vision horrible !

-Quoi ? Le centre commercial a fermé pour toujours ? Se moqua mon oncle Emett.

-Mais Alice, tu abuses, elle n'est pas si moche que ça, répondit mon père.

Personne ne compris, comme d'habitude, car mon père avait sûrement vu la vision d'Alice dans sa tête.

-Si Edward, elle est monstrueuse. Ecoute Bella, j'ai vu que tu allais choisir une robe horrible pour Nessie, vraiment moche. Alors s'il-te-plaît, lorsque tu entreras à Donna Karan, ne lui prends surtout pas une robe verte que tu vas adorer parce qu'elle est immonde.

-Alice tu es incroyable, rétorqua Rosalie, Bella est la mère de Nessie alors elle lui choisit ce qu'elle veut et ce n'est pas à toi de décider!

-Tu as entendu Alice ? Ajouta Bella. Allons-y Nessie avant qu'elle n'ait une autre vision du moment où nous choisirons les chaussures qui vont avec.

-Non ! Supplia Tante Alice, je t'en prie. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Elle s'agenouilla aux pieds ma mère et lui attrapa la jambe gauche.

-Lâche-moi Alice mais tu es complètement folle ma parole !

-Alice, laisse Bella tranquille, la gronda grand-mère Esmée.

-Non, tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas promis de ne pas acheter la robe verte.

-Bon OK, je ne la prendrai pas ta robe verte ! Maintenant tu me lâches ?

-Yes ! Sautilla ma tante. Par contre j'ai eu une autre vision où tu allais lui en prendre une magnifique de chez Prada ! Bravo Bella tu as bon goût !

-Complètement barge ta femme, lança oncle Emett à oncle Jasper.

Ce dernier lui sourit. Alice lui donna une tape sur a joue et tira la langue à celui qui l'avait traité de folle.

Nous nous mîmes en route et une fois arrivées au centre commercial, ma mère me regarda et me dis.

-Puisque ta tante a vu que je t'achèterai une robe de chez Prada, autant ne pas perdre de temps en faisant les autres boutiques n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui tu as raison maman. J'ai hâte de voir cette robe !

-Mais par simple curiosité, est-ce qu'on pourrai passer à Donna Karan pour voir la fameuse robe verte que je t'aurai acheté sans l'entêtement de ta folle de tante?

-Oui, bien sûr dis-je en riant.

Une fois à DKNY, nous regardâmes les robes de soirées qui étaient plutôt jolies, mais un peu trop sophistiquées pour mon âge. Au moment où je vis ma mère retenir un petit cri, je sus qu'elle avait trouvé la robe.

-Elle est magnifique, dit ma mère au bord de la crise de joie. Je maudis Alice de m'avoir fait promettre de ne pas te l'acheter.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie maman, mais allons quand même voir la robe de Prada. Après on prendra la meilleure des deux.

-C'est entendu ma chérie.

Nous étions à présent à Prada. Il ne restait plus qu'à me trouver une robe. Après une demi-heure passée à essayer, nous en trouvâmes une qui était parfaite pour moi. Courte, noire, avec quelques voiles en mousseline blanche qui sortait d'en bas. Elle était faite pour moi ! En plus je serai à l'aise pour danser autant que je veux dedans. Nous payâmes la robe puis avant de ressortir du centre commercial, ma mère me demanda si elle voulait que je voie son patron.

-Oui, bien sûr. Allons-y.

-Tu vas l'adorer ! Il est très gentil , et pas mal du tout, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.-Tu sais maman, je vais aller au bal avec Jacob.

-Ah bon ? Tu n'y vas pas avec ton petit-ami ?

-Non, il ne peut pas.

-Mais tu sais quels sentiments a jacob pour toi. Il va se faire de fausses idées en t'accompagnant à ce bal.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas il sera heureux de m'y emmener, et on peut très bien y aller en tant qu'amis non ?

-Oui, mais attention à ne pas lui briser le cœur, d'accord ?

-D'accord, je ne pourrai jamais lui faire une chose pareil, tu sais très bien que c'est mon meilleur ami et mon grand frère.

Puis, nous allâmes à la boutique de son patron, &Milo Kosta. Une fois là-bas, il n'y avait personne à part un vieil homme qui me faisait peur.

-Bonjour Hector, Milo est-il ici ?

-Non, il n'est pas venu de la journée Mme Cullen.

-C'est étrange, pourtant il est tous les jours à sa boutique non ?

-Oui, il a été retenu par des clients.

-Ah, il ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Au revoir Mme Cullen.

-C'est ça.

Une fois dans la voiture, je dis à ma mère.

-Il m'a fait peur ton Hector ! On dirait un troll ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Oui, et son caractère n'améliore pas l'image qu'il donne.

-Il a l'air de ne pas t'aimer.

-C'est réciproque tu sais ! Répondit ma mère en riant. Mais c'est dommage que Milo n'était pas là. Il a toujours voulu te voir.

-Une prochaine fois alors. Dis maman, tu vas aller où ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé.

-Je pense que nous irons au Kurdistan. D'après ce que m'a dit Milo, il y a quelques antiquités dans les nombreuses grotte de ce pays, il nous faudra chercher dans chacune bien sûr, mais nous y découvrirons pas mal de chose c'est certain.

-Tu as l'air vraiment épanouie maman.

-Oui, j'aime vraiment ce que j'ai choisi ! Chercher des objets anciens, retracer leur histoire pour étudier leurs rites et leurs coutumes. C'est tellement intéressant de voir autre chose que Forks.

-hahaha, c'est vrai qu'à Forks il n'y a pas grand-chose.

-De toute façon dès que tu obtiens ton bac, on quittera cette ville.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton grand-père travaille à l'hôpital depuis de nombreuses années et le personnel commence à se demander pourquoi il ne vieillit pas. Et nous aussi d'ailleurs.

-Mais grand-père Charlie ne va pas te manquer ?

-Si, bien sûr que si, c'est mon père. Mais nous lui rendrons visite quelques fois par mois.

-Et Jake ?

-Ben tout dépend de toi ma chérie. Si tu l'aimes d'ici ton bac, alors il viendra avec nous puisque vous ne pourrez plus vous quitter, mais si tu ne ressens toujours rien pour lui, alors il restera ici.

-Mais il va énormément souffrir…

-Peut-être. Mais nous ne pouvons pas forcer le destin. Il devra s'y résoudre, mais il pourra venir nous rendre visite.

-Et où comptons-nous nous installer ?

-En Alaska, c'est probable. Il y a beaucoup d'universités où tu pourras t'inscrire, et puis puisque personne ne nous connaitra là-bas, tes tantes, oncles et ton père et moi pourrons nous y inscrire aussi. On inventera d'autres histoires encore, ajouta-t-elle en me souriant.

-C'est pas là qu'ils habitent les Dénali ?

-Exactement, on aura au moins des amis comme nous.

Nous nous étions pas rendus compte que nous étions déjà devant la maison tellement nous avions parlé. Mon père sortit de la maison et ouvrit ma portière avant que je ne puisse moi-même le faire, et m'étouffa avec ses bras.

-Renesmée mon poussin, tu m'as manqué mon bébé.

-Ok papa, lâche moi je n'arrive plus à respirer !

-Désolé, s'excusa mon père en boudant.

-Par contre maman tu peux la serrer comme ça elle ne va rien ressentir, lui dis-je en regagnant la villa pour les laisser seuls.

_Ici, c'est Edward qui parle_

-Viens par là toi, lançai-je à Bella.

-A vos ordres Chef !

Elle me sauta dessus et me serra tellement fort, que si j'avais été humain je n'aurais plus respiré.

-Je t'ai manqué Bella ?

-Ben évidemment andouille !

-Tu as acheté une très belle robe à Nessie, tu as bon goût mon amour mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Oui, elle fait son âge. Elle est assez simple et très courte, mais au moins elle sera à l'aise dedans pour bouger et danser. Tu l'as vu dans les pensées de ta folle de sœur ?

-Oui, toute à l'heure. Mais je sais pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu que tu achètes la robe verte, ajoutai-je en riant.

-Si, elle m'a dit qu'elle était horrible. Mais je l'ai trouvé vraiment belle, même Renesmée a aimé.

-Non, ce n'est vraiment pas pour ça, continuai-je hilare.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle perdue.

-Si je te le dis, elle va me tuer. Mais attend le bal et tu verras pourquoi !

-Bon. Et toi alors, tu as prévu quoi pour nous ce soir ? J'ai eu Ness toute la journée et toi je te veux pour la nuit !

-Mm, ca me donne des idées ça…

-Tu rêves très cher, je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Non, je plaisante. J'ai organisé un truc pour nous deux ce soir. Va t'habiller Alice et Rosalie t'ont préparé une tenue.

-D'accord, j'espère que ta soirée va être géniale, parce que je viens d'accepter de mettre une tenue choisie par ALICE !

-ET Rosalie !

-C'est du pareil au même !

-Je vous ai entendu chenapans ! Cria Rosalie.

-Vas-y maintenant, je te donne une heure et on y va.

-D'accord petit impatient !

J'allai pour ma part au cottage, laissant Bella se changer dans mon ancienne chambre. Je m'habillai en 5 minutes le plus simplement du monde. Un pantalon noir, des chaussures un peu sport, un t-shirt noir et une veste smoking noire. J'allai à la villa m'assoir sur le divan en attendant ma Bella qui en avait encore pour longtemps entre son épilation, ses essayages et sa séance maquillage. Rosalie et Alice ne la lâcheront pas. Mais mon attente fut récompensée par la vue qui s'offrait à moi : Bella était sublime et tellement sexy ! Elle avait une robe d'un vert kaki, très courte et extrêmement moulante. De plus, elle était dangereusement décolletée. Tout son corps était mis en valeur. Et pour en finir, un grand malheur pour elle mais un bonheur pour moi, elle portait des talons vertigineux mais prodigieux qui offrait des jambes infiniment longues et belles. Tout mon corps était paralysé et ne demandé qu'à être en contact avec celui de Bella, de la toucher, et de lui arracher ses habits. Mais elle me coupa de mes fantasmes assez en colère.

-C'est ça la robe que Mlle Alice et Mlle Rosalie m'ont choisit pour notre sortie ? Mais nous allons où dans un club de strip-tease ou quoi ?

-Mais mon amour tu es sublime, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sexy.

-Mais cette robe ce n'est pas moi, ça fait un peu pute non ?-Pas sur toi, ça te change c'est vrai. Mais tu es parfaite.

-Je ne sais pas, en me voyant comme ça les gens vont croire que j'ai vraiment 18 ans et ne se douteront pas du tout que je suis mariée et que j'ai une fille.

-Mais c'est le but ce soir très chère. De vivre notre âge et de s'amuser ! Je t'emmènes en boîte !

-Quoi ? Toi tu m'emmènes en boîte ? J'aurai tout entendu de ta part.

-Oui je sais que c'est farfelu comme idée surtout venant de quelqu'un qui est vieux jeu, mais je veux qu'on s'amuse un peu comme des jeunes inconscients.

-Bon, ça sonne bien alors je veux bien y aller.

-Oui ! Merci tu me fais tellement plaisir Bella.

Puis je lui attrapa la main sauvagement en la tirant vers moi et en l'embrassant passionnément !

-Au moins attendez d'être dans votre chambre pour faire ça ! Beurk ! Lança Jasper qui passait à côté de nous. Je ressens votre désir tellement fort que je suis troublé alors calmez-vous !

-Désolée jasper, s'excusa ma femme embarrassée. Allons-y alors Edward. Allons faire la fête !

-je n'aurai jamais cru que ces mots puissent un jour sortir de ta bouche belle-sœur, ajouta Alice avant de rejoindre sa moitié dans le salon.

Pendant que nous étions sur la route, je regardais Bella avec plus de précision. Il n'y avait pas que sa robe qui était belle, son visage aussi était splendide. Rosalie l'a très bien maquillée pour l'occasion, elle y était allée fort. Elle lui avait mis beaucoup de fard à joue, du gloss rouge sang et sur ses yeux elle avait fait un mélange de fard à paupière bleu et noir pailleté. Elle lui avait aussi mis de faux cils qui doublaient ceux qu'elle avait naturellement et lui avait maquillé les sourcils pour accentuer son regard. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, sans aucune coiffure mais étaient volumineux et s'éparpillaient partout sur ses épaules.

-Arrête !

-Quoi? Me défendis-je.

-De me regarder comme ça, on dirait que tu veux me manger.

-Tu à l'air tellement bonne.

-Heureusement que tu es quelqu'un de sérieux et de mâture sinon je prendrai ça au sens littéral.

-Oui, heureusement que je suis quelqu'un de sérieux et de mâture hein ? Rigolai-je.

Nous étions devant « The Red carpet », une Boîte très chic de Port Angeles. Nous y entrâmes sans difficulté alors qu'une queue de dizaines de mètres se dressait devant la porte du pub. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous installâmes autour d'une table. Le décor était magique, l'ambiance très romantique et sensuelle. Tout le monde dansait et buvait. C'était un autre monde. Un univers de joie, d'amusement, de fête, de relaxation. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur mon épouse et moi. Nous étions sûrement les plus beaux de la pièce.

-Mon amour, lui dis-je, tu viens danser ?

-Mais je ne sais pas danser !

-Moi non plus.

-Tu danses super bien arrêtes de mentir Edward.

-Je dance la salsa, le tango, le slow, le rock…mais la dance des jeunes d'aujourd'hui c'est du grand n'importe quoi et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Ils se déhanchent et ondulent leurs corps au rythme de la musique, tout en bougeant leur jambes et leurs bras. C'est très provoquant…

-Ben tu vois que tu sais, tu vas m'apprendre !

-Non je ne sais pas! Je sais le dire, mais pas le faire.

-Allons sur la piste et mettons à exécution tes paroles, ensemble rien ne saura nous résister.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai vers la piste où tout le monde s'écarta comme si nous étions des extra-terrestres. Je commençais à danser modestement, juste avec les pieds pendant que Bella bougeait un peu en claquant des doigts. Nous n'étions pas terribles, mais ça viendra tout au long des chansons, j'en suis sûre. Mais cette musique exigeait de bouger énormément et n'importe comment ce qui n'était pas notre fort à Bella et moi. Enfin, lorsqu'elle fut finie, une autre très sensuelle vint prendre la place de la précédente.

-Bella, criai-je pour qu'elle m'entende, tu connais cette chanson ? Elle est pas mal !

-Oui, cria-t-elle à son tour, c'est « justify my love » de Madonna, elle est très provocante !

-Oué, c'est super pour danser !

Je m'approchai d'elle et la tint par les hanches, alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous allâmes au rythme de la musique, qui était très, très lent et sensuel. Elle bougeait sa taille de droite à gauche contre moi ce qui me donna des frissons à travers tout mon corps. Quant à moi, je serrai mes mains sur ses hanches et commençai à descendre vers ses cuisses. Elle se mordit les lèvres ce qui attisa mon désir. Je pensais être à l'apogée de ce dernier avant de voir ce qu'elle s'apprêtais à faire. Elle se retourna tout en restant collé à moi, mais cette fois-ci j'avais son dos contre mon torse. Elle garda ses mains autour de mon cou et elle commença à descendre de plus en plus bas tout en se déhanchant puis remonta avec souplesse, toujours dans le rythme de la musique. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle connaisse ce genre de positions de danse, très…érotiques… Une fois la chanson terminée, elle se retourna pour me faire face et vis mon air ébahi. Elle se mit à rire.

-Je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien.

-Moi non plus! Répondit-elle. J'ai eu une pulsion sous l'effet de la musique.

-C'était, incroyable ! Tu dansais comme une professionnelle…

-Tu veux dire une gogo danceuse ? Pouffa-t-elle.

-Un peu, avouai-je, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. D'ailleurs tu as fait un ravage auprès des hommes de la piste de danse, si tu savais ce qu'ils pensent sur toi ces pervers.

-Mais moi je n'ai que toi comme client ! Je te serai fidèle Mr. Cullen.

-Oh non Bella, attention !

Un homme complètement sou vint en direction de Bella et lui tapa les fesses. Mais avant que je ne puisse lui régler son compte, ma femme se retourna et lui attrapa de sa main ses « bijoux de familles ». Alors que celui-ci était devenu tout rouge et qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement elle appuyait, elle lui dit.

-Ecoute moi bien connard, la prochaine fois que tu me touches comme ça, de plus devant mon mari, je te les broie. Tu ne recommenceras plus jamais ça, avec aucune fille, c'est compris ?

Il hocha de la tête car il n'arrivait plus à parler.

-Maintenant, excuse-toi, continua-t-elle.

Il ne sortit aucun mot de sa bouche qu'on voyait à peine car son visage entier avait la même couleur que ses lèvres à présent. Bella appuya encore plus, j'eux peur pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle les lui broie réellement.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, répètes plus fort.

-Ex…excu…se…m…mo…i! dit-il douloureusement.

-Bien, lui dit-elle en le relâchant. Maintenant tu vas aller gentiment t'assoir. A la prochaine, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant sadiquement.

Il s'empressa de partir, ou plutôt de fuir. Toute l'assemblée présente n'avait pas râté une miette de ce qui venait de se passer et étaient tous choqués. Les pensées des gens étaient essentiellement centrées sur le courage et l'audace dont avait fait preuve Bella. Par contre, je lus les pensées d'un homme qui me firent rire.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Me demanda mon épouse.

-Un homme à dit quelque chose de marrant dans ses pensées.

-Quoi ?

- « on voit tout de suite qui porte la culotte dans le couple », répétais-je mot par mot tout en rigolant.

Nous explosâmes de rire sous l'incompréhension des personnes qui nous entourait. Nous retournâmes nous assoir puis je dis à Bella.

-Franchement si Emett était là, il serait plié en quatre là.

-Alice a sûrement dû voir ce qui allait se passer dans une de ses visions et toute la famille doit être hilare.

-Certainement. Mais Waw! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part Bella. Tu ne fais que m'épater en fait. D'abord avec la danse, et là ce que tu as fait à cet homme était digne de paraître dans les journaux.

-Je n'ai fait que défendre l'honneur des femmes. Nous ne sommes pas des objets sexuels.

-J'ai l'impression d'être la femme du couple, et toi l'homme !

-Si un jour quelqu'un te touche les fesses Edward, il n'aura qu'à bien se tenir.

Nous rigolâmes encore une fois, puis après avoir passé une excellente soirée, nous sortîmes du pub. Nous allions démarrer la voiture lorsque quelqu'un vint toquer à la vitre de Bella. Elle la baissa et un homme essoufflé apparu.

-Mike ? S'étonna Bella.

-Bella ! Oh mon dieu ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

-Attends, je sors.

Il lui sauta dans les bras ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Il faisait comme si je n'existais pas. Bella remarqua mon mécontentement et s'éloigna un peu de Mike.

-Tu es splendide, très sexy, ajouta le demeuré.

-Merci Mike, répondit-elle gênée. Tu te souviens d'Edward? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Bien sûr ! Quelle question. Salut Edward. Ca va ?

-Oui, lui répondis-je froidement.

-Vous êtes toujours ensemble, continua Mike comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Oui, dis-je avant que Bella ne puisse répondre. Bella et mois somme toujours mariés et ça ne risque pas de changer.

-Oh d'accord, c'est cool. En tout cas pour un couple marié depuis des années, vous vous éclatez encore ! J'ai vu comme tu as dansé toute à l'heure Bella, c'était…Waw. Tous les hommes dans la salle voulaient être à la place de ton…mari, dit-il avec difficulté. Et puis tu l'as bien remis en place l'autre.

-Oui, lui répondit-elle, mais il le méritait.

-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi sensuelle et sauvage au lycée. Tu étais plutôt timide et renfermée sur toi-même.

-Faut croire que le temps et Edward m'on changé.

-Oui, faut croire…

-Sinon tu fais quoi de ta vie ?

-Eh bien je suis célibataire, j'ai récupéré la boutique de sport de mes parents que je gère avec mon frère. Au fait, mon neveu connaît ta fille. Renesmée c'est ça ?

-Oui, elle m'a également parlé de ton neveu. Brandy n'est-ce pas?

-Exact. Il m'a demandé avant-hier si je connaissais une certaine Bella. Ton nom a fait ressurgir de nombreux souvenirs. Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était ami avec ta fille, je lui ai de suite demandé de prendre tes coordonnées auprès d'elle pour que nous puissions nous revoir. Mais ce n'est plus la peine puisque tu es là devant moi, lui sourit-il.

-c'est vrai, répondit ma femme avec un rire nerveux.

-Elle n'a pas de portable, répondis-je à la place de Bella. Celle-ci me regarda d'un air assassin, puis se retourna vers Mike en lui souriant.

-Je n'ai pas de portable c'est vrai, il est hors service. Mais tu peux passer chez nous. Tu te rappelles où habitent les Cullen ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors passe quand tu veux, ça me ferait plaisir.

-Ok, à très bientôt !

Je fermai la portière et Edward démarra en trombe.

_Ici, c'est Jasper qui parle_

Une semaine était passée depuis que Bella nous avait quitté. Je me rappelle encore de la nuit où elle était rentrée avec Edward de leur virée en boîte de nuit. Avec les visions d'Alice, c'est comme si nous avions été présents avec eux. Bella m'avait vraiment étonné, je n'aurai jamais su qu'elle dansait aussi sensuellement, ni qu'elle savait se défendre d'une telle façon. Emett s'était écroulé de rire, Rosalie a dû lui donné un bon nombre de coup pour qu'il arrête, car Rensesmée était avec eux mais n'était au courant de rien, mise à part que ses parents étaient sortit. Esmée avait préparé les plats préférés de Nessie: des spaghettis bolognaise, une tourte au fromage et champignons, des salades avec tous les légumes imaginables, des gâteaux, des tartes aux framboises, des flans… Bien sûr elle n'a pas tout mangé, elle goûtait un peu de chaque. Rosalie a essayé une nouvelle gamme de maquillage sur elle et Alice lui a fait mettre différentes robes pour choisir celle qu'elle mettrait lundi. Seuls Emett, Carlisle et moi ne la considérions pas comme un cobaye. Enfin, Emett un tout petit peu au moment où il l'a supplié de faire une course sur la playstation 3 avec lui. Vers 2h30 du matin, les parents de la pauvre poupée rentrèrent. Ils étaient d'assez mauvaise humeur car je le ressentais. Mais ils ne le montraient pas. Alice est venu me dire qu'elle avait vu que Bella avait croisé Mike, un ancien camarade au lycée qui était amoureux d'elle. Cela expliquait leur colère.

-Maman, papa ! S'écria Nessie en voyant ses parents ouvrir la porte.

-Renesmée, Oh mon dieu! Que t-ont-elles fait ? Répondit Bella horrifiée.

-Tu as vu ? Rosalie est restée à me maquiller pendant des heures, à chaque fois elle me démaquillait et recommençait. Elle voulait trouver la couleur qui irait avec la robe que m'a choisit tante Alice pour Lundi. Et pour la choisir j'ai dû en essayer des centaines. Ne me laisse plus jamais seule aussi longtemps.

-Quelle traîtresse ! Tu n'es plus ma nièce préférée, rétorqua Rosalie.

-Je suis ta SEULE nièce tante Rosalie.

-C'est qu'elle sait répondre ma fille, ajouta Edward fièrement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier Edward, ta fille n'est pas patiente ! S'indigna mon amoureuse.

-Et toi Alice, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière à séquestrer et traumatiser ma seule fille chérie.

Tous rigolèrent sauf les deux accusées. Elles étaient réellement en colère contre Nessie mais ça ne durerait pas plus d'une demi heure. J'envoyais alors une vague de calme à tout le monde, ça marchait car ils étaient plus détendus. Tellement détendus que Rosalie et Alice se jetèrent sur Renesmée pour s'excuser, ce qui redoubla notre rire.

La suite de la semaine s'était plutôt bien passée, je sentais que la tension qui régnait entre Bella et Edward avait disparu et ils profitaient pleinement des moments qu'ils avaient avant le départ de Bella. Ils restaient des heures assis dans le jardin entrelacés, et à s'embrasser. Mais elle passait aussi du temps avec toute la famille, Jacob et sans oublier Mike. Eh oui ! Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier. Il avait débarqué à l'improviste, même Alice ne s'y attendait pas. Edward était fou de rage. J'ai essayé de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Lui, sa femme et Renesmée étaient installés au salon avec lui, mais personne ne parlait. Ca n'avait pas l'air de déranger Mike qui en profitait pour admirer Bella. Je sentais qu'il était encore un peu amoureux d'elle, et qu'il la désirait énormément. Je devrais essayer de penser à autre chose car si jamais Edward savait, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Je montai dans ma chambre, rejoint par ma moitié, et nous nous installâmes sur notre lit.

-Edward va le tuer je le sens, dit Alice.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression aussi. Ce Mike désire Bella et n'a aucun srupule vis-à-vis de son mari et de sa fille.

-Attend, je vois quelque chose.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je..vois…Oh…ah non !

-Quoi? Dis moi !

-Ils sont en train de parler du bal. Mike va venir car il a été invité en tant qu'ancien du lycée. Mais dans quelques minutes, il va demander à Renesmée si elle ne voudrait pas y aller avec Brandy, son neveu. Edward va énormément s'énerver et le mettre dehors.

-Mais que pouvons nous faire? Demandai-je.

-Je sais. Ness m'a dit qu'elle irait avec Jacob. Attend tu vas voir ce que je vais faire.

Elle se leva du lit et descendis les escaliers en courant.

-Nessie ! S'écria-t-elle faussement essoufflée. Il y a Jacob qui t'a appelé au téléphone.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai mon téléphone sur moi j'aurai entendu la sonnerie.

Edward avait sûrement vu la vision dans les pensées d'Alice et avait compris son stratagème car il répondit.

-Mais non Renesmée, tu as laissé ton portable en haut je l'ai vu. Il lui fit un clin d'œil que personne ne remarqua mise à part moi.

-Ah, euh, oui c'est vrai j'ai oublié. Et il t'a dit quoi ?

-Il te demande quelle sera la couleur de ta robe de bal pour que son costume soit assortit ?

-Euh, ma robe elle est noire donc il n'a qu'à prendre un smoking simple.

-D'accord je vais lui dire.

Edward la remercia d'un signe de tête.

-Attend, je vais lui dire moi-même j'arrive.

Elle alla avec nous en haut et demanda à Alice quel était ce manège.

-Mike voulait te demander si tu voulais aller au bal avec son neveu. Ton père l'aurait foutu à la porte si je n'étais pas intervenue.

-Tu es vraiment intelligente chérie, lançai-je à ma moitié en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Oui, c'est vrai tatie. Bravo ! Mais je dois quand même appeler ce Brandy pour le convaincre d'y aller avec Pam.

-D'accord, on te laisse ma puce, dis-je à Nessie.

Nous retournâmes dans notre chambre, rassurés car Mike partirait comme il était venu, même si il trouvait ça bizarre que Jacob sorte avec une fille beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et qui plus est, est la fille adoptive de son ex-amoureuse.

Ah s'il connaissait toute la vérité. En plus Jacob a exactement le même âge que ma nièce car il n'a pas arrêté de muter. Il ne vieillit donc plus. Ce qui m'étonna, c'est qu'il n'avait par contre fait aucune remarque par rapport au physique de Bella qui était pareil à celui de la famille. Il est finalement aussi bête qu'Edward nous l'avait décrit !

Donc, après sa venue, les trois jours qui nous restaient avant que Bella ne voyage avait été chargés: Alice s'occupait bien évidemment des bagages, aidée de Rosalie et Esmée, Emett pour ne pas changer était allé acheter des films pornographiques à Bella car d'après lui ça compenserait l'absence d'Edward à ses côtés. Carlisle lui apprenait le plus de choses possibles sur le Kurdistan et moi j'essayais le plus possible d'évacuer le stress qu'elle ressentait à l'approche de son départ. Le jour J , Edward et Renesmée l'accompagnèrent à l'aéroport. Nous lui avions dit au revoit à la villa où tout le monde l'avait étouffé de câlins, même moi ! Car elle allait me manquait, sa présence et son aura de bonté allaient me manquer.

Une semaine était donc passée. Comme le cottage était vide sans Bella, Edward et sa fille vinrent s'installer à la villa en attendant son retour. Alice et Rosalie ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble, car c'était un peu Bella qui était leur point commun et qui les réunissait toutes les deux. Je suis sûre que ma belle-sœur ne le sait même pas ! Emett n'avait plus vraiment de quoi taquiner Edward puisque sa femme n'était pas là. Carlisle n'avait plus personne avec qui partager ses connaissances car Bella était la seule à aimer l'écouter. Edward également, mais sans Bella il ne faisait plus rien. Esmée essayait de remplacer sa fille aux yeux de Renesmée, en l'aidant à faire ses devoirs et en lui préparant à manger. Mais rien n'y faisait, ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient heureuses car Bella était irremplaçable et Esmée le savait. Enfin, pour ma part, l'absence de Bella et…souffrance. Oui souffrance au sens littéral du terme, car depuis qu'elle est partie, toute la famille est triste et s'ennuie. Et de ressentir ce genre d'émotions multipliée par 8, car nous étions 8 Cullen, était tout simplement horrible. Je n'arrivais même plus à gérer mes propres sentiments pour essayer de gérer les leurs. Par pitié Bella reviens-nous vite la maison est vide sans toi !

_Ici, c'est Edward qui parle_

Aujourd'hui, samedi 20 Septembre 2009, je reçu une lettre de ma bien-aimée . Toute la semaine avait été triste pour moi, ma fille, ainsi que toute ma famille. Je ne savais pas à quel point Bella pourrait laisser un vide. Comme quoi on se rend compte de la valeur de la chose que lorsqu'on l'a perdu…

J'allai au travail tous les jours, j'avais toujours autant de patientes qui venaient me voir. Mais je ne faisais plus attention à elles ni à leurs mensonges. Nessie allait à l'école bien sûr, mais je voyais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était comme…vidée. Son esprit semblait tout le temps ailleurs. Plus personne ne riait, même pas Emett ! Alice n'embêtait plus vraiment ma fille et Rosalie ne me regardait même plus. Bella s'en est allée en emportant avec elle notre joie-de-vivre. Heureusement, j'avais après une semaine de longue attente, enfin des nouvelles. Une jolie lettre dorée, avec à l'intérieur une carte postale qui montrait un paysage grandiose du Kurdistan. Des montagnes enneigées encerclant une immense pleine verte avec des millions de fleurs jaunes. J'aimerait tant être à cet endroit, assis dans ce champ de fleurs avec ma femme et y rester jusqu'au lever du soleil pour voir sa merveilleuse peau scintiller. Après avoir mis un terme à mes rêves, je lus la lettre.

_Cher Edward, _

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à t'écrire mais je n'ai pratiquement aucun moment de libre. Milo et moi ne faisons que bouger d'un village à un autre, d'une tribu à une autre, et d'un paysage à un autre. Il y a tellement de choses à voir, à sentir et à toucher. J'aurai aimé partager mes découvertes avec toi et Renesmée. Je m'imagine chaque soir entre tes bras, sous cette tente où je me trouve au moment où je t'écris. Il m'arrive d'avoir des élans de chagrin et de nostalgie indescriptibles en repensant à vous, à toute la famille. _

_J'espère que Nessie se porte bien en mon absence et qu'Esmée veille bien sur elle. J'espère aussi qu'Alice et Rosalie ne l'embêtent pas et qu'Emett ne te taquine pas. Si Jasper souffre de l'ambiance qui reigne à la maison à cause de mon départ, tu t'excuseras auprès de lui de ma part. Tu remercieras Carlisle car ce qu'il m'a apprit sur cet incroyable pays m'a beaucoup servit. Je comptes les secondes avant de pouvoir vous serrer tous dans mes bras et vous embrasser . J'ai découvert un vase datant du 8__ème__ siècle. D'après Milo, c'est une découverte magique car il ne pensait pas trouver un vase romain au Kurdistan ! Il coûte une fortune, et bien que j'ai insisté pour ne pas avoir ma part dessus, j'ai dû lui céder. Je vais revenir à Forks avec une grosse fortune mon chéri ! Comme quoi même Bella la catastrophe peut avoir des rentrées d'argent pour sa famille. Je suis plutôt fière de moi. Je reviens comme prévu dans une semaine, tu viendras me chercher à l'aéroport de Seattle le dimanche 28 Septembre à 14 h. J'aurai à peine le temps de rentrer me changer et me préparer pour le bal d'automne. J'ai hâte d'y être et de le refaire pour une « première fois » avec toi. Je t'aime tellement fort c'est mon amour pour toi et notre fille qui me fait tenir encore debout ici. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part et à très bientôt ! _

_Ps: je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que nous ferons escale deux jours au Maroc. J'en profiterai pour visiter et m'acheter quelques souvenirs, et vous rapporter des babioles. Je t'aime ! _

Après avoir finis de lire la lettre, je me sentais apaisé. Elle allait bien et rentrerait bientôt. C'est-ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Savoir que ma Bella, la maladresse sur patte, avait découvert une pièce antique dont elle tirerait un très bon prix, m'emplissait de fierté. Carlisle sera heureux de l'apprendre, et puis ça sera quelque chose que j'annoncerai avec joie à Emett pour lui fermer son clapet. J'allai vers la villa où, fort heureusement, se trouvait toute ma famille y compris Nessie, en train de regarder un match de foot.

-Eteignez cette télé deux minutes s'il-vous-plaît.

-Ah ça non ! Je regarde mon match de foot. Dégage le rabat-joie, s'écria Emett en colère.

-Tant pis, je voulais vous lire la lettre de Bella. Une prochaine fois alors.

Je fis mine de m'éloigner mais j'avais réussit mon coup car Emett bondit du divan et éteignit la télévision.

-Non! Attend ! Lis-nous la lettre Eddy je t'en prie !

-Eh ben mon chéri, dis Rosalie, je ne savais pas qu'un jour tu arrêterai ton match pour une lettre de Bella. Il faudra que je le lui dise, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-C'est vrai ça oncle Emett ! Intervint ma fille. Bon papa lis-nous la lettre !

-La lettre ! La lettre ! La lettre ! La lettre ! S'écrièrent toute ma famille en chœur.

-Ok. Je vous la lis.

Je me mis à leur relire la lettre, en sautant les quelques passages qui me concernaient Bella et moi car j'aurais encore eu droit aux blagues tordues de mon imbécile de frère. Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux, surtout Renesmée qui pouvait vraiment pleurer. Carlisle était content d'avoir servit à Bella, Rosalie et Alice souriaient à nouveau et préparaient un plan shopping pour Nessie. Esmée souria également, heureuse que ma femme ne l'ait pas oublié. Par contre, nous nous retournâmes tous vers Jasper car nous avions complètement oublié qu'il subissait nos émotions qui avaient été négatives toute la semaine.

-Nous sommes désolés Jasper, nous avions oublié pour toi… lui dis-je.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Mais après que tu aies lu cette lettre je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je ressens le calme à présent. C'est comme si la seule lettre de Bella avait été la pile qui nous a redonné de l'énergie.

-Oué, c'est vrai, ajouta Emett. Par contre j'ai l'impression qu'il nous a sauté quelques passages le frangin.

Il m'arracha la lettre avant que je n'ai pu riposter. Il lut les « je t'aime » de ma femme ainsi que le passage où elle disait qu'elle s'imaginait être dans mes bras. Il n'arrêtait pas de rire en lisant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à la fin de la lettre où il y avait le plus gênant, je la lui reprit. Heureusement il ne demanda pas à voir la fin ce qui me soulagea.

-C'est super ! Elle va aller au Maroc. Elle va s'acheter pleins de choses je suis jalouse, rétorqua Alice.

-Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'elle pourrait acheter à part des dattes et des babouches, ajouta Rosalie.

-Mais tu es folle ! Ca c'est au sud du Maroc. Mais au nord il y a tout: des tonnes et des tonnes de magasins de luxe, des centres commerciaux, des restaurants internationaux et des lounge bar très chic.

-Tu ne penses qu'à l'aspect matériel toi ! Et puis telle que je connais Bella elle ne mettras pas un seul pied dans les magasins. Elle ira sûrement en médina pour nous acheter des souvenirs, dit Esmée.

Alice bouda mais se tut quelques instants en proie à une de ses visions. Lorsqu'elle revint à son état normal, elle affichait un sourire de vainqueur.

-Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? Lui demanda Jasper.

-J'avais raison. Bella va bien s'amuser là-bas.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui demandais-je assez en colère.

-Elle va s'éclater !

-Mais dis ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Lâche le morceau Alice, m'énervai-je.

-Elle va aller dans une immense et luxueuse boîte de nuit à Casablanca, avec son patron pour se détendre.

-Eh ben ! C'est que ta femme commence à aimer les boîtes Eddy ! Pouffa Emett.

-Je n'ai rien contre. Et de toutes façons j'ai confiance en elle.

-Tu as raison mon fils, rétorqua Carlisle. N'écoute pas les futilités de ton frère.

-Papa, nous devrions un jour aller au Maroc aussi non ?

-Tu as raison, ça me semble être une bonne destination de voyage.

-YES! YES!YES! A moi les magasins ! Dit Alice toute contente.

-Et à moi les courses de quads dans le désert ! Ajouta Emett.-Et moi le silence ! Dit Jasper.

-Et moi les hammams et les massages à l'huile d'argan ! Intervint Rosalie.

-Et moi de nouvelles recettes délicieuses ! Dit Esmée.

-Et moi, je visiterais les villages démunis pour les aider, dit Carlisle.

-Et moi, la plage et le soleil ! Dit ma fille en nous tirant la langue.

-On dirait que vous avez tout planifié, leur répondit-je. Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir une date.

-Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas la surprise à maman ? Et la rejoindre là-bas samedi prochain ? Comme ça on passe une journée dans ce pays et on rentre le lendemain avec elle pour le bal ?

-C'est une excellente idée Nessie, répondit Alice à ma place. J'irai acheter nos billets demain !

-C'est d'accord, répondirent le reste de la famille.

Je jubilais intérieurement de pouvoir faire une telle surprise à ma femme. Et puis grâce à la vision d'Alice, nous savions qu'elle serait à Casablanca. Trouver son hôtel serait un jeu d'enfants pour nous. De plus, nous pourrions aller ensemble en boîte puisque c'est ce que Bella prévoirait.

-Attends, Alice ! Il ne fait pas généralement beau à Casa ?

-Ah si, c'est vrai…Ben nous n'aurons qu'à mettre des chapeaux et rester le plus possible à l'ombre. Et puis pour une journée ce n'est pas la mort.

-De toute façon les massages se font à l'intérieur je n'aurai pas à craindre le soleil, rétorqua Rosalie.

-Nous nous débrouillerons, ajouta Carlisle en s'adressant plus particulièrement à sa femme.

-Et moi ? Intervint Emett. Comment je fais ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras faire du quad la nuit il fait encore chaud et puis il n'y aura personne.

-SUPER !

-Il me faudra un maillot tante Alice.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Nessie, demain je fais les magasins pour toute la famille !

-Merci, on avait peur que tu ne veuilles pas, lui dis-je en la taquinant.

-Pfff…

Elle fit semblant d'être vexée mais tout le monde la connaissait par cœur.

_Ici, c'est Renesmée qui parle._

Il restait 5 jours avant que l'on aille au Maroc. J'avais tellement hâte ! Revoir ma mère, l'embrasser , et l'étouffer de câlins. En plus, je pourrai aller à la plage qui est d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire magnifique. Puisque mon aspect « vampirique » n'était pas encore totalement présent, je ne craignais rien des rayons du soleil, ma peau restait la même.

J'étais dans les couloirs lorsque je vis Tara.

-Tara ! Alors comment tu as trouvé ton dîner de vendredi soir ?

-Tu es une bonne comédienne. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir James. Mais bon nous avons passé une bonne soirée.

-Et… ?

-Et voilà.

-Il ne s'est passé rien d'autre tu es sûre ? Lui dis-je en allant vers les aigus.

-Bon, de toute façon tu dois déjà le savoir puisque c'est toi et Pam qui avez tout organisé: il m'a dit que je lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'il voudrait que je sois sa cavalière pour le bal.

-Mais c'est super ! Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Oui.

-Donc tu l'aimes bien aussi ?

-Je pense oui…

-je le savais ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Bonne chance en tout cas.

Je m'en allai lorsqu'elle me retint par la main et me dit.

-Merci.

Elle me l'avait dit en y exprimant toute sa gratitude et son amour. Elle était heureuse et c'est-ce que je voulais pour elle, ma meilleure amie.

-Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Au fait, je vais au Maroc ce week-end !

-Non ! Waw c'est loin ça. Mais pourquoi ? En plus tu vas rater le bal !

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas je reviendrai pour le bal. Nous allons faire une surprise à ma mère qui fait escale là-bas. Tu veux quelque chose ?-Ah c'est super. Tu vas me laisser dans le froid, l'humidité et l'ennui pour rejoindre chaleur, soleil et fêtes ! Merci.

-Hahaha, c'est que pour une journée tu sais ! Alors tu veux quoi ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien que tu m'achètes une tunique assez courte. Tu sais, c'est comme des chemises mais transparentes. Généralement on les met au dessus des maillots.

-Oui, je vois. D'accord je t'en achèterai une.

-Merci Ness !

Elle s'en alla heureuse en me laissant devant les casiers du couloirs. Brandy passa devant moi en m'ignorant royalement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Brandy ! Attends moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien. De toutes façon en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ?

-Ben, tu es mon ami, alors si tu ne vas pas bien oui ça m'intéresse !

-Ton ami, oué c'est ça et puis quoi encore, marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon ? Dis-je en faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Ben j'ai rien. Je n'ai pas de cavalière pour le bal c'est tout. Je voulais y aller avec quelqu'un mais elle est déjà prise à ce qu'il paraît.

Je fis semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il parlait en fait de moi et lui répondit.-Moi je connais quelqu'un qui n'est pas pris et avec qui tu pourrais aller.

-Ah bon ? C'est qui ça ?

-Pam.

-Pam ?

-Oui, Pam. Elle est très jolie tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis je sais que tu ne la laisse pas indifférente.

-Ah…je ne savais pas. En fait je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal du tout.

-Alors tu vas lui demander ?

-Oué, toute à l'heure. Merci de m'avoir aidé !

-Ce n'est rien voyons. A toute à l'heure.

Je partis en cours, heureuse d'avoir aidé mes amis. A présent, ils étaient tous casés. Je me sentais tellement joyeuse d'avoir fait une bonne action. Mais j'y pensai, je devrais aller voir Jacob ce soir pour lui annoncer que c'est mon cavalier. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde le sait sauf lui ! Je me mis à rire toute seule, jusqu'à ce que le professeur d'anglais me lança un regard noir.

A la fin de la journée, j'étais toujours dans le même état d'allégresse et partit en direction de la réserve. Cette fois, Jake ne sortit pas en courant. Je rentrais dans sa maison mais il n'y avait personne. Mon intuition me disait d'aller dans le garage. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'à l'époque elle passait énormément de temps avec lui à réparer des motos. J'avais eu juste car il était en train de réparer le moteur d'une vieille voiture.

-Nessie ? Waw, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Ca va ma chérie ?

Il vint m'embrasser sur la joue avant de m'enlacer dans ses bras.

-Oui, ca va très bien. Tu fais quoi ?

-je répare la voiture de Sam. Il part avec Emilie en voyage.

-Il faut croire que tout le monde voyage ces temps-ci.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que ta Bells aussi est en voyage. Elle rentre quand ?

-Elle rentre Dimanche. Mais nous allons lui faire une surprise ma famille et moi, et la rejoindre samedi. Elle sera au Maroc.

-Eh ! Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Tu vas me manquer Ness…

-Toi aussi. Je t'aime tellement !

-Moi aussi si tu savais…

Ce qu'il venait de dire me gêna un peu car nous ne partagions pas la même signification de l'amour. Pour briser le silence, je m'empressais de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Jake, tu sais qu'il y a un bal dimanche soir au lycée?

-J'en ai entendu parlé oué. Tu vas y aller ?

-Oui.

-Ah…Avec qui ? Dit-il tristement.

-Ben..AVEC TOI GROS BETA !

-QUOI ? C'EST VRAI ? Dites moi que je rêve !

-Non, tu ne rêves pas ! Veux-tu être mon cavalier Jacob Black ?

-J'ai imaginé tant de fois que tu me demanderais ça un jour… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux.

-C'est oui ou non alors ?

-Oui ! Évidemment ! Je doit reprendre mes esprits… je suis au bord de la crise de joie. En fait non, je suis en pleine crise de joie !

J'explosai de rire. Il était tellement heureux. J'aurais dû être contente à ce moment là, mais quelque chose me tracassait: ma conscience…

Chapitre 12

_Holà Maruecos !_

_Ici c'est Emett qui parle_.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaa! Je ne retrouve plus ma brosse à dent ! Et mon sèche-cheveux non plus ! Papaaaaaaaaa répond je sais que tu m'entends ! Viens m'aider !

Ca, c'était Nessie. Depuis ce matin elle ne fait qu'appeler son père pour l'aider à retrouver ses affaires. Nous étions tous prêts sauf elle ! Ah oui, aujourd'hui est le grand jour: nous allons au Maroc rejoindre Bella, et à moi les dunes !

-Papaaaaa ! J'ai retrouvé mon sèche cheveux mais je ne trouve toujours pas ma brosse à dent ! Nooooooon, j'ai déchiré mon jean ! Je vais me changer attendez encore deux minutes.

Ca c'était…encore Nessie. Si je devais calculer le nombre de « deux minutes » qu'on a attendu, ça ferait deux heures ! Là c'en était de trop, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.-Nessie, ton père est déjà dans la voiture et toute la famille aussi. Il n'y a plus que Carlisle et moi qui t'attendons alors si tu n'amènes pas tes fesses d'ici…attends je vais être gentil: 30 SECONDES, on te laisse toute seule à Forks.

-Et ma brosse à dent tonton ?

-On te l'achètera là bas, ainsi que des millions d'autres jeans ! Allez hop hop hop.

Elle déboula les escaliers à une vitesse grand V. J'étais finalement plus autoritaire que ses propres parents, mais moi au moins elle faisait ce que je lui demandais de faire au moment même.

-Tonton, tu me le payeras si je ne trouve pas de beaux jeans là bas, dit-elle en colère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, d'après ce que m'a dit Alice nous avons l'embarras du choix.

Carlisle sortit de la cuisine et nous souri.

-C'est vrai ma puce, tu achèteras ce que tu voudras, mais nous devons y aller maintenant si nous ne voulons pas rater l'avion n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui papi ! Let's go to morocco ! S'écria-t-elle en riant.

Après une heure de route, nous étions arrivés à Seattle. Nous laissâmes les deux voitures qui nous avaient servit pour le trajet dans un parking privé, puis prîmes un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport. Une fois là bas, nous enregistrâmes nos bagages et remplîmes toute la paperasse. Après une heure et demi d'attente, nous étions enfin dans l'avion qui nous mènerai vers mes amours.

-Tes amours? Pouffa Edward.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées toi ? Celle du reste des passagers ne te suffisent pas ?

-Quels amours ? Répondit Rosalie en colère.

Ah cet imbécile de frangin, il allait me le payer une fois arrivés à destination.

-Ben les dunes ma chérie, tu pensais que c'était quoi ? Je n'ai que toi comme amour !

-Elle, et les dunes ria de plus belle Edward.

-TOI! OUH TOI! Rugis-je, tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

-Oh j'ai peur, glaglagla… dit edward en faisant semblant de claquer des dents.

-On se calme les enfants ! Rétorqua Esmée de derrière.

-je trouverai bien quelque chose qui va t'embêter puisque nous allons retrouver Bella, les occasions ne vont pas manquer vu sa maladresse et son indiscrétion…lui dis-je plus bas.

Il fit mine de ne pas m'entendre et se tourna vers le hublot. Pff, quel romantique. Regarder le coucher de soleil du ciel…

-Tu sais, il y en a qui ressentent des sentiments, nous ne sommes pas tous obsédé par la violence, le sexe et le jeu comme toi.

-En tout cas toi il y en a bien un sur les trois que tu viens de citer dont tu es un vrai fanatique, hein Eddy…lui dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Je préfère ne pas répondre.

-Oui oui, je comprends. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un coucher de soleil, surtout en un siècle d'existence.

Suite à notre « pseudo-dispute » , nous fîmes semblant de dormir comme les autres passagers, mise à part Renesmée qui dormait réellement. Le lendemain à 6h du matin, nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport de Casablanca. Nous récupérâmes nos valises puis allâmes aux toilettes. Alice nous donna nos chapeau et nos lunettes de soleil, ainsi que des habits assez amples qui cachait toute notre peau.

-Une voiture nous attend à l'entrée. Allons-y dit Alice.

Nous montâmes dans le taxi où Carlisle conversa avec l'homme durant tout le trajet, nous étions tous étonnés qu'il sache parler aussi bien l'arabe.

-Waw Carlisle, je ne savais pas que tu parlais l'arabe ! Dit Jasper.

-Oui, avant, lorsque j'étais avec les Volturis, je m'intéressais de près à la culture orientale qui m'a toujours fasciné. Et puis pour tuer mon temps libre car j'en avait plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, j'ai appris cette langue.

-C'est super ça va nous servir ici ! Ajouta Nessie.

-Nous n'en aurons pas trop besoin, tout le monde parle parfaitement le français ici, c'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui ne sache pas au moins les mots de base…répondit Alice

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas.

Durant le trajet pour aller à notre hôtel ( qui était également celui de Bella ), nous passâmes devant la plage. Une vue magnifique s'offrait à nous: des centaines de mètres de sable fin et doré, un mer bleue scintillante qui s'étendait à perte de vue, un temps magnifique et une chaleur incroyable. Il y avait aussi cette mosquée qui était très emblématique de la ville blanche, elle était encore plus grande et plus belle que ce que je pensais. Quelque chose d'assez original, il y avait un immense cinéma en plein sur la corniche, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant.

Nous étions à présent arrivés à l'hôtel, le « Sheraton ». Très luxueux bien sûr puisque c'était Alice qui s'était occupée de tout. Nous aurions quand même préféré quelque chose de plus traditionnel mais bon…le luxe n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Esmée alla à la réception demander les clés de nos chambres, puis nous nous rendîmes à nos chambres respectives y déposer nos bagages. Notre chambre à Rosalie et moi était sublime. Très grande et spacieuse, avec un grand écran plasma et des méridiennes un peu partout dans la pièce. Toute la chambre était illuminée par les rayons du soleil, accentuée par la couleur beige-dorée des murs. Une vraie chambre royale ! Le lit avait l'air très confortable aussi.

-Rose, tu as vu le lit, il est tellement grand, et confortable…lui dis-je malicieusement.

-Oui, tu as raison mon chéri.

Elle se rapprocha de moi lentement, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis elle posa ses mains sur mon ventre et se rapprocha de mes lèvres.

-Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire dans ce lit ? Me souffla-t-elle.-Oui… J'allai te dire la même chose ! M'enthousiasmai-je.

-Veux-tu que je te dise comment on pourrait l'utiliser ? Me murmura-t-elle dans le cou.

-Je le veux, dise au bord de l'excitation.

-ON NE VA RIEN FAIRE ESPECE D'IMBECILE DE PERVERS EN MANQUE! S'écria-t-elle en me poussant. Nous avons une journée seulement pour profiter de ce pays et tu penses que je vais gaspiller une seule seconde de mon précieux temps, dans cette chambre à faire des galipettes avec un mari qui ne voit pas plus loin que son pénis !

Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et me laissa complètement consterné de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Le pire c'est que sa colère m'avait encore plus excité, finalement elle avait raison, je ne voyais pas plus loin que mon…enfin vous voyez. De toutes façon je devais prendre l'avion dans une demi-heure pour me rendre à Marrakech. De là-bas un bus m'emmènerait dans le désert où je pourrai faire du quad, j'ai hâte !

Je partit dire au revoir au reste de la famille puis, malgré qu'elle se soit emportée quelques minutes plus tôt, ma Rose vint m'embrasser et me supplia de revenir le plus vite possible. Je pris un taxi qui m'emmena encore une fois jusqu'à l'aéroport puis après une heure et demi de vol, j'étais enfin dans la ville rouge: Marrakech ! Cette ville n'avait rien à voir avec Casablanca. Il n'y avait pas de buildings, ni beaucoup de trafics par rapport à la ville où j'ai laissé ma famille. Il n'y avait que jardins, fleurs et plantes de tout genre, beaucoup de villas, de très grandes villas même. De hauts palmiers encadraient toutes les rues, je pensais être à San Francisco sauf que tout était rouge. Je descendis à mon hôtel, il était 14 h à peine. Je devais donc rester enfermé dans ma chambre toute la journée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Heureusement, j'avais à disposition un écran géant avec une PlayStation ainsi qu'un jacuzzi privé. Personne ne me verrait j'étais donc tranquille pour 6 bonnes heures !

La nuit tomba, il était maintenant près de 20h30. Je pris un car qui m'emmena jusqu'à un petit village perdu dans le désert, à une dizaine de kilomètres de Marrakech. Une fois là bas, un homme me donna son chameau pour quelques pièces en échanges. C'était la première fois que je montais sur cet animal ! Il était très haut, ce qui aurait donné le vertige à un humain. 10 minutes plus tard, j'étais à la station qui louait des quads et donnait des cours. Je n'en avais cependant pas besoin, je pris donc l'auto et la démarra. Tout content, je fonçais tout droit à la vitesse maximale: cela procurait un effet sans pareil ! Il faisait chaud certes, mais il y avait un vent rafraîchissant qui me claquait à la figure à chaque fois que j'allais plus vite. J'avais l'impression que le désert était infini, il y avait du sable jusqu'à l'horizon…je roulais, toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin. Le temps était devenu éphémère et je n'en avait que faire de savoir quelle heure il devait être. Parfois, je faisait des sauts avec mon quad lorsque la dune était plutôt haute et qu'elle formait une sorte de colline. Mais lorsque je retombais ça ne me faisait pas mal, au contraire, ça faisait grimper mon adrénaline. Après 5 heures de sport, je retournais à la station où ils croyaient que je m'étais perdu tellement j'étais resté longtemps. Je mentis en disant que c'était vrai, car pour eux faire 5 heures d'affilé sans être fatigué était inconcevable. Je retournai à l'hôtel pour me doucher, ramasser mes affaires et repartir à l'aéroport. Il me tardait de retrouver Rosalie, mais aussi Bella. D'ailleurs à cette heure-ci Bella devait déjà être rentrée depuis longtemps. Je me demande comment elle a réagit en les voyant tous ? Et puis dommage que j'ai raté une occasion de me moquer d'Edward en train de tripoter sa femme ! Hahaha !

_Ici c'est Rosalie qui parle_

Après qu'Emett soit parti, je sentis un vide s'installer. Même si ce que je lui avais dit était vrai, je le regrettais maintenant. Mais bon, je ne suis pas venue au Maroc pour me prendre la tête non ? Alors tant qu'il est encore tôt, direction le hammam de l'hôtel. Je descendis au sous-sol, là où se trouvait mon paradis, malheureusement je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir me prélasser car une longue queue de femmes attendaient leur tour. Je ne comprends pas, il y a bien pourtant une bonne dizaine de salles, pourquoi alors attendre ?

-Excusez-moi, dis-je à une employée qui passait à côté, pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde alors qu'il y a plusieurs pièces ?

-5 Hammams sont déjà utilisés mademoiselle, les 5 restants sont déjà réservés.

-C'est Madame déjà, et je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait réserver un hammam.

-C'est que c'est la famille royale qui va venir. Les cousines du roi en fait.

-Pourquoi, elles doivent avoir tout à disposition dans leurs palais non ?

-Oui, mais ici au Maroc, les princes et princesses vont souvent dans des endroits publics pour se mêler au peuple. Ils ne se considèrent pas étant supérieurs.

-Ah, d'accord. Je pensais qu'ils restaient enfermés chez eux. N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen pour aller plus vite ?

-Non, vous faites la queue comme tout le monde, répondit-elle en me souriant hypocritement.

Bonjour l'accueil ! Et moi alors ? Comment je vais faire pour mon bain mort ?

Bon, je n'ai qu'à aller parler directement à celui qui s'occupe de ce service et on va voir qui aura le dernier mot. Je montais à la réception, et d'un pas assuré m'avançais vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir.

- Excusez-moi, je veux voir votre chef j'ai un problème.

-Désolée, mais il n'est pas là. Vous désirez ?

-C'est la première fois que je viens au Maroc et je n'ai envie que d'une chose: me relaxer. Or il se trouve que vos hammams sont bondés et que 5 sont réservés par vos « princes ». Ils se prennent pour qui ? Ils n'ont pas assez de salles de bain dans leurs palaces ?

-Mais, j…

-Non, le coupai-je.

-Mais il est der…

-Quoi ? Je vous dit que c'est inadmissible. Je veux prendre mon bain, et maintenant. Sinon je fais un scandale et je me fiche de vos princes et princesses!

-Derrière…

-Mais qu'avez-vous à me dire derrière ? Oui, il y a un homme qui attends. Il peut très bien patienter encore ça ne va pas le tuer !

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai tout mon temps, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire honnête.

Le réceptionniste se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à marmonner des choses du genre « je vais perdre mon travail c'est sûr », « elle est complètement folle ». Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Je ne suis pas folle. Je veux juste prendre soin de moi !

-Excusez-moi, vous vous appeler comment ? Me demanda l'inconnu.

-Ca vous regarde ?

J'entendis le réceptionniste retenir un cri, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait celui-là depuis toute à l'heure ? C'est comme s'il avait vu un fantôme…

-Non, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je voudrais juste faire votre connaissance, vous avez l'air d'être une…charmante femme, ajouta-il en riant.

-Je m'appelle Rosalie. Content ?

-Oui, très. C'est un prénom qui vous va à merveille. Puis-je vous aider ?

-Non vous ne pouvez pas ! A moins que vous ayez un passe pour aller aux hammams en bas !

-Il se trouve que j'en ai un oui !

-Ah bon ? Alors oui vous pouvez m'aider.

Puis je le tirai d'un coup, sans qui ne s'y attende, vers le sous-sol. Il n'arrêtais pas de rire face à mon impatience et mon obstination. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la queue de femmes, toutes se turent et nous regardâmes comme si nous étions…ben tiens, des fantômes encore une fois !

-Pourquoi nous regardent-elles toutes comme ça, demandai-je à mon inconnu.

-Je ne sais pas. Elles doivent être éblouies par votre beauté sûrement.

Il était sans gêne celui-là ! Si Emett l'entendais, il serait déjà mort. Heureusement pour lui, je le trouvais assez sympathique et puis il était assez beau. Grand, musclé avec une peau dorée, des cheveux châtains clair qu'il avait remonté avec du gel et des yeux couleur fauve. Il avait un sourire éblouissant avec deux petites fossettes qui se creusaient autour de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il se moquait de moi.

-Merci du compliment, lui répondis-je, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ça. Bon, votre passe il est où ?

-Attendez- moi ici s'il-vous-plaît Rosalie. Je reviens dans un instant.

Il alla vers le bureau de la femme qui s'occupait des bains morts et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille. Cette dernière ne faisait qu'acquiescer et n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Tout le monde en fait le regardait, peut être que c'était une célébrité au Maroc je ne sais pas…un footballeur ou un chanteur, un présentateur TV aussi peut-être. Enfin bref, il revint comme il me l'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt puis m'emmena dans un couloir parallèle.

-Voilà, tout est arrangé. Vous pouvez y aller, ce hammam est libre.

-Mais vous ? Je ne veux pas vous prendre votre place.

-Mais non voyons, ça me fait plaisir.

-Bon, au moins entrez avec moi alors.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Ça ne vous dérangera pas ?

-Non, pourquoi serait-ce le cas ?

-Non pour rien, j'oubliai presque que vous étiez une étrangère.

Je ne fis pas attention à sa remarque, et allai au vestiaire me déshabiller. Lorsque ce fut le cas, j'enroulais la serviette autour de moi et entrais dans le hammam où se trouvait déjà, assis en serviette, mon sauveur.

-Je m'assis sur le banc devant lui et lui sourit.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Ismail.

-Enchantée Ismail. Alors vous êtes marocain ?

-Oui, et vous ?

-Non, je suis américaine. Je viens de Forks.

-Je ne connais pas. Je suis pourtant allé de nombreuses fois aux Etats-Unis.

-C'est une petite ville pommée dans l'état de Washington. Il pleut, il fait froid et il fait gris tous les jours.

-Ah, ça doit faire un gros changement avec Casablanca non ?

-Oui, un énorme changement.

-Vous êtes venue ici pour un voyage d'affaire ou pour visiter ?

-En fait je suis venue avec toute ma famille pour voir ma belle-sœur qui fait escale ici. Elle ne sait pas encore que nous sommes dans le même hôtel qu'elle on veut lui faire la surprise.

-C'est très gentil de votre part à tous, vous devez être une famille très soudée.

-Oh oui, dans tous les sens du terme, ajoutais-je en souriant.

Il ne releva pas ma dernière phrase mais me rendit mon sourire.

-dites moi Ismail, ne seriez vous pas une sorte de célébrité dans votre pays ?

-Hahaha, en quelques sortes oui…

-Je le savais ! Un footballeur ? Vous avez la carrure d'un sportif.

-Non, je ne suis pas un footballeur, répondit-il en riant.

-Alors un mannequin ?

-Non, encore raté.

-Un acteur ? Un chanteur ? Un présentateur TV ?

-Non, non et non, continua-t-il en riant toujours.

-Ben vous êtes quoi alors ? Donnez moi un indice je sèche là !

-Ca concerne plus la politique du pays…

-Un ministre ? Non vous êtes trop jeune…Bon, réfléchissons…

-Vous allez trouver je le sens.

-JE SAIS C'EST BON ! JE SUIS TROP BETE!

- Qui suis-je ? Dit-il toujours hilare.

-Déjà le réceptionniste qui bégayait lorsque vous étiez derrière moi et que je vous insultais indirectement, et puis dans les couloirs lorsque tout le monde se taisait et vous regardait, et surtout, le passe que vous avez pour le hammam, c'est parce que vous l'aviez réservé ! Vous êtes un …

-prince, me coupa-t-il, oui. Mais je reste tout de même un humain hein ! Pouffa-t-il.

-Je suis tellement confuse ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais à propos de votre lignée, c'était sous le coup de la colère… Excusez-moi mon prince.

-Oh non! Pour une fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas et me traite comme n'importe qui d'autre. Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, je suis Ismail d'accord. Et tutoyez moi s'il-vous-plaît.

-Bon, alors pardonne moi Ismail.

-Tu es pardonnée Rosalie. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce moment passé avec toi, jamais personne ne m'a jamais traité comme tu l'as fait !

-Et tu m'en voie confuse et tellement honteuse ! Si je savais…

-Non, pour une fois que quelqu'un me traite comme un chien ça fait du bien je te jure ! Ria-t-il de plus belle.

Nous rimes tous les deux pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne me demande sérieusement.

-Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Rosalie, tu es incroyable. Tellement naturelle, belle, intelligente et marrante ! J'aimerai te revoir…

-Hélas, ce n'est pas possible. Je rentre demain à Forks…

-Reste ! Je vous payerez tout à toi et à ta famille !

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront rester. Ils ont des choses à faire à Forks. Ma nièce a école, mon père est médecin et mon frère psychologue.

-Permets-moi au moins de passer la soirée avec toi…

-Ismail, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais…je ne peux pas. Je vais passer ma soirée avec ma belle-sœur, ma famille, et mon mari.

-Tu es mariée ! ?

-Oui, et heureuse.

-Mais tu es tellement jeune ! Et tellement belle ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois déjà faite passer la corde au cou.

-Oui, mais quand on aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et moi je suis amoureuse de mon mari et le resterai toujours.

-Tu vas en briser des cœurs Rosalie…Mais tu es mariée et je respecte ça. Ton mari est l'homme le plus chanceux sur terre !

-Moi aussi je suis chanceuse de l'avoir à mes côtés !

-Bon, je dois y aller j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Sache que ça a été un réel plaisir de te connaître, si tu reviens au Maroc, fais le moi savoir. Je serai ravi de vous accueillir ton mari, ta famille et toi au palais.

-D'accord, promis. Au revoir Ismail, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance aussi.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la pièce. Il faisait très chaud, je devrais peut-être en sortir, sinon les femmes se poseraient des questions… Après avoir pris une douche froide dans ma chambre et m'être habillée d'une très belle robe de cocktail, je partis rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre où il y avait sûrement Jasper. Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis ce matin dans les environs de Fès pour visiter des villages démunis et leur venir en aide. Esmée en profiterait pour noter quelques recettes culinaires. Alice et Renesmée étaient aller faire les magasins, et mon ours était toujours dans le désert. Je m'ennuyais de lui mais il n'était que 18 heures. Il sera ici que vers 4 heures du matin je pense.

Une fois dans sa chambre, j'avais raison car Jasper y étais aussi, assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire un livre sur la culture berbère du Maroc.

-Alors Eddy, tu tiens le coup? Lui dis-je.

-Je suis trop impatient de la voir Rose, plus les minutes passent, plus j'ai du mal à me Contrôler.

-Et je suis témoin ! Ajouta Jasper. Il n'arrête pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens, il a même commander un tajine qu'il a mangé.

-Mais c'est horrible Edward ! Comment peux-tu avaler de la nourriture ?

-C'était pour me dégoûter et oublier ainsi mon impatience!

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché on dirait.

-Rosalie, assieds-toi. Il faut que je te raconte mon plan.

-Quel plan Eddy ?

-Ce que j'ai préparé pour Bella. Tu pensais qu'on allait tous aller toquer à sa chambre et lui crier surprise ?

-C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé au face à face. Alors nous allons faire quoi ?

-Ca va être incroyable , j'ai eu une idée de génie ma Rose ! Dit il enthousiasme.

_Ici c'est Carlisle qui parle_

A peine Emett nous avait quitté pour aller à Marrakech qu'Esmée et moi préparions nos bagages pour aller à Séfrou. Ce village que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas, est tout à fait pittoresque. Il se trouve aux environs de Fès, au pied des montagnes du Moyen Atlas. En cherchant sur le web les villages les plus démunis du Maroc, je suis tombé sur celui-ci qui me plut immédiatement. Heureusement, ce fut le cas pour ma bien-aimée également. Après avoir vu les quelques photos prises de ce patelin, nous en étions tombés amoureux !

Nous avions pris tout ce qui nous fallait: bloc-notes et stylos pour Esmée qui voulait écrire le plus de recettes traditionnelles possibles, et pour ma part j'ai pris quelques boîtes de médicaments les plus utiles pour ces pauvres villageois. Nous allâmes voir nos enfants et ma petite fille pour leur dire au revoir, puis prîmes un taxi qui nous déposa à la gare.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions à Fès. Une petite ville qui regorgeait d'histoire. Mais nous ne pouvions malheureusement trop nous attarder à la visiter car nous devions rentrer ce soir avant l'arrivée de Bella. Un très gentil bonhomme nous proposa de nous accompagner à Séfrou car il s'y rendait également. Nous montâmes à l'arrière de son pick up et nous asseyâmes entre les moutons.

-Mon chéri, ces animaux me donnent soif ! me dit Esmée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, nous arriverons bientôt à Séfrou, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait énormément d'animaux sur la montagne.

-Mm, j'ai hâte !

Une demi heure de route était passée, puis le fermier nous déposa devant une maison blanche construite à la main et très rustique. L'environnement autour était...magique. Il y avait des arbres partout, vert et remplis de cerises. J'ai oublié de dire que Séfrou était la ville la plus connue du Maroc pour ses cerises et ses roses. Une odeur de ces deux dernières flottait dans l'air, cela donnait l'impression que le village entier était un flacon de parfum et que nous nous trouvions à l'intérieur.

-Tu sens cette merveilleuse odeur mon cœur, m'adressais-je à ma femme.

-Oui, c'est délicieux. Comment un endroit aussi beau et doté de telles merveilles peut être aussi pauvre et délaissé ?

-Ca ne sera bientôt plus le cas ma chérie, nous allons prendre en main la situation de ce village et tu verras, d'ici quelques mois il sera l'un des endroit les plus touristiques du pays et il pourra exporter ses cerises et ses roses à travers le monde entier et avoir assez d'argent pour créer des écoles, des hôpitaux, des emplois...

-Oh, ça serait un rêve incroyable...

-Qui va se réaliser mon amour, qui va se réaliser !

Emplis d'espoir, Esmée et moi marchâmes jusqu'au cœur du village pour nous adresser à ses habitants. je la sentais assez stressée. Il faut avouer que j'étais dans le même état, nous allions changer la vie d'un peuple. Une fois là-bas, les habitants de Séfrou se statufièrent en nous voyant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils devaient recevoir de la visite, et encore moins celle de deux êtres...tels que nous.

-Bonjour mes amis, je suis venu avec ma femme Esmée ici présente, pour vous aider.

J'avais bien sûr dit tout cela en arabe, mais ils n'osaient toujours pas bouger.

-Me comprenez-vous ?

Personne ne répondit.

-S'il-vous-plaît, répondez nous, nous ne vous voulons que du bien n'ayez pas peur...

-Moi je comprends.

Un homme s'avança vers nous, il était assez grand, blond aux yeux verts.

-Comment vous appelez vous mon ami ? lui demandais-je.

-Je suis othmane, chef du village. Mon peuple ne vous comprends pas très bien car nous ne sommes pas des arabes.

Je fus choqué d'entendre cela, des marocains qui ne sont pas arabes ?

-Comment ça, vous n'êtes pas arabes ?

-Nous sommes berbères. Ne saviez-vous pas que les premiers habitants du Maroc étaient des Berbères ?

-Non, vous m'apprenez quelque chose de très intéressant. C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas totalement le profil d'un arabe.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à être clair, tous les autres hommes du village lui ressemblait à quelques détails près. Les femmes étaient rousses aux yeux verts et très blanche de peau. Mais ils me fascinaient, il avaient tous un charme unique.

-Comment se fait-il que vous parlez l'arabe ? lui demandais-je.

-Je suis allé à l'école, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour eux. Ils ne comprennent que le berbère.

-Pouvez-vous traduire ce que je vais dire ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Allez-y.

-Mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? me demanda ma femme qui s'était tû jusque là.

-Ils sont Berbères, ils ne comprennent pas totalement l'arabe. Cet homme va donc traduire ce que je vais dire.

-Ah, c'est impressionnant, ajouta-t-elle émerveillée également par leurs visages.

-Bien, nous sommes venus d'un pays très loin d'ici, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez les Etats-Unis. Ce village nous a plut à me femme et moi, mais votre situation nous a touché, nous avons alors décidé de vous aider. Voyez-vous, nous avons énormément d'argent et de contacts. Grâce à la chance que vous avez d'avoir d'aussi belles roses et d'aussi délicieuses cerises, nous pouvons créer un commerce et rendre votre site touristique. Vous aurez tous assez d'argent pour vivre très bien, avoir des écoles, des hôpitaux, du travail... Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Après avoir dit ma longue réplique, Othmane traduisit en Berbère ce que je venais de dire en arabe. Quelques uns étaient heureux, d'autres étonnés, il y en avait qui étaient fous de joie. Cela nous fit chaud au cœur à mon Esmée et moi-même. Nous ferions une bonne action dans ce pays qui méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le chef se retourna vers nous et dit.

-J'ai dit aux villageois tout ce que vous m'avez expliqué. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous vous rendrons la réponse dans deux heures, le temps de bien y réfléchir. En attendant, les femmes pourront faire visiter à votre épouse le village, ainsi que ce qui les occupe toute la journée.

-D'accord, elle en serait ravie. Elle qui voulait d'ailleurs apprendre des recettes.

-Vous êtes bien tombés, nos femmes sont des cordons-bleus. Quant à vous, mon fils vous fera visiter également nos sites et nos ateliers.

-Je ne pouvais demander mieux, dis-je sincèrement.

J'expliquai brièvement à ma femme ce que nous offrait le chef de Séfrou et comme je l'avais prédit, elle en fut tout aussi comblée que moi.

-Oh oui ! Je serai ravie !

Elle s'en alla avec les femmes berbères qui étaient émerveillées par ma femme. C'est vrai qu'elle était incroyablement belle, et puis comme je l'aimais! j'étais plus amoureux d'elle à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur sa somptueuse personne. Nous allions changer le destin de ce peuple, j'en avais le pressentiment !

_Ici c'est Esmée qui parle_

Elles étaient incroyablement gentilles. Nous ne parlions pas la même langue mais c'était tellement simple de communiquer avec elles. Les villageoises m'ont fait visiter leurs maisons qui étaient décorées de la manière la plus traditionnelle qui soit: quelques éponges comme divan de salons, recouvertes de peau de mouton et de chèvre, des décorations accrochées aux murs comme des armes antiques berbères ou des chapeaux en paille, des tapis tissés à la main, la vaisselle en argile... C'était un vrai havre de paix, loin du bruit infernal de la ville, de sa pollution et de ses dernières technologies. Parmi toutes ces femmes, je me suis surtout rapprochée d'une qui était d'ailleurs la femme du chef, Itri, qui veut dire "étoile" en berbère. Elle n'avait pas une goutte de maquillage sur la peau ni aucune trace de superficialité. Pourtant, elle était vraiment belle. Assez petite de taille, avec des formes plus que généreuses, très clair de la peau avec des taches de rousseur et une chevelure dorée. Ses yeux étaient d'un noisette limpide, presque verts. Elle devait avoir autour de la trentaine. Elle m'expliqua comment tisser des tapis, comment traire leurs vaches, elle m'apprit à faire des vases en argile et à coudre des vestes en peau de mouton traditionnelles. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir, mon bloc-notes était remplit de recettes qui m'avaient l'air aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres.

-Merci Itri pour cette magnifique journée, je sais que vous ne me comprenez pas mais je vous suis très reconnaissante.

Elle s'avança vers moi, me sourit, et m'ouvrit les bras pour que je puisse la serrer contre moi. Elle avait finalement peut-être compris ce que je venais de lui dire. Je rejoignis mon mari qui était tout aussi heureux que moi puis lui déposai un baiser innocent sur les lèvres.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ? me demanda mon amour.

-Excellent, j'ai de quoi cuisiner pour Nessie pendant un mois au moins.

-Moi aussi j'ai appris de nouvelles choses, ils sont vraiment intelligents pour des gens qui manquent de moyens, et tellement aimables et chaleureux.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Rien à voir avec les gens de la ville !

A la fin de ma phrase, Othmane vint à notre rencontre et commença à parler. Carlisle m'expliquait au fur et à mesure ce qu'il disait.

-Mon ami Carlisle, après mûre réflexion avec le conseil du village, nous avons décidé d'accepter votre offre. Nous sommes étonnés que des personnes aussi bonnes que vous puissent encore exister de nos jours. Voyez-vous, tout nous sépare, nos origines, nos cultures, nos langues, nos mondes en général. Mais votre foi en la nature et en la charité envers celui qui en a besoin nous réunit. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour tout ce que vous allez faire pour nous. Toutefois, nos avons certaines conditions.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit mon mari ému du discours. Lesquelles mon ami ?

-Nous ne voulons pas que notre petit village, aussi beau soit-il, puisse devenir un lieu touristique car nous ne voulons pas que cet endroit où règne paix et calme devienne un enfer comme dans les autres grandes villes. Nous sommes comme une grande famille, et l'arrivée de beaucoup d'étrangers bouleverserait tout ce que nous avons construit.

-Je comprends, je ne l'avais pas vu comme cela.

-Et aussi, en ce qui concerne le commerce des cerises et des roses, si ce n'est pas trop demandé nous voudrions que vous soyez celui qui se charge de tout, comme une sorte d'intermédiaire. Nous ne voulons pas que des entreprises et de nouveaux bureaux s'installent ici. Nous tenons à notre aspect rustique.

-Bien, c'est vous qui décidez. Ca sera un plaisir pour moi que de vous servir d'intermédiaire pour ne pas bouleverser votre tranquillité, c'est la moindre des choses.

-Oui, et avec l'argent que nous gagnerons, je voudrai vous reverser les trois quarts, pour ce qui reste nous achèterons avec des couvertures pour l'hiver car il fait très froid en cette période chez nous, et des chauffages.

-Non, je ne puis accepter. Je suis ici pour vous aider, pas pour vous exploiter. Je veux que vous ayez tout jusqu'au dernier centime !

-Soit. Nuos construirons avec des écoles alors, et enverrons nos jeunes étudier en ville pour revenir chez nous et enseigner leur savoir à notre village. Nous pourrons aussi construire d'autres ateliers comme ça il y aura plus d'emplois. Et puis nous enverrons également un ou deux de nos villageois les plus dynamiques étudier la médecine pour soigner dans des centres que nous mettrons à disposition.

-Cela me semble parfait comme plan pour l'avenir Othmane. Je vous félicite.

-Merci, tout cela sera grâce à vous.

-Eh bien, je vois que nous en avons finit. Tenez un téléphone. Gardez-le sur vous précieusement. Je vous appellerai régulièrement de mon pays pour vous donner des nouvelles et vous dire comment ça se passera. Au revoir, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Le plaisir est partagé, j'espère vous revoir bientôt avec votre femme et vos enfants peut-être. Mais attendez, nous n'allons pas vous laisser retourner à Fès à pied. Mon fils va vous conduire sur sa charrette jusque là-bas. Au revoir !

-A bientôt !

Je fis un signe de la main pour qu'il me comprenne, puis nous nous asseyâmes sur une charrette et le fils du chef nous conduisit jusqu'à Fès.

Arrivés là bas après une heure et demi, nous reprîmes le train qui nous amena à Casablanca. Il était déjà 20h30 lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. Heureusement, Bella n'était pas encore là, mais n'allait plus tarder. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre d'Edward où il se trouvait encore, avec un jasper et une Rosalie en pleine conversation. Alice et Nessie entrèrent quasiment 30 secondes après Carlisle et moi essoufflées, en tout cas en ce qui concerne ma petite fille qui était encore à moitié humaine.

-NOUS SOMMES DESOLEES PAPA ! s'écria Renesmée. Dis-moi que maman n'est pas encore rentrée ?

-Non vous avez de la chance, mais asseyez-vous tous je lui ai préparé une surprise à laquelle vous allez tous participer. Enfin, sauf Emett qui est encore à Marrakech !

-Quelle est cette surprise mon fils ? demandai-je.

Il semblait tellement excité à l'idée de nous raconter son idée... A ce moment là, je ne vis pas l'Edward marié avec un enfant, mais juste un petit gamin heureux d'avoir offert le plus cadeau à son amoureuse.

_Ici c'est Alice qui parle_

Ah, enfin le paradis ! Un endroit remplit de vitrines et de mannequins exposant des tonnes et des tonnes d'habits, des accessoires partout partout, des parfums, des bijoux, des montres, des diamants, des chaussures, du maquillage...OUI!

-Tatie, ça va ? j'ai l'impression que tu nous fais une crise en mode silencieux là ? dit ma nièce.

-Non nessie, je suis juste contente d'être en présence de mon meilleur ami !

-Meilleur ami ? c'est quoi cette histoire encore tante Alice !

-Ben le shopping voyons, mon meilleur et plus bel ami !

-In-co-rri-gible...souffla Renesmée.

Je me mis à rire toute seule, comme une petite fille de 3 ans. Cependant personne ne fis attention, les gens ici sont peut-être habitués aux fous ?

Par où commencer? là est la question. Finalement, je décidais d'aller dans les magasins d'accessoire car il y a largement plus de choix ici qu'aux Etats-Unis, les vêtements par contre je ne pense pas vraiment en avoir besoin, il y a toutes les marques chez nous. Après avoir traîné ma nièce de magasin à magasin, je vis qu'elle s'amusait . Etrange quand même ? Personne de ma famille ne pouvait suivre le rythme.

-Dis moi ma chérie, tu n'es pas un peu fatiguée ? enfin, tu n'en as pas marre ? dis-je sincèrement.

-Oh non ! C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais je m'amuse vraiment. Ils ont un choix immense de bijoux en toc, de bracelets en cuirs et de boucles d'oreille en argent , de perles ! Je vais en acheter quelques uns pour maman et mes amies de Forks.

-Bien, tu me fais plaisir. Tu deviens comme ta tante !

-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça, mais honnêtement je passe un bon moment.

Nous reprîmes nos petites courses pendant une demi-heure encore, puis je sentis ma nièce s'impatienter.

-Tu veux que nous allions voir le rayon des habits ?

-Non, en fait je voulais aller à la plage...je sais que tu ne peux pas car ta peau brillerait de mille feux !

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si ta mère serait d'accord pour que tu y ailles seule.

-Oui, mais je t'en prie tatie, je ne sais pas quand j'atteindrai ma maturité physique et serai figée dans le temps comme vous. Alors je voudrais connaître la sensation de me prélasser au soleil, de bronzer même et de me baigner sans craindre qu'un rayon de soleil me traverse la peau et expose ma véritable nature aux yeux des humains...

Elle avait dit tout ça avec un nœud dans la gorge, une larme innocente coulait le long de sa joue. Le fait de connaître une fois dans sa vie cette expérience la touchait plus que je ne le pensais. Pour moi, je m'en fichais éperdument. Bronzer, aller à la plage, m'exposer au soleil...tout cela ne m'intéressait pas. Je sais, étrange pour une fille aussi matérialiste que moi qui adore faire les magasins, mais c'est comme ça.

-Bon, ma chérie, je vois que tu tiens sincèrement à vivre cette expérience. Alors promets-moi juste de bien faire attention, de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis et de ne parler à personne. Tu y vas, tu loues un parasol et un transat, je t'achète un maillot maintenant et tu te montres le plus discrète possible. N'oublies pas que nous sommes des vampires, même si tu ne l'es qu'à moitié, et tu relèveras les têtes de tous les garçons ainsi que les filles de la plage.

-Oh! Merci tante Alice ! Je te promets de me faire la plus petite possible, et de ne parler à personne. Je peux y aller tout de suite, il est déjà 15h30. Comme ça je te rejoins à l'hôtel vers 20h30 d'accord ?

-Ok. Mais d'abord, direction...LINGERIE !

-BON...rétorqua-t-elle joyeuse. Ah oui et une dernière chose. Tu vas en médina après non ?

-Oui, quelle question ! sinon j'aurais raté tout le Maroc.

-Alors, est-ce que tu peux acheter deux tuniques s'il-te-plaît ? c'est pour Tara et Pam. Tu vois les chemises un peu transparentes de toutes les couleurs, avec des strass et des perles dessus. On les met au dessus d'un maillot normalement ?

-Bien sur que je connais ! J'avais prévu d'en acheter une douzaine pour moi et quelques unes pour ta mère et Rose et Esmée.

-Merci tatie, tu me sauves la vie aujourd'hui, je te dois énormément.

-Bon, on va faire ces essayages ou pas ? la taquinai-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers Etam, où il y avait une large gamme de choix. Nous avions finalement opté pour un ensemble trois pièces très provocant ( ou je ne m'appelle plus Alice), mais très beau.

-Merci, il est vraiment magnifique ! me dit Renesmée.

-Oh, mais ce n'est rien. Evite juste de le mettre devant ton père il me tuerait sinon, et ta mère l'aiderait sûrement si elle savait que je te laissais aller seule.

-Ne t'en fait pas tatie, ça restera notre secret !

-Bon, tu vas prendre un taxi d'ici à la plage alors ?

-Oui, alors à toute à l'heure.

Elle partit avec le paquet d'Etam à la main, elle explosait de bonheur. Je profitais de son absence pour retourner à la lingerie, fine surtout, pour me dénicher un petit ensemble en dentelle qui rendrait fou mon Jasper d'amour. Eh oui, rajoutez allumeuse et perverse à la " Alice's qualities" !

Je me posais tout de même des questions, si quelque chose arrivait à Nessie, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Mais comment résister à ce petit bout de chou fraichement sortit de son cocon familial. Elle devait apprendre à devenir plus indépendante. Mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre, Nessie ferait des ravages en arrivant à la plage ! Espérons qu'elle ne tombe pas vite sous le charme d'un jeune marocain parce que là, c'est MON ARRET DE MORT signé d'Edward !

_Ici c'est Renesmée qui parle_

Je n'arrivais toujours pas y croire : moi, mes pieds nus sur un sable chaud et doré, une mer à perte de vue et une foule incroyable. Je ne saurais exprimer ce que je ressens en ce moment à travers des simples mots, c'est beaucoup trop fort. Imaginez que c'est la première fois que vous allez à une soirée et que vous êtes complètement surexcitée et ne savez quelle robe choisir ni quel maquillage adopter mais vous voulez être parfaite pour passer une soirée parfaite. Ou encore, imaginez que c'est la première fois que vous conduisez, vous stressez en serrant le volant de vos deux mains, et vous êtes tendue comme un arc, les jambes bien droites attendant le moindre danger pour appuyer sur le frein. Mais vous êtes tout de même heureuse car vous faîtes ce que vos parents ont toujours fait jusqu'à présent, conduire, devenir indépendant, se projeter dans l'avenir... Eh bien, vous avez un petit aperçu de ce que je vis maintenant, debout comme une idiote à sourire en baladant mon regard sur toute cette plage, d'autant plus qu'à l'instar d'une première soirée ou d'une première conduite, pour moi c'est la première et dernière fois que je remettrais les pieds ici. Mais qui sait ?

J'avançais donc, d'un pas mal assuré certes, mais toujours ce sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter mes lèvres. Tante Alice avait raison, je ne passais pas inaperçue ! Surtout avec le maillot qu'elle m'avait acheté, les garçons avaient tous la tête retournée vers moi et les yeux grands ouverts, les filles quant à elles avaient la bouche ouverte. Mais je me contrefichais de l'avis des gens, tout ce que je voulais c'était m'allonger sur un transat, profiter du soleil tant que je le pouvais encore, me baigner dans cette eau salée et m'amuser avec les vagues telle une petite gamine. Mais au fond, c'est ce que j'étais non ? Une petite gamine de 8 ans même si j'en faisais physiquement le double.

Je me dirigeais vers un petit kiosque qui louait les parasols et les chaises longues.

-Bonjour, je pourrais avoir s'il-vous-plaît un transat et un parasol ? Ah oui, et une serviette aussi j'ai oublié la mienne ! demandai-je poliment à la femme derrière le comptoir.

-Bien sûr mademoiselle, vous avez un accent ? Ne seriez-vous pas anglaise ?

-Non, Américaine en fait, répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-Ah ! Eh bien j'espère que votre séjour ici se déroule comme vous le souhaitez, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit demandez, je suis là.

-Merci vous êtes très gentille.

-Je vous rends le compliment, ajouta-t-elle en me rendant un sourire également.

Un jeune garçon sortit de derrière avec une servite autour du cou, un parasol à la main et ma chaise longue sur l'épaule. Il me déposa le tout à quelques mètres de la mer pour que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour aller me baigner.

-Merci, lui répondis-je en arabe.

C'était le seul mot avec bonjour que je savais dire en marocain ! Il me répondit quelque chose que je ne compris pas mais qui voulait sûrement dire de rien. Je lui tendis un billet et il repartit en direction du kiosque.

Ah, comme cela faisait du bien de pouvoir s'allonger et se détendre, n'écouter que le bruit que fait le vent en glissant sur ma peau et entendre quelques mouettes voler au dessus de la mer. Sentir ce doux parfum qui caractérisait tant les côtes, caresser ce sable si soyeux et brillant.

Maman, papa, mamie, papy, tonton Emett, tonton Jasper, tatie Alice, tatie Rosalie...vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez, me dis-je à moi-même.

-Hum...

Je retournais légèrement ma tête pour voir qui m'avait interpelé.

-Oui? demandai-je à l'inconnu.

-Salut, euh ça va ?

-Oui, répondis-je en le regardant de haut.

-Ben, tu vois depuis toute à l'heure avec mes copains on te regarde, et on te trouve vraiment belle. On se demandait qui oserait venir te parler en premier. Et voilà, c'est moi.

-Ok, répondis-je froidement.

Cela m'attristait un peu de lui répondre aussi sèchement mais si je me montrais gentille il croirait qu'il peut se passer quelque chose entre nous, en plus tante Alice m'avait prévenue de ne parler à personne.

-J'ai l'impression de te déranger ? s'enquit-il.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui répondre le plus froidement possible. Ce n'était pas moi, mais je devais le faire.

-Oui, c'est le cas.

-Ok, ben fallait le dire plus tôt, et pas la peine de me parler comme ça tu aurais pu le dire gentiment.

Il allait partir mais je regrettais déjà ce que je venais de faire, je n'étais pas le genre de personne à étre méchante gratuitement.

-Attend, je suis désolée si tu l'as mal pris mais j'ai un copain, et je l'aime vraiment. Je sais que si tu es venu m'aborder ce n'est sûrement pas pour me demander combien de frères et soeurs j'ai ni ma couleur préférée, donc je voulais t'éviter de me draguer pour rien. Désolée si je t'ai paru froide.

-Ah, tu n'es pas dispo alors. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je vais dire à mes copains que tu es malheureusement casée ! Bonne continuation, dit-il en s'éloignant un peu.

Pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer, je décidai d'aller me rafraîchir un peu. Je descendis vers la mer et rentrai dedans petit à petit pour savourer cette nouvelle sensation. Lorsque l'eau fut à hauteur de ma taille, je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Après quelques secondes, j'expirai et réouvris les yeux. C'était tellement bon, l'eau était à température ambiante et mon corps, ou plutôt ma moitié de corps qui n'était pas immergée, jouissait dans celle-ci. Je fis quelques mètres en brasse, sur le dos, puis je rentrais entièrement mon corps dans l'eau. Etant à moitié vampire, je pouvais rester longtemps en dessous sans regagner la surface pour reprendre mon souffle, de plus je pouvais facilement ouvrir les yeux sans que cela ne me pique. Ici, personne ne me voyait, il n'y avait que moi et l'eau. Je bougeais mes mains d'une façon sensuelle tout en regardant les ondulations qui se créaient autour. J'avais cette impression que le temps s'était figé, que seul le mouvement de mes mains me prouvaient que j'étais encore en vie. Et sans que je m'y attende, un bras me sortit de l'eau et me dirigea vers la surface. Je me retrouvais allongée sur le sable, avec une dizaine de personnes autour de moi.

-M'entends-tu ? s'écria un adolescent qui se tenait au dessus de moi.

-Oui, mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu t'es noyée !

-Non, c'est impossible.

-Mais si, je nageais pas loin de toi, et j'ai vu que tu étais restée une dizaine de minutes sous l'eau. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne remontais toujours pas je suis venu à ton secours.

Oh non, inconsciente comme je l'étais j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas seule dans la mer et que n'importe qui aurait pu remarquer ma longue absence sous l'eau et penser que je m'étais noyée.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, désolée j'ai eu un moment d'absence. Merci, sans toi je serai morte à cette heure-ci, lançai-je le plus honnêtement possible à mon sauveur.

-Oh mais ce n'est rien, c'est mon devoir de venir en aide aux jolies demoiselles en détresse.

Il avait dit ça d'une façon tellement naturelle et comique que je n'y vit aucun sous-entendus. Alors que je me relevais, il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena vers le kiosque. Il me déposa sur une banquette et revint avec une trousse de secours.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je vais parfaitement bien !

-Non, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui soit resté 10 minutes sous l'eau aille bien. Je vais écouter ta respiration.

Je me laissais faire, bizarrement, mais ce garçon m'inspirait de la confiance et il était si prévenant et naturel avec moi que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? lui demandai-je en inspirant.

-Samy, et toi ?

-Renesmée.

-Oh, c'est original. Tu es d'où ?

-Etats-Unis.

-La classe !

-Eh ouai, mais c'est super beau chez vous aussi ! Tu as quel âge ?

-17 ans et toi ?

-16, mais presque 17, ajoutai-je en souriant.

-Et tu es là en vacances ? tu repars quand ?

-Demain malheureusement...

-Ah, c'est dommage.

-Pourquoi dommage ?

-Ben je sais pas, on aurait pu faire plus ample connaissance.

-J'ai un copain, le coupai-je sans le faire exprès.

-OK ! Euh, quand je parle de faire connaissance ça peut être amical tu sais !

-Oui désolée, c'est que je suis habituée à répondre ça à chaque fois qu'un garçon me parle désolée, avouai-je embarrassée.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, très bien. Je dois y aller, il est presque 20h et je dois être à l'hôtel à 20h30. Le temps que je trouve un taxi...

-Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner j'ai mon scooter.

-Oh, ça serait vraiment sympa de ta part Samy, merci !

-Mais je t'invite d'abord à prendre une glace à côté, puis on y va.

-Bon...d'accord.

Après tout, je ne faisais rien de mal. Une glace c'est mal ? Et puis c'est mon "sauveur", je lui dois bien ça. De plus, je sentais une partie de moi qui voulait vraiment passer un peu de temps avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître...

Nous étions assis sur la terrasse du glacier d'où je pouvais admirer le merveilleux coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Samy rompit ce doux silence.

-Alors tu viens d'où exactement ?

-Forks, tu ne connais sûrement pas c'est une petit ville paumée dans l'état de Washington.

-Haha, si c'est paumé pourquoi y vis-tu ?

-Ben, toute ma famille y est installée, ainsi que nos amis.

-Tu habites avec ta famille ?

-Oui, mes oncles et tante et grands parents, et mes parents bien sûr ! et toi ? tu habites avec ta famille ?

-A vrai dire, je n'habite même pas avec mes propres parents pour habiter avec toute ma famille. J'ai un studio en ville et ça m'arrange, je peux inviter qui je veux quand je veux, faire des petites fêtes...J'ai ma vie quoi.

-Ah, et tes parents ne te manquent pas ?

-Pas trop, ils n'ont jamais été vraiment présent dans ma vie. Ils remplaçaient l'affection qu'ils auraient dû me donner par de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Et c'est en économisant tout cet argent qu'un jour j'ai décidé de m'acheter un studio.

-Mais ils ne t'ont rien dit tes parents ?

-Non, ils ne se sont rendus compte de mon absence qu'une semaine plus tard. Lorsque je leur ai dit que j'avais emménager dans un appartement pour apprendre à être indépendant, ils étaient ravis. Au moins ils auraient la maison entière pour eux tout seuls, sans ma petite présence insignifiante.

J'étais outrée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. J'avais toujours eu des parents très protecteurs, affectueux et présents dans ma vie. Il en va de même pour le reste de ma famille. Mais quand je vis la tristesse qui parcourut le visage de Samy, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme . Heureusement, il ne le remarqua pas car il avait baissé sa tête. Pour changer de sujet, je décidai de lui demander s'il avait une vie amoureuse en ce moment.

-Sinon, tu as une copine ?

-...

-Je vois, tu n'est pas obligé de me répondre ce n'est pas grave, je compr...

-Elle est morte l'année dernière, me coupa-t-il.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te poser cette question je n'aurais pas dû...

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Nous sommes sortis ensemble 5 ans, en fait depuis que nous avions 11 ans. Nous étions réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre, et notre relation était pure, naturelle. On ne se prenait jamais la tête pour des futilités comme les autres couples de notre âge. Elle me rendait heureux et comblait le manque d'amour dans mon cœur qu'avaient laissé mes parents. Mais un jour, tout s'est anéantit; nous avions rendez-vous dans un parc, j'étais en retard de 10 minutes à cause des embouteillages. Lorsqu'enfin j'arrivai à quelques mètres de notre point de rendez-vous, je vis une voiture fonçait à pleine vitesse, laissant apparaître derrière elle ma Sarah, effondrée sur le sol. Je courus la rejoindre mais c'était trop tard, ces criminels l'avaient tué. Ils se sont fait arrêté quelques mois après, ils avaient avoué que c'était un vol qui avait mal tourné, et qu'un des leurs sans le faire exprès lui avait tiré dessus. Depuis, je ne me suis jamais pardonné sa mort. Car si j'étais arrivé juste 10 minutes plus tôt, peut-être qu'elle serait encore de ce monde, qu'on serait encore heureux ensemble , qu'on serait fiancés. Oui, je voulais lui demander sa main ce jour-là, celui où elle est décédée. Nous avions tous deux 16 ans, nous étions encore jeunes, mais je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans sa présence à mes côtés...

Là s'en été trop, je fondis en larmes littéralement et me levai pour lui sauter au cou. Il ne s'y attendit pas mais au bout de quelques secondes, il resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Sa vie était tellement triste, mais il gardait toujours le sourire.

-Oh, Renesmée ! Ne pleure pas, c'est à moi de pleurer pas à toi, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

-Oui, dis-je en sanglotant, je sais...mais...mais, tu as...véc...vécu tellement de malheurs dans t...ta vie que..que ça me fait pleurer ! dis-je en hoquetant.

-C'est bon, chut, calme toi Renesmée, dit-il toujours en me caressant les cheveux pour m'apaiser. J'ai peut-être vécu beaucoup de malheur mais je tiens compte du fait que je suis encore jeune et que j'ai toute ma vie devant moi. J'ai perdu Sarah, mais elle sera partie en laissant mon cœur réparé derrière elle. Car sans elle aujourd'hui, je serai encore un corps sans âme et qui ne ressent pas d'amour. Grâce à elle, j'apprend à aimer tout ce qui m'entoure, et à sauver le plus de personne possible.

-Comme moi toute à l'heure ! soufflai-je.

-Exactement. Tu vois que ma vie n'est pas aussi triste que ça. Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer d'accord ?

-Oui, tu as raison, murmurai-je.

Je me détachais de ses bras, puis nous partîmes en direction de son scooter. Lorsqu'il me déposa devant la porte principale de l'hôtel, je l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue.

-J'ai vraiment été ravie de te connaître Samy, tu es un garçon extraordinaire. Si nous avions eu plus de temps, je pense qu'on serait devenus de grands amis.

-Peut-être le sommes-nous déjà ? me répondit-il en souriant.

Je me rendis compte à cet instant qu'en fait, il était incroyablement beau. C'était un grand, mince mais musclé garçon, avec des cheveux bruns assez foncés et raides qui étaient éparpillés sur sa tête, de grands et beaux yeux marron noisette , un nez grec et une fine bouche. Il me rappelait un peu Orlando Bloom, mais à la marocaine !

-Je pense aussi, répondis-je à mon tour. J'aimerai un jour t'inviter à Forks, ça me ferait énormément plaisir Samy.

-Je viendrais avec plaisir alors. A bientôt Renesmée.

-Au revoir !

Il m'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla. Ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était autre que de l'amitié. Je n'avais finalement rien à craindre par rapport à mon couple avec Galdric

Au moment où je franchis la porte d'entrée, Alice débarqua telle une furie.

-Oh non ! Tu es arrivée avant moi, bouda-t-elle.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était une course, riai-je.

-Ben, peut-être que si. Alors ta journée ?

-Superbe, j'ai même rencontré quelqu'un !

-Pourtant je t'avais dit de parler à personne petite coquine.

-Oui, mais lui ce n'est qu'un ami et je l'admire énormément. J'ai l'impression que nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, je l'ai même invité à venir un jour chez nous à Forks.

-Ca a l'air sérieux dis-donc, en plus tu as pris des couleurs ! Oh, je suis jalouse !

-Eh oui, un avantage d'être à moitié humaine, riai-je de bon cœur.

-Bon, ta mère va arriver bientôt, allons rejoindre ton père.

-Oui, vite !

J'avais hâte de le retrouver il m'avait manqué. Et pour ma mère, n'en parlons même pas !

_Ici c'est Edward qui parle_

Tout le monde était là, enfin presque: Rose, Jasper, Alice, Nessie, Papa et maman. Il manquait Emett qui serait sûrement de retour vers 3h ou 4 h du matin. Et puis bien sûr, nous attendions tous avec impatience ma femme !

-Alors Eddy, tu vas te décider à nous dire ce que tu as préparé ou non ? dit Rosalie avec impatience.

-Oui, oui. Mais je me demandais si ce n'était pas un peu trop...

-Vas-y, dis-nous papa.

-Si ce n'est pas bien, moi j'ai une idée ! Lança Alice.

-Franchement, tout sauf ton idée Alice ! rétorqua Jasper. Toi ça sera dans le genre on loue un airbus et on atterrit sur la piscine de l'hôtel pour crier surprise à Bella.

-Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! s'écria la concernée. Pas un airbus, juste un hélicoptère...

Tout le monde se mit à rire, mais je réfléchissait encore. Je m'étais renseignée et Bella devait arriver vers 21 heures au restaurant de l'hôtel qui se trouvait sur la terrasse.

-Mon fils, il est déjà 20h30, Bella rentre dans pas longtemps alors ça serait gentil de faire vite ! ajouta ma mère.

-Bon, vous allez trouver ça sûrement bête et trop romantique mais c'est la seule idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit.

-Putain il va lâcher le morceau celui-là-

-Oui, dis-je pour répondre aux pensées de Rosalie, il va lâcher le morceau ! En fait bells sera au restaurant de la terrasse vers 21 heures avec son patron, et un groupe de chanteurs est sensé passer ce soir. Comme on est samedi, il y aura assez de monde et la soirée risque d'être chaude pour les chanteurs.

-Et alors ?-, pensa Carlisle.

-Eh bien en fait, j'ai payé une grosse somme d'argent à l'hôtel pour que le groupe de ce soir soit annulé.

-Alors c'est ça ta surprise ? de gâcher la soirée de toute la clientèle ? s'indigna Alice.

Cette dernière stoppa net et regarda le vide, elle avait une vision dont je savais pertinemment le sujet. Elle savait ce que je voulais faire. Elle se mit à rire, tout le monde comprit qu'elle savait.

-Bon, maintenant il y en a deux sur 7 qui savent. On avance ! dit ma fille ironiquement.

-Eh bien, j'ai annulé le groupe parce que c'est nous qui allons passer à la place !

-Quoi ! mais tu es fou ! tu crois que nous allons chanter ? s'indigna Rosalie.

-Mais arrêtez, j'ai eu une vision ça va être formidable.

-oui, repris-je, nous allons les remplacer le temps d'une chanson, la première en fait. Nous allons nous mettre sur un podium face au public qui comprendra bien sûr Bella, et nous aurons tous des masques. A la fin de la chanson nous les enlèverons et...elle nous verra alors tous au complet.

-Sauf mon mari, me contredit Rose.

-Oui, il aurait fait un merveilleux tambour ! riai-je.

-Ca me semble être une idée magnifique mon chéri, très romantique. Elle sera touchée. Me dit Esmée.

-Oui papa, franchement je n'aurais pas pensé mieux.

-Ben si ! l'airbus qui atterrit sur la piscine ! ajouta Alice.

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire de bon cœur. Voilà, tout était en place, il nous fallait mettre nos costumes et apprendre notre chanson, mais pour des vampires c'est un jeu d'enfants. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je voulais voir son visage. Son merveilleux visage s'étonner puis s'illuminer lorsqu'elle nous verrait enlever nos masques. Il ne restait plus que 20 minutes, mais j'avais l'impression que j'allais attendre encore 6 heures !

L'heure était grave, il était déjà 21 heures, la terrasse était bondée, nous avions enfilés nos costumes ( des smoking blancs avec une chemise et des chaussures noires pour les hommes, et une robe blanche avec une ceinture et des escarpins noirs pour les filles), et mis les masques. Rosalie s'échauffait la voix, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin car nous étions naturellement dotés d'une jolie voix. Cependant, Nessie stressait vraiment car elle avait peur de déraper sur une note.

-Ma chérie ne t'en fait pas tu auras un succès fou ce soir et ta mère sera très touchée ! lui dis-je.

-Mais papa, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que je n'étais pas à 100% un vampire donc excuse moi si je n'ai pas une voix aussi parfaite que vous.

-Ma puce, nous serons tous avec toi. Nous chanterons en chœur ! Mise à part les refrains que tu interpréteras avec ton père seulement, ajouta Esmée.

-Ben j'ai peur de gâcher le refrain de papa...

-Tu ne feras que l'embellir Renesmée, aies confiance en toi.

La chanson que nous avions choisit d'interpréter était NEED YOU NOW de lady Antebellum. Elle était très significative pour moi car le refrain exprimait exactement ce que je ressentais. Par contre pour les couplets, toute la famille se mettrait à la tâche ! Alice sautait de joie partout, Rosalie était contente également même si elle montrait un peu de réserve au début. Carlisle et Esmée étaient heureux d'offrir ce cadeau à leur fille, et puis Jasper était neutre, mais je savais qu'au fond il était aussi content.

-Vous passez dans 5 minutes ! nous lança un des ingénieurs du son.

J'appréhendais tant ce moment. Je savais que Bella, ma femme, mon amour, était dans la salle. Il fallait que ce soit magique. Nous nous positionnâmes donc tous en deux rangées: Nessie et moi devant, et le reste de la famille juste derrière nous; chacun avait un micro et avait placé son masque sur son visage. L'ingénieur fit le décompte à partir de 10, puis le rideau qui nous cachait au public s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

-Waw, il y a énormément de monde-, pensa Rosalie.

-Papa, je n'y arriverai pas c'est trop-, pensa ma fille.

Je lui attrapai alors la main et la serrai pour l'encourager. Nous ne voyions pratiquement aucun visage avec nos masques, juste pleins de petits points noirs qui représentaient la foule. Dommage, j'aurais aimé savoir où était assise ma dulcinée.

A ce moment là, les premières notes de la musique se firent entendre, c'était trop tard, nous ne pouvions plus reculer. Ma famille commença par le couplet, mais ils durent attendre que la partie "instrumentale" s'achève. Lorsque enfin ils chantèrent, je dû m'avouer que leurs voix étaient parfaites, mieux que celles de professionnels.

Cela me touchait comme ils se mettaient tous à cœur pour faire ce cadeau à ma femme, que deviendrai-je sans eux ? Rien.

_Picture-perfect memories _

_Scattered all around the floor _

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore _

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Il ne dura pas très longtemps avant que le refrain n'arrive et donc que Nessie et moi chantions.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

C'était exactement les paroles qu'il me fallait, j'étais comme le disais la chanteuse, complètement seul et perdu sans elle, j'avais besoin de ma Bella maintenant, j'avais perdu tout contrôle et ne savait plus comment faire sans elle, j'avais juste besoin d'elle maintenant.

_Another shot of whiskey _

_Can't stop looking at the door _

_Wishing you'd come sweeping _

_In the way you did before _

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time._

Encore une fois, Nessie et moi reprîmes.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I Need You Now_

_Said I wouldn't call _

_But I've lost all control _

_And I Need You Now _

_And I don't know how _

_I can do without _

_I just Need You Now. _

Mise à part le fait que la chanteuse dise à un moment qu'elle était un peu soule, je ressentais ces paroles jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Après ce refrain, les paroles étaient plutôt répétitives donc Nessie et moi devions encore chanter mais cette fois-ci la famille nous accompagna. La salle ne bougeait ni ne parlait, c'est à peine si nous les entendions respirer. Je pus lire dans les pensées de Jasper et Alice la soif qu'il éprouvaient en ce moment. Carlisle et Esmée par contre s'étaient rassasié le matin dans la ville qu'ils avaient visité. Nessie elle, ne pensait qu'à sa mère à chaque mot de la chanson, et au fait de la retrouver sur le champ.

Lorsque les dernières notes se firent entendre, un tonnerre d'applaudissement nous parvint.

-Eh bien tu as vu que tu t'en es bien sortie ma puce, murmurai-je à ma fille.

Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux mais acquiesça quand même tout en me souriant. Après quelques minutes d'attente pour que les applaudissements et les sifflements cessent, nous sûmes que c'était le moment: nous nous regardâmes puis fîmes un signe positif de la tête. Nous enlevâmes tous nos masques au même moment et les jetâmes à terre.

Chapitre 11

Adios Maruecos

_Ici c'est Bella qui parle_

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Non, je devais rêver ! Bella réveille-toi, c'est un très beau rêve certes, mais déconcertant alors arrêtes de te faire du mal ! gifle toi, griffe toi , mords toi , mais réveille toi !

Non pas que je ressente la douleur de ce que je venais de m'infliger pour sortir de mes songes car étant vampire je ne connaissais pas le mal physique, mais je voyais que ça ne marchait pas. Ils étaient toujours là, sur le podium, tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Pourtant, il manquait Emett. Ma fille et mon mari étaient au premier rang, habillés en noir et blanc, les autres à quelques centimètres derrière également vêtus de ces couleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à émettre un seul son, ni a bouger. Je vis que c'était d'ailleurs le cas de la moitié du restaurant, sûrement éblouis par tant de beautés à la fois. Je pestais intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir rabattre le clapet de ces jeunes filles aux hormones en ébullition qui regardaient mon mari un peu de trop près, ainsi que ces hommes mariés en plus qui se permettaient d'avoir des regards plus que soupçonneux envers ma petite fille ! Ils étaient toujours sur scène, ils me cherchaient du regard mais ne me trouvaient pas. Il faut dire que j'étais plutôt loin et tapie dans l'ombre de surcroît. Pour voir si je ne rêvais pas, j'eus l'idée de me tourner vers mon compagnon de table qui n'est nulle autre que mon patron et ami, Milo Kosta. Mais quelle fut ma surprise en trouvant sa chaise vide, alors qu'il y été assis quelques minutes auparavant. Il était comme moi, subjugué par la chanson que le groupe venait de chanter, mais une fois qu'ils avaient ôté leurs masques, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'eux...ma famille. C'est là qu'il avait dû partir, mais pourquoi ? De plus, il ne m'avait même pas avertie ni laissé de mots. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, je devais tout d'abord aller à l'encontre de ma famille, si mes membres se décidaient un jour à réagir. Après 3 minutes, je sortis de ma pétrification et accourrai vers la scène. Je portais malheureusement une robe en mousseline bleu marine très légère qui volait à chaque coup de vent, et de hauts escarpins de la même couleur qui m'empêchaient d'aller aussi vite que je le voulais. Ah cette Alice ! Une fois à un mètre du podium, je remarquai qu'ils ne m'avaient toujours pas vus, en fait personne ne vit que je m'étais levée et allais relativement vite vers le groupe de chanteurs, puisque le public était encore en admiration devant eux et que ces derniers me cherchaient encore du regard. Je bondis sur scène et me jetai au cou de mon mari et l'embrassai passionnément devant les yeux ébahis de tous. Je voyais des regards mauvais derrière nous, qui n'étaient autre que ceux des femmes jalouses, mais également des regards attendrissants qui pour la plupart appartenaient à ma famille. Après m'être occupée de la bouche d'Edward, je me jetai littéralement sur ma fille. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué ! Elle avait même pris un peu de couleur, elle était beaucoup moins livide qu'à son habitude. Je paraissais encore plus banche à ses côtés. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et je pense que si les autres en étaient capables aussi, ils se seraient transformés en fontaine à l'instant. J'avais fait le tour de chacun des membres de ma famille lorsque je réalisai que tout le monde nous regardait encore. J'étais tellement embarrassée ! Edward le remarqua et me pris par la main pour me faire descendre de la scène, les autres le suivirent chacun son tour. Au moment où nous quittâmes la terrasse, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était figé car personne ne réalisait encore ce qui venait de se passer, ni ne parlait. Mais Alice brisa le silence pour ne pas changer:

-Ma Bella ! Comme tu nous a manqué ! Tu sais, c'est ta fille qui a eu l'idée de venir au Maroc !

-C'est vrai ma chérie? dis-je à l'adresse de ma Renesmée.

-Oui maman, mais pour ta surprise c'est papa qui a tout organisé.

-Mais ce n'est rien, si je pouvais, j'aurais amassé toutes les étoiles du ciel pour te les offrir en cet instant-même.

Oh comme ses déclarations m'avaient manqué, je l'embrassai encore, mais cette fois-ci tendrement, pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et le remerciais.

-Tu sais, dit-il, je n'étais pas sûr que notre surprise te plairait, d'ailleurs j'ai vraiment douter au moment où nous avions ôté nos masques et que nous ne te voyions toujours pas.

-Moi j'avais l'idée de venir en hélico, mais bien sûr personne n'a voulu m'écouter, intervint Alice en boudant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, on te fera la surprise également avec un hélicoptère si tu es sage, dit Esmée en rigolant.

-Non, vraiment. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi est incroyable. Si j'ai tardé à me montrer c'est pour la simple raison que j'étais en état de choc ! Oui en état de choc !

-Comment ça ? dit Edward inquiet d'un seul coup.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que de vous voir ici au Maroc, dans mon hôtel, déguisés en chanteurs devant moi c'était juste...

-Oui, nous comprenons, dit Jasper qui ressentais exactement ce que j'essayais de dire de par son don.

-Mais est-ce que c'est positif ou négatif ? demanda Nessie.

-Mais bien sûr que c'est positif, c'est même génial! J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir une famille telle que vous ! Vous êtes prêts à tout pour moi, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous l'avons tous fait de bon cœur, nous t'aimons c'est la moindre des choses, ajouta Rosalie.

-Merci Rose, ça me touche énormément ce que tu viens de dire.

-Moi je sais comment tu pourrais me remercier en tout cas, me souffla Edward à l'oreille.

-Oui, mais tu as encore une journée à attendre et demain soir je te remercierai comme il se doit-, dis-je par les pensées en ôtant bien sûr quelques secondes mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse y lire.

Je le sentis frissonner, il était tout aussi impatient que moi de mettre fin à ce mois d'abstinence qui nous aura finalement servit à tous les deux, quand je vois notre petite famille réunie ici, ça me donne chaud au cœur.

-Et où est ton patron ? nous ne l'avons pas encore vu, demanda Carlisle.

-Eh bien, c'est la même question que je me posais. Il était assis à côté de moi, et d'un seul coup il a quitté la table sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Au moment où je finis ma phrase, mon portable se mit à vibrer, j'avais reçu un message. Je le sortit de mon sac et vis que c'était Milo. Quand on parle du loup.

Désolé Bella, j'ai reçu un coup de fil très urgent auquel je devais absolument répondre. Je voyais que tu étais obnubilée par la chanson alors je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Quelqu'un de ma famille est mort je viens de l'apprendre, je dois donc quitter de suite, je suis déjà dans la voiture avec les bagages dans le coffre. Nous nous reverrons à Port Angeles la semaine prochaine alors ! Je t'embrasse, Milo.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda ma fille.

-Milo, mon patron, a eu un décès dans sa famille. Il a donc quitté l'hôtel et est en direction de l'aéroport.

-Oh, tu lui présenteras nos sincères condoléances, dit Esmée.

-C'est dommage, on a à chaque fois une occasion de le voir et on le rate ! on dirait que le sort a fait que l'on ne se rencontre jamais, lança Nessie.

-On dirait, répondis-je.

-Bon, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille faire nos valises, nous quittons Casablanca à 5 heures du matin, l'avion décolle à 6 heures. Nous serons à Seattle demain à 14 heures, dit Alice.

-Bien, à toute à l'heure les enfants, nous lancèrent Esmée et Carlisle avant de s'éloigner vers leurs chambres.

-Nous aussi on y va, à toute, ajoutèrent Alice et Jasper en rejoignant leur suite également.

Nessie alla dans sa chambre, Rose la suivant.

-Edward, il est ou Emett dis-moi ?

-A Marrakech !

-A Marrakech ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ?

-Il est allé faire du quad dans le désert, dit-il en riant. Il reviendra dans quelques heures, vers 4 heures du matin sûrement.

-C'est du Emett tout craché ça. Bon, je dois rejoindre ma chambre également, à toute à l'heure mon amour.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de regagner ma chambre, qui était mitoyenne à celle de Milo. Le pauvre, il me faisait de la peine. Je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de lui présenter ceux qui partageaient ma vie. Je fis mes bagages ce qui me prit un quart d'heure tout au plus. Lorsque la chambre me parut vide, je fermais la valise et la plaça devant la porte. Je retournai à mon lit et ouvrit la fermeture de ma robe en la faisant glisser le long de mes jambes jusqu'au sol. J'étais en sous-vêtements, et quels sous-vêtements ! du Made by Alice, donc vous pouvez voir le genre...coquin quoi. Au moment où je me mis à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, je sentis des bras encercler ma taille. Mais cette odeur je la reconnaîtrai entre mille, c'était l'odeur de ma moitié.

-Tu m'as manqué, me dit-il derrière mon dos.

-Toi aussi mon amour, mais je pense que tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre avant...

-Avant quoi ? dit-il coquin.

-Edward ! tu es incroyable ! je suis en sous vêtements et mon soutien est déjà ouvert. S'il-te-plaît sors.

-Mais..mais

-SORS ! lui intimai-je en le poussant vers le porte tout en riant.

Il arborait une mine boudeuse et une moue de bébé adorable. Tel un enfant à qui on refuse un cadeau, mais mon très cher mari ne déballerait pas le sien avant demain soir, comme convenu. Je fermai la porte mais sentis qu'il s'y trouvait toujours derrière.

-Edward, je sais que tu es encore là. Ca en sert à rien !

-Mais Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes plus. Cela fait deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu, et un mois que nous n'avons rien fait !

-Alors là, tu commets une petite erreur. C'est demain que ça fera un mois, pour l'instant ça ne fait que 29 jours mon chéri.

-Tu es une vraie chipie mon amour, et ça m'excite encore plus !

-Moi une chipie ? non, non...dis-je en ayant l'air faussement outrée.

J'embrassai la porte pour lui communiquer mon baiser, et il fit de même. Il avait enfin rejoins sa chambre, je décidai alors de me mettre en pyjama avant qu'il n'essaie d'entrer par la fenêtre et d'appeler Milo pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

-Allo ? dit-il à la première sonnerie.

-Milo ! C'est Bella. Comment vas-tu ? je me suis inquiétée comme pas possible tu sais... Raconte moi ce qui se passe.

-Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit dans mon message, j'ai appris que mon oncle était mort pendant que nous étions en train d'écouter le groupe. Je ne voulais pas te déranger car tu avais l'air très absorbée par la musique, alors je suis parti.

-Je suis navrée pour ton oncle, toutes mes condoléances...

-Merci Bella. Je suis encore une fois désolé de t'avoir laissée comme ça. J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop seule ?

-Figure-toi que non ! Tu ne croiras jamais !

-Quoi ?

-Toute ma famille m'a rejoins ici, à Casablanca, dans l'hôtel.

-NON ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est dommage j'aurais aimé les voir.

-En quelques sortes tu les as vu. Le groupe qui chantait c'était eux, ils portaient des masques pour que je ne puisse pas les reconnaître. Ils m'ont fait une surprise incroyable ! J'étais vraiment en état de choc. Si tu étais resté quelques minutes de plus, tu aurais vu.

-Dommage alors, d'abord j'aurais aimé connaître ta famille et puis... ton expression à ce moment là aurait été à se tordre de rire !

-J'avoue que si j'avais eu un miroir en face de moi je me serais moquée de moi-même ! riai-je.

-Franchement, j'aimerai encore être à tes côtés, tu me manques énormément.

-Moi aussi Milo, j'ai passé deux semaines géniales avec toi, j'ai appris tant de choses sur ces civilisations !

-Oh, mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas notre dernier voyage.

-Oui, mais pas avant longtemps en tous cas ! Ma famille m'a énormément manqué je ne pourrais pas me séparer d'eux encore pendant une longue période !

-Je comprends, j'aimerai tant avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés également.

-Tu ne fréquentes personne en ce moment ?

-Non, personne. Je n'ai pas le temps et puis, je n'ai pas encore rencontré la fille qu'il me faut.

-C'est pas de chance ! tu es une personne vraiment sympathique. Si je connaissais quelqu'un de libre dans mon entourage, je te l'aurais présenté. Mais il se trouvent qu'ils sont tous casés, même ma fille.

-Ah, tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

-Oups, désolée. J'étais sensée n'en parler à personne... Garde-le pour toi Milo. Même si tu n'as pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui le répéter, riai-je.

-C'est vrai ! ria-t-il à son tour. Eh bien, mes félicitations pour elle. Je dois te laisser Bella, à bientôt j'espère.

-Bye Milo !

Après avoir raccroché, je sentis ma gorge me brûler. Cela faisait une semaine que je ne m'étais pas nourrie. Je décidai alors de sortir par la fenêtre et d'aller chasser dans la forêt avoisinante. Une fois à destination, quelle ne fut ma surprise en voyant Alice, Jasper, Nessie et Edward. Ils devaient avoir faim aussi.

-Maman ! s'écria ma fille en se jetant à mon cou.

-Nessie, tu ne dors pas encore ? voyons, nous devons quitter tôt demain .

-Mais j'avais soif... Tatie Alice et ton Jasper aussi.

-Et toi ? m'adressai-je à mon mari.

-Un peu, mais c'était surtout pour me défouler et chasser certaines pensées de mon esprit.

Il me fit un clin d'œil pour approuver ce que j'avais déjà deviné. J'enlevais mon bouclier quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées.

-Incorrigible !-

Pour y répondre, il explosa de rire, ce qu'aucun d'entre Alice Jasper et Renesmée ne comprit.

-Tu te joins à nous alors? me demanda Japser.

-Effectivement. Cela fait une semaine que je ne me suis pas nourrie.

-Allons-y maman, on fait la course ! Comme à Forks !

Tout le monde se mit à courir plus vite les uns que les autres, même si Edward était le plus rapide. Pendant que je me baissait pour boire le sang d'un animal, le goujat passait derrière moi à une vitesse lumière pour me claquer les fesses et disparaître. Il savait que je ne commenterai pas puisque Nessie était parmi nous, et le traître en profitait. Mais il m'avait tellement manqué que je ne disais rien, cependant à la fin de la partie de chasse, je lui lançait un regard noir qui sous-entendais qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, je montai souhaiter une bonne nuit à notre fille avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Un certain Edward me suivit.

-Tu ne vas jamais lâcher prise n'est-ce pas ? lui dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Pour simple réponse, il plongea sur mes lèvres pour me donner un long et langoureux baiser qui dura un long moment. Je n'osai protester car cela me fit un bien fou. Une fois qu'il eût terminé, il partit en direction de sa chambre en me laissant frustrée devant la mienne. Cela faisait 1 partout. Mais demain serait un autre jour...

Chapitre 12

Le bal d'automne

_Ici c'est Renesmée qui parle_

Ce matin, j'ai dû me réveiller assez tôt car l'avion décollait à 8 heures. Ma tante Alice se disputait avec ma mère pour lui faire mettre une des robes qu'elle lui avait acheté la veille au centre commercial, malheureusement pour maman, Alice parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Pour ma part, je n'avais aucun problèmes à m'habiller à la mode, j'ai toujours été assez coquette. Ma mère me disait que c'était parce que depuis ma naissance, Rosalie et Alice jouaient à la poupée avec moi et que j'avais sûrement dû m'y habituer. De plus, depuis que je sortais avec Galdric, j'avais l'impression de ne jamais être assez à la hauteur de sa beauté, alors je m'appliquais encore plus vestimentairement. J'avais opté pour un haut vieux rose en cachemire col bateau et une jupe noire avec des collants de la même couleur et des bottes en daim assortis à mon haut. Eh oui, le retour à Forks sera assez frileux contrairement au temps de rêve dont nous avions profité une journée au Maroc.

Une fois embarqués dans l'avion, je décidai d'envoyer un message avant que celui-ci ne décolle à mon récent ami Samy, comme il me l'avait demandé. J'étais assise à côté de mon oncle Jasper qui lui, avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas me laisser m'assoir à côté d'un inconnu. Tatie Rosalie et tonton Emett ne voulaient pas se séparer car les quelques heures où mon très cher oncle avait été à Marrakech avaient suffit à les rendre encore plus dingues l'un de l'autre ! Carlisle et Esmée parlaient affaire ( en autre, je ne suis pas bête), et puis je n'aurais jamais osé les séparer. Enfin, pour en venir à mes parents, la robe qu'Alice avait réussi à faire mettre à ma mère avait rendu complètement fou mon père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Et puis, je voyais que mon oncle Jasper était tout rouge et avait un peu de mal à respirer, preuve de ce que je soupçonnait déjà: le désir évident qu'éprouvaient mes parents. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis vraiment pas bête ! j'ai peut-être 8 ans d'existence, mais je fais largement mes 16 ans en vue des connaissances que j'ai de ce domaine là. Il m'est d'ailleurs plusieurs fois arrivé, depuis ma rencontre avec Galdric, de fantasmer sur ce dernier lorsque je dormais. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Quelle ironie de situation ! C'est lui "l'homme", c'est lui qui a 26 ans, mais c'est lui qui n'est pas prêt à franchir le cap ! Cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous sortons ensemble mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, et de l'aimer comme jamais. Mais en rentrant, ce n'était pas le seul que je désirais voir, il y avait mes amies également, Tara et Pam, mais aussi mon Jacob d'amour ! Je l'aime tellement. C'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour mon bonheur, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il s'imprègne de quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi le destin est-il aussi cruel avec lui ?

Oncle Jasper sentait mon anxiété, ce qui le soulageait bizarrement.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air plus calme tonton ? tu dois pourtant sentir ma tristesse ?

-Eh bien, je suis un peu embarrassé de devoir parler de ça avec toi, et si tes parents le savaient ils me tueraient. Mais je sais que tu es plus maligne qu'ils ne le pensent et que tu as déjà tout compris.

-Ah, je vois. Lui dis-je avec un sourire de complicité. Ma tristesse calme les ardeurs de mes parents c'est ça ?

-Exactement, j'ai l'impression qu'avec ce surplus de libido, ton anxiété m'apaise. Qui l'aurait cru ? rigola-t-il.

-Mais ça ne te donne pas des envies ? avec tatie Alice? Désolée de rentrer dans ta vie privée mais j'ai toujours voulu te demander...lui dis-je gênée.

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas à être désolée. Pour moi, contrairement aux autres, je considère que tu as réellement 16 ans et demi, et que des questions comme celles là sont naturelles. Pour te répondre, oui cela me donne quelques fois des idées, mais je sais me contrôler. Ce qui n'est vraisemblablement pas le cas d'Edward et Bella, continua-t-il en riant. Regarde, me dit-il en montrant sa femme de la tête, elle a l'air de ne pas s'ennuyer !

Je vis ma tante un peu plus loin, assise derrière avec une vieille dame qui devait avoir les 80 ans, en train de bavarder avec énergie. Pauvre vieille femme, tatie Alice devait être en train de lui faire un résumé des modes de ces 20 dernières années. Comme s'il avait compris ce que je pensais, mon oncle et moi nous nous regardâmes puis explosâmes de rire. Ce que j'aimais avec lui, c'est que c'était le seul à vraiment me considérer comme une adulte et à parler de certains sujets " tabous".

Après un bon nombre d'heures passées dans l'avion, nous atterrîmes enfin à destination. Nous quittâmes l'aéroport de Seattle, allâmes récupérer notre voiture que nous avions laissé dans le parking privé, puis prîmes la route pour Forks. Nous étions plutôt serrés car maman venait se rajouter, et même le gros 4x4 d'Emett ne suffisait pas. Cependant, nous discutions dans la joie et la bonne humeur, heureux de rentrer chez nous, tous ensemble.

-Hum, ça fait du bien un peu d'air frais, dit mon oncle Emett en s'étirant.

-Oh oui, vraiment du bien, répondit Rosalie en sortant à son tour de la voiture.

Les bagages furent sortis du coffre à une vitesse éclair ( il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'avoir une famille de vampires ).

-Maman, je n'ai pas remarqué que tu portais toujours ton collier ?

-Eh oui, vous m'avez tellement complimentés dessus , et puis je m'y suis tellement habituée que je n'avais pas le cœur à l'enlever.

-Um, ça ne serait pas plutôt parce que ton patron qui te l'a d'ailleurs offert était avec toi ces deux semaines ? ajouta une tante Alice taquine.

Pour simple réponse, ma mère la fusilla du regard.

-Est-ce vrai ? demanda à son tour mon père.

-Oulla, ça va barder ! Viens on rentre Rosie, pouffa tonton Emett.

Les autres les rejoignirent. Il ne restait plus que mes parents et moi devant la porte de la villa.

-Alors ? continua mon père.

-Mais non, n'écoute pas ta sotte de sœur. Je l'aime beaucoup et voilà tout. Chéri, je ne veux pas de scènes s'il-te-plaît.

Elle rajouta quelque chose à son oreille, et mon père me regarda. Je compris qu'elle lui avait fait remarquer que j'étais encore là et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se disputent devant moi. Mais bon, avec le temps, j'étais habituée. Leurs querelles tournaient toujours autour d'un même mot: jalousie.

Nous étions donc tous assis dans le salon de la villa, lorsque je me rappelai que je devais appeler Galdric.

-Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller appeler Tara, Pam et Jake pour leur dire que je suis revenue et commencer à me préparer pour la fête de ce soir.

-Oh non ! s'écria tante Alice. J'ai complètement oublié ! Heureusement on a déjà les robes que je vous ai toutes achetées ainsi que les smoking pour vous les garçons. Mais..., continua-t-elle en regardant sa montre, nous n'avons que 5 heures pour nous préparer ! cria-t-elle comme une hystérique.

-On se calme Alice, déjà une humaine ne prend pas autant de temps à se préparer, alors crois-tu que nous, en temps que vampires, nous allons dépasser les 5 heures ? demanda ma mère en pouffant.

-Franchement Bella tu es mal placée pour parler, juste pour te mettre en place et attendre que tu ne t'agites pas dans tous les sens pendant que je te maquille et coiffe ça prend 2 heures !

-Hé ! s'écria la concernée, c'est même pas vrai, rétorqua-t-elle en boudant.

-Bon on s'y met, allez , allez ! cria ma tante comme un général, Esmée, Rosalie, Bella et Nessie, je vous veux toutes en haut dans 5 minutes !

Ma grand-mère, tante et maman montèrent à l'étage en vociférant des injures à l'adresse de la psychopathe qui me servait de tante.

-Heu, tatie, je dois absolument téléphoner. Je serais de retour dans 10 minutes.

-Bon, d'accord, fit-elle à la fin. Mais dans 10 minutes et 0 secondes je te veux à l'étage, capiche?

-Oui !

Je courais à vitesse vampirique vers le cottage où je sautais sur le téléphone pour appeler mon amour. Au bout de la première sonnerie, il décrocha.

-Mon amour, Renesmée !

-Mon chéri, Galdric !

-Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué mon amour.

-Et toi donc mon cœur, et toi donc ! Bien rentré ?

-Oui, oui. Mon voyage en Espagne fut très intéressant mais j'aurais aimé t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Tu ne devineras jamais!

-Quoi ?

-Nous sommes tous allés ce week-end rejoindre ma mère qui faisait escale au Maroc.

-Waw, quelle surprise ! Je suis content que tu t'ouvres un peu au monde, je me rapproche de toi dans un certain sens.

-Oui, tu as raison. Alors que fait-on pour ce soir ?

-On se voit toujours après le bal ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondis-je excitée.

-Et quelle excuse prévois-tu de donner?

-Eh bien, je dirai vers le milieu de la soirée que j'ai mal à la tête parce que j'ai trop dansé, et demanderai à Jake de me raccompagner chez moi.

-Et tes parents te laisseront allez avec Jacob ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le seul problème, c'est de me débarrasser de lui une fois chez moi. Mais je pense que j'y arriverai. Une fois là bas, et seule, je t'appellerai pour t'indiquer ma maison et tu passeras me chercher d'accord ?

-Bien, donc tout est réglé. Ah, par contre j'allais oublier: il y a eu une inondation dans mon appartement à cause d'une fuite d'eau, donc nous ne pourrons pas nous voir chez moi...

-On peut se voir ailleurs ce n'est pas un problème. Que dis-tu de "The Grass" ?

-Un hôtel ? Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix de toutes les façons. C'est d'accord, je vais les appeler pour réserver une chambre pour quelques heures. J'aurai aimé t'avoir pour toute la nuit.

-Oui mais ma famille va sûrement rentrer aux environs de deux heures du matin donc je dois y être avant.

-Oui, je comprends. A toute à l'heure ma belle.

Je raccrochai, le cœur prêt à bondir de mon corps tellement j'étais excitée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui cette nuit, dans une chambre d'hôtel, il ne pourra refuser lorsque je m'offrirai à lui. Je courus vers la villa, car les dix minutes que m'avait donné tante Alice allaient presque se terminer. Lorsque je montai les escaliers et entrai dans la salle de bain, quelle fut ma surprise en trouvant ma mère, mamie Esmée et tatie Rosalie, les pieds en l'air avec du coton entre chaque orteil et les cheveux emplis de bigoudis. Le spectacle était très marrant, mais lorsque je sus que c'était également ce qui m'attendait, mon sourire disparut tout aussi tôt.

"espérons que les résultats de nos souffrances vaudront le coup " pensai-je tout bas.

_Ici c'est Bella qui parle_

-Maman ! Tante Alice est désespérante.

-Moi-même qui aime me faire chouchouter je trouve que c'est abusé là ! ajouta Rosalie.

-Oh oui, elle nous a mis cette substance répugnante sur le visage ! elle est folle ! continua Esmée.

-Eh les traîtresses ! répondit Alice qui venait de revenir dans la salle de bain. C'est comme ça qu'on me remercie de prendre soin de vous ? Et toi Esmée, qui est sensée être ma gentille et aimante maman tu me poignarde derrière mon dos en étant d'accord avec les critiques de ces ingrates ?

-Mais ma chérie, rétorqua Esmée gênée, tu sais qu'on t'adore mais... tu ne trouves pas que c'est abusé de nous mettre du...enfin, du ...

-DU CACA D'OISEAU SUR LA GUEULE ! coupai-je Esmée.

-Mais ce n'est pas du caca! répondit furieuse Alice.

-Ah bon ? continuai-je, excuse mais pour moi de la " fiente de rossignol " c'est du caca !

-Bon, vous m'énervez! dit Alice. C'est une recette japonaise connue depuis des millénaires, oui il y a du "caca d'oiseau" dedans mais c'est très bénéfique pour la peau. Ca enlève les tâche et empêche le vieillissement, c'est pour ça que les asiatiques ont une peau aussi parfaite. Et ce produit a un nom mesdames et mademoiselle, c'est du Bukkake. Capiche ?

-Bon, mise à part le documentaire que tu viens de nous réciter, ça reste de la merde d'oiseau Alice. Et en plus nous sommes des vampires, alors qu'est ce que tu vas chercher des trucs sur le vieillissement ? pouffa Rosalie.

Pour simple réponse, Alice fonça à l'étage d'en dessous en claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Nous nous regardâmes toutes ébahie par cette saute d'humeur. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, rayonnante de plaisir, elle avait l'air de cacher quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un derrière elle si mon odorat sur développé ne me trompait pas.

-Alors les garçons, vous ne vouliez pas me croire mais en voici la preuve.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser apparaître Carlisle, Emett, Jasper et...Edward, tous morts de rire avant même de nous regarder.

-Comme je vous l'avez dit, continua ma vipère de sœur, vos âmes sœurs ont tenu pour ce soir à avoir la peau parfaitement lisse. Elles se sont donc mises du caca de rossignol sur leurs visages. Si vous voulez une preuve sentez juste l'odeur, ça empeste !

Puis elle éclata de rire suivis de nos traîtres de maris. Ma fille était rouge de honte, mais pour notre nature cela était impossible. Cependant, nous étions tellement furieuses que nous eûmes toutes les quatre la même idée.

-VENGEANCE ! criâmes-nous en chœur.

Nous lui sautâmes dessus et l'étalâmes par terre. Elle se débattait comme une folle pour se relever mais chacune de nous lui tenait un membre.

-JASPERRRRR ! hurla-t-elle. Aide-moi!

-Excuse-moi ma chérie, mais contre quatre femmes aussi furieuses je ne peux rien faire, je suis trop faible ! ria-t-il.

-Edward, lui demandai-je. Donne moi le tube que tu vois sur le bord du lavabo !

-Oui, maîtresse, me dit-il en me tendant le tube de crème tel un serviteur à son maître.

-Elle a dû vous faire quelque chose d'immonde pour que vous soyez autant en colère, surtout toi ma chérie, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, ajouta Carlisle en regardant sa femme attraper le pied de sa "fille".

-Si tu savais ! répondit à la place d'Esmée ma fille.

-Oui, elle nous a mis de la fiente de rossignol sur le visage et vous a fait croire que c'est nous qui voulions, ajouta Rosalie.

-HAHAHAHA, ma chérie, il faudrait vraiment amener une glace pour que vous vous regardiez. Avec vos masques blanc et avec des grumeaux, vous ressemblez à des vampires vraiment ridés.

-Emett, si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, ta chérie de vampire vraiment ridée va te foutre à la place d'Alice et tu verras si tu rigoleras encore, répondit Rosalie à l'adresse d'Emett.

-Les filles, tenez-là bien. Je vais lui infliger ce qu'elle nous a fait, dis-je à mes complices.

J'appuyais sur le tube de crème et récoltai une grosse boule que j'envoyai sur le visage de mon bourreau. J'en étalai partout, même dans ses cheveux. Elle hurlait, elle se trémoussait dans tous les sens. Mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas autant de caca d'oiseau sur elle que nous quatre réunies, nous ne la lâcherons pas.

-Oh, c'est pas très beau à voir ça, dit Jasper lorsque Alice se releva.

-Oh toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Quant à vous les filles, j'avoue que cette fois-ci vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination. M'en mettre dans le nez, les oreilles et la bouche, c'est fort.

-On voulait bloquer tout tes orifices.

-Vous en avez oubliez deux n'empêche, ajouta Emett en regardant le bassin d'Alice et rigolant.

-Eh, tu ne parles pas à ma femme de ça devant moi, s'énerva Jasper avant d'exploser de rire aussi.

-On laissera la tâche à Jasper, dit Bella. Il se fera certainement un plaisir de bloquer ces derniers orifices qu'on a délibérément oublié.

-Maman ! je suis encore là ! rétorqua écœurée Renesmée.

Si je pouvais mourir de honte en cet instant, je pense que ma tombe serait déjà prête. J'avais omis la présence de ma fille dans la pièce, elle devait penser que sa mère n'était après tout qu'une vile perverse.

-Excuse ta mère ma chérie, quand elle est emballée elle ne s'arrête pas ! pouffa mon traître de mari.

-EDWARD ANTONY MASON CULLEN ! me devança sa mère, c'est comme ça que tu prêtes main forte à ta femme ?

-Mais...mais...maman !

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es méchant avec Bella.

-Maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bella va punir Edward à ta place.

-J'espère bien ! continua Esmée.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, surtout Emett qui avait lancé la blague où Esmée était innocemment tombé.

-Mais pourquoi riez-vous ? j'ai fait quelque chose de drôle.

-Ne fais pas attention ma chérie, tu connais Emett et ses allusions.

Esmée avait l'air de réfléchir, quand tout à coup elle émit un petit cri de surprise.

-TU ES INCORRIGIBLE ! Emett tes blagues sont très déplacées. Excuse moi Bella je ne savais pas qu'il parlait de ce genre de punition.

-Bon les filles, que diriez-vous d'enlever ces masques, de nous coiffer et nous maquiller ?

-Oui, je suis d'accord Rosalie ! lui répondis-je.

Les garçons sortirent pour aller se préparer également. Alice se douchait pour enlever toute la crème que nous lui avions mise. Une fois sortie de là, elle nous maquilla et nous coiffa, avant de s'attaquer elle même à sa préparation. Il nous restait plus qu'à mettre nos robes et de quitter la villa pour aller au Bal. J'étais à la fois excitée et anxieuse. Tout d'abord, c'était mon ancien lycée et un sentiment de nostalgie s'installait en moi à chaque fois que je passais devant, alors y entrer ça sera plus difficile. Ensuite, Edward était connu de tous là-bas d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire. Son rôle de psychologue scolaire et de Sex bomb en faisait une idole auprès des enseignantes et étudiantes ! Jalouse de nature, comment pourrai-je résister à l'envie de meurtre qui m'assaillirait lorsque une fille oserait le regardait d'un peu trop près ? J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de blessées, car je défend toujours mon territoire. Mais tout ça n'était que poussière, car lorsque je pensais à ce soir, mon bonheur et impatience reprenait le dessus. Eh oui, ce soir était le grand soir: cela faisait jour pour jour un mois qu'Edward et moi ne nous touchions plus, enfin, vous comprenez. Et puis Nessie qui va avec Jake au bal...je suis si heureuse! Le pauvre, cela fait huit ans qu'il espère que ma fille lui montre qu'elle aime un peu comme lui l'aime. Si elle lui a demandé de l'accompagner au bal c'est qu'elle doit bien ressentir quelque chose au fond d'elle, sinon elle serait parti avec un de ces garçons du lycée. Je nous voyais bien tous les quatre: Edward et moi, Nessie et Jake, heureux, amoureux, pour l'éternité. Mais toujours cette question me revenait et me tourmentait de jour en jour. Qu'arrivera-t-il à ma fille, ma chair, mon sang, la résultat de notre amour à mon mari et moi ? Pourquoi n'est-elle toujours pas un vampire ? Si elle continue à grandir aussi vite, elle... non, je ne veux même pas y penser. pas de pensées sombres pour aujourd'hui.

-Nous sommes prêtes, dirent Renesmée et Rosalie.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Alice.

-Aussi, continua Esmée.

-Euh, vous pouvais m'aider. J'ai l'impression que cette robe est déchirée au niveau de ma cuisse.

-J'arrive, me répondit Alice du couloir.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans ma chambre, enfin, l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, je fus choquée.

-ALORS C'EST POUR ÇA QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS QUE JE L'ACHÈTE ! TU AS PRIS LA ROBE VERTE QUE JE VOULAIS POUR RENESMEE!

-Calme-toi Bella, oui je l'ai prise. Mais je l'avais vue avant toi. Et lorsque dans ma vision je t'ai vue l'acheter, j'ai vu rouge. Mais te dire de ne pas l'acheter parce que j'avais la même aurait réduit à néant ma surprise. Mise à part Edward qui le savait puisqu'il lit dans les pensées, je ne voulais que personne ne me voit avec avant le jour J. Tu comprends ? dit-elle tristement.

-Oui, ça va. Je te pardonne. Tu as vu que j'ai quand même du goût puisque j'ai faillit acheter la même robe que oh la reine du shopping sa majesté Alice !

-Oui j'avoue, tu progresses. Alors quel est le problème avec ta robe. Si je te l'ai acheté c'est qu'elle est parfaite ?

-Non, elle est trop fendue là, regarde.

Je lui montrais ma cuisse où la fente de la robe montrait presque ma culotte.

-Mais idiote ! c'est fait exprès. Allez maintenant en bas, tu es prêtes. Ton chevalier servant t'attend. Et attend de voir la robe que j'ai prise à Esmée et Rosalie, elles sont superbes.

-Si elles sont comme la mienne, je te dis pas comment elles doivent être superbes, marmonnai-je.

-Je t'ai entendu, répondit Alice.

Je lui tirai la langue et me dirigeai vers le couloir. Les Hommes étaient également habillés, en smoking très classes. Ils nous attendaient tous en bas, les uns à côté des autres. La première à descendre était Alice ( bien sûr ), Jasper vint lui prendre la main avant de la baiser sensuellement. Quel gentleman !

-Tu es splendide chérie, ta robe te va à merveille !

-Merci Jasper, tu te rattrapes bien de toute à l'heure.

Ensuite, c'était au tour de Rosalie. C'est vrai que sa robe était très jolie, en fait elle collait à son physique de bombe.

-WAW ROSIE, T'ES SACREMENT CANON !

-oh, merci mon ourson d'amour.

Il la saisit par la taille et la fit virevolter dans toute la pièce. Maintenant, c'était Esmée qui descendait. Elle était très class, vraiment. De plus, sa robe moulait parfaitement tout son corps de mannequin jusqu'aux chevilles.

-Divine, comme à ton habitude, lui dit Carlisle en arborant un sourire emplit d'amour et de fierté.

-Merci mon cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement avant de rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà dehors. Il ne restait plus que ma fille et moi. Elle voulut descendre en premier, ce que je ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Oh mon Dieu Ness, tu est foutrement belle dans cette robe. Et avec ca tu veux que je te regarde comme un frère ?

-Merci, rougit Renesmée. Tu es très beau aussi Jake.

Je n'avais pas vu arriver Jacob, qui était aussi c'est vrai, très élégant. Il lui donna son bras, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre avec sa main et se dirigea dehors. Voilà, il n'y avait plus que moi, comme le dit l'expression, le meilleur pour la fin ! je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais aussi modeste. Eh bien ma Bella, Alice te change de plus en plus toi ! Je commençai à descendre les escaliers, enfin descendre était un grand mot. J'essayais de ne pas tomber avec ces talons qu'Alice m'avait acheté, ils étaient tellement haut que j'avais l'impression de porter des échasses. Et puis la robe qui s'ouvrait sur le côté à chaque fois que je descendais une marche n'arrangeait rien. Lorsque Edward m'aperçu, il ouvrit tellement la bouche que j'eus l'impression un moment qu'il allait avaler un moustique, qui en passant est un cousin éloigné des vampires, en mois craquant !

-Edward, dis quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que tu es mort debout.

Il ne disait toujours rien.

-Bon, je n'ai droit ni à un compliment, ni à un bisou sur ma main, ni rien. D'accord, dans ce cas là, j'y vais seule à ce bal.

-Non ! Non ! Attend, dit-il comme s'il venait de reprendre vie. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Te complimenter avec des mots comme " tu es belle", "ravissante", "divine", "somptueuse", "magnifique", serait une insulte. Tu es bien plus, il n'y pas d'adjectif qui puisse te définir. Je te dirai bien que tu es à couper le souffle, mais je n'en ai plus depuis un siècle. Je te baiserai bien la main, mais j'aurais trop peur d'abîmer une main d'ange dans celle d'un monstre. Mais comment vais-je faire dis moi Bella! Comment ?

- Comment quoi? dis-je émue par son discours.

-Pour ne pas te sauter maintenant dessus et te déchirer ta robe ?

-Dis-toi qu'il y a notre fille derrière la porte, toute la famille et Emett !

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il toujours en extase devant moi.

-Bella, ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas belle tous les jours, mais là c'est juste...WAW !

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Emett, riai-je.

-Veux-tu me faire l'honneur, Isabella Cullen, de me donner ta main pour la mettre dans la mienne, ton âme pour me sentir un peu plus à ton honneur, et ta bouche que j'embrasserai comme si c'était mon dernier trésor ?

-Je t'appartiens corps et âme, depuis toujours et à jamais, Edward Cullen.

Il prit dans une infinie douceur ma main, l'enferma dans la sienne comme si c'était la lune qu'il avait sur sa paume. Ensuite il s'approcha lentement de ma bouche, la regarda quelques minutes avant de plonger dessus, avec la même patience et douceur, et m'embrassa comme si j'étais son dernier souffle de vie.

Lorsque nous séparâmes nos deux lèvres, une Alice entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Les préliminaires c'est pour toute a l'heure les amoureux. J'avais raison de dire à Nessie de te laisser descendre en dernier. Je savais ce qui arriverait.

-Ouh toi ! tu es morte ! m'empourprai-je.

-C'est ça oui. Bon vous vous bougez le popotin, cela fait une demi-heure que la fête a commencé !

Rosalie et Emett avait pris la Mercedes sport rouge, Carlisle et Esmée la Mercedes noire, Jasper et Alice la Porshe jaune, Nessie et Jake étaient dans la Aston martin, et pour finir Edward et moi prîmes ma nouvelle voiture. Edward me l'avait acheter il y a deux ans, pour mon anniversaire. Je la conduisais très rarement. C'était une Audi R8 blanche.

Nous étions enfin au lycée, ou plutôt dans le parking.

"Lycée de Forks, les Cullen sont de retour !" pensai-je.

_Point de vue Edward_

Nous étions enfin au parking. Je me revoyais encore il y a quelques années, dans ce même parking où nous avions pour la première fois Bella et moi montré publiquement notre couple. Tout le monde était stupéfait même ma famille.

Je descendis de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à ma cavalière. Celle-ci posa une jambe au sol et j'en fus…éblouis. Elle portait de hauts talons avec des strass qui brillaient de mille feux, des ongles merveilleusement bien vernis et une longue et infinie jambe, blanche et lisse comme de la porcelaine qui semblait provenir de l'intérieur du véhicule. Cette jambe appartenait à une créature, encore tapie dans l'obscurité de la voiture. La vision était tellement érotique que j'était de plus en plus excité.

-Bon, tu me fais descendre oui ! Ou tu vas rester toute la soirée à baver devant ma jambe? Dit-elle en riant. Attend de voir le reste mon cœur, et tu oublieras vite fait ma jambe.

Après quelques minutes où j'ouvrais et fermais la bouche, je tirai un peu sur sa main pour qu'elle puisse sortir.

-Ben on y est arrivé! Hallelujah !

-Ne te moque pas de moi, tu est juste mon plus gros fantasme ma chérie, même ta jambe me fait bander !

-Quel pervers Cullen, je ne vous voyez pas comme ça, me dit-elle taquine.

-C'est vous Swan, qui avez éveillez en moi mes plus sombres désirs.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du lycée, d'où pendait quelques serpentins et ballons. Ensuite nous marchâmes le long d'un tapis rouge qui menait au gymnase. Une table se dressait devant sa porte, avec Mr Banner et le proviseur derrière.

-CULLEN ! S'écria Mr Banner.

-C'est moi ! Répondis-je amusé par son enthousiasme.

-Et, oh mais C'EST BELLA !

-Oui, encore une fois vous avez juste, dit-elle amusée.

-Vous avez tellement changée, vous avez embelli !

-Merci, dit-elle gênée.

-Fallait bien qu'elle soit à la hauteur physiquement en joignant notre famille ! Lança Emett en arrivant aux bras de Rosalie.-Ah, le frère farceur, répondit Mr Banner. Emett c'est ça ?

-En chair et en os.

-Et vous, c'est… Alice ?

-Non, moi c'est Rosalie, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Alice c'est moi, dit la concernée en arrivant juste derrière Emett et Rosalie. Et voici mon mari, Jasper.

-Ah, bonsoir Alice, Jasper.

-Et nous voici, dirent Carlisle et Esmée qui venaient d'arriver aussi, suivis par Nessie et Jake.

-Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Enfin, vous je vous ai vu lors de mon opération de l'appendicite il y a 3 ans, dit Mr Banner en regardant Carlisle. En tout cas, vous ne vous imaginez même pas comme ça me fait plaisir de tous vous revoir, vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil. Depuis que vous avez quitté le lycée, une aire d'ignorance est apparue dans ce lycée.

Le proviseur qui était assis à coté se racla la gorge, vexé qu'on insulte son lycée.

-Oh, vous savez Mr le Proviseur, dit Mr Banner, Edward et Bella, enfin, Mr et Mme Cullen étaient les meilleurs élèves que je n'ai jamais eu .

-Et moi Monsieur, vous m'oubliez ? Dit Nessie.

-Oh, Mlle Cullen. Je ne vous avez pas remarqué. Oui bien sûr, vous êtes d'ailleurs à l'image de vos parents ad…, enfin vos parents, dit-il en souriant.

Ah s'il savait, s'il savait que Renesmée était bel et bien notre progéniture à Bella et moi.-Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, nous dit-il en nous ouvrant la porte.

Rosalie et Emett entrèrent en premier dans la salle. La plupart des pensées pour les filles était « super musclé, tout à fait mon genre » et pour les garçons c'était plutôt « quelle poitrine elle a cette bombe ! ». Alala, les adolescents et leur hormones en ébullition ! Ensuite ce fut le tour d'Alice et Jasper. Les commentaires étaient à peu près les mêmes mise à part pour Jasper à qui on trouvait son côté mystérieux très sexy. Suivirent Carlisle et Esmée: la plupart des gens connaissaient mon père puisqu'il travaillait à l'hôpital, mais le fantasme de plusieurs femmes présentes dans cette salle ainsi qu'à mon plus grand étonnement, de filles, s'évanouirent lorsqu'elles virent la déesse qui l'accompagnait. Bella et moi laissâmes Nessie et Jake passer avant nous, au moment où ils pénétrèrent le gymnase plusieurs camarades qui connaissaient ma fille se retournèrent et lui envièrent son cavalier, tandis que les garçons le haïssait déjà d'être venu avec la plus belle fille du lycée. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes pour laisser le temps aux étudiants de digérer la venu de ma famille, puis entrâmes. Tous se figèrent. Il faut dire qu'ils me connaissaient déjà, j'avais du succès ici d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, mais me voir venir au bras d'une femme aussi belle les troubla ce que je comprenais parfaitement. De plus, la jambe découverte jusqu'à la fente des cuisses de Bella n'aidait en rien à détourner les regards de notre arrivée.

_-Regardez ce qu'elle est belle ! Waw, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'a viré de son bureau-_pensa Tara, qui se souvenait sûrement de la fois où sa tentative de drague avait mal tourné.

_-Je le déteste encore plus ! Déjà toutes les filles du lycées fantasment sur lui, mais en plus il vient avec un canon à la soirée!-_fit une voix que je reconnaissais comme appartenant à un sportif.

_-Ils vont tellement bien ensemble, on dirait qu'ils ont été conçu pour s'aimer-_pensa Kimberley. Elle avait un cœur tellement pur contrairement à sa collègue qui d'ailleurs venait de penser à quelque chose de très louche.

_-Alors là, tu vas regretter de l'avoir amené à la soirée Edward-_pensa chirine.

_-Tu as décroché le Jackpot Cullen, Mason ou je ne sais plus quoi-_pensa Michael.

J'essayais de faire taire toutes ces pensées dans ma tête puis allai vers le coin de la salle, où se trouvaient les surveillants, les professeurs, ainsi que ma famille assise sur les quelques chaises présentes.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dis-je à l'adresse de mes collègues. Je vous présente ma femme, Bella.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle à tout le monde.

-Alors c'est vous la fameuse Bella, Edward nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit Alexander Dumas, mon collègue de Littérature française.

-En bien j'espère, répondit-elle en me souriant.

-Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. De toutes façons, quel mal pourrait-il dire d'une femme aussi belle que vous. Ajouta Kimberley, la prof d'arts-plastique de ma fille.

-Oh, merci vous êtes adorable, lui répondit ma femme.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer, je m'appelle Kimberley, ou Kim si vous préférez.

-Enchanté, lui dit Bella en lui serrant la main.

-Et moi c'est Michael, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mike.

-Ok, enchanté Mike.

Elle lui serra la main.

-Et moi Alexander, ou Alex.

-Enchanté, lui sourit-elle en lui serrant la main également. Et vous êtes ? Dit Bella en se tournant vers la peste de Chirine.

-Chirine Klarks, professeur de littérature anglaise.

-Enchanté chirine, lui sourit ma femme.

Ah si elle savait ce qu'elle disait d'elle intérieurement.

-Vous êtes venu seuls ? Pourtant Banner avait dit qu'il y aurait votre famille aussi, dit Alexander.

-Oh mais ils sont là. C'est eux, assis derrière.

-Je me disais, vous vous ressemblez tellement ! Ajouta Kim.

-Appelez-les, qu'ils se joignent à nous, continua Michael.

Je fis un signe de la main pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes après.

-On t'a manqué à ce point Eddy ? Pouffa Emett.-Mon frère, Emett, dis-je à l'assemblée en soupirant.

-Waw, vous avez une carrure de sportif vous ! Dit Michael à Emett. Vous ne seriez pas prof de sport ?

-Non, non, lui répondit-il en riant. Mais je m'entraîne beaucoup.

Je vis que le reste de ma famille s'impatientait derrière, attendant que je les présente à leur tour.

-Euh, donc voici Rosalie, la femme d'Emett.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle.

-Mm, dommage il est casé aussi celui-là, pourtant j'en aurai bien fait mon quatre heure-

Chirine, bien sûr. Elle avait quarante ans bon dieu et elle parlait comme une adolescente en chaleur !

-Mes parents adoptifs, Esmée et Carlisle.

-Waw, vous êtes tellement jeune madame Cullen , pour avoir des enfants de cet âge ! Dit Kimberley à Esmée.

-Eh bien , mon mari et moi avons 35 ans, nous les avons adoptés alors qu'ils avaient autour des 13/ 14 ans.

-Ah d'accord. Vous avez adoptés jeunes ! Continua Kim.

-Eh oui ! Nous voulions avoir des enfants. Mais assez mûrs car nous n'aurions su nous occuper de bébés, ria carlisle.

Pour changer de sujet, je présentais les deux derniers.

-Et voici Alice et son mari Jasper.

-Coucou tout le monde ! Dit Alice surexcitée.

-Bonsoir, ajouta Jasper.

Maintenant que les présentations étaient faites, les conversations allèrent de bons train entre Mike et Emett qui parlaient sport, Alice et Esmée qui parlaient avec Kim, Jasper et moi qui parlions avec Alex. Cependant, je n'étais pas content de voir ma femme et Rosalie parler avec cette peste de Chirine. Elle préparait sûrement un plan.

-Alors Edward, dit Alexander, vous avez une bien jolie famille dites moi !

-Oui, je les aime énormément. Même si nous n'avons pas le même sang.

-C'est bien, d'être aussi unis. Et puis vous avez une femme très belle et très intelligente, sans parler de votre fille qui a hérité de votre charme. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, de votre matière grise aussi ! Pouffa-t-il. S'il n'y avait pas si peu d'années d'écart entre vous, à coup sûr, tout le monde croirait que c'est votre fille biologique.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Feu mon frère, me ressemblait beaucoup, et sa femme avait quelques ressemblances avec Bella.

-Bon, qui danse ? J'ai envie de me bouger un peu ! Tu viens Rose.

Emett pris sa femme par la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Tout le monde recula un peu, par respect, admiration et gêne. Alice le suivit, avec Jasper. Puis ce fut le tour de Carlisle et Esmée.

-Vous venez danser ? Dis-je à mes collègues.

-C'est que je n'ai pas de cavalier, dit innocemment Chirine.

-Oh, eh bien. Laissez-moi former les couples: d'après ce que j'ai appris sur vous, je pense que si je devais vous placer par affinités ce serait Kim avec Mike, Alex avec Chirine.

Voilà, au moins j'étais débarrassé d'elle. Les concernés étaient tous rouge d'embarras, mise à part Chirine qui l'était de colère. Je leur donnai à tous une chance d'exprimer leurs vrais sentiments lors de cette danse. J'espère qu'ils en profiteront. Nous allâmes donc tous les six au milieu de la salle et commençâmes à danser. Heureusement, c'était un slow.

-Bella, j'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais tu es magnifique ce soir.

-Toi aussi mon amour, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. J'aimerai qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que nous dans cette salle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu savais ce que pensaient les garçons…ils fantasment sur toi c'est horrible ! Et cette robe ouverte de partout ne me facilite vraiment pas la tache.

-Mais tu sais que je ne suis qu'à toi mon cœur, pour toujours. Alors calme-toi.

-Ah oui, et je voulais te prévenir aussi, fais attention à Mlle Klarks.

-Chirine ? Pourquoi ? Elle est sympa.

-Hypocrite tu connais ?

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela.

Je pris une bonne inspiration, même si j'en avais pas vraiment besoin.

-Elle me drague depuis pas mal de temps, elle me veut à tout prix. Elle s'enfiche que l'on soit marié et que l'on ait une fille.

-Oh, je vais l'attraper et lui arracher sa tignasse ! Lança Bella avec haine.

-Non ma chérie. Laissons-là. Elle me veut mais tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais, je t'ai toi, la plus belle femme du monde.

-Merci Edward, tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Nous dansâmes quelques instants, sur une musique très romantique. Je pense qu'elle s'appelait « I wanna know what love is » de Mariah Carrey. A la fin de la chanson, nous nous embrassâmes très sensuellement, comme si c'était notre premier et dernier baiser. Je sentais quelques regards sur nous, dont celui moqueur comme d'habitude d'Emett, et celui enragé de Chirine. Même ma fille m'avait fait un clin d'œil, qu'heureusement personne ne remarqua. Nous nous séparâmes car nous étions sensés être à bout de souffle pour les humains. Lorsque nous allions nous rassoir, Chirine vint vers moi.

-Oh j'adore cette musique ! J'adore tout ce qui bouge ! Ca ne te dérange pas que je le prenne une minute Bella ? Alex ne sait pas danser sur celle-là.

-Moui, répondit entre les dents Bella.

Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle alla s'assoir pendant que je lui lançais un regard de pitié. La chanson bougeait beaucoup, c'était le genre qu'on mettait en boîte. Chirine était devant moi, nous ne nous touchions pas. Elle se déhanchait beaucoup, au bout de deux minutes, elle se rapprocha et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Elle fit même quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas: elle se retourna pour me donner dos et fit un mouvement très érotique, un peu dans le même genre que celui que Bella avait fait la dernière fois qu'on avait été au « Red Carpet » à Port Angeles. Mon amour le faisait bien sûr mille fois mieux que Chirine. Je sentis Bella exploser de rage de l'autre côté de la salle. Même les professeurs étaient outrés. Alex était anéanti.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, elle est folle ! Il est marié et a 20 ans de moins qu'elle- _pensa Kimberley.

Je pris Chirine par la taille, ce qui l'excita de joie au départ, avant de la retourner brutalement. Une fois que son visage était devant moi je lui dis.

-Mais vous êtes folle Mlle Klarks, je suis marié je vous signale !

Elle rigolait.

-Appelle moi Chirine mon chou, et je m'en contre balance que tu sois marié, fiancé, ou homo. Je te veux, maintenant. Je pourrais t'apporter beaucoup plus que ta petite Bella ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je vois bien que tu es frustré de côté-là, elle ne te satisfait pas, laisse-moi le faire à sa place.

Elle plaça sur mon torse, avant de descendre vers le bas et arriver jusqu'à ma protubérance. C'était la chose à ne pas faire, Bella vint en courant et la gifla à ma place. Heureusement, avec la musique et l'ambiance qu'il y avait, personne ne vit la scène mise à part ma famille et les professeurs.

-Vous allez me le payer ! Cria-t-elle avec rage.

Puis, elle couru vers la sortie. Nous retournâmes à nos places, Bella et moi.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit, dit Alex qui semblait plus outré que triste à ce moment.

-Oui, elle n'a jamais été comme ça, continua Kimberley.

Je remarquai qu'elle tenait la main de Mike. Alors se seraient-ils avoués leurs sentiments en fin de compte ces deux-là ?

-Franchement, je préfère qu'on ne parle plus de ça. Dites-moi, il se passe quelque chose entre vous les tourtereaux ?

Les concernés devinrent rouges comme des tomates, avant de se lâcher brusquement les mains.

-Allons, ne soyez pas timides. Il fallait que ça arrive tôt ou tard, vous vous tournez autour depuis la maternelle !

Tout le monde explosa de rire, même eux. Ils quittèrent la salle, main dans la main. J'étais content d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien ce soir. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer avec Chirine, nous passâmes une assez bonne soirée. Rire et bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous. J'étais assez triste pour Alexander, mais une personne aussi bonne et pure que lui ne méritait pas d'avoir une folle à ses côtés. Bella et moi n'arrêtions pas de nous embrasser, comme deux adolescents. Ce que nous étions après tout. Vers 21 h30, On devait élire le roi et la reine de la soirée. Bizarrement, cette élection qui devait avoir lieu à la fin de la fête fut avancée à maintenant. Le proviseur s'avança sur le podium.

-Très chers Lycéens, lycéennes, vous êtes tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée !

Tout le monde cria et applaudit en signe d'affirmation.

-Bien, je voulais devancer la cérémonie d'élection du roi et de la reine du Bal d'automne car certains échos me sont parvenus comme quoi vous étiez tous très impatients.

Les élèves se regardèrent, assez surpris. D'après les pensées que je captais, aucun n'était impatient de savoir qui étaient les élus.

-Vous m'avez l'air sceptique, peut-être que je n'ai pas eu de bonnes sources, dit-il en regardant vers les coulisses. Bien, de toutes façons, autant les commencer maintenant ! Mlle Klarks, veuillez présenter les gagnants.

La concernée sortit des coulisses, c'était donc elle que le proviseur regardait. Je compris aussi que c'était sûrement elle la « mauvaise source ». Mais pourquoi chercherait-elle à avancer ces élections ?

-Bonsoir tout le monde, alors vous vous amusez ?

-Oui ! Crièrent tous les élèves en chœur.

-Très bien, je vais donc annoncer le roi et la reine de la soirée. Bizarrement, le roi du bal d'automne de cette année n'est pas un de nos élèves, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Il le mérite.

Je compris tout de suite qui étaient les gagnants. Alice venait d'ailleurs d'avoir une vision. Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! Non ! Je courais pour chercher Nessie mais c'était trop tard.

-Les rois et reine de cette année son Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen !

Tout le monde cria de joie et applaudissait. Non Nessie ne monte pas sur scène je t'en prie…

Hélas, ma fille irradiait de joie et montait sur l'estrade en envoyant des baisers et remerciements à tout le monde. Elle perdrait ce sourire dans quelques secondes.

-Alors, continua Chirine, tu es contente Renesmée ?

-Oh oui ! Merci à tous d'avoir voté pour nous, ça me voit droit au cœur, je vous aime tellement.

Elle irradiait de bonheur et d'amour. Cela me fendait le cœur en deux de savoir ce que Chirine s'apprêtait à faire.

-Qui voudrais-tu remercier ?

-Eh bien, tout d'abord mes deux meilleures amies, Tara et Pam, qui ont toujours été là pour moi. Je les adore !

Les concernées crièrent le nom de ma fille en lui envoyant des tonnes de baisers.

-Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont voté pour nous ! Merci à vous ! Ah oui, et j'allais oublier, je remercie bien évidemment mes parents de m'avoir conçu car sans eux, je ne serais pas là pour être élue reine de la soirée, ria-t-elle.

Toute la salle se mit à rire. Le moment que j'appréhendais arriva, c'en était finis. Bella me rejoignit entre temps en me tenant la main, Alice lui avait sûrement raconté sa vision. Elle serait à mes côtés pour me soutenir, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

-Eh bien ma petite Renesmée, votre discours est bien marrant ! Pourquoi ne les remercierez-vous pas directement ?

-Mais ils ne sont pas là, dit-elle assez effrayée.

-Si, je viens de les quitter. Veux-tu que je les appelle du micro ?

Ma fille devint tout à coup livide, ressemblant encore plus à un vampire, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, comme nous autre. Jacob lui serra la main, pour l'encourager. Ca me rappelait à cet instant Bella et moi, ce qui m'émut un peu. Jacob serait finalement un bon mari pour ma fille, bien que j'ai encore du mal à admettre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

Chirine n'eut pas de réponses de la par de Nessie, ce qui la faisait jubiler de bonheur.

-Bien, alors Mr et Mme Cullen ! Venez sur scène ! Votre fille voudrait vous remercier personnellement.

Bella et moi ne répondîmes pas.

-Où êtes-vous, ne faites pas vos timides voyons ! Venez, venez !

Nous ne répondions toujours pas.

-Bien, je vois que vous êtes encore plus timides que je ne le pensais. Maxime ! cria-t-elle à un homme qui se trouvait en haut des estrades et qui s'occupait de la lumière. S'il-te-plaît, tu peux éclairer le milieu de la salle pour que je puisse trouver nos deux cachotiers ?

Un faisceau lumineux éclairait petit à petit la salle, faisant apparaître plusieurs visages. La lumière s'approchait de plus en plus de nous, mais nous n'osions bouger. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à notre hauteur, Chirine s'écria.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin vous deux ! Ne faîtes pas vos timides. Montez !

Bella me regarda, comme pour me demander quoi faire à présent. Mais c'était trop tard, nous devions monter sur scène. Je lui pris donc la main, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma fille et son cavalier, ainsi que la femme qui venait de tout briser par simple esprit de vengeance et de jalousie. Une fois sur le podium, tout le monde se figea. Toutes les bouches étaient en forme de « o » et nous entendions plusieurs soupirs. Alex, Mike et Kim étaient choqués qu'elle ait pu trahir le serment qu'ils avaient fait. Ma famille me regardait en m'encourageant.

-Nous voilà Mlle Klarks. Nous étions un peu timides vous avez raison.

-Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave. Vous êtes donc les parents de Renesmée ?

-Oui, dis-je.

-Mais comment se fait-il que votre fille s'appelle Cullen, alors que vous c'est Mason ?

-Cullen est le nom de mes parents adoptifs, alors que Mason est mon vrai nom. Je l'ai pris pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma fille. Mais vous venez de tout gâcher, lui dis-je en souriant hypocritement.

Elle se mit à rire durant quelques instants, puis reprit.

-Je suis…vraiment désolée, dit-elle entre deux rires. Mais je ne savais pas que vous vouliez garder ça secret. Dis moi Renesmée, ça doit être sympa d'avoir des parents aussi jeunes, on dirait presque ton grand frère et ta grande sœur.

-Je..eu..oui. Mais ce ne sont pas mes vrais…enfin mes vrais parents. Edward est mon oncle, mais quand mes parents sont morts lui et Bella m'ont pris sous leur tutelle, je n'avais que 8 ans. Ils sont donc comme de vrais parents pour moi et je les aime.

Tout le monde fut ému de son discours. Mais chirine était bien sûr là pour tout casser elle se mit donc à rire.

-Ce que c'est mignon ! Edward, Bella, vous en avez de la chance d'avoir une fille aussi charmante.

-Merci, répondit froidement Bella.

-Mais de rien, au revoir. Et désolé encore d'avoir dévoiler votre petit secret.

Nous descendîmes les marches, suivis de Jacob et Nessie derrière. Tout le monde murmurait, même Tara et Pam étaient encore sous le choc pour pouvoir venir consoler leur amie. Nous étions tous les quatre devant la porte du gymnase lorsque la musique reprit, entraînant avec elle quelques étudiants.

-Ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolé, dis-je à ma fille.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa, c'est cette prof, elle devait avoir une dent contre toi…

-Non c'est de ma faute ! S'écria Bella, je l'ai giflé!

-J'ai vu ce qu'elle a fait à papa maman, et tu as eu raison. Maintenant ce qui me dérange, c'est tous ces ragots, et méchancetés derrière mon dos. Ca va être de pire en pire à l'école, dans les couloirs, en classe…

Puis elle explosa en pleurs. Ca nous fendit le cœur de la voir dans cet état-là. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Et cette Chirine, je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle soit virée. Jacob la prit dans ses bras et la consola, comme son grand frère.

-Chuuuut, Nessie, chuuut, ça va aller. Ne pleure pas ma puce. Et alors si tout le monde sait qu'Edward est ton père.

-Jake…tout le monde va me détester et me traiter de menteuse. Toutes les filles de ce lycée étaient folles de mon père, maintenant qu'elles savent que je suis sa fille, elles vont me mener la vie dure.

Elle continuait à sangloter.

-Ma chérie, mon bébé, ne pleure pas s'il-te-plaît ! Dit Bella en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Est-ce-que Jake…peut..m'accompagner à la…maison…s'il-vous-plaît ? Je préfère…rentrer…dit-elle entre plusieurs hoquets.

-Oui bien sûr, nous venons avec toi, répondit Bella.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la soirée. Restez ici, profitez du reste. Je veux rester seule de toutes façons. Jake m'accompagnera ne vous en faites pas.

-Bon, d'accord. Nous ne rentrerons pas trop tard ma chérie, ne pleure plus d'accord, dit Bella en l'embrassant longuement et tendrement sur le crane.

Je fis de même, ainsi que toute la famille. Les professeurs la regardèrent désolés, puis elle sortit du gymnase avec Jake.

Il était à présent 23h, nous étions restés à parler, surtout de ce qu'avait fait Chirine qui d'ailleurs n'avait plus réapparut. Banner qui avait assisté à la scène nous avait dit qu'il allait convaincre le proviseur de la licencier, en prétextant l'harcèlement sexuel. Emett n'arrêtait pas de rire à ce mot mais bon, c'était mieux que rien. Nous dansâmes encore quelques temps avant que Bella ne s'approche de mon oreille et me dise.

-Edward, il est presque minuit. Je te veux…maintenant !

Elle me tira vers la sortie en saluant rapidement tout le monde.

Une fois dans sa Audi, elle commença à se déshabiller.

-Bella, attends ma chérie, attends, lui dise entre deux baisers.

-Quoi ? Tu n'en a pas envie ? Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

-Tu es folle j'attends ça depuis un mois. Mais je ne veux pas que ça soit dans la voiture, tu vois… pour notre première fois depuis un mois.

-Oh, tu as raison. On va où alors ?

-Ben la villa nous ne pouvons pas ainsi que le cottage, car il y a Nessie qui est soit dans l'un soit dans l'autre.

-Alors où ? Rétorqua Bella.

-Ben, il nous reste plus que l'hôtel ma chérie.

-Mm, quelle bonne idée mon amour. Dit-elle en se jetant sur mes lèvres.

Elle se releva enfin, pour que je puisse continuer.

-Le seul hôtel qu'il y ait ici c'est « The Grass ».

-Il est pas fameux, mais bon. Tant qu'il y a un lit ça me convient.

-Je suis sûr que même s'il n'y en avait pas, tu serais prête à y aller, dis-je en riant.

-Tu sais quoi, tu as raison ! Dit-elle toute excitée. Maintenant appuie sur le champignon, j'en peux plus. Je vais me consumer !

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Je roulais à 200 à l'heure, nous nous retrouvâmes au bout de 10 minutes devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Nous courûmes presque vers l'accueil pour demander une chambre pour quelques heures. L'homme derrière le comptoir nous tendit la clé de la plus belle suite qu'ils avaient.

-Vous avez de la chance, nous n'avons que deux suites et la deuxième vient d'être prise il y a quelques minutes.

-Ok, ok, bye ! Répondit Bella en lui arrachant la clé de la main. Elle me tira vers l'ascenseur puis une fois fermé, elle me sauta dessus en encerclant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

-Mon dieu Bella, tu es devenue une sauvage ou quoi ?

-Non, c'est juste que ton corps ma manqué, me dit-elle en m'embrassant le cou. Surtout cette partie, dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon érection. Et puis j'ai besoin de dégager tout ce stress de mon corps, celui qu'a créer ta « collègue d'anglais ».

-Eh bien, si c'est pour que tu sois dans un tel état, je vais lui demander de venir nous gâcher la vie plus souvent, dis-je en riant.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Je me dirigeais vers notre suite avec mon doux fardeau toujours accroché à moi. J'ouvris la porte et la referma d'un coup de pied. Je la jetai sur le lit et l'embrassai sauvagement.

-Edward, j'en peux plus je t'en prie. Enlève moi cette robe.

Il ne fallait pas me le demander deux fois. Je fis quand même attention à ne pas la déchirer car elle me plaisait beaucoup. Je la posai sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et revint vers ma belle.

-J'aime pas ça, toi tu es encore habillé, me dit-elle.

-Toi aussi, tu as encore ton soutien et ta culotte, lui répondis-je en m'appretant à les lui arracher.

-Pas touche.

Elle se jeta sur moi et m'enleva ma veste, m'arracha la chemise, et me déboutonna le pantalon . Je n'étais plus qu'en caleçon et en chaussettes.

-Voilà maintenant on est à égalité mon chéri.

-Oui, mais tu es encore trop couverte à mon goût.

-Je me disais la même chose à ton propos.

Nous nous enlevâmes en même temps ce qui nous restait sur le corps. Une fois nus, je la déposai à l'intérieur du lit et me mit au dessus d'elle. Mes mains la caressaient partout, tentant de retrouver ses formes, et la sensation qu'elles avaient au contact de sa peau. Rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours aussi douce. Mes mains se firent baladeuses car elles remontèrent jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins et se mirent à les cajoler. Bella soupirait de plaisir. Je tentai de m'imprégner également de ce son que je n'avais plus entendu depuis un mois: ses soupirs.

Je parsemais son buste de baisers, remontant petit à petit jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle attrapa comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle ne voulut les lâcher que lorsqu'elle me roula sous son corps, elle aimait bien dominer quelque fois et je la laissais faire pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle me fit passer le même traitement, m'embrassant dans tous les endroit possibles. Elle allait de plus en plus bas, je ne voyais presque plus sa tête qui se trouvait maintenant sous la couverture. Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire, et avant que je ne lui dise que je n'avais pas besoin de préliminaires, elle me prit dans sa bouche. Quelle sensation mon dieu ! En fin de compte, heureusement que je ne l'avais pas arrêter sur son trajet à me procurer un plaisir divin.

-Bella ! Soufflais-je.

Elle continua encore puis revint vers ma bouche. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je la sente autour de moi, que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Je la retournais, elle compris en voyant mon regard qu'il en était finis de jouer. Elle écarta un peu plus ses jambes. Une fois en elle, nous poussâmes un gémissement en même temps. Quel bonheur de me retrouver dans cette chaleur qui m'avait tant manqué. Je ne pouvais plus continuer tendrement, un désir bestial me possédait.

-Bella, dis-je en haletant.

-Ou..OUI !

Elle m'avait répondu en jouissant. J'étais assez fier de moi, cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que nous avions commencé nos ébats.

-Je..ne…peux pas…continuer avec…douceur. Je dois te prendre comme une bête, là, maintenant.

Elle m'avait répondu en m'embrassant goulument.

Cette nuit fut mémorable. Je pense que nous aurons à rembourser l'hôtel pour le lit que nous avions cassé et le mur que nous avions fissuré à force que la tête de lit en fer forgé le tape. Il était presque 3 heures du matin lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

Je répondis, sous les contestations de Bella qui se plaignait d'avoir mal à la poitrine. Son collier était plus rouge que d'habitude.

-Allo ?

-Edward, c'est Alice. Je viens d'avoir une vision Renesmée est en danger !

-Comment ça en danger ? M'affolai-je.

-C'est assez flou, c'est comme des flashs qui m'arrivent. Elle est dans une suite d'hôtel avec un homme que je ne connais pas. Mais il représente un danger pour elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a un lien avec les volturis !

-Une suite d'hôtel tu dis ? Lequel ?

-Je ne sais pas, la suite est assez simple, avec des murs beiges et un grand lustre au plafond. Il y a des rideaux bordeaux et une télévision de marque Sonny je pense.

-Je sais où elle est ! M'écriai-je. Merci Alice je te tiens au courant!

Je raccrochais et bondit du lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'emporta Bella.

-Nessie est en danger, Alice a eu une vision. Vite habille-toi !

J'enfilai mon pantalon avec ma chemise et Bella remis très vite sa robe. Nous étions tous deux pieds nus et courions à travers le couloir.

-Mais où est-elle ? Angoissa Bella.

-LA! Dis-je en enfonçant la porte de la deuxième suite de l'hôtel.

Chapitre 13

Le commencement…de la fin

_Point de vue Renesmée._

-Nessie, ça va ?

-Non, non ! Non je ne vais pas bien Jake.

Nous étions en route pour la villa, dans ma voiture que Jake conduisait car je n'en avais pas la force.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ca va être les ragots de quoi ? Une semaine, maximum deux. Après tout le monde oublira.

-Jacob, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que pour une fois dans ce lycée, j'avais l'impression d'être normale. Personne ne me faisait de favoritisme, j'étais considérée comme les autres élèves. Maintenant, tout le monde va parler de moi, que je suis la fille du « canon Dr. Mason ». Des filles complètement hypocrites vont commencer à me parler juste pour avoir des informations sur lui ou pour être invitées chez moi. D'autres encore vont me haïr sans même me connaître et puis maintenant, même mes amies ne voudront plus me parler car je leur ai menti.

-Si ce sont de vraies amies, elles te pardonneront Ness. Elles comprendront et t'aideront à surmonter les rumeurs. Ensuite, les petites hypocrites qui ne te parlent que pour ton père, tu les envoies balader. Tu as assez de caractère pour le faire, je le sais. Tu verras, tout ceci sera oublié, et si quelqu'un t'embête vraiment, tu m'appelles et je fonce lui défoncer la gueule !

Je me mis à rire, imaginer Jake se battre avec quelqu'un m'avait toujours semblé impossible. Tatie Rosalie m'avait dit une fois, qu'avant que je naisse, c'était un redoutable combattant et qu'il n'avait pas la langue dans la poche, elle et lui s'insultaient beaucoup. Mais depuis qu'il s'est imprégné de moi, il a complètement changé, il est devenu doux, attentionné, poli, serviable… en fait, elle avait même ajouté que s'il était comme ça, c'était parce que au fond de moi, c'est cette personnalité que je voulais qu'il ait. Le jour où je voudrais qu'ils soit un dur à cuir, égoïste et narcissique, sans même que je le lui dise il le sentira et deviendra comme ça. Un des mystères de l'imprégnation: on fait de nos imprégnés ce que l'on veut !

-Tu sais Jake, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma puce…

Le reste du trajet se fit silencieux, jacob ne roulait pas très vite. Après avoir partiellement oublié la fin de cette soirée, je me rappelai que ce soir je devais voir Galdric. En fait, sans même inventer d'excuses, Mlle Klarks nous en avait fournie une. Bon, j'aurai aimé que ça soit une autre excuse que de m'humilier publiquement, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre Jake de me laisser seule à la villa.

-Nous voilà arrivés ma puce. Attends je descends t'ouvrir la portière.-Oula, faut que t'arrêtes de traîner avec mon père tu deviens aussi…gentleman que lui.

-Insinues-tu que tu aimes les « badboys » ? Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Rosalie et me reprit.

-NON! Non, bien sûr que non. J'aime te voir attentionné, doux et bien élevé! Riai-je.

Il m'ouvrit ma portière, m'accompagna à la villa et nous nous assîmes sur un canapé. Il m'amena une couverture qu'il me mit sur la moitié de mon corps et une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

-De rien ma belle. Alors, mise à part…ce qui s'est passé à la fin de cette soirée, tu t'es amusé ? Dit-il embarrassé.

-Oui, c'était super.

-Je veux dire, est-ce que j'ai été un bon cavalier ?

-Oui, merveilleux.

-Tu sais, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dansé qu'avec toi, tu me donnes des ailes…

Je repensai au moment où jake et moi avions dansé notre slow, il avait été si gentil et si…beau. Je sais, ça me fait bizarre de le dire mais c'est la vérité.

***Flashback**

_-Tu es sûre de vouloir danser sur ça ? Me demanda Jacob_

_-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Répondis-je._

_-C'est assez…romantique. C'est plutôt fait pour des couples ça , non ? _

_-Oui et alors ! Tu es mon cavalier il est donc de mon devoir de t'accorder toutes les danses que tu veux. Et puis, ce soir nous sommes en quelques sortes un couple non ? _

_Lorsque je me rendis compte de la bêtise que je venais de sortir, j'essayai de me corriger in extremis._

_-Enfin, un couple aux yeux des élèves…_

_Le sourire qui illuminait son visage quelques secondes auparavant s'éteignit en une moue assez triste. Je détestais le voir comme ça, je l'aimais par-dessus tout. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il s'imprègne de quelqu'un qui le mérite vraiment. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi une fille qui ne l'aime pas comme il mérite d'être aimé ? Pourquoi un être hybride ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné une fille de son village au sang indien ou encore une vraie humaine ? Mais ces questions restaient hélas sans réponses… Pour me rattraper, je lui dis._

_-Tu es très beau ce soir Jake. _

_-C'est vrai ? _

_-Oui, c'est vrai, répondis-je en riant. Et moi alors ? _

_-Toi tu es…wow, tu es…ahhh, tu es…époustouflante ! _

_-hahaha, merci mon cœur. _

_-De rien ma puce. _

_Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, j'avais toujours mes mains autour de son cou et les siennes autour de ma taille. Nous dansions au rythme de la musique, qui était très lent. Il me regarda dans les yeux, je fis pareil. Il avait un éclat magique, unique. Il était vraiment beau, le fantasme de n'importe quelle fille. _

_-A quoi penses-tu ? Me dit-il sans détacher son regard du mien._

_-A tes yeux Jake, ils brillent…tu es tellement beau. _

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ce soir ? J'avais bu ? Non je ne pense pas. _

_-Oh, répondit-il. Merci c'est la première fois que tu me fais un compliment aussi sincère, continua-t-il en souriant. Tu es belle Nessie, et…je t'aime comme un fou. _

_-Je..Jake…tu…_

_Il me mit un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. J'étais tellement attirée par son regard que je ne vis pas qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus près de mon visage, il penchait un peu sa tête, comme pour m'embrasser. Mais je ne bougeais pas, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Sa bouche n'étais qu'à quelques millimètres de la mienne. Je me pris comme une grosse claque sur la figure et me réveillai d'un coup. J'éloignai mon visage d'un coup sec. Il était choqué. Tout ça étais de ma faute. Tante Rosalie m'avait pourtant prévenue, dès que je ressens quelque chose pour lui il le sent aussi. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais rien tenté avec moi. Mais là, pendant ce slow, j'étais tellement attirée, fascinée par ses yeux que quelque chose au fond de moi avait changé, il avait dû tout de suite le sentir et croire que je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Ce qui, peut-être, était le cas ? Je ne sais pas, je suis tellement perdue ! _

_-Jake, je..je ne suis pas encore prête. _

_-Oh, c'est…rien, répondit-il déçu. C'est de ma faute, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'avais l'impression que tu en avais envie aussi alors…_

_-T'embrasser serait un inceste pour moi Jacob ! Mais dès que mes sentiments changeront pour toi, tu seras le premier prévenu, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère. _

_-D'accord, j'espère bien ! Répondit-il en riant . _

_Le reste de la musique était silencieux, nous dansions sans parler, j'avais cette fois-ci posé ma joue sur son épaule. Je vis le regard d'Alice sur nous, elle me souriait et me faisait des clins d'œil. Je faisais en sorte depuis un mois qu'elle n'ait pas de vision de Galdric et moi, j'essayais de l'oublier complètement, mise à part lorsque j'étais avec Jacob, je pouvais me le permettre puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir lorsqu'il y avait des loups aux environs. Pour ce soir par contre, j'ai dû faire des efforts encore plus importants: malgré que j'étais excitée à l'idée de le voir ce soir, je concentrais mes pensées sur la fête, la danse, ma robe, mon maquillage. Elle n'avait donc rien vu venir. A la fin de la chanson, je vis une femme s'avancer vers mon père, c'était Mlle Klarks. Elle se dandinait comme une petite adolescente en chaleur, c'était dégoûtant. Je tournai la tête pour ne pas regarder, jake posa sa main sur mes cheveux, comme pour me réconforter. Il avait repris son rôle de grand frère. Une demi heure plus tard, je fus élue reine du bal avec Jacob, j'étais tellement heureuse, mais c'est là que tout s'effondra…*_

-Jacob, je me sens mieux merci. Tu as vraiment été un ange avec moi, je ne le mérite pas…

-Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur ma chérie. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tes parents reviennent.

-Euh, Jacob, sans vouloir te vexer, je préfère rester seule s'il-te-plaît.

-Non, je ne peux pas partir et te laisser seule et triste.

-Si tu peux et tu vas le faire. Merci encore mais je veux rester seule je ne suis pas un bébé, je te signale que je suis à moitié vampire et personne ne s'aventure ici. Nous habitons en pleine forêt.

-Oui mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Jake, le coupai-je. Je veux vraiment rester seule, s'il-te-plaît. Tu sais, faire le truc que font les filles quand elles dépriment. Regarder un film à l'eau de rose, manger de la glace, pleurer, rire juste après, faire un gâteau au chocolat, commander des pizzas pour ne manger qu'une tranche… Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles rester pour supporter ça.

-Si, pour toi je ferai tout Nessie.

-Jake, là c'est moi qui désire rester seule. Alors retourne à la réserve.

Je me levai, et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Au revoir Jake, merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée et pour t'être aussi bien occupé de moi. Je t'aime et à demain !

-Bon ok, mais fait attention quand même hein ! Il n'est que 22 heures. Tes parents ne vont sûrement pas rentrer avant minuit.

-Ok papa, allez maintenant byeeeeee !

-Ok ok , dit-il en riant, bisous ma puce.

Ben voilà, ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ça. Bon, il est assez têtu mais je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps que ça. Tel que je le connais, il va rester aux alentours encore une petite heure pour voir s'il n'y a pas de danger. Je décidai d'appeler Galdric. Il répondit en mettant plus de temps que d'habitude.

-Mon amour, alors tu as réussi à sortir de ta soirée?

-Oui, je n'ai même pas eu à inventer d'excuses !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je te raconterai plus tard.

-Je passe te chercher maintenant ?

-Non, Jacob va sûrement rester devant la maison à surveiller s'il n'y pas de danger pour moi. Mais dans une petite heure il va sûrement se fatiguer et partir. Tu viens à 23 heures d'accord ?

-Ca me convient, je suis dans la chambre d'hôtel là.

-D'accord. Mais je devrais rentrer au plus tard vers 2 heures du matin. Car si j'ai bien entendu, toute à l'heure ma famille a parlé de ces environs là pour rentrer.

-D'accord, trois heures c'est toujours mieux que rien…

-Je t'indique alors où j'habite ?

-Oh oui c'est vrai ! Vas-y j'ai un stylo et un papier en lui indiquai le plus précisément possible où se trouvait la villa. J'espère qu'il ne se perdra pas . Après avoir raccroché, j'allai vers la fenêtre pour voir si Jake était encore là, et j'avais raison. Il était « soi-disant » caché derrière un arbre.

-Bon, je n'ai qu'à aller enlever ma robe en attendant, me démaquiller un peu et lâcher mes cheveux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. J'avais les cheveux lâchés mais tout bouclé à cause de la coiffure enduite de laque que j'avais quelques minutes auparavant, j'étais en tenue de sport assez décontract et maquillée assez légèrement. J'avais opté pour des dessous assez…osés. Je les avait piqué à Tatie Alice, car elle avait à peu près les même mensurations que moi, et puis elle ne remet jamais deux fois la même chose ! Le soutien était en dentelle rouge et noire, balconnet, ce qui faisait remonter mes seins et la culotte aussi était de la même couleur avec le même tissu. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les strings. Je me mis de la crème parfumée sur la peau et m'épilai légèrement le maillot. Voilà, je suis prête. J'ai quand même assez peur, je n'avais jamais eu de rapports avant, mais je me sentais prête avec Galdric. J'avais aussi peur qu'il me rejette, je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face.

Une heure était passée, j'allai voir à la fenêtre et j'avais raison , Jacob n'étais plus là. Une voiture entra dans l'allée quelques minutes après, je sortis pour voir qui c'était.

-GALDRIC ! M'écriai-je en lui sautant au cou.

-Mon amour, tu m'as tellement, tellement manquée !

-Oh toi aussi, deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa passionnément, me faisant perdre la tête. Oh, si un seul baiser me faisait fondre, que deviendrai-je une fois qu'on irait plus loi ?

-Tu viens ?

-Oui.

Il alla vers sa voiture, ouvrit sa portière et entra. Lui au moins ne me l'ouvrait pas comme Jake ou mon père, c'était un « badboy » et j'aimais ça. Quelle masochiste je fais ! Je tiens sûrement ça de mon père !

-Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Qu'as-tu fais en Espagne ?

-Oh, rien de très intéressant. J'ai visité Gibraltar, Tarifa, Marbella… J'ai essayé de bronzer mais je n'avais jamais assez de temps et moi il me faut au moins une demi-douzaine d'heure sous le soleil pour prendre des couleurs. Par contre toi, tu en as pris, c'est fascinant ! Dit-il admiratif.

-Fascinant ? Dis-je sceptique. Pourquoi ça?

-Non ! Tu ne m'as pas compris, dit-il gêné, je veux dire, c'est tellement beau que c'en est fascinant. Tu es belle ma Renesmée. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Galdric.

-Et toi alors, au Maroc ?

-C'était génial, comme tu l'as vu, j'ai pris des couleurs, et puis je me suis baigné à la plage, j'ai fais les magasins avec ma tante, j'ai acheté quelques accessoires à des amis, et puis j'ai fais la connaissance d'un garçon vraiment gentil.

-Quoi ? Un garçon ? Dit-il assez en colère.

-Oh, mais ne sois pas jaloux mon amour, ce n'est qu'un ami. Le pauvre a eu une vie très triste, on s'entendait bien. Il n'a rien tenté avec moi ne t'en fait pas.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

-j'aime te voir jaloux.

-Et moi j'aime te voir tout court.

Je rougis et lui fit un sourire timide. On m'avait souvent dit que j'avais le même que ma mère.

-J'aime te voir rougir mon cœur, tu es encore plus belle.

-Merci mon cœur !

Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse. Il semblait assez gêné au début, mais se détendit.

-Voilà on y ait. J'ai une suite très mignonne.

-D'accord.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, l'homme de l'accueil nous fit un sourire pleins de sous-entendus et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. À l'intérieur, nous étions tous les deux gênés. Nous ne parlions pas mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Il me prit la main , et nous emmena devant la chambre, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Encore une fois, il me laissa derrière lui, il n'avait pas ce principe de « les femmes d'abord ». Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aime ça ? Plus maso tu crèves !

-Oh, c'est très joli ! Dis-je.

En fait, pour une suite, c'était assez petit. Les murs étaient beiges, les rideaux bordeaux et il y avait un immense lustre accroché au plafond. Le lit était assez grand aussi.

-Tu aimes ? Me dit-il.

-Oui. Merci d'avoir pris une suite.

Il me pris la main et me fit m'assoir sur le lit. Il prit place à mes côtés.

-Alors, cette soirée? Tu me racontes ?

Je lui contai alors ce qui s'était passé, du début à la fin, en sautant la partie où Jake et moi avions dansé ce slow.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. C'est tellement méchant.

-Oui, je sais. Mais elle avait des vues sur mon père alors pour se venger de l'avoir envoyer balader, elle m'a utilisé.

-Et comment-vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira…

Nous parlions une bonne partie de la nuit, car il était déjà 2h30 du matin.

-Au mon Dieu Galdric, il est déjà 2h30 ! Mes parents sont sûrement rentrés !

J'étais également déçue qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

-Oh non, déjà ! Je n'ai vu le temps passer…

-Oui…

Je me levai mais il me prit la main.

-Reste, s'il-te-plaît. Juste une demi heure de plus.

-Mais je…

-S'il-te-plaît mon cœur…

Il me faisait tellement de peine, et puis j'en avais envie aussi.

-Bon ! D'accord ! Dis-je résolue.

-Merci ma petite Renesmée !

-Petite ? Non mais ! Je ne suis pas petite !

-Mm, alors prouve le moi.

Non, j'avais sûrement mal entendu. Ou bien, nous ne pensions pas la même chose. Il vit que je restai choquée, alors il tira un peu ma main pour me faire pencher. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément. Je me penchais de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement sur lui, mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Nous nous embrassions encore, et encore. Il était temps pour moi de passer à l'action. Je me relevai un peu, gardant mes genoux autour de ses cuisses et abaissai le zip de ma veste de sport. Il ouvrit ses yeux comme s'il avait vu la huitième merveille du monde. Il ne respirait même plus. Je continuai à ouvrir ma veste, une fois qu'elle l'était complètement, je l'enlevai et la jetai par terre. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur mon balconnet.

-Alors, je suis toujours « petite » ?

-Je…non, enfin…t..bégaya-t-il. Renesmée, nous ne pouvons pas.

-Mais pourquoi Galdric, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, je te veux et je suis sûre que toi aussi ne mens pas.

-Mais qui ne voudrait pas d'un corps aussi parfait ! Je ne peux quand même pas, désolé.

-Non c'est moi qui le suit pour toi.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme je ne l'avais jamais embrassé de ma vie, il était assez réticent au début mais se laissait aller maintenant.

J'enlevai le pantalon facilement ( heureusement que j'avais opté pour une tenue de sport), et je déboutonnai sa chemise. Il Se laissa faire. Je lui caressai le torse et me mis à l'embrasser partout, tout en descendant de plus en plus. Au moment où j'arrivais à la fermeture de son pantalon, il émit un gémissement, puis me prit le visage pour le relever à sa hauteur. Il me fit rouler en dessous de lui, et m'embrassa également. Il descendit vers mon cou, qu'il m'embrassait, me caressait et me léchait. Il s'attarda beaucoup à cette zone et je commençais à m'impatienter. A un moment, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et que je sentais ses dents, quelqu'un fracassa la porte de notre chambre. Galdric se releva de suite et je pus voir qui étaient les coupables de ce chahut et surtout qui étaient ceux qui nous avaient interrompu alors que nous étions presque arrivés au but.

Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Mes parents.

-Oh mon dieu ! M'écriai-je en me cachant sous la couverture.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient en plus en petite tenue.

-MILO ! S'écria ma mère.

Quoi ? Milo ? Mais elle est folle! Il s'apelle Galdric. Ce dernier lui fit face et se mit à rire d'un air moqueur.

-Eh oui, c'est bien moi. En fait, je ne m'appelle ni Milo ni Galdric, je suis Vincent.

-Quoi ! M'écriai-je en même temps que ma mère qui avait l'air d'être très mal en point.

-Renesmée, tout de suite ! Tu sors de ce lit et tu vas mettre une robe de chambre et tu vas dehors ! S'écria mon père hors de lui.

-QUOI ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire quoi faire ! J'aime Galdric et il m'aime aussi.

-Ne lui fais pas confiance Nessie, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, il me cache ses pensées cela prouve qu'il connait mon don.

J'étais choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre, Galdric ? Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Il savait pour nous ?

-Galdric, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. C'est vrai ? Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il se mit à rire comme si je lui avait sorti la meilleure blague du siècle, sauf que son rire avait quelque chose de démonique, ce n'était plus l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, mais un monstre !

-Ecoute moi, petite chose, je t'ai dit que mon nom était Vincent alors arrête de m'appeler Galdric. J'ai déjà dû le supporter pendant un mois. Je ne t'aime pas tu te trompes, je me suis servi de toi pour atteindre Bella. Tu n'es que futilité dans notre plan.

-Votre plan ? Mais quel plan ? Dit mon père en colère et méfiant. Et qu'a Bella affaire avec tout ça ? Dit-il en se retournant vers ma mère qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, comme si elle allait exploser.

-MAMAN ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? M'écriai-je en accourant vers elle. J'étais peut-être en sous-vêtements, mais ma mère allait très mal et ça je ne le supportais pas.

-QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ESPECE DE…

Mon père alla vers Galdric, enfin Vincent, et lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage. Mais il rigola de plus belle.

-Vous êtes en train de la perdre, la haine la ronge…regardez son collier.

Son coller était devenu noir corbeau. Ma mère criait à présent.

-NESSIE ! ENLEVE LUI CE COLLIER !

Au moment où j'allais lui enlever, ma mère se redressa et m'attrapa la main avant de me jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Mais, bella ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Cria mon père.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et moi je me trouvais toujours par terre, avec un mal de tête horrible et un peu de sang qui coulait.

Vincent se tourna d'un seul coup vers moi et me regarda comme s'il était assoiffé. Puis, il se détacha petit à petit de moi avant de se tourner vers ma mère.

-Isabella, dit-il, viens rejoindre tes maîtres.

Elle vint vers lui, répondant à ses ordres. Ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs, comme si elle était devenu aveugle.

-HENRI, cria Vincent en regardant vers le plafond. VIENS TOUT DE SUITE J'AI BESOIN DE TOI.

Un homme apparu dans la pièce comme par magie. C'est alors que toute ma famille débarqua dans la chambre, et que cet Henri entoura de ses bras Vincent et ma mère avant de disparaître. Ma mère n'était plus là, nous étions tous sans voix.

Chapitre 14

Révélations

Point de vue Alice

Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Renesmée était enfermée dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward et n'arrêtait pas de sangloter depuis que nous étions rentrés de l'hôtel. Quant à mon frère, il était en état de choc, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que Bella n'était plus parmi nous, qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Même Emett, l'éternel imbécile heureux qui à chaque tensions trouvait des blagues pour casser l'ambiance était tendu. Oui, personne ne comprenait… Carlisle, le plus sage et posé de nous tous, rompit le silence.

-Ca ne sert à rien de rester comme ça, il nous faut réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Il nous faut réunir tous les indices possibles pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Bella. Edward, mon fils, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu dois nous dire ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre avant que nous arrivions. Et toi Alice, tu dois nous expliquer précisément ce que tu as vu dans ta vision avant d'appeler Edward. Il nous faut aussi…Renesmée. C'est celle qui est la plus apte à nous aider…

-Il est hors de question qu'elle soit impliquée à tout ça. Elle a assez subit d'horreur comme ça, dit Esmée outrée.

-Oui, mais il le faut maman, c'est la seule qui peut réellement nous aider ! Répondis Rosalie.

-C'est vrai, je monte la chercher, continua Jasper.

-Non, coupa Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'elle descende.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Dis-je choquée par son comportement. -C'est simple, je ne veux pas la voir, dit-il en insistant sur chaque mot.

-Mais Edward, c'est ta fille ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! S'indigna Esmée.-C'est à cause d'elle ce qui arrive. Elle nous a caché qu'elle avait une relation, et si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps Bella et moi, Dieu sait dans quelle position nous les aurions trouvé elle et ce…et ce MONSTRE !

-Edward ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as certains principes qui remontent au 18eme siècle que ta fille doit les suivre ! C'est dépassé d'attendre jusqu'au mariage ! Et je connais ma nièce, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, dit Rosalie.-Mais tu as vu où son amour et sa confiance pour lui nous a menés ? Il nous a pris Bella ! Tu n'as rien vu Rosalie !

-J'ai… j'ai eu une sorte de vision en entrant dans la chambre, lorsque j'ai vu ces deux hommes, dis-je.

Tout à coup, tous les membres de ma famille se retournèrent vers moi pour entendre la suite.

-Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre que Nessie soit avec nous, ça la concerne autant que chacun des personnes se trouvant dans cette pièce, continuai-je.

Esmée fonçait déjà vers les escaliers, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle tenait Renesmée par le bras. Cette dernière avait les yeux bouffis par les larmes. Elle alla s'assoir à côté de Rose lorsqu'elle vit que son père lui tournait la tête. Quelle tête de mûle celui-là ! Mais bon, pour une fois qu'il ne se blâme pas de ce qui arrive et qu'il colle la faute à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, il a fallut que ça tombe sur sa propre fille.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, commença Carlisle, Renesmée tu vas tout nous raconter depuis le début. Depuis quand fréquentes-tu ce…

-Galdric, termina-t-elle. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit il s'appelle Vincent.

J'ai rencontré Vincent il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Nous nous étions croisés dans un couloir au lycée, et nous sommes tout de suite tombés amoureux.

Edward émit un son moqueur et méchant. Nessie fut un peu déstabilisée par la cruauté de son père avant de continuer.

-Nous avons donc commencer à nous fréquenter timidement, puis après nous être avouer l'attirance et l'amour qu'on ressentait pour chacun , nous avons commencer à réellement sortir ensemble. Mais personne ne le savait, même pas mes amies…

-Pourquoi cette discrétion sur votre couple ? Demanda Japser.

-Il…était plus âgé que moi. Il ne voulait pas que nous soyons l'objet de mauvais ragots, il m'a donc demandé de garder le silence et puis ça m'arrangeait d'un côté car je ne voulais pas qu'il rencontre ma famille…enfin parce que vous êtes des vampires.

-Mais maintenant on sait que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de te taire, n'est-ce pas ? Dis Edward ironiquement.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Lorsque j'ai enfoncé la porte de leur chambre, Bella en voyant l'homme qui était avec Renesmée a crié « Milo ».

-Ne serait-ce pas son patron ? Demanda Esmée.

-Exactement, continua Edward. Il jouait un double jeu, d'un côté il se faisait pour un Milo Kosta, antiquaire et patron de Bella, d'un autre côté pour « Galdric », le petit ami de Renesmée.

-Oui, avoua honteusement Nessie. Il se faisait passer pour mon petit-ami, dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes. Pourtant je l'aimais tant ! Et il prétendais m'aimer !

Esmée la consola en la berçant dans ses bras.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi a-t-il monté tout ce plan ? Demanda Emett.

-Je pense que c'est à mon tour de parler, dis-je. Ma première vision, celle que j'ai eu juste avant d'appeler Edward, montrait Nessie dans une suite d'hôtel, avec un homme. Il était humain, mais ensuite, j'ai vu des sortes d'images qui émanaient de lui. Dans ces flashs, je le voyait avec Aro, Marcus et Caïus à Volterra. Mais il ressemblait plus à un vampire qu'à un humain. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient. La deuxième vision, celle que j'ai eu en entrant dans la chambre, montrait ce Vincent avec l'homme qui les a téléporter et Bella, à Volterra. Vincent disait à Aro que le plan avait marché à merveille et qu'il ne croyait pas que le collier fonctionnerait aussi bien lorsqu'il avait remarqué combien de temps Bella avait pris pour être sous son emprise. Cela devait être plus rapide, mais l'essentiel était qu'ils avaient maintenant Bella dans leurs rangs.

Edward serrait les poings, tandis que les autres membres de la famille étaient consternés par ce qu'ils venait d'apprendre.

-Ainsi, dit Carlisle, ce plan a été conçu par Aro. Je ne savais pas qu'il irait aussi loin.

-Nous avons toujours su qu'ils convoitaient Bella même avant sa transformation, à cause de son don. Puisqu'elle ne les aurait jamais rejoins de son propre gré, ils devaient trouver un stratagème, dit Jasper.

-Oui, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de collier ? Demanda Emett.

-Le collier de Bella, celui que Vincent lui avait offert la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus au centre commercial ! Répondis-je. En fait, tout ça avait été organisé par les volturis.

-Ce collier doit renfermer un puissant sortilège non ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Lorsque…commença hésitante Renesmée, lorsque maman est entré dans la chambre et qu'elle a vu son patron, elle a commencé à avoir des maux de tête violents, ensuite, lorsqu'il a dit qu'il s'était en fait servis de moi pendant tout ce temps pour atteindre ma mère, son collier est passé d'un rouge très vif à à un noir d'ébène. C'est là que ses yeux sont devenus blancs, comme si un voile les avait couverts et qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle m'a jeté contre le mur et a rejoins Vincent après qu'il lui ait ordonné de venir.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, ce collier l'a ensorcelé. Elle n'était plus elle-même sinon jamais elle ne t'aurait fait ça, tu le sais Nessie, dit Carlisle en la regardant avec tendresse. Edward, tu n'as jamais rien remarqué de bizarre avec ce collier ?

-Je…eu…en fait, si je ne me trompe pas, il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai remarqué. Quelques fois Bella se plaignait d'avoir mal à la poitrine, au niveau où son collier se trouvait.

-Mais quand s'en plaignait-elle ? Était-ce en voyant quelque chose ? Ou quand elle était en colère ?

Il parut réfléchir pendant de longues minutes qui passèrent comme des heures, quand tout à coup, il releva la tête avec une expression victorieuse.

-Je pense avoir trouvé, mais c'est assez…intime.

-Ok, je vais faire un tour par la cuisine et je reviens dans quelques minutes ! Dit Nessie contrariée.

Après qu'elle soit partie, Edward regarda Emett d'une expression qui voulait dire « toi, une remarque et tu sors ! »

-Bon, tu le lâches oui ! S'impatienta Rose.

-Oui, bon c'est juste parce que nous sommes en situation extrême que je le dis, sinon jamais je ne parlerai de notre vie privée à Bella et moi.

Emett essayait de masquer son rire, mais sa femme lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

-En fait, continua Edward sans lui prêter attention, je me rappelle qu'une fois, c'était ma première journée au lycée de Forks et en revenant à la villa, Bella m'avait tellement manqué que je lui avais sauté dessus et nous nous étions embrassés assez…enfin vous voyez. Quand ça commençait à chauffer, elle ressentait une sorte de poids à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle se sentait plutôt mal, mais après c'est vite passé donc nous n'avons plus fait attention. Une autre fois, nous étions allés à la plage. Nous nous étions baignés tout nus et…enfin voilà quoi, il s'est encore une fois passé la même chose avec ce mal étrange. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a ressentit aussi fortement, c'était toute à l'heure, en revenat du bal nous sommes allés à l'hôtel et…

-Ok, ok, on a comprit ! M'écriai-je.

De toutes les façons, j'avais eu une vision pas très catholique d'eux lorsqu'ils nous avaient laissé dans le gymnase.

-Donc, si je résume, Bella ressent une douleur au niveau de son collier lorsque vous êtes en proie à votre…désir si je puis dire ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Oui, c'est ça. Le rubis au milieu devenait même plus rouge que d'habitude…

-Mais toute à l'heure il était noir papa, dit Nessie en revenant s'assoir.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il perplexe. Je ne comprend pas.

-J'ai peut-être une hypothèse, avança Jasper.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui attendant la suite.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le collier de Bella devenait rouge lorsque elle ressentait un désir très fort, mais il est devenu noir lorsqu'elle a vu ce Vincent. Or elle n'a sûrement pas éprouvé du désir pour lui mais de la…

-Haine ! Coupai-je. Oui c'est vrai ! En fait, il devenait rouge lorsque vous étiez, assez excités, dis-je rapidement car Nessie était parmi nous, et noir lorsqu'elle ressentait de la haine.

-Deux sentiments très puissant, continua Carlisle, Amour ou désir, et puis haine. Deux sentiments opposés mais en même temps, avec une très fine frontière.

-Les volturis ont donc lancé un sort à ce collier pour qu'il « absorbe » en quelques sortes ces sentiments ? Demanda Esmée.

-Oui ma chérie, je pense que oui. C'est la seule réponse qui me vient à l'esprit. Je vais chercher dans mes livres de magie noire pour voir s'il y a un sort qui y correspond.

Il partit alors vers son bureau et s'y enferma.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dis-je à Edward et Nessie, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Ils voulaient Bella depuis la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, ils doivent préparer ce plan depuis des années…

-Ouai, et on va aller la chercher et leur faire la peau ! S'enthousiasma Emett.

-Je pense que c'est la seule solution pour la récupérer, dit Jasper.

-Edward? Demandais-je.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais ça va être très difficile, d'autant plus que maintenant Bella est de leur côté. Il ne faudra pas la blesser. Et puis sans son bouclier, nous serons sous la merci de Jane et tous ceux qui ont des pouvoirs mentaux.

-Nous venons tous alors! Dit Rosalie en se levant. C'est quand même ma sœur…

-Oui, tu as raison. Nous venons tous ! L'appuyèrent Esmée, Jasper et Emett.

-Nessie…je suis désolée de t'avoir blâmer, j'étais tellement en colère ! Dit Edward à sa fille.

-Ce n'est rien papa, je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à ce… en fait je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est.

-Nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir, une fois à Volterra , toute la vérité sera dévoilée, continuai-je . Mais tu ne pourras pas venir, ce serait trop risqué.

-MAIS ! Tatie Alice c'est ma mère je dois venir !

-Tu ne seras pas en sécurité ! Continua Edward.

-Je ne pourrai pas rester ici en sachant que vous risquez votre vie là-bas ! Je viens je serai protégée…

-Par moi, dit un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir qui c'était. Mais seule l'odeur nauséabonde nous aurait donné la réponse.

-Jake ! Répondit Renesmée en lui sautant au cou.

Il resserra son étreinte et continua.

-Je suis avec vous. Bella est comme ma sœur, c'est mon devoir d'aller la sauver, avec vous. Nessie viendra avec nous et je serai avec elle pour la protéger, vous savez très bien que jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un la toucher…

-Oui…Après tout, c'est une bonne idée, dis-je.

Edward réfléchissait, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Bon, très bien. Mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te fais la promesse Jacob Black, que je te tuerai de mes mains !

-Ca me convient ! Dit-il en riant.

-C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! S'écria Carlisle en descendant les escaliers. Le sort, je sais à quoi il sert.

Il vint s'assoir avec nous, saluant Jacob sur son passage.

-Bien, continua-t-il, c'est le sort « passio letalis caecus » qui signifie passion aveugle mortelle approximativement. Le sort est assez facile à lancer, il faut vouloir de tout son être se procurer l'âme d'une personne. Le sort doit être lancé sur un objet inanimé qui sera constamment porté sur la personne que l'on veut manipuler.

-Le collier ! Nous nous écriâmes.

-Exactement ! Ensuite, cet objet se nourrira de passion. Or la haine et le désir sont tous deux des sentiments passionnés. Il est dit aussi que lorsque l'objet sera repu de ces deux sentiments, il emprisonnera en quelques sortes l'âme de la personne et celle-ci sera entièrement au service de celui qui a jeté le sort. Et je suis sûr et certain que le coupable est Aro car c'est le plus avancé des trois frère dans le domaine de la magie noire.

-Donc pour que Bella redevienne…Bella, il faut détruire le collier ? Demanda Emett.

-Oui, mais ils ne nous laisseront pas faire facilement. Il nous faudra nous battre, continua Carlisle.

-Oui ! Je n'attendais que ça ! Dit Emett content.

-Je demanderai à ma meute de faire parti du combat, ajouta Jacob.

-Oui, il nous faudra des mains en plus. Merci Jacob ! Dit Edward à ce dernier.

-Préparons alors notre plan d'attaque.

Chapitre 15

De l'aide serait la bienvenue

_Point de vue Renesmée._

Mardi, 3h18. Cela faisait exactement un jour que ma mère avait disparue. Nous avions trouvé le pourquoi du comment, mais le plus dur serait la bataille. Notre effectif était des moindres. Comment rivaliser avec l'armée des Volturis ? Certes, beaucoup n'avaient pas de pouvoir mais n'oublions pas que leur garde rapprochée comptait Jane, Alec, Démétri, Renata et Chelsea. De plus, maintenant que nous n'avions plus le bouclier de ma mère, nous pouvions facilement être touchés par les dons mentaux de Jane et Alec, ainsi que Chelsea qui peut influencer les liens entre nous. Renata a le même pouvoir que ma mère d'après ce que je sais, elle permet grâce à un bouclier, d'empêcher les attaques mentales contre ses trois maîtres. Mais ma mère elle, peut le déplacer à sa guise et le projeter sur beaucoup de personnes. Nous savions que son bouclier renfermait d'autres trésors. Mais depuis notre rencontre assez tendue avec les Volturis il y a 8 années de cela, elle ne voulait plus s'entraîner ni perfectionner son pouvoir, au grand regret d'Eléazar, chef du clan Dénali. Il pressentait grâce à son don que ma mère pourrait faire beaucoup plus avec son bouclier, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Maintenant, nous savions que les Volturis eux ne lui demanderaient pas son avis.

Carlisle essayait de contacter d'autres vampires pour nous aider, mais nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'espoir. Pourtant, quelque chose d'incroyable arriva.

-Alice, qu'y a-t-il ? S'écria Jasper de l'étage d'en dessous.

Je me réveillai en sursautant, faisant tomber Jake qui s'était endormi à mes côtés quelques heures auparavant.

-Désolé ! Lui lançai-je en l'aidant à se relever.

-C'est rien, dit-il grognon. Pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber ?

-Oncle Jasper ! Dis-je en allant vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le reste de ma famille.

Une fois en bas, Jake à mes côtés, tout le monde se mit en cercle autour de ma tante qui avait une vision.

-Alors ? Demanda Carlisle.

-C'est…c'est tout bonnement…incroyable. Répondit la concernée émue.

-Quoi bon sang ? S'énerva Emett.

-Vous verrez par vous-même dans quelques minutes, répondit-elle en souriant.

Et ce fut vrai, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte. Mon odorat me signala qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'humains, ni de quileutes.

Grand-père comprit, car il alla ouvrir la porte avec le même sourire qu'arborait Tante Alice.

-Mes amis ! Je suis content de vous voir ! Vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone.

Carlisle fit entrer un groupe de vampire, végétariens d'après ce que je voyais car ils avaient la même couleur ocre des yeux que nous.

-Carmen ! Ajouta Esmée en enlaçant la concernée. Eléazar !

Ah mais oui ! C'était les Dénalis ! Si je me souviens d'eux, il y avait également Kate et tanya derrière. Je savais qu'Irina était morte tuée par les volturis. Elle était allée les informer de ma venue au monde pour venger laurent, son compagnon que les quileutes avaient tués. Tanya quant à elle, je pourrai l'apprécier si elle ne regardait pas tout le temps mon père d'un air aguicheur. Bon sang il est marié et a une fille ! Elle ne lâchera jamais prise ? Mais elle était quand même plutôt sympa avec moi.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda Carlisle au patriarche des Dénalis.

-Eh bien, ma famille et moi avons vus le nombre de coup de coups de fils que tu avais donnés. Nous étions en voyage et avions laissés toute technologie loin de nous ! Mais lorsque j'ai vu tous les appels manqués, je me suis dit qu'il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose de grave, et sache que quoi que soit nous serons là à tes côtés.

-Merci, répondit Carlisle ému.

Nous les fîmes assoir dans le salon. Kate parlait avec Rosalie et Alice, Carmen avec Esmée, Carlisle et son mari Eléazar. Emett, Eward et Jasper étaient dehors. Tanya s'approcha de moi.

-Renesmée, tu as tellement grandit ! Tu avais quoi la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus ?

-Je pense quelques mois. Mais physiquement je devais avoir dans les 3 ou 4 ans.

-Et là tu as 8 ans c'est ça ? Mais tu as l'air d'avoir tellement plus c'est fascinant !

-Oui, 16 ans, bientôt 17 !

-Ah ! Eh bien. Tu es belle comme un cœur. Tu ressembles tellement à Eddy et…

-ma mère, dis-je sèchement. Elle avait beau être gentille avec moi et toute ma famille, elle gardait encore de la rancœur pour ma mère.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est où d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Tout le monde se tut.

-Bella a disparu, c'est pour cela que nous vous avons appelé. Répondit à ma place grand-père Carlisle.

-Disparue! Mais comment ? Dit Carmen choquée.

-Les volturis…répondit Esmée.

-Je vois, ils ont toujours été intéressés par son pouvoir, dit Eléazar.

-Il nous faudra combattre pour la récupérer mon ami, et ça ne sera pas facile car Bella est sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.

-Eh bien, ça ne manque jamais d'action chez vous les cullen ! Ria Kate pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance.

Nous eûmes un petit sourire triste.

-Nous…nous vous aiderons à la récupérer.

Tout le monde se figea, car ces mots venaient d'être prononcés par Tanya. C'est à ce moment que mon père et mes oncles entrèrent, paralysés également.

-Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Quoi, j'ai mon crayon qui coule ?

-Non, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part Tanya…répondit mon père.

-Eddy, enfin Edward se corrigea-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit son expression, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très gentille envers Bella. C'est parce que je t'aimais et je ne supportais pas le fait que tu me repousses surtout pour une humaine. Mais maintenant elle est des nôtres, et puis vous êtes mariés, vous avez une famille, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant avec douceur. Par respect pour ce qu'elle t'a donné, c'est-à-dire plus d'amour que je n'en ai jamais vu, et une adorable fille, je vous aiderez à la ramener ici pour reprendre son rôle de femme et mère.

Nous étions touchés par son discours, elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise après tout.

-Tanya, nous pensons également comme toi, nous vous suivront, ajouta Eléazar en regardant notre famille.

Des coups à la porte interrompirent ce moment. Mamie Esmée alla ouvrir, un nouveau clan de vampires entrèrent.

-Amun ! Benjamin ! Tia ! Kébi ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Nous aussi Esmée , nous sommes ravis.

-Entrez, nous avons du monde.

Le clan des Egyptiens entra dans le salon, nous saluèrent avant de prendre place.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Répliqua Emett.

-Eh bien, répondit Amun, Benjamin a eu un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à vous. Nous avons donc décider de vous rendre visite et puis de toutes les façons cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu.

-Votre geste me touche énormément Amun, répliqua Carlisle. Il se trouve que vous tombez à point, Bella a été enlevé par les volturis.

-Ah, quand ils ne veulent pas la fille ils veulent la mère ! S'exclama Kébi, l'épouse d'Amun.

-Où est la petite d'ailleurs ? Demanda Tia.

-Je suis là, dis-je timidement.

-Quoi, mais c'est impossible! Tu devrais avoir une dizaine d'année maximum !

-Oui, mais elle grandit plus vite que la normale étant à moitié vampire, répondis à ma place mon père.

-Ah, eh bien tu es très jolie ma puce, continua Kébi en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons retrouver ta maman.

-Nous ne pouvons vous demander un tel geste, nous allons devoir nous battre pour la récupérer, affirma mon père.

-Eh bien, nous sommes avec vous dans ce cas là, intervint pour la première fois Benjamin. Et je pense parler au nom de toute ma famille n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, absolument, dirent le reste des Egyptiens en chœur.

-Merci, Merci vraiment. Votre aide nous est vitale, dis-je.

Le reste de la nuit, ou plutôt du matin car il était déjà 5 heures du matin, se passa plutôt bien. Malgré la situation, nous étions heureux de retrouver d'anciens amis, et surtout de savoir que l'on pouvait encore compter sur eux.

Les Amazones, qui avaient été contactées la veille, arrivèrent vers 7 heures. Elles acceptèrent de suite car elles adoraient ma mère. D'autres amis de Carlisle arrivèrent. Nous étions à présent une vingtaine de vampires sans compter les Quileutes. Avions-nous une chance de gagner maintenant ?

Ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

-Nessie, appela Jacob.

Oh, je m'étais assoupie dans le salon, mais plus personne n'était là.

-Ils…Où sont-ils ? Dis-je à moitié réveillée.

-Ils sont partis chasser.

-Oh, donc nous sommes seuls ?

-Euh…si ça te dérange je peux y …

-Non, l'interrompis-je. Reste Jacob, j'ai besoin de toi.

Et c'était vrai, après tout, il avait toujours été à mes côtés, sans jamais me mentir. C'était le seul à ne m'avoir jamais mentit en fait. Comment ai-je pu tomber sous le charme de Galric, enfin Vincent. Comment ?

J'avais un homme, gentil, doux, attentionné, aimant, serviable, de confiance, beau, intelligent, bon et pour qui j'ai sacrifié tout ça ? Pour une personne qui n'est même pas totalement humaine vu comment Vincent m'a regardé quand je saignais et qui a enlevé ma mère. J'ai juste envie de me taper, de me gifler. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas aimer Jacob comme il m'aime. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Jacob, tu es la seule personne dans ce monde en qui je peux réellement avoir confiance. Promets-moi de ne jamais me trahir, je t'aime tellement tu sais, je serais prête à tout pour qu'un jour je puisse t'aimer comme il se doit car je sais que je serai heureuse et surtout, que toi tu le seras.

-Ness…je ne pourrai jamais te trahir je t'aime à un point…j'aimerai qu'un jour tu éprouves la même chose mais je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Oui, mais je sais qu'avec toi tout sera parfait.

-Peut-être, mais pour que ça le soit, il faut que l'amour soit réciproque et je sais que pour l'instant ce n'est pas ton cas. Ne t'inquiètes pas je saurais attendre jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive.

-Merci. Je t'aime.

Il m'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-On vous gêne les enfants ?

-Tais-toi Emett ou l'enfant va se faire un plaisir de te mettre au tapis.

-Oh non, Jake retire ce que tu viens dire ou il va encore te défier et nous savons tous comment se terminent vos paris ! S'emporta tante Rosalie.

-Oui, et j'en ai marre de refaire toujours la baie vitrée et de replanter des fleurs dans le jardin, continua Esmée.

Tout le monde arriva et vint s'installer au salon. Mon père resta debout, au centre, prêt à faire un discours.

-Mes amis, je vous remercie encore une fois de vous joindre à nous dans notre combat.

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, la meute de Jacob entra dans le salon et s'asseya en nous souriant, preuve qu'ils seraient également de la bataille.

-Je disais donc, merci de nous aider. La confrontation aurait été vraiment dure sans vous. Quant à vous, Eric, Robert, Peter, Charlotte, Elizabeth, Sophia et Kirsten, nous ne vous connaissons pas très bien car vous êtes d'anciens amis à mon père, mais je vous remercie de tout mon être de participer à sauver ma femme. Vous devez savoir que l'armée des Volturis est très puissante, que vous serez sûrement blessé. J'espère que nous reviendrons tous sains et saufs, il y a eu assez de morts comme ça. Alors, êtes vous avec nous ? Si vous décidez de partir, nous en serions en rien blessés c'est tout à fait normal.

Le silence qui suivit était la réponse que ma famille et moi attendions tous: Nos amis se joindraient à nous pour sauver ma mère. Elle me manque tellement !

-Bien, maintenant, je vais vous exposer le plan, continua mon père. L'objectif est de ramener Bella. Pour cela, il faut lui arracher un collier en diamant avec un gros rubis en son centre. C'est lui qui est la cause de son envoûtement, il emprisonne en quelques sortes son âme, pour que son corps soit au service des Volturis. Elle ne connaîtra aucun d'entre nous, elle pourra donc nous attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Son bouclier nous sera malheureusement interdit donc nous serons en proie aux attaques mentales notamment celles de Jane et Alec. Alice nous a acheté des billets pour aller en Italie sur différentes lignes aériennes pour que les Volturis ne se doutent de rien. Ils penseront sûrement que nous viendront seuls, avec les loups, mais ne s'attendront pas à voir les autres. Une fois à Florence, chacun se débrouillera, soit à pied, ou en taxi ou en bus, pour aller jusqu'à Volterra. Une fois là-bas, vous nous rejoindrez dans leur antre. Puis, nous tuerons tous les soldats pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de prévenir les autres. Une fois dans la pièce adjacente à la salle royale, nous devrons tuer de redoutables vampires, qui peut-être auront des pouvoirs. Nous pensions que Peter, Charlotte et Elisabeth pourraient s'en occuper ?

Les concernés hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Bien, continua mon père, ensuite, nous entrerons dans la pièce où se trouverons Aro, Marcus, Caïus, ainsi que leur garde rapprochée. Je vous rappelle qu'elle est composée de plusieurs vampires avec des dons plus ou moins impressionnants. Nous devrons donc nous occuper d'abord de Jane et Alec, puis de Chelsea et Renata. Ensuite, les autres seront assez faciles à battre, mais ne prenez pas ça à la légère, dit-il en regardant Emett qui languissait déjà. Bella sera sûrement au côté d'Aro, car c'est lui qui l'a ensorcelé. A ce moment là, je vais essayer de lui arracher son collier pendant que vous vous occuper des autres, si je suis en grande difficulté face à elle, je permets à Carlisle de venir m'aider. Nessie, je veux que tu restes collée à Jacob. Et toi, dit-il en s'adressant à ce dernier, si tu la perds de vue ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu sais très bien ce qui t'attends.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. Tu sais qu'elle compte plus que ma propre vie.

Mon père se figea quelque peu, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache les sentiments qu'il avait envers moi.

-Ensuite, une fois que l'on lui aura arraché son collier, elle sera probablement inconsciente. Dès que je l'aurai dans les bras, je veux que tout le monde se replie. Une fois en dehors de leur forteresse, nous courrons aussi vite que nous le pouvons jusqu'à Florence où nous reprendrons l'avion pour les Etats-Unis.

Je voudrais que tout le monde se tienne à ce plan, comme je vous l'ai dit, ça ne sera pas facile et nous ne sommes pas un gros effectif. Dès qu'il y a un blessé, quelqu'un se désiste de la bataille pour le sortir du château.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Voilà, le plan était prêt. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à espérer gagner car sinon, ma mère resterait prisonnière et quant à nous, nous risquions de…mourir.

Chapitre 16

Volterra

_Point de vue Edward_

Je laissai quelques heures à nos compagnons pour digérer le plan que j'avais mis en place. Une partie de moi-même espérait qu'ils se désistent de cette mission suicide, mais une autre partie, plutôt égoïste je l'avoue, avait besoin d'eux pour sauver ma Bella. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ? Ce qu'ils lui font subir ? Je ne donne pas cher de leur peau, si j'apprends qu'il lui manque un seul cheveux sur la tête. Un autre problème me vint à l'esprit: Renesmée. C'est vrai, je devais reconnaître qu'on ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ici à se morfondre, et à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles à notre sujet. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas assez forte. Certes, elle avait la vitesse, une force supérieure à celle des humains, elle se nourrissait de sang de temps à autre, elle avait un don très intéressant, mais tout ça n'est rien comparé aux êtres qui nous attendent en Italie. Mais je savais aussi, même si cela m'embêtait de l'amettre, que jacob mettrait sa propre vie en péril pour sauver la sienne. J'étais heureux que ma fille ne s'imprègne pas de Jacob. Je me rappelle encore il y a 8 ans de cela, lorsque son regard s'était posé sur mon bébé, il avait complètement changé, comme s'il était hypnotisé. Tout ce que j'avais lu dans ses pensées, c'était un amour infini, incroyable et indescriptible. La jalousie, la haine, et la peur surtout avaient pris le contrôle de mon être. La peur car je connaissais ce phénomène d'imprégnation, et je ne voulais pas que mon bébé le subisse aussi jeune, que son destin soit d'ors et déjà tracé avec un loup qui plus est. Bon, c'est vrai, nous avions enterré la hache de guerre mais elle restait ma fille, mon unique enfant, le fruit de mon amour inconditionné pour sa mère, ma femme, Bella…

-Bien, dit Alice à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Nous devons quitter dans pas longtemps.

Elle tendit des billets qu'elle était allée cherché plus tôt. Elle en distribua à tout le monde mais de compagnies aériennes différentes.

-Alors, ces vols sont au départ de Seattle ou de Tacoma vous verrez ce qu'il y a marqué sur vos billets. Les horaires de départ sont aussi différents. Les Dénalis, Peter, Charlotte, Elisabeth, Sophia et Eric quitterez dans 3 heures, nous dans 6 heures et les autres eh bien dans… 1h30 !

-Nous devrions nous dépêcher alors ! Répondit Amun. Nous quittons de Seattle.

-Oui, nous aussi devons quitter maintenant, continua Robert, notre aéroport est à Tacoma.

-Attendez, dis-je avant qu'ils ne sortent. Nous devons nous donner rendez-vous là bas. Je propose 18 heures, heure locale, car tout le monde sera arrivé.

-D'accord, répondit Sam, mais où ?

-Eh bien, devant l'Eglise. Mais essayez de passer inaperçu…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, tout va bien se passer, ajouta Leah.

Les Quileutes, les Egyptiens, et quelques des amis de Carlisle étaient partis.

La journée passa ainsi, chacun attendant son tour pour quitter. Puis vint notre tour à ma famille et moi, ainsi que Jacob qui avait décidé de venir avec nous plutôt qu'avec sa meute pour veiller sur Nessie. Le voyage se passa en silence, chacun profitant de son ou sa compagne. Enfin, sauf moi qui me retrouvait seul à regarder par le hublot. Il faisait nuit chez nous, mais plus nous nous approchions de l'Italie, plus le ciel s'éclaircissait. Une fois que l'avion atterrit, j'allai réveiller ma fille et Jake qui dormaient profondément. L'image qui s'offrait à moi était des plus belles: ma fille, ses traits calmes et encore innocents, avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Jacob qui semblait sourire dans son sommeil. Lui-même avait posé sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Ness. Mais il fallait gâcher le tableau car ils devaient se réveiller. Je remuer doucement les bras des deux concernés, qui ne tardèrent pas à ouvrir les yeux. Renesmée devint rouge comme une tomate lorsqu'elle se rendit compte dans quelle posture je les avais trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Nous descendîmes donc de l'engin, nous étions enfin sur le sol Italien, à Florence plus particulièrement.

Nous décidâmes d'aller à Volterra à pied, c'est-à-dire à vitesse vampirique. Jacob et Renesmée prirent le car, ils devaient arriver une douzaine de minutes après nous.

-J'ai l'impression de revivre un cauchemar, fit Alice.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Rétorquai-je.

C'était ici même que je devais me montrer aux yeux de tous, il y a de cela une dizaine d'année. Bella s'était jetée sur moi pour m'en empêcher. Jusqu'à ce que je rouvre mes yeux, je pensais qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve…

-Bon, il est 17h50. Ils devraient être là dans 10 minutes, intervint Esmée.

-Tiens, il y a Ness et Jake là-bas, ajouta Emett en leur faisant un signe de la main pour qu'ils nous voient.

-Et moi je vois les Dénalis un peu plus haut, continua Jasper.

-Ils nous ont vu, pas la peine de leur faire de grands signes avec les mains Emett! Dit Rosalie désespérée par le caractère puéril de son mari.

A 18h tapante, tout le monde était là. Ma famille, les Quileutes, les nomades, les Dénalis, les Amazones et les Egyptiens. Chacun était éparpillé dans la cour devant l'Eglise, il y avait pas mal de monde, l'ambiance était festive. Malheureusement pour nous, elle ne le serait plus. D'un signe de tête, je leur fis comprendre qu'il était plus que temps d'entrer. Nous empruntâmes donc un passage souterrain, qui nous mena jusqu'à un ascenseur. Nous arrivâmes dans une autre pièce où se trouvait, comme je l'avais prévu, quelques gardes. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu remarquer notre présence, nous leur bondîmes dessus et leur arrachâmes leur têtes et membres d'un coup sec. Nous n'avions plus le temps d'allumer un feu, et puis on nous remarquerait plus vite comme ça. Cette fois-ci, nous étions proches du but: nous étions dans la pièce derrière celle où se trouvaient les trois rois. Comme prévu, Charlotte, Peter et Elisabeth se chargèrent des 4 vampires qui s'y trouvaient, nous laissant la voie libre pour entrer dans la Grande Salle Royale. Nous les laissâmes donc derrière nous pour ouvrir l'immense porte en argent. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas blessés…ou pire. Ces vampires ont l'air vraiment costauds par rapport aux corps menus des filles. Heureusement que Peter était avec elles. Alice me sourit, elle venait d'avoir une vision. Ils n'auraient donc rien. Cependant, elle ne voyait rien pour la suite.

Une fois cette Porte ouverte, une lumière lancinante nous aveugla. Comment étais-ce possible ? Les Volturis étaient des vampires non ? Ils devraient donc craindre la lumière du jour qui nous aveugle et nous fait briller la peau de mille feux ? Mais non, un coup d'œil m'éberlua : Tandis que nous avions la vue brouillée par tant de lumière et une peau sintillante, Aro, Marcus, Caïus ainsi que leur garde rapprochée n'avait rien. Leur peau était comme d'habitude et leur vue était parfaite. C'est à ce moment là que je vis Bella, en retrait derrière Aro.

-Hahaha, mes amis. Je ne pensais pas que vous mettriez autant de temps à venir, s'exclama Aro.

-Comment as-tu osé faire ça à Bella ! Aro, je pensais que nous étions amis ! Intervint Carlisle en se protégeant les yeux de la lumière grandissante.

-Oui, nous l'étions ! Mais Bella a un potentiel hors normes comme vous le voyez à l'instant même. Nous sommes en pleine expérimentation.

Il eut un sourire diabolique face à nos mines déconfites, car nous étions vraiment perdus.

-Que veux-tu dire par expérimentation ? Et comment se fait-il que la lumière ne vous approche pas ? Dis-je perplexe.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Bella a un potentiel incroyable. C'est dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas entraîner plus souvent ces dernières années. En une journée et demi, j'ai réussi à faire évoluer son don.

-Non ! Dis-je. Ayant lu ses pensées. C'était impossible, impossible qu'elle arrive à…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Esmée.

-Ils ont fait augmenter le pouvoir de Bella. Son bouclier mental est devenu physique si je puis dire. Elle a placé une sorte de dôme au dessus d'eux ce qui fait que la lumière ne les atteins pas…

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclamèrent Alice, Rosalie et Nessie en chœur. Elles venaient d'apercevoir Bella derrière le siège d'Aro. Elle avait les yeux blancs, comme aveuglée. Et elle l'était, entièrement contrôlée par les trois maîtres.

-Libérez-la tout de suite ! Rugit Jacob.

-Laissez-la partir, continuèrent les Dénalis.

-Que c'est touchant, intervint pour la première fois Caïus. Vous avez amenés pas mal d'amis avec vous dites-donc. Dommage, vous allez tous mourir.

Il eut un rire sadique qui nous planqua la chair de poule. Enfin, façon de parler puisque nous étions des vampires.

-Aro, continua mon père, s'il-te-plaît. Au nom de notre ancienne amitié.

-J'aimerez, mais je ne peux pas. Répondit ce dernier. Elle nous est trop utile. Mais je vous laisse partir sans faire aucun mort.

-Nous ne repartirons pas sans ma mère ! S'empourpra Nessie.

-Oh, je t'avais oublié toi ! Qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ? Tu n'es ni totalement humaine, ni totalement vampire. Tu es une abomination de la nature ! Et nous t'avons laissé vivre par pitié !

A ce moment là, Jacob et moi rugîmes tellement fort que nous avions pu passer facilement pour des bêtes sauvages. Ma fille avait les larmes aux yeux, mais courageuse comme elle l'était, elle répondit.

-L'abomination de la nature, c'est vous ! Vous n'avez aucun honneur, aucunes valeurs. Vous ne cherchez qu'à assouvir votre pouvoir ! Je suis la conséquence heureuse d'un mariage d'amour, un amour qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais connu ! Alors je préfère n'être « ni totalement humaine ni totalement vampire » plutôt que d'être une monstruosité de méchanceté comme vous !

Je ne pouvais qu'être fier de ma fille. Elle avait su ravaler ses larmes et s'était défendue avec ardeur.

-Soit, vous ne voulez pas partir ? Eh bien, excusez-moi mais je vais devoir employer la méthode forte.

Il regarda sa garde, dont Jane et Alec, les plus importants. Nous devions d'abord nous charger d'eux. Mais Aro fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, il appela Bella pour qu'elle vienne à son chevet ce qu'elle fit prestement. Puis elle se baissa en signe de soumission et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce dernier l'embrassa goulument sur les lèvres. Il en était finit de lui ! Il avait souillé ma Bella ! Ma femme ! Il allait le payer. Je lisais dans les esprits de ma famille qui était tout aussi furieuse, et de ma fille qui était anéantie.

-Préparez-vous, dis-je à ma troupe, nous allons nous battre ! Etes-vous avec moi ? Criai-je avec haine en voyant Aro me sourire malicieusement tout en gardant un doigt en dessous du menton de ma femme.

-Oui ! Crièrent-t-il en chœur ! Nous sommes avec toi.

Le vrai jeu allait commencer.

Chapitre 17

La grande bataille

_Point de vue Nessie _

Jake était toujours devant moi, me protégeant quoi qu'il arrive. J'étais rapide, je pouvais parfois déstabiliser mon ennemi , car en le touchant , je lui envoyais des images qui me venaient à l'esprit. Zafrina, qui faisait parti du clan des Amazones, utilisait la même méthode que moi puisqu'elle avait le pouvoir d'envoyer des illusions, des sortes de mirages. Les volturis étaient alors complètement perdus, ne sachant séparer l'illusion de la réalité. Malgré que pour l'instant nous avions l'avantage car aucun de nous n'était blessé, contrairement au côté adverse qui avait déjà subis deux pertes, Jane faisait agoniser le quart de notre armée. Les loups se jetèrent sur elle, la faisant tomber quelques secondes, avant qu'Alec ne vienne à sa rescousse et bouscule la meute férocement. Il n'y avait que cris, douleurs et agonies. Des bruits de démembrement, des bruits de feu qui crépite et le bruit de rires…des rires provenant d'Aro et de ma mère. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il s'agisse de ma mère, elle ne serait pas capable de faire autant de mal. Mais elle était envoûtée et il fallait lui enlever ce collier qui avait causé tout notre malheur. Sans y réfléchir, je courus tout droit, fonçai dans la foule pour atteindre ma mère et lui arracher le bijou maudit. Mais alors que je tendais la main dans ma course , quelqu'un me poussa violemment contre le mur où ma tête cogna si fort que je sentais déjà du sang couler le long de ma nuque et entendis mes côtes se briser. Cette même personne fonça vers moi et me pris par le cou pour me soulever et me rejeter avec force par terre. Je vis durant ce qui était peut-être une demi seconde son visage. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il…il n'était pas…il était…Non ! Je dois rêver. Vincent ! Il avait la peau aussi blanche qu'un cadavre, des yeux couleur rouge sang et était aussi froid et dur que la glace. Pourtant il y a encore deux jours il était aussi humain que moi. Comment ? Il se passait tellement de choses que je ne comprenais pas… alors que j'attendais qu'il en finisse avec moi, mon loup se jeta sur lui, lui arrachant un bras. Puis il vint vers moi pour me prendre sur son dos. Je lisais dans le regard de Jake qu'il était désolé, mais ça n'était en rien de sa faute, j'avais surestimé ma force.

-Jake, soufflai-je difficilement, laisse-moi…va t'occuper des autres je vais bien.

La seul réponse qu'il émit était un rugissement. Puis il courut plus vite vers la grande porte. Nous y étions presque, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement: je fus propulsée à quelques mètres, où cette fois-ci je me foulais la cheville. Je souffrais le martyr mais en rien j'allais leur faire plaisir et pleurer, non, je devais être forte. Mon père était trop concentré à se battre avec Aro. En fait, chaque membre de ma famille s'occupait d'un Volturi. Emett se battait contre Alec, Jasper et Alice contre Chelsea, Rosalie contre Renata, Carlisle et Esmée contre Démitri, les Amazones et quelques loups contre Jane, les Dénalis contre le reste de leur armée qui n'avait pas de dons mais qui physiquement étaient très forts, les Egyptiens également, ainsi que les nomades. Je voyais la scène de loin, j'avais l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde, car je voyais de plus en plus flou. J'apercevais tout de même que beaucoup de notre armée était en difficulté, surtout contre Jane et Chelsea. Cette dernière s'amusait à modifier les liens entre les membres de ma famille, les dressant parfois les uns contre les autres. Elle avait réussi quelques minutes avec Alice et Jasper qui s'étaient battus cruellement. Mais leur amour avait pris le dessus heureusement, cependant la tâche s'avérait être de plus en plus difficile. Mais Jacob ? Où était-il ? Mon Dieu que s'était-il passé ? Je fis alors un effort surhumain, et survampire si l'on veut, pour tourner ma tête bien que ma nuque soit brisée. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi était horrible. Jake était très mal en point, je voyais du sang partout sur son corps, ses dents. Plusieurs de ses pattes étaient cassées. Deux vampires se battaient avec lui en plus de Vincent, malgré son bras en moins. Le mystère de mon ancien amour n'était toujours pas résolu, et pour l'instant je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Jake soit sauvé. Alors je rassemblais toutes mes forces, je priai le ciel de me venir en aide, nous devions gagner, il ne pouvait en être autrement…

Je posai mes deux mains sur le sol, puis poussai afin de me relever. J'appuyai également sur mes pieds, ma cheville me fit d'autant plus mal et là je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je criai comme jamais. Durant un instant, les vampires qui s'attaquaient à Jacob se tournèrent vers moi, alors qu'un sourire sadique se formait sur leurs visage, ils laissèrent Jacob pour venir de mon côté. Au moins il pourrait fuir, enfin, je l'espère.

-Oh, pauvre petit bout de chou, commença Vincent en tournant autour de moi avec les deux autres. Tu as l'air très mal en point. Veux-tu que je te soigne ?

Les deux autres se mirent à rire, mais je ne répondis pas.

-Tu sens bon ! Oh, mais c'est l'odeur du sang ça ? Puis-je goûter ?

Il m'essuya le front qui dégoulinait de sang, puis dirigea ses doigts vers sa bouche, et les lécha un par un.

-Mmm, divin. Tu as un goût unique. Cela s'explique sûrement du fait que tu sois à moitié vampire. T'opposerai-tu à ce que j'en prenne encore ?

Ce n'était pas une question, mais je voulais gagner du temps.

-Attend, Vincent. Je vais mourir.

Il se mit à rire comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais, continuai-je, je voudrai connaître toute la vérité. Raconte moi tout, s'il-te-plaît? Après tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux…

-Ce que je veux hein ? Eh bien il y a bien une ou deux choses que j'aimerai faire…avec toi.

Ses deux acolytes explosèrent de rire.

-Comme quoi ? Dis-je en ravalant ma salive.

-Eh bien, nous pourrions continuer ce que nous avions commencé avant que tes parents ne débarquent dans la chambre d'hôtel, dit-il en me caressant la nuque de son doigt avant de diriger sa main vers ma hanche. Mais ca va être plus difficile que prévu avec un seul bras, c'est dommage !

-Je…oui. Nous ferons ce que tu veux mais s'il-te-plaît, raconte moi tout depuis le début. Je ne veux pas mourir ignorante.

-Soit, de toutes façons tu vas mourir alors ce n'est pas grave si je te dis tout. Mais tu souffriras avant, tu ne tiendras pas dans l'état où tu es.

-D'accord.

-Bon, en fait Aro prépare ce plan depuis des années. Il voulait tout mettre au point, que tout soit parfait, il ne devait pas y avoir une seule erreur. Je fais parti de sa garde rapprochée depuis près d'un siècle. J'ai toujours eu un pouvoir assez utile pour..appâter le repas.

-Comment ça ?

-Comme tu l'as remarqué, je ne suis plus le petit Galdric que tu as connu, je ne suis plus humain. Mon cœur ne bat plus, ma peau est froide, mes yeux sont rouges. Je suis un vampire Renesmée.

-Mais…comment ? Bégayai-je.

-C'est mon don. Je peux avoir une apparence humaine durant quelques heures. Mais mes instincts sont vampiriques. Je garde la même force.

-Donc, tu as toujours été un vampire ?

-Oui, avec une apparence humaine. Le cœur qui bat, la peau moins blanche, les yeux verts et tout le tralala. Bon ça n'a aucune importance, je te continue le plan. Donc Aro comptait sur moi pour avoir ta confiance et celle de Bella. Le collier qu'elle porte autour du cou renferme un sort très puissant. Il se nourrit de deux sentiments, passion et haine.

-Mais à quoi te servais-je durant tout ce coup monté ?

-A avoir des renseignement sur Bella principalement. Donc, j'attendais que la magie du collier opère. Cela a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Nous pensions que tes parents eh bien…combleraient le côté « passion » du collier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, pouffa-t-il méchamment.

Je fus surprise par cette révélation, je pensais pourtant que mes parents avaient une forte relation charnelle. Mais en y repensant, c'est vrai que depuis un mois ils restaient de moins en moins ensemble, à cause de leur travail surtout. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, ils ne restaient jamais seuls, ils étaient tout le temps avec la famille.

-Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, continua-t-il. Je voyais que le collier de ta mère était un peu plus rouge, il fallait donc surtout de la haine pour achever le sortilège.

-Comment…comment savais-tu que mes parents seraient à l'hôtel ?

-Je te le dis et te le répète, ce plan n'avait aucune faille. Nous avions tout prévu, calculer toutes les probabilités. Et nous savions qu'après ce Bal, tes parents voudraient avoir un moment intime. Mais étant donné que tu étais sensée te trouver à la maison, ils n'avaient d'autre endroit pour se voir que le seul hôtel de Forks.

-Donc c'était prévu ? Tu avais tout prévu ? C'est pour ça que tu tenais à ce que nous nous voyions ce soir là. Et tu as inventé l'excuse de l'inondation dans ton appartement pour que je propose l'idée ? Dis-je bouleversée par ma stupidité et mon aveuglement.

-Eh oui, tout était prévu. Mais c'était plus plausible que l'idée vienne naturellement de toi. Et tout a marché comme sur des roulettes. Je devais te séduire durant toute notre relation, car après tout tu es à moitié humaine, tu as donc hérité de leurs…hormones en pleine ébullition. Dis-t-il d'un air écœuré.

-Je…Tu avais prévu que je …

-Oui, c'était pratiquement sûr que tu allais passer à l'acte. Je veux dire, l'ambiance y était, ainsi que l'endroit idéal. Je sentais que tu me désirais de plus en plus. La seule chose qui faisait tâche c'était la médium là. Celle qui voit le futur.

-Alice…

-Oui voilà, nous avions peur qu'elle ait une vision de moi. Enfin, si elle me voyait avec Bella il n'y avait aucun problème, mais si elle m'avait vu avec toi, tout le plan aurait échoué car elle aurait vu que Milo et Galdric ne formaient qu'une seule et unique personne.

-Oh non ! C'est de ma faute !

-Oui, tu as été formidable ma chérie. Tu as réussi au-delà de mes espérances. Tu as bien caché notre relation à ta tante.

-Pourtant mes parents ont su à la fin, lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans la chambre ?

-Oui, tu avais tellement envie de moi que tu ne pensais à plus rien d'autre. La sorte de barrière mentale que tu avais dressée est tombée lorsque tu as commencé à te déshabiller devant moi. Elle a tout de suite eu une vision.

-C'était prévu ça aussi ?

-En quelques sortes, oui. Nous comptions sur elle afin qu'elle prévienne tes parents.

-Oh mon dieu ! Et maintenant qu'allez-vous faire de ma mère ?

-Rien, elle a rejoins l'armée des volturis, Aro l'attend depuis toujours. Elle a un talent fou ! Maintenant que je t'ai tout raconté, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il regarda ses deux compagnons qui étaient derrière moi, attendant le signal. Vincent me sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et acérées.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que mes amis m'aident, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas tout faire avec un seul bras.

C'est là que les deux autres vampires m'attrapèrent pas mes épaules et me plaquèrent au sol. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Vincent se baissa et passa sa main sur ma poitrine. Il l'a descendit jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, puis d'un geste brusque, me déchira mon chemisier en deux.

-Tu as gardé le même soutient, c'est bien. Très joli, j'aime la dentelle.

Il continua son chemin vers le bas et me déboutonna mon pantalon. Alors qu'il allait introduire sa main sous ma culotte, Jacob lui bondit dessus en lui arrachant cette fois le deuxième bras. Oh non ! Il n'avait pas fui ! Tout ce que j'avais fait n'avait servis à rien. Grâce au processus de guérison accélérée des loups, je vis qu'il allait mieux, il avait moins de blessures et de contusions qu'il y a un quart d'heure peut-être. Les deux vampires qui me tenaient au sol allèrent aider Vincent, me laissant à moitié nue et humiliée. Je reboutonnais mon pantalon et attachais mon chemisier en faisant un nœud puisque tous les boutons avaient sauté. Jake avait l'air de contrôler la situation, il n'avait donc pas besoin de mon aide. Je me relevai alors, voyant la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à moi. Il y avait du feu…partout. Une odeur nauséabonde de peau qui brûlait. Je cherchais ma famille, tantes Rosalie, Alice, oncles Emett, Jasper, grands-parents Carlisle, Esmée. Ils étaient tous là, sains et saufs. Nos amis également étaient vivants. Alors que je me réjouissais pour eux, je me rappelais soudain de mes parents. J'arpentais la pièce du regard mais ne les trouvais pas. Non ! Où étaient-ils ? Alors que j'avais perdu espoir de les retrouver, je vis dans un coin sombre Aro, mon père et ma mère. Je me mis à pleurer, ce qui s'offrait devant mes yeux était monstrueux. Ma mère ne pouvait faire ça à son mari.

Je courais vers eux, passant outre la douleur de mon crane qui ruisselait de sang, ma cheville qui me faisait serrer les dents à chaque pas que je faisais, et ma vue qui se troublait un peu plus chaque minute.

-Arrête maman ! Criai-je.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais Aro et mon père me virent. Ce dernier me regarda avec un mélange de souffrance et de tristesse, je voyais à ses yeux qu'il me suppliait de partir, de courir, de fuir. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser dans son état. Il était par terre, incapable de bouger, comme si une force invisible l'immobilisait par terre. Et je voyais ma mère concentrée avec une main recroquevillée devant elle, comme si elle étouffait quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne. C'est là que je compris.

-Oh, Renesmée? Nous avons toute la famille dites-moi. Regarde ta mère, tu n'es pas fière d'elle? Elle arrive à maintenir ton père au sol juste en se concentrant sur lui, et son bouclier que tu ne vois pas car il nous est invisible, lui serre le cou en ce moment c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive plus à parler. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas l'étouffer, les vampires ne respirent pas. Par contre, continua-t-il en soufflant quelque chose à l'oreille de ma mère avant de se retourner vers moi, elle peut lui briser le cou, le décapiter, le tuer ! Ria-t-il d'un rire aussi sadique que lui.

Je vis mon père me regarder avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi, il arriva malgré l'emprise qu'avait le bouclier de ma mère sur lui, à me murmurer un dernier « je t'aime ». Non ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir devant mes yeux. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur le dos de ma mère et lui arrachai son collier d'un coup sec. Aro cria et m'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Mon père se releva et vint me chercher.

-Nessie ! Mon cœur ! Sauve-toi je t'en prie, c'est devenu trop dangereux ici pour toi ! Tout le monde se bat personne ne pourra te protéger.

-Mais papa ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser ici et me sauver comme une lâche ! J'ai réussi à enlever le collier à maman regarde. Je tenais le collier dans ma main.

Il se retourna vers ma mère, lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle accourut vers nous.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! Nessie ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Mais…mais… tu es Blessée ma chérie ! Oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Calme-toi Bella, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu étais sous l'emprise d'un sort très puissant, Aro te contrôlait.

Elle nous enlaça mon père et moi en sanglotant en en murmurant des millions de « pardon » et « je suis tellement désolée ». Puis Aro vint vers nous.

-Oh, c'est mignon ! Mais vous n'avez pas encore gagné! Cria-t-il. Le collier est resté trop longtemps accroché autour de son cou, le sort a eu le temps de fusionner avec son âme. Bella ! Rejoins ton maître ! Ordonna-t-il à ma mère qui se trouvait par terre avec nous. Elle poussa un cri strident et fut parcouru de spasmes. Et là, alors que mon père et moi ne nous y attendions pas, ses yeux redevinrent blancs et elle nous regarda tous les deux en souriant, mais ce n'était plus son sourire, c'était le même que celui d'Aro.

-Vous voyez ! Vous arrivez trop tard ! Maintenant je vais me débarrasser de vous deux ! Bella, Je t'ordonne de tuer Edward, je m'occupe de la petite.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Aro me tira vers lui et ma mère en fit de même avec mon père. Nous étions à présent face à face, assis sur le sol. Aro était debout et me tenait par la tête, ma mère dans la même position avec mon père.

-Aro, je t'en prie ! Souffla mon père dont la gorge était serrée par les mains de ma mère. Laisse ma fille partir ! Ne la tue pas ! Tuez-moi mais laissez-là !

-J'aurai pu vous laisser tous partir ! Mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté ! Vous m'avez défié ! Maintenant, il vous faudra en payer les conséquences. Je veux que tu souffres avant de mourir, je veux que tu me regardes tuer ta fille.

Il sortit un canif de la poche de sa longue cape rouge, et me le mit sous la gorge.

-Non! Cria mon père en essayant de se débattre, ma mère le clouant au sol.

-Regarde bien.

Il déplaça lentement le couteau le long de mon cou, laissant une lignée de sang apparaître. Crier ne servirait à rien d'autre que me faire encore plus mal. Mon père agonisait en me regardant, ne pouvant rien faire. C'était à mon tour de lui murmurer un dernier « je t'aime », en pleurant. Mais je ne sentais plus rien, la lame ne me transperçait plus la gorge. Jacob m'avait encore une fois sauvée ! Il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de moi avec Aro, dans un combat à mort. Rosalie vint vers moi, les autres étaient encore trop occupés à se battre et à défendre leur vie. Elle arracha un morceau de tissu de son top et me le noua autour du cou pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Oh ma puce, je suis tellement désolée ! Je serais venue plus tôt mais Renata ne me lâchait pas.

Je vis alors qu'elle avait de multiples blessures sur son beau visage et son nez était fracturé. Emett ne s'en était sûrement pas rendu compte, il combattait à présent Marcus et Caïus. Je me retournai vers mon père que ma mère trainait sur le sol vers Aro.

-Rosalie, il faut que nous allions sauver mon père !

-Oui !

Alors que nous courions vers eux, deux vampires se jetèrent sur nous. Rosalie me protégea du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Nessie ! Cours ! Je m'occupe d'eux.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, elle n'y arriverait pas. Mais il fallait que je sauve mon père qui allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

-D'accord! Fais attention tante Rosalie je t'en prie !

Je me hâtais de rejoindre Aro, Jacob et mes parents. Ma mère tenait toujours mon père au sol, Aro avait un pied sur le corps de Jake.

-Jacob ! Criai-je.

-Encore toi ! Tu ne comprends donc pas lorsque ton père te demande de fuir ? Regarde ton ami le loup, il ne peut plus te protéger.

Je me baissai alors vers jake, et le caressai, mais il ne réagissait pas. Serait-il…? Non ! Impossible. J'approchais ma main discrètement vers son cœur. Je percevais un battement très faible. Il n'était donc pas mort. Mais s'il se relevait, il n'y survivrait pas !

-Laissez Jacob tranquille ! Il est mort ! Mentis-je.

-Je sais, dit Aro. Maintenant c'est ton tour.

Puis, il poussa avec son pied Jacob comme un vulgaire sac de patate et se retourna vers moi.

-Je voulais que ton père te voit mourir, mais à présent, j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que ça soit toi qui le voit mourir. Bella, finissons-en avec lui.

Aro m'attrapa le bras pour que je ne puisse plus bouger et ma mère traina mon père par terre, l'allongea et elle posa son pied sur son torse.

-Maintenant ! Lança Aro.

Alors, elle leva sa tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, en déployant ses mains parallèlement au sol. Je sentis une sorte d'énergie émaner d'elle, c'était sûrement son bouclier. Elle commença à bouger ses bras, de sorte à les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Puis, elle forma une sorte de boule avec ses deux mains, l'agrandissant petit à petit. Si je ne sentais rien, j'aurai cru qu'elle détenait le vide entre ses paumes, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle dirigea ensuite cette boule invisible vers le bas, et ouvrit ses mains comme pour la lancer vers le corps de mon père. Ce qui se passa ensuite était inhumain, monstrueux, effroyable. Mon père était démembré. Ma mère l'avait achevé, lui arrachant jambes, bras et tête. Mon père n'était plus. Mon père était…mort. Mort sous mes yeux.

Chapitre 18

Réincarnation

_Point de vue Nessie _

Mort. J'étais encore en état de choc. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que c'était la dépouille de mon père qui se trouvait devant moi, que c'était ma mère qui en était la cause, qu'Aro me tenait toujours et riait ! Plus personne ne bougeait. Je voyais que ma famille était dans la même léthargie que moi, mais eux n'avaient pas assisté à la scène. Eux n'avaient pas vu leur mère démembrer leur père aussi facilement que l'on coupe en deux une part de gâteau. Eux ne l'avaient pas vu mourir sous leurs yeux sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Eux, ne ressentiraient pas cette culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Non, personne ne pouvait se mettre à ma place, personne… Comment vivre après cela ? Comment expliquer à ma mère qu'elle a tué son mari ? Comme s'en sortir surtout ? Plus rien ne serait pareil.

-Papa…murmurai-je en pleurant.

Des cris retentirent. Je distinguais Esmée et Alice, ainsi que le reste de la famille et nos amis.

-Achevez-les ! Le jeu est finit. Ordonna Aro à son armée dont il ne restait plus que la moitié. J'étais contente de voir qu'Alec, Chelsea et démitri étaient morts. Mais il restait encore Jane , Renata et d'autres vampires très forts. Ma famille n'eût même pas le temps de faire son deuil que la troupe des Volturis se jeta sur eux. Ils se remirent donc au combat, me laissant seule avec mon chagrin, anéantie.

Je tombai par terre, agenouillée devant le corps, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, de mon père. Il avait encore son sourire en coin, et ses beaux yeux ambrés ouverts. On dit souvent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Mon père a toujours cru qu'il était damné, qu'il n'en avait pas. Mais en les regardant à l'instant, la seule chose que je pouvais voir était l'amour. Cet amour incommensurable qu'il m'avait donné depuis ma naissance, ainsi qu'à ma mère et à sa famille. Il vivait pour nous protéger, il se nourrissait de notre bonheur. Je m'approchais encore plus de son visage, et déposais un baiser sur sa joue. A ce contact, j'eus comme des flashs back.

*_ -Hahaha, papa ! Arrête de me satouiller ! Maman, papa il me fait guili guili partout ! Hahahahaha ! _

_-Edward ! Lâche notre fille veux-tu ? Dis ma mère faussement irritée. _

_-Traîtresse ! Me dit-il en riant avant de me faire des bisous partout. _

_-maman ! Papa il veut pas arrêter m'embêter ! Maintenant il me fait trop bisous !_

_-Oh ma chérie ! Tu veux qu'on punisse papa ? _

_-Voui !_

_-Mmm, je n'attends que ça Bella, que tu me punisses ! Lui lança mon père, alors qu'elle devenait encore plus blanche que d'habitude. _

_-Papa ! Tu es méchant ! Regarde maman elle est malade à cause de toi ! Dis pardon à maman ! _

_Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux avant de se regarder amoureusement. _

_-Tu me pardonnes de t'avoir rendu malade mon cœur ? Dit-il en lui tenant les mains. _

_-Oui, je te pardonne ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre ton cadeau d'excuse! Pouffa-t-elle. _

_-Tu l'auras ce soir ma dulcinée, lui répondit-il d'un air taquin._

_-Papa, maman ! Moi aussi je peux voir le cadeau ce soir ! Svouplaît ! _

_-On dit S'il vous plaît mon cœur, et non tu ne peux pas c'est un cadeau pour les grands. _

_Ils riaient comme des enfants, à mon plus grand étonnement. Mais je ne dis rien. _

_-Moi aussi j'aurai un cadeau dis papa ? _

_-Bien sûr mon cœur, tu auras tout ce que tu désires. Je serai toujours là pour toi. _

_- D'accord hihihi, alors je veux… un sat et un poney !_

_-Un chat ? Un poney ? _

_-Oui pour mon anniversaire !_

_-pour ton neuvième mois ? _

_-Oui mais papa tu sais je fais plus que neuf mois ! Couinai-je._

_-Je sais, ria-t-il. Tu fais deux ans, peut-être trois._

_-Le temps passe si vite…ajouta ma mère. _

_-Mais moi, je serai toujours avec vous ! On sera toute la vie heureux tous les trois!_

_-Oui ma puce, toujours ! Me répondit ma mère. _

_-Tu devras par contre me supporter quand tu auras atteint ton adolescence ! Je ne veux pas qu'un aussi joli visage attire les jeunes garçons ! _

_Ma mère lui donna un coup de coude et ils explosèrent de rire._

_-Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Moi je comprends ni ce que ça veut dire adolescence ni ce que ça veut dire attirer les garçons. _

_-C'est tant mieux ma chérie, tu auras tout le temps pour ça. Je ne te suffis donc pas ? Dit-il en faisant une triste moue. _

_-Si mon papa ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu seras toujours le meilleur papa pour moi et mon préféré ! _

_-J'espère ! Tu n'en a pas d'autres petite coquine ! _

_Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me posa sur ses épaules alors que ma mère riait en lui disant qu'il était encore plus gamin que moi. Il lui tira alors la langue et elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche avant de déposer un baiser sur ma petite main. *_

Oh mon Dieu ! Cette fois-ci je me mis à pleurer pour de bon. Je posais ma tête sur le cœur de mon père.

-Tu m'as mentis ! Tu n'es plus là ! Tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi ! Que nous serions heureux tous les trois !

-Bien, maintenant que tu as vu ton père mourir jeune fille, c'est à ton tour. Bella, veux-tu ?

J'enlaçais encore plus fort mon père, voulant mourir à ses côtés car s'en était finit de moi. Jacob était mourant, ma famille se battait. Personne ne pourrait me venir en aide.

-Papa, je t'aime, je vais te rejoindre nous serons enfin réunis.

Ma mère plaça ses bras devant elle et me visa avec ses deux paumes réunies. C'était comme il y a quelques minutes, une sorte de boule se créait au centre de ses mains.

Non ! Je ne laisserai pas ma mère tuer sa fille ! Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans mon père et moi ! Elle mourrait !

A ces mots, je me ressentais vivre. Je sentis comme une chaleur se répandre dans tout mon être partant de mon cœur pour se propager jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Je m'enflammais de l'intérieur, je bouillais. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Serait-ce un nouveau pouvoir de ma mère ?

Non, je ne pense pas, car ce feu qui crépitait en moi était en train de me libérer, je me sentais plus légère. Ce n'était pas une impression, oh mon dieu ! Je volais !

Oui, je me tenais maintenant au dessus du corps de mon père, dans les airs. Je ne pouvais plus parler car le feu me brûlait la gorge. Ma vue également commençait à se troubler. Je voyais une immense lumière blanche arpenter la pièce avant de me toucher les yeux de plein fouet. Et là, ce fut le néant. Je voyais tout blanc. Etais-je au paradis ? Avais-je rejoins mon père ? Oh non ! Ma mère était restée seule en bas, en enfer. Et ma famille ? Et Jake ? Trop de questions…aucunes réponses…J'attendais mais rien ne vint. J'attendais encore, cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant. Mais où étais-je ? J'avais l'impression que je n'était qu'esprit ici, que mon corps était resté en bas. Puis, tout à coup, une personne surgit de nulle part devant moi.

-Q..qui…qui êtes vous ! ? Bégayai-je.

-Je suis Lux Domini. Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ma fille ?

-Je… c'est du latin ? Dis-je. Il acquiesça. Cela veut dire lumière ? Maître de la lumière ? Enfin, je pense…

-C'est très bien ! Tu as de bons acquis en latin. Je suis le maître de la lumière.

-Où suis-je? Que me voulez-vous?

-Tu es dans le royaume de la lumière.

-Est-ce le paradis ?

-Non, ria-t-il. C'est un endroit que seuls les êtres comme toi et moi connaissent. Personne ne peut y entrer s'il n'a pas notre sang qui coule dans ses veines.

-Mais alors pourquoi suis-je ici?

-Tu poses trop de question ma fille. Je vais tout te raconter mais ne m'interrompes pas.

J'hochais de la tête.

-Tu es Renesmée Carlie Cullen, fille de Bella Swan et Edward Cullen.

Au nom de mon père, je me figeais.

-Tu es née de l'union d'un vampire et d'une humaine, tous deux dotés de grandes qualités morales. Ta mère est la bonté même et ton père est l'image du sacrifice. Tu étais dès le début vouée à une grande destinée car tu es unique. Personne d'autre ne peut se venter d'avoir la même situation que toi.

-Mais Nahuel…

-Non, m'interrompit-il. Nahuel est un hybride comme toi mais la situation est très différente. Nahuel est né d'un vampire fou qui voulait faire des expériences en concevant avec des humaines qui ne survivaient pas après l'accouchement. Toi, Nessie, toi tu as été conçue par amour. Tes parents sont incroyables ! Malgré les obstacles qui se sont sans cesse dressés, la séparation, la mort, la souffrance, la tentation, ils ont su être plus fort et continuer à s'aimer. Tu n'es que l'évolution normale de leur couple, tu es leur enfant, leur héritière. Et Tu vas accomplir de grandes choses. C'est pour cela que tu es l'élue.

-L'élue ? Dis-je bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de dire sur mes parents.

-Oui. Avant que tu naisses, nous savions ce qui allait se passer. Nous savons tout, nous contrôlons le destin. Vous avez bien-sûr votre libre-arbitre, mais tout est déjà tracé. Il y a un seul Elu par millénaire. Tu es celle de celui-ci.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu es exceptionnelle, ta situation est sans précédents. Tu es celle qui pouvait le plus se rapprochait du statut d'Elu.

-Et qu'est-ce un Elu ?

-Vois ça comme un ange.

-Je suis donc…un ange ?

-Oui.

-Mais j'ai toujours été mi-humaine mi-vampire. Comment puis-je être un ange à présent ?

-Ta véritable nature sommeillait en toi depuis que tu es apparu sur Terre. Il fallait un élément déclencheur. Nous savions que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard, mais seul toi pouvait décider quand. Comme je te l'ai dit, vous avez votre libre-arbitre.

-J'ai donc toujours été plus ou moins…un ange ? Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je le deviens vraiment ?

-Oui. Voir ton père mourir devant tes yeux et ta mère qui tôt ou tard subirait le même sort, t'as poussé à te sacrifier pour elle. Pour ta famille. Pour tes amis. Ce sentiment extraordinairement fort, celui d'avoir tes parents et toi réunis pour toujours et heureux, a réveillé ton pouvoir.

-Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je vais retourner avec eux ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es promu à de grandes choses. Tu vas tout réparer.

-Mais comment? je ne sais pas comment utiliser mes pouvoirs ? Et que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Resterai-je un ange ? Ou serais-je encore moitié humaine moitié vampire ?

-Trop de questions ma fille. La seule chose que tu dois savoir est que nous serons avec toi, tout le temps. Tu ne seras plus un vampire une fois là bas. Tu seras une humaine, avec quelques pouvoirs dus à ton statut d'Elu. Tu seras immortelle. Ta progéniture sera humaine également. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais je te promets que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ta lignée sera également immortelle mais ils n'auront pas de pouvoir car tu es la seule Elue. Maintenant va ! Une fois là bas, tu sauras quoi faire, tu le sentiras.

Lux Domini avait disparu, le néant où je me trouvais s'effaçait également, pour laisser place à des couleurs vives. J'étais de retour dans la salle Royale des Volturis. Cette fois-ci, j'étais au centre, dans les airs. Je rouvris les yeux pour trouver tout le monde figé. Certains étaient effrayés, d'autres stupéfaits, d'autres admiratifs, ou peut-être un mélange des trois. Je restais dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres du sol. Le maître de la lumière avait raison, je savais exactement quoi faire. J'allai tout réparer. Maintenant que j'étais l'élue, je devais avoir foi en mon pouvoir, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Quel est mon pouvoir me direz-vous ? Eh bien, ce n'est autre que celui de la vérité.

J'ai subi une réincarnation , alors procédons à présent à une grande purification!

Chapitre 19

Changement

_Point de vue Jasper_

Nous étions en train de nous battre lorsque tout à coup nous entendîmes un bruit sourd retentir. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qu'est-ce qui en été à l'origine. Ce que je vis était immonde, cruel. Mon frère était étendu sur le sol, démembré. Oh non ! Il était mort ! C'est impossible. Tué par sa propre femme, par Bella de plus ! Elle serait anéantie si elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Mais je ne comprends pas, elle n'a plus son collier autour du cou, donc elle ne devrait plus être hypnotisée ? Peut-être Carlisle avait-il raison, le sort est resté trop longtemps. Et Nessie…pauvre Nessie…Elle avait assisté à la scène, voir sa mère démembrer son père devant ses yeux. C'est traumatisant à vie ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il comme cela sur les Cullen ? Ne méritons-nous pas de vivre enfin heureux ? En paix ? Personne ne réalisait encore qu'il était mort jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée et ma femme poussent un cri strident, un cri de mort…

Je pense que ce fut ce qui nous réveilla, ce qui nous mit une claque en plein visage. Edward Cullen, mon bien aimé frère, un fils exemplaire, un père formidable et un mari aimant et attentionné, est décédé. Alors que nous allions venir aider Renesmée, Aro donna l'ordre à son armée qui s'était figée en même temps que nous d'en finir. Nous n'avions plus le temps, il fallait que nous les exterminions une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais Renesmée…ma nièce était seule face à la mort de son père, seule face à l'état de sa mère, seule face à Aro. Allions-nous nous en sortir ?

C'est là qu'une chose incroyable se produisit, je n'ai jamais vu cela de toute mon existence. C'était magique…

Renesmée était dans les airs, elle volait ! Mais ce n'était pas tout: une lumière émanait d'elle, elle brillait de mille feux comme un…comme un ange. Cette lumière nous aveugla tous, nous ne voyions plus rien. Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, mais lorsque nous rouvrîmes nos yeux, ma nièce se trouvait au centre, elle voltigeait toujours. Elle avait les yeux blanc. Ses cheveux avaient changé. Ils était plus long, plus clairs encore. Sa peau n'était plus aussi translucide, elle était juste laiteuse, comme celle d'un bébé. Ses yeux désormais avaient retrouvé la vue, mais ils n'étaient plus vert noisettes, non, ils étaient d'un bleu céleste. Un bleu symbolisant pureté, et vérité. Nous étions tous sous le charme, personne n'osait bouger ou émettre un son. Elle flottait tel un ange, en robe longue, blanche et en mousseline, cette lumière émanant de son corps toujours aussi puissante.

-Vous ! Dit-elle, brisant le silence. Vous tous présents ici. Ecoutez-moi. Je suis venue réparer vos fautes, je suis venue vous purifier. Je m'appelle Renesmée Carlie Cullen, et vous avez brisez ma famille.

A ces mots, quelques un prient peur et reculèrent.

-Vous avez blessez mes amis, ma famille, vous avez ensorcelé ma mère et vous avez tué mon père !

Ils reculèrent encore plus.

-Mais je ne suis pas là pour le venger. Je suis là, comme je l'ai dit, pour vous purifier. Depuis des siècles, les Volturis règnent en vous faisant croire qu'ils représentent justice , liberté et équité. Mais ce n'est qu'un abominable mensonge. Ils ne vivent que pour le pouvoir. Tout ce qui pourrait leur nuire doit être détruit, tout ce qui a une quelconque valeur doit leur appartenir. Les cullen n'étaient pas un clan de vampires comme les autres. Nous sommes une famille. Et ça, Aro, Marcus et Caïus, vous ne l'avez jamais admit. Vous n'avez jamais admit qu'un amour tel que le notre puisse exister, surtout pour notre espèce. Maintenant que tout a été dit, il est temps d'agir.

J'étais tellement fier de Renesmée, elle avait si bien parler. Mais si ma famille et moi étions admiratifs, la plupart était effrayée.

-Je ne peux pas décider pour vous alors je vous laisse le choix : Les volturis ne doivent plus régner. Alors décidez, vous êtes pour un monde où tout le monde est heureux et ne vit plus sous la peur, ou pour un monde où les volturis dirigent et contrôlent tout. Je veux une réponse maintenant, que ceux qui sont avec moi avancent.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, où l'armée des Volturis réfléchissait. Les Cullen et nos amis avancèrent, cela allait de soi.

-Il est hors de question qu'une gamine nous dise quoi faire ! Rugit Aro. Ne l'écoutez pas ! Restez avec mes frères et moi ! Le bonheur n'existe que si quelqu'un est là pour tout contrôler !

-Bien, tu as émit ton point de vue Aro. Maintenant tais-toi.

Renesmée lui avait dit d'une telle façon de se taire qu'il n'arriva pas à remuer ses lèvres, comme si une magie les sceller.

-Décidez, c'est l'heure.

Les trois quarts du peu de l'armée qui restait avança. Le quart restant, dont Jane bien sûr, alla se positionner du côté d'Aro et de ses frères.

-Maintenant que je sais qui est avec et qui est contre moi, je vais procéder à un petit…nettoyage.

Un immense nuage blanc enveloppa la pièce entière. Je sentis comme un courant d'air chaud me traverser l'âme. Et lorsque il ressortit de mon corps, je me sentis…libre. Etais-ce cela la purification dont elle parlait ?

Le nuage se dissipa et la pièce redevint comme avant. Oh ! C'est incroyable ! Je n'avais plus aucune blessure, mes habits avaient été remplacés par un pantalon blanc large en toile et une chemise de la même façon. Je n'avais pas une seule égratignure. Lorsque je me retournais pour voir le reste de la salle, je remarquais que je n'étais pas le seul. Tout le monde était en blanc, et toute trace de bataille avait disparue. Seuls Aro, Marcus, Caïus et leurs fidèles étaient restés les mêmes.

-Vous êtes purifiés mes amis. Ceux qui ont choisis la vérité, ceux qui ont choisis la liberté, ceux qui ont choisis d'être à mes côtés sont guéris. Guéris du mal et des blessures qui les rongeait. Alors ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers ceux qui étaient contre elle. Etes-vous toujours aussi sûrs de la voie que vous avez choisi?

Il ne fallait pas plus de temps pour qu'ils se décident, ils nous rejoignirent tous, sauf les trois frères et Jane.

-Bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien, continua-t-elle. Je vous aurai tout de même laissé le choix.

Un nouveau nuage s'abattit sur les nouveaux arrivants qui furent également

purifiés.

-Quant à vous quatre, vous n'avez plus qu'un seul choix puisque vous ne voulez pas rejoindre la vérité. Je vais vous enlever toute votre force physique, vos dons, il ne vous restera plus que votre soif. Mais vous ne vous nourrirez plus d'humains, seulement d'animaux.

-Jamais ! Cria Aro.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis très cher.

Elle déploya ses mains vers le ciel, comme pour s'aider d'une force supérieure, puis dirigea ses mains vers les volturis et leur envoya une décharge électrique vertigineusement forte.

-Voilà, maintenant vous êtes aussi banal qu'un humain à l'exception que vous vous nourrirez de sang animal.

Ils acquiescèrent sans rechigner. Ma nièce avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires ! Ils dépassaient la raison !

-Maintenant il faut que je fasse une ou deux dernières choses.

Elle dirigea cette fois ses mains vers Bella. Elle récita des paroles d'une langue que personne ne compris, avec une voix rauque qui ne lui appartenait pas. Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa tirade, un voile blanc sortit de la bouche de Bella, comme de la fumée. Puis ses yeux reprirent leur couleur ambre. Elle avait l'air perdue. Elle nous regarda tous avec étonnement, puis ouvrit sa bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir parler lorsqu'elle vit Renesmée. Puis, ce que l'on appréhendait tous, son regard tomba sur le corps inerte de son mari.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Cria-t-elle. PAS TOI NON! PAS TOI ! EDWARDDDDDD !

Elle criait désespérément avant de s'écrouler devant lui . Cette scène me fendit le cœur. Je me tournai vers ma nièce qui à ma plus grande surprise avait un regard calme et un visage posé. Comment pouvait-elle voir les cris désemparés de sa mère en étant de marbre.

-Maman, lève-toi.

Mais cette dernière ne bougea pas et continuait de crier sur le cadavre d'Edward.

-Maman, s'il-te-plaît…

Elle leva alors son visage et regarda sa fille. Elle l'observa quelques minutes et acquiesça. Y avait-il une sorte de connexion entre elles ou rêvais-je ? Mes doutes étaient confirmés car Bella courut vers nous et envoya des tonnes de baisers à sa fille qui était encore en train de planer. Elle ajouta un « merci » à peine audible. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle la remercier je ne comprenais plus rien. Puis, tandis que j'étais dans mes réflexions, une lumière couleur or jaillit des mains de Bella pour percuter de plein fouet le corps d'Edward. Lorsque nous ouvrîmes de nouveau les yeux, les bras, jambes , torse et tête d'Edward flottait au dessus de nous. J'eus envie de vomir, même si pour un vampire ce n'était pas possible. Comment Bella et Renesmée pouvaient-elles supportait un tel spectacle ? Mais je vis que ma nièce avait une expression sérieuse et très concentrée tandis que sa mère souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Est-elle devenue folle?

Soudain, chaque membre se mit à tourner très vite, jusqu'à former un tourbillon blanc. Puis, des lumières de toutes les couleurs giclaient de ce tourbillon. Un vent énorme balaya toute la pièce et explosa dans nos oreilles. Je me permis un regard vers Nessie qui avait l'air très mal en point. Elle avait un filet de sang qui coulait de son nez et elle pleurait. Puis, alors que le vent omniprésent nous perçait les oreilles de plus en plus fort, un faisceau lumineux surgit du corps de ma nièce, peut-être même de son cœur si j'avais bien vu, pour se diriger vers le tourbillon. Nous devînmes aveugle durant quelques instants. A force maintenant, je pense que nous y étions habitués. Lorsque le blanc se dissipa de nos yeux, j'aperçu que Renesmée ne flottait plus dans les airs, elle était étendue par terre, inerte. Toute la pièce la vit, mais ce fut Bella qui réagit en premier et se jeta sur elle.

-Non ! Pas toi aussi ! Je t'en prie mon bébé réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu es tout pour moi ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire un aussi gros effort ! Réveilles-toi ! Cria Bella en la secouant.

Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses paupières.

-Dieu merci, tu es vivante mon bébé, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

-Ne t'en fait pas maman. Je suis là, nous serons comme promis, réunis tous les trois jusqu'à la fin de nos vies.

J'eus une pensée triste pour ma nièce qui devenait folle…elle pensait qu'Edward était encore vivant.

-Tous les trois ? Nessie, ma chérie…ton papa est mort… dit Esmée.

-Qui a dit que j'étais mort maman ? Tu m'as pourtant appris qu'il était mal de mentir.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers cette voix familière. Non ! Improbable ! Inimaginable ! Invraisemblable !

-Edward ! S'écria Bella en courant vers lui.

Elle lui sauta à la gorge tellement fort qu'ils tombèrent tout deux au sol.

-Tu es vivant mon amour ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Que serais-je devenue sans toi ? Et Nessie ?

-Nessie ! Où est-elle ? Demanda Edward.

-Je suis là papa.

Nous reculâmes chacun d'un côté pour laissé un chemin au centre qui amènerait directement Renesmée à ses parents encore étendus par terre. Elle passa entre nous telle une reine, et c'est-ce qu'elle était, notre reine, notre messie, notre ange. Elle tomba à terre et enlaça son père en pleurant.

-Papa, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi mon cœur ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Dit-il en nous regardant tous habillés de blanc. Et pourquoi as-tu les yeux bleus ? Et tes cheveux ? Et cette robe ?

-Papa, ria-t-elle. Une question à la fois. Je suis l'Elue, je suis un ange. J'ai purifié toutes ces âmes, maman n'est plus ensorcelée et toi, eh bien tu es vivant.

-Pourquoi étais-je mort ? Ria-t-il.

-Tu…Renesmée hésita et regarda sa mère. On t'as démembré.

-Quoi ? Qui ?

Elle fit un regard triste vers Bella qui avait compris et sanglota. Edward comprit également.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tu étais sous un sort ce n'est en rien de ta faute. C'est Aro. Où est-il d'ailleurs, je vais le tuer de mes propres mains !

-Non papa, ce n'est plus la peine. Je lui ai tout enlever, son don, sa force. Il n'est un vampire que de nom maintenant. Par contre il se nourrira encore de sang, mais animal ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai fait en sorte que le sang humain le dégoûte.

-Mais comment ?

- Je vais t'expliquer l'interrompit-elle. Je suis un ange je te l'ai dit. Je viens de le découvrir, j'ai été choisie avant ma naissance. C'est parce que ma situation est unique, même Nahuel ne peut prétendre avoir vécu la même chose que moi car je suis née d'un amour et non d'une expérience. J'ai eu la chance de tout réparer. Les Volturis n'existent plus.

-Comment ça ? Ils sont juste derrière ! Et là, il y a partout leur armée, s'exclama Bella.

-Maman, ne t'en fais pas. Les Volturis sont aussi inoffensifs que des petits chatons maintenant. Et quant à leur armée, nous avons tué la plupart, ceux qui restent on décidé de changer, chacun fera sa vie de son côté. Et eux aussi ne se nourriront plus de sang humain.

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai tout raté ! S'exclama Edward. Donc…tu es un ange ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Enfin, tu l'as toujours été pour moi, mais savoir que tu en es réellement un ? Avec des pouvoirs ? Tu m'as…ressuscité !

-Oui. Je t'ai donné une de mes vies papa.

-Oh mon cœur ! Dit-il en enlaçant Nessie. Je suis fier de toi. Regarde, dit-il en balayant la pièce du regard, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tout ça c'est grâce à toi ma fille, ma petite fille…

-Je vous aimes tellement, je veux qu'on vive ensemble, et heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps !

-Avec tes pouvoirs chérie, je pense que l'on vivra longtemps, pouffa Bella.

-Non, à partir d'aujourd'hui je n'utiliserai plus aucun de mes pouvoirs. Je suis humaine…

-Quoi ? Tu n'es plus à moitié vampire ? S'exclama sa mère.

-Donc tu n'as plus ta rapidité ni ta force ? Et ton don… ajouta tristement Edward.

-Non, plus rien du tout. Je suis une humaine comme les autres, avec quelques pouvoirs d'ange cachés mais que je n'utiliserai plus.

-Cela veut donc dire que tu vas m…

-Non, interrompit-elle. Je ne vais pas mourir maman, je suis immortelle. Mais je ne me nourrirai plus de sang, je n'aurai plus la même force qu'avant, je me blesserai facilement…

-Mais je serai là pour faire en sorte que ça arrive le moins souvent.

Nous nous retournâmes vers la voix qui venait de parler. Jacob ! Heureusement, lui aussi avait subi la purification de ma nièce. Il s'avança dans le chemin que nous avions laissé au centre en souriant. Mais une chose incroyable se produisit: Nessie qui d'habitude lui aurait sauté au cou ou l'aurait embrassé sur la joue, heureuse de le voir, restait assise, pétrifiée. J'avais eu ma dose de phénomènes paranormaux aujourd'hui, que se passait-il donc ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Savait-elle ce qui se passait ? Bon, si je voulais avoir ma réponse, il me faudrait regarder le couple. Jacob lui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, il avait l'air…déçu ? Pensait-t-il que Nessie n'était pas heureuse de le revoir ? Mais non c'est impossible. J'observis alors ma nièce. Elle commençait à se lever doucement, puis s'avança tout aussi lentement vers Jake. Sa démarche était gracieuse, sa longue robe blanche trainant derrière elle. On se serait presque cru à un mariage. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, analysant chacun de ses traits. Il y avait une sorte de connexion car elle ne voulait pas cligner du regard, comme si elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette d'un spectacle extraordinaire qui se déroulait dans les iris de Jacob. Je pense que j'étais encore le seul avec les Volturis à ne pas avoir compris, car toute ma famille, ainsi que nos amis souriaient. Bella était aux anges, et bizarrement, Edward était plus réservé. Alors que j'allais demander ce qui se passait, Nessie fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendue. Elle se pencha et embrassa Jacob sur la bouche ! Non, est-ce que j'avais mal vu ? Mes yeux me jouaient-ils maintenant des tours ? Pourtant, j'avais beau les frotter, et les ouvrir en grand, j'avais toujours la même vision devant moi: Renesmée Cullen embrassant goulument Jacob Black. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jake rayonnait. Il murmura un « enfin » avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Edward se racla la gorge, gêné, mais Bella lui donna un coup qui le fit taire pour de bon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je à Alice. Renesmée est-elle tombée sur la tête ?

-Oh, mais quel idiot ! C'est de l'amour ça !

-Je sais mais comment se fait-il qu'elle l'aime alors qu'il y a encore quelques heures, il n'était que le grand frère pour elle ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je viens d'assister en direct à une imprégnation, c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma ma femme.

Toujours excitée, elle ne changera jamais. Mais je l'aime tellement. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa. Ce fut tantôt tendre, tantôt sauvage. Je devais sentir qu'elle était là, avec moi. Je pense que la majorité de la salle avait eu la même idée que nous car à présent, tout le monde embrassait sa moitié. Leur amour était-il contagieux à ce point ?

Imprégnation hein ? Eh bien. Il…était temps en fait. Le pauvre loup s'était imprégnée d'elle il y a 8 ans de cela, il fallait bien qu'elle lui rende un jour l'appareil ! Je n'aimerai quand même pas être à la place de mon frère. Pourtant il réagissait plutôt bien. Il leur souriait à présent. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi Ness s'imprègne-t-elle seulement maintenant de Jacob ?

Comme si Edward avait lu dans mes pensées, il vint vers notre troupe avec Bella et nous dit.

-Je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'elle ne soit plus un vampire. Maintenant qu'elle est humaine, l'imprégnation peut avoir lieu.

-Oui, continua Carlisle, je crois que c'était le fait d'être un vampire qui l'empêcher de s'imprégner de Jacob.

-Comme une barrière c'est ça ? Dit Rosalie.

-Oui, je pense aussi. Mais maintenant qu'elle est humaine, elle réagit normalement, ajouta Bella.

-Et toi Eddy…Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Emett.

-Edward Emett! Edward !

-Même revenu d'entre les morts et tu es toujours aussi coincé ! Ria Emett.

Edward passa outre cette remarque et continua.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire si, bien sûr, il y a une part de moi qui est plutôt jalouse et triste que sa fille l'ait remplacée par un autre homme. Mais je suis contente car elle ne pouvait trouver mieux que Jacob pour la protéger et l'aimer.

-Tu te trompes papa, répondit Renesmée qui venait vers nous aux bras de Jacob, je ne te remplacerai jamais. Tu seras toujours l'homme le plus important de ma vie. Mais tu vas devoir faire une petite place dans mon cœur pour Jacob aussi ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Nous embrassâmes tous le nouveau couple, en leur donnant notre bénédiction, puis nous nous jetâmes sur Edward ! Nous nous étions retenus car nous voulions lui laisser un moment d'intimité avec sa femme et sa fille, mais c'était si bon de le ravoir parmi nous !

De longues minutes après, Renesmée reprit sa place dans les airs pour nous parler.

-Ecoutez-moi! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez tous choisis ici d'être purifiés. Vous n'aurez à présent, plus à vous inquiétez pour votre soif. J'ai lancé un sort qui vous fera dégoûter du sang humain, il y a eu assez d'innocents morts comme ça !

Elle se tourna vers les Dénalis.

- Nous vous avons toujours considéré comme faisant parti de notre famille. Je tiens encore à vous remercier de vous être battus à nos côtés. Merci d'avoir choisi la vérité. Tanya, je voudrai aussi ajouter que malgré les tensions qu'il y a entre toi et ma mère, tu as su nous prouver aujourd'hui que tu étais passée au dessus de ça, alors un grand merci à toi, et sache que je te considère à présent comme une tante pour moi, au même titre que Rosalie ou Alice.

-Eh ! S'écria ma femme.

-Bon, presque au même titre ! Ria ma nièce.

-Merci Renesmée, c'est un honneur pour moi, répondit Tanya.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Egyptiens.

-Je ne vous connais pas très bien, mais je sais que vous vous êtes toujours porté volontaires pour nous aider ma famille et moi. Merci pour tout.

-Non, merci à toi ! Maintenant ça ne sera plus un supplice pour nous de nous trouver avec des humains, répondit Amun.

Puis vint le tour des Amazones.

-Safrina, tes illusions vont me manquer, surtout que maintenant j'ai perdu mon don. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme une grande sœur. Je tiens à te remercier, toi et tes sœurs, d'être venues en aide à ma famille.

Ces dernières acquiescèrent en souriant.

-Charlotte, Peter, Elisabeth, Kirsten, Sophia, Robert, et Eric. Vous avez prêté main forte à ma mère alors que vous ne la connaissiez même pas ! Votre sens du devoir est époustouflant et je vous en remercie.

-Ce n'est rien. Merci encore à toi ma chérie ! Répondit Elisabeth.

-Mes petits loups, vous avez toujours été là pour ma mère, pour moi, pour ma famille. Et certains osent encore prétendre que nous sommes ennemis ? Il n'y a meilleur exemple de fraternité entre loups et vampires que nous ! Merci mes amis.

- Tu es la bienvenue Renesmée ! Tu as toujours représenté un lien sacré qui nous unissait aux vampires puisque Jacob s'était imprégné de toi. Maintenant que ça l'ait également pour toi, je ne vois pas en quoi nous ne pourrions pas former une seule grande famille ! S'exprima Sam.

- Merci, tes mots me vont droit au cœur. Pour vous autres, ici présents. Vous avez choisi d'être libre, de mener votre vie comme bon vous semble et d'essayer de faire le bien. Je sais que vous ne dépasserez jamais vos limites, j'y veillerai.

- Ne t'en fait pas Renesmée, intervint Renata. J'ai toujours été manipulée par Aro et ses frères, mais à présent je ne me ferai plus jamais berner. Je ne toucherai plus à un cheveux d'un humain. J'essayerai de vivre en communion avec eux, et la nature. Je pense parler au nom de tous mes semblables !

Des « oui ! » furent criés dans toute la salle. Nessie avait accomplis de grande choses. Elle avait changé à jamais l'univers des vampires.

-Quant à vous, continua-t-elle en regardant Aro, Marcus, Caïus et Jane. Vous avez assez semé le mal comme ça. Je vais effacer vos mémoires. Vous ne saurez plus qui vous êtes, comment vous vous appelez, ni quelles horreurs vous avez faites dans ce monde. Vous serez simplement des vampires sans aucun pouvoir, aucune force, seulement votre soif pour le sang animal. Vous vous recréerez une vie, je vous laisse cette seconde chance. Vous ne la méritez pas, mais je sais que cette fois-ci, vous ne ferez aucun mal.

Elle les regarda, récita encore une fois des paroles d'une langue inconnue. Puis elle souffla dans leur direction. Ils eurent un moment le souffle coupé, puis , comme si c'était la première fois, respirèrent à nouveau. Ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien. Renesmée tapa des mains, et ils disparurent.

-Là où je les ai envoyé ils ne feront aucun mal, ils seront ensemble et commenceront une nouvelle vie. Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous effacer la mémoire à tous. Lorsque vous vous réveillerez, vous serez chacun dans votre nouvelle vie, accompagné de votre clan bien sûr, de votre compagne ou compagnon. Vous ne vous rappellerez pas de ce qui s'est passé ici. Pour vous, boire du sang animal sera naturel, comme si vous l'aviez toujours fait. Au revoir mes amis, je veillerez toujours sur vous.

Elle tapa des mains et la moitié de la salle disparue. Il n'y avait plus que les Dénalis, la meute et ma famille.

-Vous êtes tous ma famille, j'hésite encore à vous effacer la mémoire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Pour nous, ça ne pose aucuns problème Renesmée, au contraire nous voudrions oublier toutes les horreurs d'aujourd'hui et repartir à notre ancienne vie. La seule chose que nous regretterons c'est de savoir tout ce que tu as fait pour nous et l'ange que tu es devenu, dit Eléazar.

-Bien, alors au revoir. Je vous reverrai très bientôt !

Elle tapa dans ses mains et ils disparurent. Elle nous regarda ensuite.

- Ca me sera très difficile de vous mentir, mais cela vous sera aussi bénéfique de reprendre à zéro, comme si la journée d'aujourd'hui n'existait pas.

-Je pense avoir une idée, dis-je. Nessie, tu peux tous nous effacer la mémoire, car ce que tu es devenue ne change rien à nos yeux, tu es et restera toujours notre petite nièce, et petite-fille, dis-je en regardant mes parents. Je suis d'accord pour que tu m'envoies à Forks à nouveau.

La meute et le reste de ma famille approuva. Seuls Edward, Bella et Jacob resteraient avec Nessie. Quoi qu'ils décident, je sais qu'ils feront le bon choix.

-D'accord, alors je vous retrouve dans quelques instants. Mais avant, je dois modifier quelques choses dans votre subconscient.

Elle récita encore quelques paroles. Mais je ne vis aucune différence.

-Voilà, continua-t-elle. Comme ça, vous ne vous poserez aucune questions quant au fait que je sois maintenant avec Jake ou que je ne sois plus un vampire. Pour vous, ça sera normal.

Puis elle tapa des mains et nous disparûmes.

Chapitre 20

Un nouveau départ

_Point de vue Bella_

Cette salle paraissait tellement vide tout à coup. Il n'y avait plus que mon mari, mon meilleur ami et ma fille. Elle regagna la terre ferme et vint nous enlacer en sanglotant.

-Papa, maman , Jake. Je ne sais pas comment faire…je n'aurai pas le courage d'effacer vos mémoires… Mais ça sera tellement plus facile pour vous. Je me sens égoïste.

-Mais non mon cœur, tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse, regarde ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ! M'exclamai-je.

-Et puis, tu n'es pas forcé de nous effacer la mémoire, ajouta Jacob.

-Oui, il a raison Nessie. Nous pourrions être les trois seules personnes à connaître ton secret. Nous ne le révèlerons jamais, nous ferons comme si nous n'avions jamais passé cette journée, continua Edward.

Nessie paru réfléchir quelques instants. Elle avait ce même pli sur le front que son père lorsqu'elle pesait le pur et le contre.

-Il me semble que c'est envisageable. Mais en êtes-vous sûrs ? Car je n'utiliserai plus jamais mes pouvoirs…

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois et acquiesçâmes.

-Oui, fîmes-nous en chœur.

-Bon, alors il faut instaurer quelques règles. Mais quittons d'abord cet endroit sinistre.

Elle tapa des mains et nous nous retrouvâmes assis dans un avion, en première classe, habillés normalement.

-Waw ! Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas emmenés directement à Forks? Demanda Jacob.

-Je voulais profiter du vol pour vous parler des règles.

- Tu as bien fait, vas-y nous t'écoutons ma puce, répondit Edward.

-Tout d'abord, personne ne doit savoir que je suis l'Elu, que j'ai des pouvoirs.

-Bien sûr, dis-je.

-Ensuite, Vous ferez comme si cette journée n'a jamais, j'insiste sur le jamais, existé. Nous ne sommes jamais allé à Volterra, maman n'a jamais été ensorcelé par ce collier que j'ai d'ailleurs effacé de leurs mémoires, je ne suis jamais sortit avec ce…Vincent, ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût. En fait, vos derniers souvenirs doivent dater du Bal. Ah et papa, maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis ta fille, je pense que tu devrais démissionner. Je ne t'oblige à rien faire mais il faut bien qu'il y en ait un de nous deux qui quitte, sinon les rumeurs ne vont jamais cesser.

-Je comprends, il vaut mieux que tu finisses ton année là bas, il reste de toutes façons quelques mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Psychologue dans un lycée rempli de jeunes filles en chaleur ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi ! Ria mon mari alors que je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Je préfère nettement rester avec ma femme, plus jamais nous ne serons séparé ! Continua-t-il avant de m'embrasser. Nous fûmes interrompus par le raclement de gorge de notre fille.

-Ben tu ne t'es pas gênée toute à l'heure avec Jake toi ! Se défendit Edward.

Renesmée devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Je…suis désolée. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. C'est comme si tous mes gestes étaient téléguidés, je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis amoureuse de Jake, et que je ne pourrai vivre sans lui, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Ce fut à leur tour de s'embrasser langoureusement avant que mon mari ne toussote. Nous partîmes dans un éclat de rire général.

-Bien, reprenons-en avec les règles. Pour la meute et la famille, je suis humaine. Ils ne se poseront pas plus de questions, c'est une évidence pour eux, comme le soleil qui se lève à l'Est. Je veux dire, ils savent très bien comment s'est déroulée ma naissance, que j'étais mi humaine, mi vampire. Mais maintenant je suis juste humaine.

-Tu es sûre qu'ils ne se douteront de rien ? Demandai-je quand même.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour vous de mentir à tout le monde. Mais il faudra le faire, vivre avec ce que l'on a vu, ce que l'on a subi. Eux seront juste heureux de nous voir arriver ensemble d'un voyage en Italie.

-Quoi ? Mais ils vont avoir peur ! Croire que les Vo…

-Non ! M'interrompit-elle. Les Volturis n'existent plus ! Pour eux, ils n'ont jamais existé ! C'est un simple petit séjour que nous avons pris après le bal d'automne. Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, j'ai tout arrangé.

-Donc, pour eux c'est juste…logique ? Que tu sois humaine et avec Jacob? Demanda Edward.

-Oui. Simple comme bonjour. Je suis devenue humaine il y a un an. En fait, vous aviez tous cru que comme Nahuel, je serai entièrement vampire à ma majorité physique, or il s'est passé le contraire, mais je reste immortelle.

-C'est donc pour cela que tu ne l'a jamais atteint ! Tu étais prédestinée à être un ange ! Nous avions tellement peur ton père et moi, que tu sois encore hybride, que tu grandisses encore.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas maman. Les anges ne meurent pas. Je peux choisir quand arrêter de vieillir, riai-je. Pour les règles je pense que j'ai tout dit.

-Je voudrai ajouter quelque chose, dit Edward. Je pense que les habitants de Forks commencent à se poser des questions par rapport à Carlisle qui n'a pas pris une ride depuis toutes ces années, et aussi par rapport à notre famille. Nous emménagerons en Alaska, à la fin de l'année. Nous en avions longuement parlé avec le reste de la famille…

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta ma fille. Je commence à m'ennuyer ici. Tara et Pam vont un peu me manquer mais je me ferais sûrement de nouvelles amies là-bas.

-Et moi dans l'histoire ? Demanda Jake affligé.

-Oh, mais jacobinet, crois-tu que je pourrai vivre éloigné de toi mon cœur ? Tu viens avec nous bien sûr !

-Cela va de soi, ajoutai-je.

-Mouai, dit mon mari.

Je lui lançais un regard furieux. Il se ravisa et dit aussitôt.

- Non, enfin je veux dire, bien sûr que tu peux venir avec nous. Mais comment feras-tu avec la meute?

-Je leur parlerai. Ils comprennent ce qu'est l'imprégnation, on ne peut pas rester loin de son âme-sœur. Et pour vous il est impossible de rester plus longtemps, alors je vous suivrai. Je pourrai revenir les voir souvent. Je muterai et ça sera rapide d'aller jusqu'à Forks. 4 heures maximum sous ma forme lupine. Je pourrai donc me permettre de leur rendre visite une fois par quinzaine.

-Ca me semble être une bonne idée. C'est d'accord alors ! Dit Edward.

Cela me faisait réellement plaisir que mon mari le prenne aussi bien, lui qui a toujours été surprotecteur envers notre fille, il laissait Jake et Renesmée s'aimer.

Il faudra commencer à construire une nouvelle maison à Juneau, capitale de l'Alaska. Nous avions opté pour cette ville car les Dénalis s'y trouvaient également. Nous pourrions être voisins qui sait ?

Nous étions enfin arrivés à l'aéroport de Seattle. Cette fois-ci, ma fille nous amena devant la villa.

-Oh, attendez avant d'entrer je dois faire une dernière chose.

Elle claqua des doigts et ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Il redevinrent vert noisette. Ses cheveux reprirent la même forme et la même couleur.

-C'est juste pour que ça fasse plausible, dit-elle.

-J'aimais bien tes cheveux plus longs, dit Jake.

Elle l'embrassa et lui dis.

-Moi je t'aime tout court mon amour.

-Moi aussi.

-Bon les tourtereaux, vous pouvez éviter de faire ça devant chez nous. C'est déjà assez traumatisant de vous savoir ensemble après tout ce temps où tu repoussais ses avances Ness, dit Emett en sortant de la Villa.

Ah, il n'avait pas changé, les derniers évènement lui étaient complètement étrangers désormais. Toute la famille nous sauta au cou, nous souhaitant la bienvenue.

-Alors, dit Rosalie en s'asseyant dans le salon, comment c'était Venise ?

-Parfait, répondit ma fille.

-J'imagine, la ville des amoureux…ajouta Alice rêveuse. Oh Jasper, je veux y aller aussi !

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour !

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, reprit Renesmée. Jake va partir avec nous à Juneau !

-Oh, c'est formidable ! Répondit Esmée. Tu seras le bienvenu parmi nous mon garçon.

-Oué, une personne de plus que je pourrai défier ! S'enthousiasma Emett.

-Donc c'est sûr maintenant ? Nous allons vraiment quitter ? Dis-je.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle. Les médecins me regardent de plus en plus bizarrement. Nous quitterons comme nous l'avions prévu à la fin de l'année, le temps que ma petite-fille chérie finisse son année.

-De toutes façons, une fois là bas, tu n'auras pas besoin je pense de passer ta terminale. Tu es largement en avance sur eux, dis mon mari à Nessie.

-Oui, tu pourrais venir à l'université avec nous ? Continua Alice contente.

-Oui, cela me semble être une excellente idée, comme cela je t'aurais avec moi tout le temps ! Dis-je tout aussi excitée qu'Alice.

-Mais c'est nul de refaire ses études encore ! Moi j'ai arrêté à 16 ans et je n'ai plus rien à apprendre… Dit Jacob en boudant.

-Je t'aiderai mon bébé, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser toute seule, dans une université remplie de garçons!

Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de s'écrier.

-Finalement j'aime bien l'école ! Je viendrai !

Nous explosâmes de rire.

-Il nous reste du temps pour tout organiser, ajouta Carlisle.

-Oui, mais j'ai trop hâte ! Ajouta Alice avec son impatience habituelle. Je vais décoré toutes vos chambres !

-A ça, tu me laisses faire la mienne ! Répondit Rosalie.

-D'accord, c'est seulement parce que je sais que nous avons le même goût. Par contre pour vous autre, je m'occupe de tout.

Nous balançâmes nos têtes de droite à gauche, découragés.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Nous oubliions peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer. Mon père passa nous voir, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne ressentis rien. Ni tentation, ni soif, ni retenue. C'était comme si j'étais avec un autre vampire, et tout ça c'était grâce au pouvoir de ma fille chérie. Sam et Emilie vinrent juste après le départ de Charlie. Ils amenèrent avec eux quelques desserts, pour Jake et Nessie qui les appréciaient beaucoup. C'était le moment ou jamais pour Jacob de leur annoncer son départ prochain.

-Sam, je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Oui, je t'écoute Jacob, répondit-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

-Comme tu le sais, je suis fou amoureux de Nessie, c'est mon imprégnée, et…elle m'aime aussi ! Dit-il encore heureux.

Sam ria et répondit.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien mec ! On dirait que tu viens d'apprendre qu'elle t'aimait aussi ? Continua-t-il en riant.

S'il savait.

-Je…bégaya Jacob qui venait d'être découvert.

-Jacob est encore fatigué du vol je pense, reprit Nessie. Ce qu'il essaye de te dire, c'est que nous pouvons pas être séparé.

-Mais je le sais ça aussi les enfants ! Venez-en au fait.

-Eh bien voilà, intervint Jacob, les Cullen ne peuvent plus rester à Forks. Les habitants commencent à se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ils vont emménager à la fin de l'année en Alaska.

-Donc Nessie reste ici avec nous c'est ça que tu veux me dire ?

Il n'envisageait pas encore ce qui allait se passer le pauvre.

-Non, je vais aller avec elle.

La bombe était lâchée. Sam était bouche bée.

-Mais Jake ! Tu as un devoir ici avec ta meute, et puis tu sais que tu as une place importante, c'est toi qui devrait être le chef ! S'emporta Sam.

Emilie essaya de le calmer.

-Mon chéri, Nessie ne peut pas laisser sa famille et rester avec nous. Jacob a aussi un devoir envers elle, oublie eux minutes la meute.

Décidément, Emilie était encore plus adorable que je ne le pensais.

-Sam, il est hors de question que je laisse mon bébé ici. Elle viendra avec nous, lança Edward.

-Oui sam, ne t'en fait pas Jacob sera bien avec nous, il fait d'ores et déjà parti de la famille ! Continuai-je.

-Sam, je te parle d'imprégné à imprégné. Si Emilie devait absolument quitter la raison pour une raison inconnue. Ne la suivrais-tu pas ?

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Je ne…je…oui. Oui je la suivrai.

-Me comprends-tu maintenant ?

-Oui Jacob. Désolé j'ai fait passé la meute avant ton amour pour ta compagne. J'ai parlé sous le coup de la surprise.

-Donc ça ne te dérange pas ? Que je m'en aille avec eux ?

-Non. Je vais l'annoncer au reste de la meute. Ton père est-il au courant ?

-Non, mais il comprendra. Et puis maintenant qu'il a Rachel et Paul avec lui, il ne sera pas seul…

-Bon…Tu vas nous manquer Jake…

-Vous aussi Sam. Mais nous ne partons pas maintenant, il nous reste encore 8 mois à passer ensemble ! Et puis même en Alaska, je reviendrai vous voir souvent !

-Ah bon ! Dit Sam avec un visage illuminé.

-Ben oui gros bêta. Tu pensais qu'une fois là bas je vous oublierai ? Je viendrai une fois toute les deux semaines. Je continuerai mon devoir envers la meute.

-Ce que tu viens de me dire me fait vraiment chaud cœur. Merci Jacob, merci au non des Quileutes.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Désolé de m'être emporté toute à l'heure, toi et Nessie méritez ce qu'il y a de mieux. Sinon, dit-il en se tournant vers Renesmée, c'est pour quand le mariage ?

Celle-ci qui était en train de boire un verre de lait manqua de s'étouffer avec. Je lui tapai le dos pour qu'elle arrête de tousser, d'autant plus que maintenant elle est humaine, elle est plus fragile…

-Non mais ça va pas Sam ! Ils sont ensemble depuis peu et tu penses déjà au mariage ! S'énerva mon mari.

-Pour moi deux ans ce n'est pas peu, continua Sam.

Cette fois-ci c'est Jacob qui recracha le contenu de son verre d'eau, alors qu'Emett et le reste de la famille riait discrètement.

-Jake, es-tu sûr que ça va ? Je veux dire tu es bizarre. On dirait que ton couple avec Nessie est nouveau.

Mon mari et nous nous regardâmes.

-Sam, ne fais vraiment pas attention à Jake. Il faut le comprendre, je l'ai tellement repoussé durant 6 ans qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous soyons ensemble, même si cela fait deux années.

Nessie prononça la durée de leur relation en regarant Jacob et en accentuant sur chaque syllabe. Elle avait omis de nous dire qu'elle leur avait planté cette idée dans la tête, deux ans ! Quand même !

-Bon, on change de sujet de conversation ? Dit Esmée.

Toujours là pour arranger les choses, je l'aimais comme ma mère et Nessie la considérait plus comme sa grand-mère que Renée qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-Demain tu reprends l'école Nessie. Que dirais-tu d'une séance relaxation ? Alice, fidèle à elle-même.

-Tu entends quoi par là ?

-pédicure, manucure, coiffure, masques, massage, maquillage… comme habitude quoi !

-Oh, mais moi je voulais rester avec mon jacobinet !

-Hahahahaha ! Explosa de rire Emett. Jacobinet ? C'est nouveau ça ! Minet, minet, minet ! Dit-il à l'adresse de Jake. Tu viens mon chaton ? Tu veux ton pâté?

Jacob émit un grognement.

-Eh bien, nessie dis moi ton chat à la rage ou quoi ?

Nous explosâmes de rire, même Sam et Emilie. Nessie essayait de se cacher mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aussi.

-Bon, on vous laisse ! A bientôt ! Dit Sam en sortant avec sa femme.

-Je vais…y aller aussi, dit jacob mal à l'aise.

-C'est nouveau ça aussi ! Reprit Emett.

-Quoi encore ? S'énerva Jacob.

-Eh bien, dit Rosalie cette fois-ci. D'habitude Jacob passe la nuit ici non ?

-QUOI ? S'écria Edward. JAKE PASSE LA NUIT ICI ?

-Non mais là c'est vraiment trop bizarre ! On dirait que ce voyage a effacé la moitié de votre mémoire ! Dit Alice.

-Vous n'avez pas attrapé quelque chose là-bas? continua Carlisle.

-Non papa. Je…bégaya Edward qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

Renesmée nous fit son plus beau sourire. Elle avait donc prévu le coup la petite coquine. Edward le comprit également car il la regardait d'un regard qui disait qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Elle gloussa et prit Jake par la main.

-A demain matin, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Et où vont-ils cette fois-ci ? S'énerva Edward.

-Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi mon fils. Es-tu sûr que tu te portes bien ? Dit Carlisle.

-Ne vous en faites pas Carlisle. Edward est juste encore chamboulé par la venue de Jake avec nous en Alaska. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit …essayais-je de reprendre.

Je le pris par la main et le menai vers notre ancienne chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il lança un coup de poing dans le mur.

-Edward, calme-toi.

-Mais elle s'est bien foutue de nous ! Elle leur a fait croire que Jake passait tout le temps la nuit avec elle ! Et en plus dans notre cottage !

-Quoi ? Notre cottage ? Dis-je choquée.

-Oui j'ai lu dans les pensées de Jasper que le cottage était devenu leur résidence permanente.

-Et nous ?

-Eh bien, nous avons gentiment décidé de reprendre cette chambre car de toute façon nous ne dormons pas. Alors encore une fois gentiment, nous leur avons laissé le cottage pour eux tous seuls et ça ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde !

Je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher, j'explosai de rire .

-Et ça te fait rire en plus ? Dit mon mari.

-C'est juste que…dis-je entre deux rires, qu'elle est vraiment maligne. Elle nous a bluffait ! Elle savait qu'on ne pourrait rien faire devant la famille tout était calculé.

-Ce n'est pas ta fille pour rien, dit-il, prêt à rire aussi.

-Nous l'avons conçue ensemble, tu t'en souviens ? Dis-je en lui effleurant le torse des doigts.

Il gémit.

-Non, je ne m'en rappelle plus…dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-Eh bien, c'est dommage… Je vais malheureusement devoir te rafraîchir la mémoire… continuai-je en déposant des petits baisers sur sa bouche.

-Oui, montre-moi comment nous avons fait Bella, ici et maintenant.

-Heureusement que les chambres sont insonorisées ! Dis-je en pouffant.

Il grogna et me jeta sur le lit sans ménagement.

-C'est que vous devenez sauvage Mr Cullen !

-C'est juste que je commence à avoir des flashs du soir où nous avons conçu notre fille et voyez-vous, Mme Cullen, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Il arracha mon pull et le jeta par terre. Il fit sauter le bouton de mon pantalon et me l'enleva en un mouvement. J'étais à présent en sous-vêtements devant lui, alors qu'il était tout habillé.

-Si je m'en rappelle bien Mr Cullen, ce soir là vous n'étiez pas habillé…

-Alors, faites-en sorte que je ne le sois plus…me dit-il malicieusement.

Il ne fallait pas me le répéter. Cette fois-ci, je le tirai vers le lit et le coucha dessus. Je sautai par-dessus lui mettant une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Je lui arrachai son T-shirt avec les dents et fit de même à son pantalon.

-C'est vous maintenant qui êtes sauvage Mme Cullen.

-Mm, cela vous plaît-il ?

-Plus que vous ne le pensez, répondit-il en ouvrant mon soutien-gorge qui partit rejoindre le reste de nos habits sur le sol.

Moi qui étais quelques secondes auparavant sur lui, me retrouvais couchée sur le ventre le long de notre lit. Il adopta la même position que moi au dessus de mon corps. J'entendis un bruit de déchirement, avant de tourner la tête et de voir qu'il était nu désormais. Il fit la même manœuvre avec ma culotte qui était le dernier rempart de tissu entre nos deux corps. Il me prit par les hanches pour me relever un peu et sans aucun préliminaires, s'enfonça en moi. J'émis un long gémissement, en même temps que lui. Durant tout notre ébat, je me remémorais cette dure journée, où pendant quelques minutes j'avais vu sa dépouille à mes pieds. Ces quelques minutes où je pensais que l'amour de mon existence était mort. Je voulais pleurer en repensant à cela, mais mes sanglots se mêlèrent à mes gémissement et je poussait un son encore plus profond que le précédent. Edward allait toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Nos corps unis, dans cette parfaite osmose, ruisselaient de sueur. Nous avions tous deux atteint l'orgasme en même temps. Il se retira de moi et s'allongea à mes côtés. Je me plaçais sur son torse et lui caressai ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime Edward, à tout jamais. Ne meures plus s'il-te-plaît.

-Je ne veux plus mourir non plus ma chérie, dit-il en riant. Et je t'aime plus que la raison n'en pose les limites.

-Je pensais à ce qui s'était passé tu sais…

-Merci, je le prends comment ? Pendant que je fais l'amour à ma femme, celle-ci pense à autre chose ?

-Mais non, riai-je. Bien sûr que j'étais concentrée, mais la bestialité dont nous venons de faire preuve a fait ressurgir mes souvenirs. C'était tellement horrible de te voir démembré Edward. Comment aurai-je fait pour vivre sans toi ?

-Ne t'inquiètes plus mon amour, tout a bien finit, il n'y a plus aucun danger. Les Volturis n'existent plus. Notre fille est un ange… Mais je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je pensais à ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui. N'achète plus de collier s'il-te-plait, à moins que je le fasse de mes propres mains !

Nous pouffâmes de rire.

-C'est pour ça alors que tu as été aussi brutal mon chéri ! Je comprends tout !

-C'est pas comme si tu t'en été plainte ! Ria-t-il.

-Heureusement que je ne suis plus humaine, tu m'aurai détruite cette partie de mon corps.

Il me caressa et m'embrassa longuement.

-Tu penses qu'ils dorment Jake et Ness ? Dis-je.

-Si Jacob tient à sa vie, alors oui ils ont intérêt à dormir.

-Chéri, laisse-les vivre leur amour. Ils savent ce qu'ils font, et nous ne pouvions rêver meilleur gendre que Jacob tu le sais bien…

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se marient déjà ! Et surtout me les imaginer dans certaines positions me révulse, dit-il en faisant semblant de vomir.

-Tu les aimes pourtant ces positions quand c'est nous qui les faisons ! Dis-je en lui donnant une petite claque amicale sur la joue.

-Bella, Bella,Bella. Tu veux vraiment ma mort ?

A ces mots, il se remit au dessus de moi.

Cette nuit là nous avions fait l'amour tellement de fois que nous ne les comptions plus. Nous avions eu si peur de la mort, la mort de chacun…que nous vivions le plus possible le moment présent.

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Je reconnus l'odeur de ma fille. Edward était sous la douche, quant à moi j'étais toujours dans notre lit, le drap me couvrant jusqu'au cou.

-Entre ma puce.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vint s'assoir au bord du lit.

-Papa n'est pas trop énervé du coup que je vous ai fait hier ? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Eh bien, si. Mais disons qu'il a un peu oublié, dis-je en souriant.

-Mm, je vois que tu as su lui faire oublier ! Répondit-elle en explosant de rire.

-Alors, est-ce que toi et…jacob… vous avez… ? Dis-je embarrassée.

-Non ! Nous voulons prendre tous les deux notre temps. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Vincent, je ne me sens plus très prête à passer la troisième base.

-Je comprends ma chérie, j'espère que Jake respecte ton choix.

-Oh oui ! Il a dit qu'il avait attendu 6 ans pour un baiser, alors il pouvait encore attendre une décennie pour ça !

-Je suis contente pour vous deux alors. Par contre à cause de vous, ton père et moi sommes maintenant dans cette petite chambre.

-Désolée ! Mais une fois en Alaska, Jacob et moi avons décidé d'avoir notre petit chez nous…

-Comment ça ? Vous n'allez pas habitez avec nous ? Dis-je peinée.

-Mais non maman, nous habiterons avec vous. Ca sera comme ici avec le cottage, nous construirons un petit chalet collé à votre maison. Pour avoir notre intimité.

-Je comprends. Tant que tu es à moins de 100 mètres de moi, c'est d'accord.

-Je voulais aussi te parler d'autre chose…Pour cette question de mariage…Jacob et moi en avons également parlé.

-Et ?

-On en a envie, mais pas pour l'instant. Je veux dire, on attend que je finisse mon année ici, et nous l'organiserons en Aout, comme toi et papa, à la villa.

Si je pouvais pleurer, je pense que mes larmes couleraient à l'instant même sur mes joues, elle était tellement bonne, ce geste aussi symbolique qu'il était, comptait énormément pour moi. Savoir que mon petit bébé allait se marier me rendait un peu triste, dire qu'elle devrait n'avoir que 8 ans maintenant et non 16. En plus, elle choisissait l'endroit où Edward et moi avions scellé notre amour à tout jamais devant tout le monde. Que demander à la vie de plus ?

-Maman, ça va ? Dit-elle angoissée. Tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie ! Dis-je. C'est juste que je suis tellement contente pour toi, pour vous…Alice va sauter de joie quand elle apprendra la bonne nouvelle, elle va t'organiser le plus beau mariage de tous les temps…

-Je sais ! Ria-t-elle. Mais je voudrai que ça soit notre petit secret à toi et moi. Personne d'autre ne sera au courant, même pas papa. Je lui annoncerai le jour de mes 17 ans. C'est-à-dire dans 4 mois.

-Mais tu oublies Alice ?

-J'ai bien réussi à lui cacher ma relation avec Vincent, j'arriverai à lui cacher ça aussi !

-Je t'aime ma puce, je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi maman, si tu savais !

-Allez va à l'école maintenant, tu vas arriver en retard.

Revenir à ces banalités telle que l'école était étrange, surtout après ce qui s'était passé…

C'est ainsi que la semaine passa, tout était normal. Renesmée n'était plus la proie des rumeurs, elle s'était excusée auprès de Tara et Pam de leur avoir menti au sujet de son père. Elle allait tous les matins avec jacob dans son Aston Martin. Le soir, il venait la chercher de l'école en moto, au grand damne de mon mari. Mais il commençait à accepter la situation surtout lorsque je lui avais dit que notre fille était encore vierge. Notre vie familiale était parfaite, notre vie charnelle plus que parfaite. Nous avions repris les bonnes vieilles habitudes, mais cette fois-ci nous ne délaissions plus la famille. Je m'étais imposée une virée shopping par dizaine avec Alice et Rosalie, une après-midi discussion avec Esmée et Carlisle par semaine, une séance lecture tous les 5 jours avec Jasper, et un combat par semaine avec Emett. J'avouais qu'avec ce que m'avaient dit ma fille, Jake et mon mari sur ce que j'avais fait avec mon bouclier à Volterra, il m'arrivait par curiosité de vouloir essayer sur Emett. Mais je me rappelais vite que c'était à cause de lui qu'Edward était mort. Alors je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais l'utiliser.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 27 Mai 2010. Nessie irait au Bal de fin d'année ce soir et nous déménagerions le lendemain pour Juneau. Les Dénalis nous attendaient avec impatience, même Tanya à mon plus grand étonnement. Pourtant si elle ne se rappelait pas de la journée où elle nous avait aidé à détruire les Volturis, comment se ferait-il qu'elle ait changée par rapport à ses ressentiments envers moi ? Je me doutais bien que ma fille y étais pour quelque chose, elle avait du lui enlever toute haine ou jalousie de son corps pour qu'elle me voit comme n'importe qui. Renesmée avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Jacob quelques mois plus tôts. Edward l'avait très mal pris au début, il m'avait fallu deux jours pour le convaincre que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard et qu'il devait s'estimer heureux que son gendre soit quelqu'un d'aussi bon et intègre que Jacob. Il avait finalement cédé et étais allé enlacer sa fille et féliciter son futur mari. Alice et Rosalie étaient contentes de s'occuper du mariage. Mais selon les dires de ma fille « je devais vérifier qu'elles ne dépassent pas les limites ». Ses demoiselles d'honneur seraient Tara et Pam. Quant à Jacob, il prendrait Sam et Paul comme témoins. Mais c'est encore loin, nous avons tout le temps d'organiser. Le mariage était prévu pour le 16 Aout à Forks, dans ce qui serait notre ancienne demeure. Nous avions déjà envoyé nos dossiers à l'université de Juneau. Tout était prêt pour notre nouvelle vie. Notre nouvelle maison avançait très bien, elle était à 300 mètres de celle des Dénalis. Esmée s'y rendait souvent depuis quelques mois pour tout vérifier. Elle voulait nous faire la surprise une fois qu'elle serait achevée, sinon nous n'avions pas le droit de la voir. Elle cachait très bien ses pensées car ni Alice ni Edward ne savaient encore de quoi elle aurait l'air.

-MAMAN ! Cria Renesmée. ELLES ME TIRENT LES CHEVEUX DE TOUS LES COTES !

Oh la la , c'est la troisième fois qu'elle m'appelle en 10 minutes. Aurait-elle hérité de mon caractère lorsqu'Alice et Rose me « chouchoutaient » ?

Bon, super maman arrive encore ! J'espère que le résultat sera parfait pour son Bal. J'ai quand même contribué en lui achetant sa robe ! Et elle a a-do-ré ! Alice a même dit, je cite « Bella, je pense que ce voyage en Italie, pays de la mode, t'as changé tes goûts vestimentaires car cette robe est…trop belle ! ».

Je me rappelle encore de ses applaudissements et de ses câlins. Je m'étais sentie tellement fière de moi ce jour-là !

-MAMAN ! J'ARRÊTE PAS DE TOUSSER ELLES M'ONT MIS TROP DE POURE!

Bon, j'y vais avant qu'elle ne me dise qu'elles lui ont arraché tous ses cils. J'ai hâte que Jake voit le résultat ce soir, il s'en mordra les doigts !

Chapitre 21

Adieu

_Point de vue renesmée_

-Enfin ! M'écriai-je.

-Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse Renesmée Carlie Cullen ! S'indigna tante Rosalie.

-Tu es comme ta mère ! Ajouta tatie Alice.

-Et en quoi c'est devenu une insulte ? Dit ma mère en prenant place à mes côtés.

-Ben qui dit Bella dit maladresse, qui dit Bella dit la poisse, qui dit bella dit je me plains H24, qui dit Bella dit mauvais goût, qui d…

-Bon ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris, l'interrompis ma mère. Mais eh ! Je pensais que tu avais aimé la robe que j'avais acheté à Nessie !

-Mouai, je dois avouer qu'elle est pas mal…répondit ma tante avec une moue plutôt jalouse.

-Elle est fantastique Bella ! Répondit Rosalie. Mais là tu nous retarde il nous reste à ajouter des petites barrettes avec des fleurs sur les cheveux de ta fille ! Et puis la fameuse robe aussi !

Après trois quart d'heure de préparation, j'était fin prête. Je me regardais dans le miroir, le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Je n'étais pas autant maquillée qu'un clown, c' était convenable, un maquillage de soirée discret. Parfois je repensais à mes yeux bleu et à mes cheveux plus long. Cela fait 6 mois que je n'ai plus jamais utilisé mes pouvoirs et que nous vivons dans une harmonie sans pareil. Demain nous devions même emménager à Juneau ! Mon dossier était envoyé pour l'université ainsi que celui de mon fiancé. Je m'étais réconciliée avec Tara et Pam, m'excusant mille fois de ne pas leur avoir dit que j'étais la fille et bien…de mon père ! Lorsque je leur avais annoncé quelques semaines après que je me mariais avec Jacob et qu'elles seraient mes demoiselles d'honneur, elles étaient tellement heureuses qu'elle ne firent même pas allusion de mon âge. 17 ans, un peu jeune pour se marier non ?

-Nessie ! Ton cavalier t'attends au salon ! Cria Emett d'en bas.

-Elle arrive répondit Rosalie en criant également.

elles descendirent toutes avant moi, rejoignant leurs compagnons respectifs, puis j'apparu. Comme ma mère l'avait prédit, jacob en avait la mâchoire tellement ouverte qu'on pouvait facilement faire rentrer un pneu dans sa bouche.

-Tu as perdu ta langue mon amour ? Dis-je.

Le reste explosa de rire à ma remarque. Ils me firent la bise, nous souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée. Et d'être rentrés avant 1 heure du matin ! ( oui c'est bien mon père qui à dit ça ! )

Bref, une fois dans ma vanquish, je cédais ma place de conductrice à Jacob pour faire plus viril, et m'assit sur le côté passager. Nous roulâmes quelques kilomètres en silence avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur le bas côté.

-Jake ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il n'y a plus d'essence ? Dis-je en regardant le tableau de bord qui indiquait pourtant que la jauge était pleine.

-Non, répondit-il. Il se tourna vers moi et me pris les deux mains. Tu es magnifique mon amour. Toute à l'heure, j'étais juste…fasciné, pétrifié par tant de beauté. Je t'aime et je ne cesserai jamais de te le répéter, tu as toujours était la femme de ma vie, depuis que tu as ouvert tes yeux et que je me suis noyée dans leur vert profond…Pouvoir te considérer maintenant comme ma petite-amie c'est juste incroyable, et bientôt comme ma femme, je ne toruve même pas les mots…tu fais de moi l'homme-loup le plus heureux du monde, non de la galaxie ! Enfin s'il y a des loups comme nous dans l'espace !

Je me mis à rire en même temps que je pleurais du discours de mon fiancé. Je tenais toujours ses mains et lui répondis.

-Et moi jacob, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir laissé souffrir toutes ses années, que ton amour pour moi n'eut pas été réciproque. Mais maintenant je suis heureuse, et je suis fière de dire que je t'aime autant, voire plus que tu ne m'aimes! Et je suis encore plus fière d'être ta fiancée et bientôt ta femme. J'ai l'impression que j'ai attendu ça toute ma vie. Je te veux, je veux te chérir, je veux t'aimer, je veux faire ma vie avec toi…

Il avait également les larmes aux yeux, il me sourit avant de s'avancer vers moi et de poser un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres. Il reprit le chemin du lycée, quant à moi je voyais si je n'avais pas fait trop de dégât avec mon maquillage. Une chance qu'il était waterproof !

Il me fit descendre de la voiture, je mis ma mains sur son bras et nous entrâmes. Nous tendîmes nos billets à Mr Banner qui s'occupait encore une fois de l'entrée avec le directeur. Cette fois-ci ma soirée allait être parfaite en compagnie de Jacob. D'abord, c'était notre premier bal à tous les deux en tant qu'amoureux, et accessoirement fiancés, et puis il n'y aurait pas de Chirine Klarx pour nous embêter ! Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'après ce qu'elle m'avait fait lors du bal d'automne, le directeur avait eu vent de l'affaire et n'avait pas tolérer de comportement aussi puéril de la part d'un de ses professeurs. Elle a été licenciée quelques temps après. Mr Reynolds et Mlle Atwood étaient désormais en couple, il m'appréciaient énormément, surtout que c'était grâce à mon père en parti s'ils étaient aussi heureux. Ils me demandaient souvent après lui. Je décidais de leur annoncer que j'allais me marier cet été et qu'ils seraient invités à mon mariage.

-A quoi penses-tu mon cœur ? Me dit Jacob en ouvrant la porte du gymnase où se déroulait la fête.

-A tout… et à rien, répondis-je rêveuse.

-Heureusement que tu souries, je sais que tu penses à moi !

-Non mais ! C'est que monsieur est très modeste dites-moi !

-Jacob ! Nessie ! S'écria Pam en venant vers nous, accompagnée de Brandy Newton.

-Vous êtes venus ! On désespérait, ajouta Tara qui arrivait également avec James Reed.

Ah oui, une petite info en plus de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois : Pam Kingsley, ma meilleure amie, sortait avec Brandy newton, le neveu de Mike newton, et qui était également amoureux de moi. Mais tout ça c'est de l'ancienne histoire puisqu'il est raide dingue de Pam. Ensuite, Tara Wilson, mon autre meilleure amie, qui s'était faite envoyée balader par mon père, sortait avec James Reed, un mec vraiment adorable que j'appréciais beaucoup dès le départ.

-Oui on est là, désolée mais mes tantes se sont acharnées sur moi ! Regardez, dis-je en tournant autour de moi-même.

-Ben j'aimerai bien avoir des tantes qui s'acharnent aussi comme ça sur moi, si c'est pour pouvoir ressembler à ça, dit Tara en me regardant envieuse.

-Mais ma chérie, tu es resplendissante toi aussi ! Dit James en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Tu es très jolie Ness, ajouta Pam en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Vous aussi mes belles, vous êtes en beauté ce soir ! Leur répondis-je à toutes les deux.

Nous allâmes nous installer dans un coin.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la fin, dit Brandy.

-Ouep, moi non plus, rétorqua James.

-Mais on peut voir ça aussi comme un début ! Dit Tara.

-Oui, de la terminale…souffla Pam.

-Oh mais ne faites pas cette tête là ! La terminale c'est aussi le bac ! Et le bac c'est l'indépendance ! Dis-je pour leur remonter le moral. Mais il faut dire que j'étais autant nostalgique qu'elles.

-Oui peut-être, dit Pam, mais nous on a pas ton cerveau de génie ! Dit-elle en boudant.

-Et en plus tu seras même plus là pour nous aider, ajouta Tara.

-On reviendra souvent à Forks ne vous en faites pas mes belles. Vous allez vraiment me manquer…

-Mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous devez quitter ! En plus pour l'Alaska ? Non mais franchement ! Dit Brandy.

Pam lui donna un coup de coude au ventre.

-Enfin je veux dire..euh..c'est ma façon de te dire que tu vas vraiment me manquer.

Jake me serra un peu plus la main, la jalousie ne l'avait toujours pas quittée.

-Toi aussi Brandy, je t'aime beaucoup tu sais. En fait je vous aimes tous ! Je ne vous oublierez jamais. Et puis on se revoit dans 3 mois pour mon mariage.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas te marier ! Dit James. 17 ans, waw ! Tu as des parents vraiment cool pour te laisser faire ça…

-Des parents cool, et un fiancé super canon ! Ajouta Tara en riant.

Jake lui sourit et elle devint toute rouge. James toussota un peu, entraînant un rire général.

Nous passâmes une excellente soirée. Nous enchaînions danse sur danse. Jazz, slow, rock, salsa, house …

Déjà à minuit, j'étais essouflée et j'avais vraiment sommeil. Et oui ! Maintenant que je suis une humaine à part entière, j'ai des besoins tel qu'un sommeil profond et réparateur !

Je fis un énorme câlin à mes amies, nous pleurions toutes les quatre. Jacob fit une brève accolade à James et Brandy, tandis que moi je leur faisais la bise. Je leur promettait de les appeler souvent, et de leur envoyer des cartes postales.

-J'espère que tu vas gérer en terminale ! S'exclama Tara alors que nous sortions de la salle.

Ah si elle savait ! Le lycée et moi c'est fini ! Par contre, bonjour l'université.

-Au revoir Mr Banner, j'ai été contente de vous avoir comme professeur de biologie. A cet été j'espère.

Eh oui, je l'avais également invité au mariage. Au début, cela avait choqué tout le monde que je me marie aussi jeune, mais je faisais plus que mon âge, et puis l'amour n'a pas de limite non ?

-Bien sûr Renesmée ! A bientôt Mr Black ! Prenez soin d'elle en Alaska !

-Comptez sur moi Monsieur. Au revoir !

Nous roulions dans un silence apaisant jusqu'à la villa. J'avais versais quelques larmes, quitter ma vie de lycéenne, mes amis, Forks, n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air.

Je souhaitais la bonne nuit à ma famille qui se trouvait au salon, assis en train de regarder les informations. Cette pièce également allait me manquer… Celle où nous nous réunissions toujours pour rester ensemble, partager des moments en famille , jouer à la wii, là où débutait les paris débiles entre mon oncle Emett et mon père, là où oncle Jasper s'asseyait toujours au centre pour calmer tout le monde en cas de tension, là où tous nos amis s'étaient rassemblés pour venir en aide à ma mère, et puis, surtout, là où j'avais annoncé mes fiançailles à mon père…

_*flashback_

_Nous étions tous réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger, grand-mère Esmée avait fait comme à son habitude des plats succulents pour mon anniversaire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle s'était surpassée ! Toute ma famille était présente, ainsi que Jake, mon grand-père Charlie et sa femme sue, leah et seth, sam et emilie, ainsi que tout le reste de la meute. J'avais préféré ne pas inviter mes amies, elles se seraient senties de trop…_

_-Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir 9 ans ? _

_Toujours la même blague, chaque année…_

_-Oh, pas plus que d'en avoir 8, oncle Emett. Par contre d'en avoir 17 c'est génial ! _

_-Ouuuuh ! Tu vas commencé à faire des bêtises toi ! Je le sens, dit-il, me faisant un coup d'œil suggestif en regardant Jake et en haussant les sourcils. _

_Ca ne passa pas inaperçu car mon père se figea et nous regarda Jake et moi d'un air mauvais. _

_Je commençais à transpirer et mon fiancé le sentit. Oui, fiancé, ça me faisait bizarre de le dire… _

_Il comprit que je stressais, je devais de toutes façons annoncer la nouvelle tôt ou tard. Mais plus le moment s'approchait, plus j'avais peur. Mon père acceptais difficilement ma relation avec Jacob, surtout qu'on était du genre…démonstratifs…_

_Mais il ne disait jamais rien, ses expressions le trahissaient. Et j'y voyait de la souffrance, beaucoup de souffrance…_

_Ca l'achèvera de savoir que je me marierai avec Jake, mais nous en avions parlé à plusieurs reprises, avec ma mère également, qui était la seule à être au courant. Heureusement que Jacob était souvent avec nous car il brouillait les visions d'Alice. Quant à mon père, dès qu'il passait à côté de nous lorsque nous pensions au mariage, nous nous mettions à réciter l'alphabet en indien. Euh, oui je l'ai appris ! Je voulais me rapprocher un peu plus de la culture de Jacob, alors j'ai décidé d'apprendre un peu le Quileute. _

_-Tu as l'air fatiguée mon ange, qu'Est-ce que tu as ? Me dis Esmée. _

_Je me redressais, comme prise en flagrant délit. Ma mère me regarda, compatissante. _

_-Non rien, je suis juste contente de vous avoir tous autour de moi, et puis c'est pas tous les jours que je vais fêter mes 17 ans alors je suis un peu nostalgique. _

_-Tu peux choisir quand t'arrêter de grandir non ? Dit Jasper._

_-Oui, mais je ne suis pas encore prête…_

_Je rougis un peu, car ils comprendraient tous à l'instant pourquoi._

_-Oh…dit Rosalie. _

_Elle parut triste, elle qui n'avait jamais eu cette chance._

_-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a comprit sauf moi ? Dit Emett. _

_-Tu n'es pas le seul Em. Et ces deux là me récitent pour la énième fois l'alphabet en Quileute, dit mon père. _

_Le moment fatidique arrivait. Il fallait que je lui dise que sa petite fille avait grandit, que j'allais me marier, que j'allait fonder une famille. Car oui, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas arrêter de grandir, je ne veux pas que mes enfants aient une mère de 17 ans. Non pas que ça me dérangeait quand c'était le cas de ma mère, mais c'est différent. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. _

_Je me levais de table. _

_-Est-ce que vous pouvez venir au salon, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer à tous…_

_-Euh, d'accord…dit mon père. _

_Une fois tous assis, Jake et moi prîmes place au milieu de l'assemblée._

_-Alors voilà, dis-je en tenant la main de mon fiancé. Jake et moi.._

_Je commençais à être trempée à force de transpirer. _

_-Oui ? Jake et toi ? Nous dit Alice. _

_-Jake et moi allons…allons…bégayais-je._

_-Mais lâche le morceau Ness ! S'impatienta Seth. _

_Sue lui tapa l'épaule pour lui intimer le silence. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi. Je me tournais vers Jake pour lui demander de l'aide. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler._

_-Renesmée et moi sommes fiancés. Je lui ai demandé sa main et elle a accepté. Nous nous marions en Aout. _

_Il lâcha tout ça sans s'arrêter pour respirer, telle une bombe. Et c'est exactement l'effet que ça avait fait, celui d'une bombe…personne ne parlait, ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte. _

_Le premier qui parla fut mon oncle Emett._

_-Ben après 2 ans et quelques fallait bien que ça arrive…enfin je pense, dit-il en regardant mon père qui le regardait furieusement._

_-Papa… ? _

_-Tu étais au courant n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ma mère acquiesça. _

_-Et tu ne me l'as pas dit bien sûr ? _

_-J'avais promis de ne rien te dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'en parle elle-même. _

_-Ah, et vous, vous étiez au courant aussi ? Dit-il en toisant tout le monde du regard. _

_-Non Edward, nous ne savions pas. Tu devrais te calmer…dit Carlisle. _

_-Mon chéri, tu devais t'y attendre un peu non ? Ajouta timidement Esmée._

_-Mais pas maintenant, pas aussi tôt, pas à 17 ans ! _

_-Excuse-moi Edward, mais quand tu es venu me demander la main de ma fille elle était âgée d'à peine un an de plus…_

_Dieu soit loué ! Je remerciais mon grand-père Charlie d'un sourire étincelant qu'il me rendit. _

_-Oui…mais…mais c'est différent ! Bougonna mon père. _

_-Et en quoi je te prie ? Rétorqua Charlie. _

_-Eh bien, c'est…c'est ma petite fille…_

_-hahaha ! Parce que Bella était ma cousine peut-être ? Ecoute Edward, je ne veux pas être contre toi, je sais ce que c'est. J'ai vécu ça il y a à peine une dizaine d'année. _

_-Oui, tu pensais que j'étais enceinte ! Ria ma mère._

_-Ben pour moi deux humains normalement contitués, dit-il en regardant mon père, ne se marient aussi tôt que lorsque la fille est enceinte… Mais j'ai appris qu'un monde parallèle existait alors…je m'y suis habitué. Et je sais que j'ai bien fait, lorsque je vous voie aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre après 10 ans de mariage, et avec une petite fille aussi adorable que nessie. _

_Le discours de Charlie toucha tout le monde, Bella déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant et qu'elle était fière de l'avoir comme père. J'allais l'enlacer également. _

_Après ce moment de tendresse, tout le monde vint nous féliciter avant de quitter la demeure des Cullen. Le reste alla s'isoler chacun dans sa chambre. Il ne restait que mes parents et jake et moi dans le salon. _

_-Edward, tu sais que j'aime ta fille depuis des années et que je ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, je la protégerai toujours, quoi qu'il en coûte…_

_-Je le sais ça Jacob. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu demandes de plus !_

_-Déjà, tu ne me parles pas comme ça. Et puis ça me regarde si je ne suis pas d'accord pour ce mariage…_

_-QUOI ! QUOI ! PAS D'ACCORD ? MAIS JE REVE ! APRES TOUT CE QU'ON A VECU ! TOUT CE QU'ON A TRAVERSE ? TU NE VEUX PAS ME VOIR ENFIN UN PEU HEUREUSE ? M'écriai-je._

_-PARCE QUE TU PENSES QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS TOU CA ? J'AI AUTANT SOUFFERT QUE TOI JE TE SIGNALE ! ET BIEN SUR QUE J EVEUX TE VOIR HEUREUSE ! TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE TOUTES CES ANNEES TA MERE ET MOI NE T'AVONS PAS DONNE UN PEU DE BONHEUR ? _

_Je me radoucit un peu, après tout je m'étais mal exprimée._

_-papa, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu m'as donné toute ta vie, et j'ai toujours été heureuse. Mais à présent, pour compléter mon bonheur, j'ai besoin de Jacob. Tu sais combien un mariage est important, tu as fais des pieds et des mains pour que maman accepte de t'épouser. Alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? _

_- le fait de te perdre…_

_Ma mère et mon fiancé nous avaient déjà laissé en tête à tête lorsque les cris avaient commencé._

_-Papa…jamais tu ne me perdras ! Je t'aime, tu auras toujours une place privilégier dans mon cœur. S'il te plait papa, donne moi ta bénédiction pour ce mariage ! J'aime jacob, je veux faire ma vie avec lui, construire une famille, tu peux comprendre que j'ai ses envies là non ? _

_-Oui…laisse moi du temps Nessie, je te promet d'y réfléchir. _

_-D'accord, prend le temps qu'il te faudra ! _

_Je l'embrassais puis sortit prendre de l'air. _

_*fin flashback_

Heureusement, tout s'est bien finit puisque deux jours plus tard, il nous félicitait pour notre mariage et s'excusait de la manière dont il avait réagit plus tôt. Nous allâmes jacob et moi au cottage, j'entrai dans la chambre de mes parents qui était à présent la notre, et m'assis au bord du lit. Cette position fit ressurgir encore une fois des souvenirs…

_*flashback_

_-je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ! _

_-Moi non plus Jake…_

_-Tu ne vas vraiment plus utiliser tes pouvoirs ? _

_-Non. Je serais une humaine banale. _

_-Tu seras MON humaine banale ma chérie ! _

_Je me changeai et allai vers mon lit. Je m'assis au bord afin d'enlever mes chaussures, et à ce moment, Jake se plaça devant moi, un genou au sol. Oh mon Dieu ! _

_-Ness, tu as toujours été la femme de vie, dès que nos regards se sont croisés j'ai su que jamais je n'aimerai une autre que toi… aujourd'hui j'ai traversé souffrance, blessures, tueries, morts…Si j'ai bien appris une chose c'est qu'il faut le plus profiter du moment présent et le partager avec les gens qu'on aime. C'est pour cela que je voudrai, moi Jacob Black, devenir ton mari. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser Renesmée Carlie Cullen ? _

_Ah ça pour une surprise, c'en était une ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Mais il a raison, nous nous aimons, nous avons tout traversé ensemble, alors se marier serait une évoltion nomale de notre couple ?_

_-Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser Jacob. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, si je dois passer ma vie aux côtés d'un homme ça ne pourra être que toi. _

_Il se leva et me prit par la taille en me faisant tourner, avant de se jeter sur ma bouche. _

_-Euh, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore la bague au fait…dit-il avec un sourire gêné. C'est que tout est allé très vite, je viens d'apprendre il y a quelques heures que tu partageais mes sentiments, et je viens de décider à l'instant, sous une pulsion, que je voulais t'épouser…_

_-Ah ben si des pulsions comme ça t'arrivent souvent, je serai la plus heureuse des femmes ! Et pour la bague ne t'en fais pas jake, je préfère la porter lorsque mon père et ma famille seront au courant._

_-tu comptes leur dire quand ?_

_-je sais pas… mon père ne sera pas très heureux de l'apprendre mais il va finir par s'y faire ! Je leur dirai le jour de mes 17 ans…_

_-C'est dans 4 mois ça ! _

_-Oui je sais, il me faudra psychologiquement du temps pour me préparer à annoncer la nouvelle à papa…_

_-Et ta mère ? _

_-Je vais lui dire maintenant ! Trépignai-je._

_-hahaha ! D'accord, je t'attends ici, ma petite femme ! _

_Je quittais le cottage en courant, heureuse d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère!_

_*Fin flashback_

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ma chérie ?

-Oui jacob, excellente, en partie grâce à toi !

- Et cette fois-ci pas de Chirine pour nous foutre l'ambiance en l'air !

-Tu as raison. Tara, Pam, brandy et james vont me manquer ! Même mes profs vont me manquer !

-On les reverra dans 3 mois pour notre mariage.

-Notre mariage…dis-je rêveuse. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que dans 3 mois je serais madame Renesmée Carlie Cullen Black.

-Moi non plus, c'est juste trop beau pour être vrai !

Il m'embrassa en me couchant sur le lit. Il était au dessus de moi et je commençais déjà à ressentir une douche chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps. Le désir augmentait, il mis ses mains sous ma nuisette et caressa mes cuisses. J'en tremblais. Mais il savait qu'il nous fallait arrêter là. Bien que j'en crevais d'envie, et lui aussi, je n'étais pas prête. Je voulais attendre encore un peu. Et Bien que ça fasse un peu cliché, je voudrai attendre ma nuit de noce.

-jake, dis-je en l'arrêtant.

-Oui, je suis désolé…dit-il en se relevant. Je me suis laissé emporter…

-Non, moi aussi je…ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Mais je voudrais qu'on attende jusqu'à…notre mariage.

-QUOI ! Notre mariage ! Mais c'est que tu as plus d'Edward que je ne le pensais. Si c'est lui qui te met la pression Ness je vais lui en parler il doit nous laisser vivre notre vie !

-Non ! Le coupai-je. Il ne m'a rien dit. C'est moi ! Je veux…je veux que tu me portes, alors que je serais encore en robe blanche, pour traverser le seuil de notre maison. Tu m'emèneras dans notre chambre conjugale où tu me déposeras délicatement sur le lit. Et là, tu me feras l'amour pour la première fois, notre nuit de noce…

Il parut y réfléchir quelques instants, moi j'avais déjà la tête dans les nuages.

-Ca me semble bien, très bien même. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à attendre des décennies avant de te faire l'amour.

-Je sais, mais je mourrais frustrée ! Dis-je en riant.

Nous nous mîmes au lit et dormîmes après avoir posé nos têtes sur les oreillers.

Le lendemain serait un autre jour, le premier jour de notre nouvelle vie, et le dernier jour de l'ancienne…Adieu Forks.

Chapitre 22

Une toute nouvelle vie !

_Point de vue Esmée _

Enfin arrivés, je pensais qu'on y serait demain ! Entre les « câlins » d'Edward et Bella, ceux de Jacob et Nessie (ils n'ont pas hérités ça de loin d'ailleurs), Emett qui pleurait sur sa salle de sport et le terrain de baseball, Carlisle qui re-regardé les dossiers de ses anciens patients maintenant, Alice qui admirait une dernière fois sa chambre et plus particulièrement sa penderie, Jasper qui la consolait… Il n'y avait que Rosalie qui paraissait sereine. « Rien ne me manquera ici, il n'y a que pour ma famille que je pleurerai, or nous sommes tous ensemble et nous le resterons même à Juneau » fut ce qu'elle m'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt lorsque je lui avait demandé pourquoi elle semblait si… démunie de sentiments quels qu'ils soient. Quant à moi, tout me manquerait ici, il y avait tant de souvenirs dans cette villa. Et puis, je ressens aussi la peine de mes enfants, surtout Bella, Jake et Nessie qui doivent en pâtir. Bella a son père ici, Jake a également son père et toute sa meute, Nessie a eu toute sa vie ici et ses amies habitent là… Mais bon, il y a une fin à tout, nous sommes restés beaucoup trop longtemps à Forks, mais il y a également un début dans notre histoire attention!

Le notre est à présent ici, à Juneau, en Alaska, dans cette nouvelle maison dont j'ai dessiné les plans et que j'ai décoré du sous-sol au grenier ! Personne ne sait encore à quoi elle ressemble, j'ai dû faire preuve de beaucoup de persévérance pour qu'Alice n'y voit que du feu, la présence quasi quotidienne de Jake aidait énormément j'avoue. Enfin bon, nous y voilà. C'était une très grande bâtisse, plus grande encore que notre villa de Forks. Elle était toute en bois et en baies vitrées, le toit adapté à la neige. Une vraie petite maison de montagne mais en…version agrandie !

-Oh mon dieu ! Maman c'est trop beau ! S'écria ma petite Alice.

-C'est clair! Waw quoi !

-Merci Emett, merci Alice, riais-je.

-Je suis tellement fier de toi ma chérie, souffla Carlisle près de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

-Merci mon amour, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Grand-mère c'est top! Jake et moi adorons, tu nous as construit notre petit cottage à nous à côté ? Dit-elle timidement.

-Mais bien sûr, dès que tu m'en as fait la requête je m'y suis mise. Il est juste derrière la maison, au fond du jardin.

-Oh, merci mamie ! Dit-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

Cela me faisait tout de même assez drôle qu'elle m'appelle « grand-mère » ou « mamie » , mais d'un autre côté cela me fait si chaud au cœur…

Après que toute ma famille m'ait félicité du bâti, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Si l'extérieur les avait impressionnés, je dirais que l'intérieur les laissa figés. Je me sentais vraiment flattée, d'autant plus que j'y avais mis énormément de mon cœur et de mon talent. La pièce était géante, colossale. Il n'y avait pas de plafond, tout était ouvert sur le haut, pour augmenter cette impression de grandeur. Bien sûr, pour garder l'aspect du chalet familial, tout était en bois. Il y avait des cadres accrochés un peu partout, des photos de nous tous, heureux…Puis il y avait au centre, dans une sorte de grand trou circulaire, cette immense cheminée en pierre entourée d'un confortable salon pour nos soirées romantiques, familiales ou pour manger des marshmallows. Eh oui, je peux être jeune aussi ! Il y avait trois ou quatre salons de plus, tout aussi confortables et chaleureux. Il y avait également une piscine dans un coin de la pièce qui lui était d'ailleurs réservée. Nous avançâmes encore pour arriver à la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'interminable jardin, où j'avais, du reste, joué à la paysagiste pour en faire un véritable chef d'œuvre. On y voyait le petit chalet de ma petite-fille et son fiancé, au bord du petit lac. Ils en rayonnaient déjà. Nous visitâmes également le sous-sol où j'avais installé une salle de sport, au bonheur d'Emett, ainsi qu'une salle de jeu, je cinéma et tout un côté spa. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'un bon sauna en Alaska ? J'y ai rajouté d'ailleurs une autre piscine, plus intime cette fois-ci. Nous remontâmes au rez-de-chaussée, avant de monter à l'étage supérieur. Chacun visita sa chambre. Les cris enthousiastes que j'entendais de part et d'autres me confortèrent dans l'idée que j'avais réussit à satisfaire les goûts de chacun. Jacob et Renesmée étaient d'ores et déjà à leur petit ( ou grand ) cottage. Je l'avais décoré de la même manière que notre chalet en leur mettant également une piscine chauffée. Il ne restait que le grenier à visiter où je montais avec mon tendre mari. Je lui avais fait la surprise que cet étage ne soit réservé que pour lui: il y avait une immense bibliothèque qui faisait à peu près trois fois celle qu'il avait à Forks et son bureau.

-Merci mon amour, je ne sais pas quoi dire…dit-il ému.

-Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et ses lèvres rencontrèrent bientôt les miennes.

Dans la soirée, après nous être bien installés dans notre nouveau chez-nous, nous rendîmes visite aux Dénalis qui habitaient à quelques mètres d'ici. Carmen m'étouffa de baisers et Eléazar ainsi que tout le reste du clan nous accueilla à bras ouverts. Bella fut tout de même surprise du chaleureux accueil que lui réserva Tanya, bizarre…Elles n'ont jamais connues de tensions pourtant, au contraire Tanya était heureuse qu'Edward ait enfin trouvé me bonheur auprès d'une femme et qu'il ait construit une petite famille avec elle. Enfin, mise à part ce détail, nous étions tous contents d'être entouré de nos amis que nous serons amenés à voir de plus en plus souvent.

-Alors _querida_, _tu novio _a perdu la langue?

-Non, il est juste intimidé par vous. Il l'a toujours été. Nous allons nous marier dans 3 mois!

-Quoi, qu'entends-je? Et nous ne sommes pas invités ? S'indigna faussement Eléazar.

-Mais quelle question, répondis-je, bien sûr que vous l'êtes. C'est une évidence.

-En tout cas, vous formez un joli couple je le répètes encore, ajouta Kate.

-Cela fait deux ans et quelques mois que vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Irina.

Le couple se regarda, se sourit, et répondit.

-Que le temps passe vite hein ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai commencé à l'aimer il y a à peine 7 mois ! Dis Renesmée.

À la suite de sa réplique, Jacob, Bella et Edward explosèrent de rire. Nous nous regardâmes gênés par leur comportement car il n'y avait pas de quoi rire de la sorte. J'ouvris grand les yeux pour leur demander de se calmer, nous étions des invités chez nos amis après tout, il faut un minimum de tenue.

-Sinon Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu as encore plus embelli depuis la dernière fois, dit Tanya.

Ma fille, sous le choc, ne répondit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward lui donne un coup de coude.

-Oh excuse-moi Tanya, j'étais…ailleurs. Merci beaucoup, tu es…adorable ? Je veux dire, tu es gentille. Toi aussi tu es très belle, comme d'habitude.

La fille Dénali gloussa avant de poser sa main sur celle de Bella.

-On devrait se faire une virée shopping toute les deux, comme au bon vieux temps !

Bella se tourna vers sa fille qui dissimulait mal son rire, et lui lança un regard.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Alice réagit.

-Oh oui ! Ça serait GE-NIAL Tanya ! J'aimerai que tu me montres les bons coins, faut que je commence à m'habituer à la ville vu qu'on va y vivre un bon bout de temps.

-Oui, et j'irai avec vous ! Ajouta Rosalie. Je manque cruellement de sous-vêtements, gloussa-t-elle avant de regarder Emett qui lui faisait des œillades. À ceux-là, ils ne changeront jamais.

-Oui, bien sûr, je vous ferais tout visiter mes chéries ! S'enthousiasma Tanya. Kate et Irina iront avec nous aussi, d'accord mes sœurs ?

-Cela va de soit.

Les « jeunes » quittèrent le salon pour aller se rafraîchir dehors. Il n'y avait plus que Carmen et Eléazar, ainsi que Carlisle et moi.

- je suis tellement heureuse que vous habitiez désormais ici, nous pourrons nous voir pratiquement tous les jours ! S'extasia Carmen. Esmée, nous allons nous amuser comme des petites _locas _toutes les deux !

-Je te crois bien volontiers, ris-je.

-Carlisle, vas-tu inscrire tes enfants à l'université ?

-Evidemment Eléazar. Mais je dois dire que je suis encore en train de me demander quels mensonges inventer…

-Pour l'instant, à quoi penses-tu ? S'enquit Carmen.

-Eh bien , j'ai pensé que nous pourrions dire que Rosalie et Jasper sont mes neveux dont les parents sont morts dans un accidents de voiture alors qu'ils n'avaient que 10 ans, alors je les ai adoptés. Ainsi que pour Alice, Emett et Edward qui sont véritablement frères et sœurs mais qui étaient orphelins alors Esmée et moi les avons adoptés. Ensuite Edward a rencontré Bella et ils se sont mariés. Jacob est le cousin de Bella et il est fiancé à Renesmée, la nièce d'Esmée qui vient habiter avec nous le temps qu'elle finisse ses études.

- Donc si je résume bien, Jasper et Rosalie sont les neveux de Carlisle, leurs parents sont morts donc vous les avez adoptés, et ils sont mariés avec d'autres enfants que vous avez adopté, c'est-à-dire Alice et Emett qui eux sont réellement frères et sœur , Edward est marié avec Bella et Renesmée est la nièce d'Esmée qui est fiancé à Jacob le cousin de Bella ? Wow, ajouta Eléazar.

-C'est compliqué tout ça, rétorqua Carmen.

-Si on veut, dis-je. Mais au moins ça évitera les ragots à l'université comme au lycée de Forks dont la plupart des élèves pensaient qu'ils avaient commis l'inceste.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ça me semble être bien, en tout cas bonne chance pour tout !

-Merci beaucoup Eléazar, dis Carlisle. Nous y allons, à demain !

Nous nous levâmes, appelâmes le reste de la famille et retournâmes au chalet.

-Il va falloir que nous écrivions les cartons d'invitations au mariage…dis Nessie lassée une fois assise autour de la cheminée.

-Oh ! Je peux, je peux, je peux, je peux ! S'excita Alice.

-Tu peux… ? Pouffa Renesmée.

-Ben les faire, elles vont être parfaites, allez steupléééééé !

-Eh bien , tu n'as même pas besoin de me supplier, c'est avec plaisir que je te donne cette tâche. Mais je veux que Rosalie et ma mère t'aident !

-Ok, génial, merci !

-t'es sûr qu'elle va bien ? Entendis-je Jake demander à Nessie avant que celle-ci n'hausse les épaules en soufflant.

-Sinon les enfants, demain nous allons vous inscrire à l'université, avant qu'il ne reste plus de place pour la rentrée de Septembre. On va s'en tenir au plan que je vous avez expliqué.

-Mais franchement, vous me voyez cousin avec Bella ? Dis Jacob. Je suis grand, elle est petite, je suis très brun, elle est très blanche, je suis musclé, elle est maigrichonne, je suis beau, elle est moche…

-Hey, s'indigna Bella en le tapant sur le bras.

-Ma femme est très belle et a un corps splendide, alors mesure tes mots avant que je ne retire ma bénédiction pour ce mariage ! Dis Edward.

-Olala, ils ne savent pas rigoler ceux-là.

-Tu vois ? Enfin un qui me comprends ! Rétorqua Emett heureux. Ils ne comprennent jamais mon sens de l'humour non plus ! Je sens qu'on super bien s'entendre toi et moi !

-hahaha, je le sens aussi mec ! Répondis Jake en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Oh non! Un seul Emett me suffit Jake, alors tu te tiens à carreau, n'oublie pas que lui ce n'est que mon beau-frère/frère, alors que toi t'es bientôt mon gendre!

-Tu as entendu Jacobinet, tu dois être gentil avec ta future belle-mère sinon je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs !

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ma puce ! Pardonne-moi… dit-il tristement.

-oh…viens là mon loup d'amour…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, avant qu'Edward ne poussa « malencontreusement » Jacob, qui de ce fait bouscula Nessie, qui à son tour tomba sur le canapé.

-Oups, dit le fautif.

-Papa ! T'es vraiment qu'un gamin tu le sais ça au moins j'espère ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit celui-ci en faisant l'innocent.

-Maman, solidarité féminine.

-Oh non ! Je t'en prie tout mais pas ça Nessie, c'est bon pardon ! Excuse-moi Jake, embrasse là encore autant que tu veux mais ne demande pas à ta mère de faire ça !

Nous pouffâmes tous de rire, enfin à part Emett qui avait l'air perdu.

- C'est quoi « solidarité féminine » ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est pour les grands mon chou, lui ronronna Rose.

-Mais dites-moi allez, vous n'êtes pas cool…bouda-t-il.

Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup, releva la tête avec un immense sourire qui lui fendait le visage.

-Oh non, il a comprit cet idiot, je vais en baver pendant des lustres… dit Edward terrifié.

-Ah ça mon mignon, c'est peu de le dire ! SOLIDARITE FEMININE !

Il se leva et mima des gestes obscènes qui nous dégoûtèrent.

-Mais t'es dégueulasse Emett, tu arrêtes oui ? Dit Jasper écoeuré.

-Il y a des enfants ici, je rappelle que je n'ai que 8 ans tonton !

-T'inquiètes je te montre des ficelles pour ta lune de miel.

-Mais beurk, c'est déjà dur de les imaginer se marier, mais si en plus je me mets à avoir ces…ces images là dans ma tête, juste apporter moi une chaise et une corde, fit Edward en se levant.

Il s'en alla à l'étage en murmurant des « beurks », « ouh », « dégueulasse » qui nous firent rire.

-Bon ben, je vais quand même rejoindre mon petit mari hein ! Dit Bella en se levant à son tour et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Et n'oublie pas de crier bien fort qu'on comprenne que t'as pas fais la solidarité féminine ! S'écria Emett.

Bella, pour toute réponse, lui fit un geste…disons, mal placé.

-Nessie, t'as vu, ta mère me fait des doigts maintenant ! Fit-il semblant d'être choqué.

-Ben tu l'as cherché, bref nous y allons aussi. Au revoir tout le monde, à demain.

-Au revoir, et Emett arrêtes de m'attirer des problèmes avec Edward j'ai déjà dû faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il accepte de me donner la main de sa fille.

-hahaha, ok Jacob, j'arrêtes. Allez, ciao.

Tout le monde se leva et regagna ses chambres respectives.

Une autre journée s'annonçait, et le mariage se rapprochait, ainsi que la rentrée. Ah, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils grandissent mes enfants !

Chapitre 23

Jour des festivités !

_Point de vue Alice_

-NON! PAS ICI IDIOT! J'AVAIS DIT A CÔTE DU CHÊNE POUR CETTE TABLE! MÊME ÇA TU NE SAIS PAS LE FAIRE ?

-ALICE TU LA FERMES JE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN!

-SI TU L'ES IMBECILE!

-NON CRÉTINE, JE NE LE SUIS PAS!

-SI !

-NON!

-SI!

-NON!

-BON ÇA SUFFIT! ALICE, EMETT, DANS MON BUREAU ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA.

Pff, tout ça c'est de la faute de mon crétin de frangin qui n'est pas foutu de placer correctement les tables. J'ai rarement vu Carlisle autant en rogne, et maintenant qu'on est obligé de passer à son bureau, je vais être en retard sur mon planning ! Tout ça encore une fois à cause d'Emett!

Nous étions derrière la porte du bureau de notre père, je frappai deux fois avant d'entrer.

-Assez-vous vous deux, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Oula, il est vraiment remonté contre nous.

-Vous me décevez vraiment, vous avez quel âge ?

-Je ne compte plus depuis que j'ai eu la cinquantaine, ça me vieillissait un peu, répondit Emett.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi te passer de tes plaisanteries pour le moment.

-Ok, pardon' Pa.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour toute la famille, et surtout pour Renesmée et Jacob. Ils doivent en principe passer le plus beau jour de leur vie non ?

-Oui, c'est-ce que je lisais dans mes romans d'amour ! Le mariage c'est le plus beau jour de la vie d'un couple, hormis la naissance de leurs enfants bien sûr.

-Bon, Alice…

-Ok, ok je me tais.

-Bien, ce jour est donc important. Croyez-vous qu'il est convenable de le gâcher pour une table? dit-il en me regardant, ou pour un mauvais caractère? dit-il en regardant cette fois-ci Emett.

-Non…dîmes-nous en chœur et en baissant la tête.

-On est d'accord alors. Je te prierai Alice d'être plus gentille avec ton frère qui a l'amabilité de t'aider à tout porter car il pouvait très bien ne pas le faire et laisser des professionnels. Quant à toi Emett, tu sais comment est Alice alors essaie de jouer au diplomate rien qu'aujourd'hui. Car n'oubliez pas que tout ce que vous faites c'est pour Renesmée, je sais que tous les deux voulez qu'elle ait un très beau mariage alors faites-en sorte qu'il soit réussit. Vous pouvez regagner vos activités.

Nous nous levâmes, et repartîmes au Jardin.

-Excuse-moi, dîmes-nous en chœur encore une fois avant d'exploser de rire.

-Excuse-moi, repris-je. J'ai été un peu dure mais c'est parce que je veux que tout soit parfait pour ma nièce chérie.

-Excuse-moi aussi de ne pas assez t'écouter, je veux également que ce jour soit gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est exagéré un peu non?

-Qu'est-ce qui est exagéré ?

-Ben de commencer les préparatifs à 4h du matin ? Je veux dire, on est 8 vampires à la maison.

-Mais tu es malade ! On est déjà à la bourre ! On doit encore placer les tables, les tantes, les fleurs, mettre les couverts, placer les noms de chacun sur les tables…

-Mais Alice, le mariage est à 16h et nous sommes, je le répètes encore, 8 vampires ayant une rapidité fulgurante, et il n'est que 4 heures du matin, alors déstresses !

-Mais tu oublies qu'il faut également que je m'occupe de Nessie.

-Oui et ? Tu crois que ça va prendre plus de… 3 heures ? De l'habiller, la coiffer et la maquiller ? D'autant plus qu'il y a Rose qui t'aide et Bella aussi.

J'émis un cri, choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-3 HEURES ? MAIS TU ES FOU! Il me faut 5 heures pour que tout soit parfait ! Allez, trêve de bavardages, reprends cette table et déplace là de deux mètres 45.

Ah ben on y était arrivés quand même. Tout est parfait, à mon image !

-Ben tu vois qu'on a finis ! Et il n'est que 8 heures du matin, rétorqua Emett.

-Mouai, avouai-je. Jasper ! L'appelais-je, alors qu'il était en train d'arranger des fleurs à côté de l'entrée.

-Oui? Dit-il en arrivant.

-Appelle le traiteur et dis lui de venir maintenant.

-Mais Al', il n'est que 8 heures du matin ! Il ne va pas déposer la nourriture humaine huit heures avant le début du mariage !

-Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-Ok, ok j'ai rien dit, je l'appelle tout de suite.

-Merci mon chéri, je te donnerai une petite récompense ce soit pour tous les efforts que tu as fournis, lui soufflais-je.

-QUOI ? Mais je rêve ! Il n'a fait que mettre des fleurs par-ci par là alors que moi depuis 4 heures du matin je porte des tables !

-Em', tu veux VRAIMENT avoir la récompense que Jasper aura ce soir? Lui dis-je en bougeant mes sourcils vers le haut pour lui faire comprendre.

-Ah..euh.. Non, non ça va. Finalement tu as raison, placer des fleurs c'est un dur labeur ! Bref je vous laisse.

Il fuit vers la villa où Rosalie et Bella décoraient chaque parcelle du salon.

-Ca fait du bien hein, le retour au bercail.

-Oui, tu as raison mon amour. Forks sera toujours un peu mon vrai foyer, même si j'adore l'Alaska !

-En tout cas, c'est magnifique ce que tu as fait, Nessie sera très heureuse.

-Merci mon cœur, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je regardais l'étendue de mon travail, c'est vrai que c'était réussit.

-Bon, je te laisse mon amour, je dois monter préparer la future mariée !

-a fait drôle n'empêche de savoir qu'elle sera bientôt Mme Black et non pas notre petite Nessie Cullen.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est une Cullen dans l'âme, c'est pas un bout de papier où il y a écrit…_Black _qui va changer quelque chose à ses origines.

-Oui, tu as raison. Menfin, va, il ne faudrait pas que Nessie s'impatiente !

-Tu parles ! Elle dort encore ! Une vraie marmotte. Elle tiens pas, ou tenait pas plutôt, ça de loin, dis-je en lançant un regard vers ma belle-sœur/sœur.

-Ah si elle t'entendait! Rigola Jasper.

-Oui, bon, elle a intérêt à faire vite si elle veut participer à la préparation de sa fille. On se voit dans quelques heures mon chou.

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement et je me dirigeais vers l'étage en ayant pour mission de réveiller la marmotte, soit Bella Bis( Oh un nouveau surnom, « BB », je suis trop intelligente je vous dis ! ).

_Point de vue Rosalie._

Je n'arrivais tout bonnement pas à croire. Et je n'étais que sa tante, alors je n'imagine pas dans quel état doit être Bella et encore moins Edward qui était plutôt récalcitrant par rapport à ça.

-Maman, je vais me marier !

-Oui, je sais ma chérie, je pense que les grandes tantes dehors ne sont pas là pour décorer ni ta robe blanche, ria Bella.

-Notre petite Nessie grandit ! C'est déjà une femme ! Dis-je émue.

-Eh bien, s'il fallait que je me marie pour que vous le compreniez enfin, je pense que j'aurai passé la corde au cou de Jake il y a des lustres ! S'exclama ma nièce.

-Bon, Renesmée, tu arrêtes de bouger que je t'arrange ta coiffure oui !

-Oui tante Alice, souffla cette dernière désespérée.

-Bon, moi je vais voir comment va Jake et je reviens, ok ma puce ?

-D'accord maman, dis lui que je l'aime ! S'écria-t-elle alors que sa mère regagnais déjà le couloir.

-Comment tu te sens ma chérie ? Lui dis-je alors que je lui mettais du mascara waterproof ( ah depuis qu'elle est humaine il y a eu quand même quelques changements notables hein).

-Eh bien…je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est normal de rien ressentir ? Je veux dire, les mariée d'habitude sont stressée avant le mariage non? Ou bien elles trépignent de joie ? Alors que moi rien, c'est comme si vous me maquiez là pour aller ben…à l'école tiens.

-Oh pauvre Jacob, s'il entendais que se marier avec lui procurait la même sensation que d'aller en cours…Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de son égo, rétorqua Alice.

-Mais c'est pas dans ce sens là que je voulais le dire tatie ! S'indigna Ness.

-Je sais calme-toi, je ri-go-lais. Bref, de toutes façons tes parents sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et ont commencé à se fréquenter alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas naturellement le droit, ils ont réussis à s'embrasser, et à…enfin tu vois le truc qui fait que t'es là, sans qu'il y ait eu ni peur ni mal, et puis il y a eu toi alors que selon les lois naturelles existantes tu ne devrais pas exister, enfin sans te vexer, et il y a eu ta transformation en humaine totale alors qu'on s'attendait à ce que tu sois un vampire…tout ça pour te dire que le fait que tu ressentes rien le jour le plus important de ta vie et bien c'est aussi bizarre que tout ce que je viens de te citer donc faut t'y faire ma grande, t'as des gênes pas nets c'est pour ça que t'es sortie comme ça et que tu ressens rien…

-Non mais ! Alice ! Tu es folle de dire ça à notre nièce !

Elle semblait choquée, presque sur le point de pleurer. Quand Alice le vit elle s'excusa vivement.

-Oh ma chérie je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je te jure que je disais ça en rigolant, je voulais te faire sourire. Oh, mais il faut croire que je fais tout de travers aujourd'hui ! Je suis désolée je t'en prie ne pleure pas, tu vas gâcher ton joli petit visage…Excuse-moi, je ne pensais rien de ce que je disais. Tes parents certes, ont vécus des choses extraordinaires mais qui valaient le coup, lorsqu'on te regarde, on ne peut que les envier.

-Merci tatie…Désolée je suis émotive aujourd'hui. Au moins quelque chose de normal hein ? Sourit-elle.

-Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir moins coupable, continuais-je, sache que le jour de mon mariage avec Emett…

-Lequel? Me coupa Alice. Il y en a eu tellement !

-Alice non mais quelle mouche t'as piquée aujourd'hui. Tu me laisses parler oui?

-Pardon, dit celle-ci timidement avec la moue spéciale Cullen.

-Bon, je disais, le jour de mon PREMIER mariage avec Emett, j'étais à peu près comme toi.

-C'est vrai ? S'illumina Renesmée.

-Oui, absolument. Demande à Alice, j'étais exactement à ta place là, elle me maquillait et me coiffait, et je ne ressentais absolument rien. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que nous sommes différentes. Ce n'est ni la condition vampirique ni ton…cas qui entrent en jeu. C'est simplement le fait que nous aimons nos compagnons plus que n'importe quoi, et que notre notion de l'amour dépasse celle établie par les lois universelles humaines. On sait que la vie qui nous attend après le mariage sera exactement comme celle que l'on avait avant. On ne s'aimera ni plus ni moins, enfin peut-être plus. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour nous c'est un jour normal, car nous officialisons aux yeux de la loi et des gens notre union avec l'homme que l'on aime. On sait que l'on divorcera pas après 10 ans de mariage, on sait qu'on ne commettra pas d'adultère, on sait qu'on s'aimera pour l'éternité. Alors à quoi bon avoir ce stress pré-mariage ou rayonner de bonheur ? On n'a rien à remettre en doute, rien à prouver, rien à SE prouver surtout. Alors ne t'en fait pas nessie, Jake et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, si vous vous mariez c'est juste pour officialiser votre relation, vous n'avez rien à prouver. Alors si tu ressens que ce jour est un jour comme les autres, je te le dis et te le répètes: c'est normal pour nous.

Ma longue tirade avait fait son effet car Renesmée semblait émue ainsi qu'Alice qui avait arrêté momentanément son travail et avait mis sa main sur le cœur en me regardant admirative.

-M…merci tante Rose. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait un bien fou. Je me sentais tellement coupable de ne rien ressentir, tellement…inhumaine. Alors que maintenant je comprends. Merci, dit-elle en prenant ma main et en l'embrassant.

J'étais également touchée, si je n'ai jamais été mère au vrai titre, je peux dire que je ressentais la fierté qu'a une mère avant de marier sa fille ou encore quand celle-ci la remercie pour ses conseils. Bella m'avait offert le plus cadeau que je puisse avoir sans le savoir. J'étais certes mariée à l'homme de ma vie, mais il manquait quelque chose…il manquait la tendresse et l'affection que l'on donne à sa progéniture. Si Nessie n'est pas aux yeux de la biologie la mienne, elle l'est néanmoins dans mon cœur, et je peux affirmer que c'est également les ressentis d'Alice et Jasper ou encore de Carlisle et Esmée ( enfin pour eux ça serait plutôt la progéniture de leur progéniture! ).

-Bon, je pense qu'on a finit. Tu es prête Ness ?

-Plus que jamais, affirma-t-elle en se levant.

-Je t'envoie tes demoiselles d'honneur avant que tu ne descende les escaliers ?

-Oh oui, je ne veux pas que sa robe traîne par terre elle nous a quand même coûté une petite fortune, répondit Alice.

-Alice, je ne posais pas la question à toi.

-Oui tante Rosalie, tu peux leur dire de venir, répondit la bonne personne cette fois-ci.

_Point de vue Jasper_

-Déstresses Jake, ça va aller !

-Mais Jasper, je vais me marier avec mon imprégnée tu te rends compte ? Je l'aime depuis que j'ai posé le regard sur elle…j'ai tellement attendu qu'elle m'aime que je n'arrive pas à y croire maintenant !

-Pourtant vous êtes en couple depuis presque 3 ans tu devrais y être habitué maintenant ? Dis-je sceptique.

-Mouai, bégaya-t-il, enfin je veux dire, c'est irréel quoi.

-Bon, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de faux plans à ma fille le jour de son mariage ou je te prends par ta queue de louveteau et je te coupe en 365 morceaux, un par jour pour faire durer ton agonie.

-Wow Edward, calme-t-toi, c'est Jacob dont on parle, le mec fou de ta fille depuis des lustres !

Il regarda de haut en bas son futur genre et souffla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Eh, je suis pas une merde tu ne me regarde pas comme ça ! S'exclama Jake.

-Pardon, dit Edward en s'approchant de plus près de l'indien. Je pense que cette oreille est un peu bouchée tu peux me le crier cette fois-ci ? Parce que tu vas rire, j'ai cru entendre que mon gendre haussait le ton sur son beau-père, le PÈRE de sa femme, et ça aurait été bête non que ce même beau-père aille dire à sa fille adorée que son gendre lui a crié dessus, et qu'elle annule le mariage non? Tu sais qu'elle adore son père non?

Jacob bougonna un peu et baissa la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, Ed' se comportait comme un vrai gamin ! Il haussa sa tête et sourit, fier de son coup.

-Ah Edward, si Bella voyait le chantage que tu faisais à son meilleur ami, elle te le pardonnerait pas, soufflais-je.

Malheureusement, Jacob avait entendu et en profita.

-AHA ! Moi aussi je le tiens le chantage affectif : Edward, tu ne me regarde pas comme une merde parce que, je ne sais pas si mes yeux me jouent des tours mais, j'ai eu vaguement l'impression que tu me méprisais. Si jamais Bella, qui est la MERE de ma future femme, et également ma future BELLE-MERE, mais aussi ma MEILLEURE AMIE apprend ce à quoi tu joues, elle risque d'employer la méthode forte. Et tu la connais la méthode forte n'est-ce pas beau-papa chéri.

-Solidarité féminine, murmurais-je en pouffant de rire.

-Oh non ! Pas ça ! Tu la fermes Jake ou tu vas le regretter !

-Je te conseille de faire pareil sinon TOI aussi tu vas le regretter. Petit Eddy ne pourra plus jouer. Et on sait tous comme tu es un gros pervers incapable de te passer de…

-Quoi ? Interrompit Bella. Qui est le pervers ? Dit-elle en allant s'assoir au coin de la pièce.

Edward lança un regard noir à Jacob qui lui souriait de toutes ces dents.

-Ne pense même pas à faire ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ! S'écria Edward qui venait sûrement de lire dans les pensée de Jake.

-Faire quoi? Demanda Bella visiblement perdue.

-Oh rien, Edward était en train de s'excusait de son comportement vis-à-vis de moi et pour se pardonner, il était sur le point de m'offrir pour notre lune de miel à Nessie et moi une semaine au Caraïbes.

Oh mon dieu, il avait fait fort sur ce coup le clébard. Je sens que lui et Emett vont bien s'entendre.

-Oh, c'est vrai Edward, tu es un amour mon cœur, dit elle en se levant pour embrasser goulument mon frère.

-Tu as vu ça mon trésor, dit-il en se tournant vers Jacob et en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur que Bella ne vit pas.

-Juste pour ça, je vais t'offrir un gros cadeau ce soir !

-Eh ben dis donc, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde aura un cadeau ce soir sauf moi, dit Emett en entrant à son tour dans la pièce et en regardant les hommes présents.

-T'inquiètes pas Em', Rosalie m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle te trouvait très sexy lorsque tu portais les tables et que tu respectais au doigt et à l'œil les ordres d'Alice. Je pense que ce soir elle voudra aussi jouer à te dominer si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Emett paru choqué sur le coup, car Bella n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ça, de plus le jeu du dominant/dominé donnait généralement à l'homme la position forte et non le contraire. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il sorte une remarque du genre « Elle parle, c'est moi l'Homme du couple, c'est moi qui vais la dominer »…

-C'EST GENIAL ! MERCI BELLA TU AS ILLUMINE TOUTE MA JOURNEE! CA VA ETRE MA FETE CE SOIR JAI HÂTE !

Puis il sortit en courant de la chambre, nous nous regardâmes tous avant d'exploser de rire.

-Il m'étonnera toujours ce gros pervers, rétorqua Edward.

-Eh, en parlant de pervers… Vous disiez quoi toute à l'heure ?

-Ben…commençais-je, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

Edward lui-même était coincé. C'est Jacob qui sauva la situation, enfin… « sauver » est un bien grand mot lorsqu'on sait ce qu'il a dit.

-En fait, à la base, Edward hésitait quant à la destination pour notre lune de miel. Il voulait Paris.

-Eh bien c'est génial aussi ! Qu'as-tu contre Paris Jacob ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la perversité ?

-J'y viens. Il voulait que nous séjournions dans un hôtel devant le Moulin Rouge pour que je puisse m'y rendre quand je veux pendant une semaine. Et c'est là que j'ai dit qu'il était pervers, parce que moi à part ma Nessie, je veux voir aucune autre femme et encore moins toute nue en train de danser…

-Oh, Jacob, viens là.

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu seras vraiment un mari et un gendre formidable, on en a de la chance.

Il lui sourit tout en regardant Edward et en haussant les sourcils pour l'embêter.

-Quant à toi Edward Cullen, tu n'est qu'un goujat.

-Mais, mais…bégaya-t-il.

-Mais rien du tout, tu n'auras rien ce soir. En tout cas, pas la totalité de ce que j'avais prévu et je peux t'affirmer que tu rates BEAUCOUP !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

-Toi tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! Sale clébard de merde.

-Hep hep hep, beau-papa, c'est quoi ces gros mots ? Tu veux que je rappelles Bella et qu'elle augmente la sentence ?

Je décidai de calmer le jeu avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

-Jacob arrêtes, tu vas beaucoup trop loin.

-Mais je rigole ! Allez ! En plus ça m'a fait oublié mon stress ! Désolé Edward, si tu veux je peux appeler Bella pour lui dire que je rigolais et tu auras la totalité de ton…cadeau. Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de nous payer quoi que ce soit à Ness et moi. Je veux dire j'avais déjà prévu les caraïbes, j'ai nos billets d'avion pour ce soir…

-C'est bon, je t'excuse. Juste ne t'avises pas à recommencer à jouer avec moi, n'oublie pas que je suis encore le père de Renesmée, tu me dois du respect. Bon après pour le billet ça ne me pose pas de problèmes de « participer » aux frais si tu veux…

-Non, non, laisse. J'ai déjà payé c'est quand même ma lune de miel. On en a qu'une dans la vie.

-Et t'as intérêt à n'en avoir qu'une seule crois-moi ! Ensuite pour Bella…continua-t-il timidement.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais aller lui parler t'inquiètes Ed'. Petit Edy pourra jouer ce soir !

-Merci tu me sauves la vie là ! Et tu arrêtes de l'appeler Petit Eddy ! Il est loin de l'être donc tais-toi.

-Ben quoi, le mien aussi je l'appelle petit Jake. Et tu demanderas à notre retour des Caraïbes à Nessie, il est LOIN d'être petit !

-Oh mon dieu, ne me redis plus JAMAIS des choses pareilles. Beurk, je n'arrive pas à croire que ma fille va..va..tu..vous..que..BEURK.

Il partit en claquant la porte également.

-Laisse-lui du temps Jake, il est très attaché à sa fille, c'Est-ce qu'il a de plus précieux avec Bella. Savoir qu'elle va faire entrer un homme dans sa vie et partager des choses plutôt…eh bien intimes avec lui, ça lui fait vraiment mal. Enfin, ça le choque quoi tu peux comprendre…

-Oui, je vois. Mais bon, faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue. Nessie me racontait toujours qu'elle coinçait ses parents partout tout le temps. Alors on ne fera que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-C'est vrai qu'ils l'ont cherché.

-Et puis des enfants, ça vient pas devant le seuil de ta porte dans une corbeille déposée par des cigognes !

-Vous…vous comptez avoir des enfants, dis-je plutôt surpris.

-Ben ouais ! Tout les mariés en ont !

Un voile de tristesse me submergea. Je suis marié avec Alice, je l'aime plus que tout. Mais jamais nous ne pourrons avoir d'enfants…

-Oh, désolé mec, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

-Oh, c'est pas grave. Je m'y suis fait.

-Tu sais, l'amour c'est le plus important. Il y a des couples qui ne peuvent pas avoir de gosses alors ils adoptent !

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas adopter Jake ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié nous sommes des vampires !

-Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi et Alice avez adopté en quelques sortes un bébé.

- De quoi parles-t…

-NESSIE ! M'interrompit-il. Elle a été l'enfant de toute la famille, et pas seulement celle de Bella et Edward. Je vois depuis des années comment chacun d'entre vous s'occupe d'elle. Vous êtes tous ses papas et mamans.

-Tu as…raison? Je n'ai jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Pour moi elle a toujours été ma nièce point. Mais sinon, Al' et moi nous sommes occupés d'elle comme notre propre fille. Elle n'a peut-être pas nos gênes, nous ne sommes peut-être pas à titre officiel ses parents, mais nous avons toujours agi en tant que tel…

-Donc, tu n'as rien à regretter. Tu as une femme que t'aime et une nièce dont tu t'es occupé comme si c'était ta fille. La vie est belle quoi.

-Jake , je pense que t'avoir dans la famille va être plus plaisant que je ne le pensais ! Dis-je en lui tapant le dos amicalement et en riant.

Je sortais de la pièce heureux, et plus léger. Nessie allait se marier, et j'étais fier de dire, que j'étais aussi heureux qu'un père qui mariait sa fille aujourd'hui.

_Point de vue Carlisle. _

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé être aussi heureux, non jamais. Ma famille était avec moi au grand complet, nous étions tous réunis et heureux, j'avais une petite-fille. Que demander de plus ? Le bonheur était là, autour de nous, autour de toutes ces personnes qui riaient et dansaient, qui étaient venues pour le mariage de Renesmée. Ma petite puce avait grandit, elle allait se marier. Il faut dire que j'étais également très heureux car cela représentait un grand évènement Loup/Vampire. Nous qui nous nous sommes toujours détestés, aujourd'hui nous ne célébrerions pas seulement le mariage de Jacob et Renesmée, mais également l'union de nos deux clans. Le jeune couple représentaient l'harmonie entre nous, la paix.

-Oh, bonjour Othmane, bonjour Itri, dis-je à mes amis Berbères du Maroc que nous avions rencontré à Sefrou.

-Bonjour Carlisle, Esmé, dit-il en arabe. C'est très gentil de votre part de nous avoir invité au mariage et de nous avoir payé tous les frais pour venir jusqu'ici.

-Oh mais ce n'est rien ! Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir.

-Nous aussi, et merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, le commerce de roses et de cerises marche très bien, grâce à l'argent gagné nous avons déjà ouvert deux écoles et un hôpital et beaucoup d'entres nous ont un emploi bien rémunéré maintenant !

-Alors il n'y a rien qui ne me fait plus plaisir, entrez ma femme va vous montrer vos places.

Je continuais ainsi à accueillir nos invités, il y avait des humains, des vampires et des loups. Tous nos amis étaient là.

-Euh, excusez-moi, c'est ici le mariage d'une certaine Cullen ?

-Oui, c'est ici, quel est votre nom ?

-Ismail.

Je regardais la liste des invités mais il n'y figurait pas.

-Excusez-moi mais je ne trouve pas votre nom. Qui vous a invité ?

-C'est Rosalie Cullen monsieur.

Rosalie ? Bizarre. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des amis humains, et encore moins marocains d'après son prénom. Au moment où j'étais en train de réfléchir, Rosalie déboula comme une furie et se jeta au coup de cet Ismail.

-ISMAIL ! Oh mon dieu tu es venu ! Je pensais que tu nous ferais faux bond !

-Eh bien non, comme tu le vois ! J'étais de toutes façons en voyage d'affaires alors je suis passé !

-Mais entre ! Désolé je n'ai pas donné ton nom à mon père car je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu viennes, lorsque je t'ai eu au téléphone il y a un mois tu paraissais si détaché.

-Oui, je voulais te faire la surprise. Ainsi donc vous êtes le père de la charmante Rosalie ? Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Il faut croire que oui, souris-je, c'est ma fille adoptive, m'empressais-je de dire car il regardait mes trais de trop près. Et c'est le cas de tous mes enfants.

-Ah, vous êtes une personne comme on en trouve rarement dans ce monde monsieur. Alors, tu me présentes au reste de la famille Rose ? Et puis ton mari surtout, je veux le féliciter d'avoir une aussi belle femme !

Ma rosie aimait toujours autant qu'on lui fasse des compliments, c'est Emett qui serait jaloux d'ici quelques minutes !

Je continuais d'accueillir nos amis. Les Dénalis étaient les premiers venus, puis les Amazones, ainsi que les Egyptiens, les nomades, et tous nos amis vampires. Toute la meute au grand complet était là bien sûr, ainsi que la famille de Jacob. Ses deux sœurs et leurs compagnons respectifs, ainsi que son père étaient bien évidemment présents. Charlie était venu avec Sue, sa nouvelle compagne et ses enfants Seth et Leah . Renée également était là avec Phil, elle qui avait rarement vu sa petite fille. Bella avait tellement peur qu'elle fasse le rapprochement entre eux qu'elle limitait le plus possible les visites de sa mère et son beau-père. Beaucoup d'habitants de Forks étaient là également, ainsi que les anciens amis que Bella avait perdu de vue, dont Angela et son mari désormais Ben, Jessica, Eric et Mike. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour tous les retrouver, et avait été très heureuse d'avoir la confirmation de leur venue au mariage de sa » fille adoptive ».

-Bonjour Dr, cela fait si longtemps ! Vous n'avez pas pris une seule ride ! Me dit Angela.

-Bonjour Angela, bonjour Ben. Eh oui, le temps ne veut pas me vieillir on dirait.

-Il faut croire aussi que l'adoption est de famille chez vous ! Mais d'après les photos que j'ai vu, on croirait presque que c'est la vraie fille d'Edward et Bella.

-Eh oui, mais c'est bien évidemment impossible ! Riais-je. Installez-vous.

Un autre jeune homme, de l'âge de Nessie s'approcha.

-Bonjour mon garçon, puis-je t'aider ?

-Oui ,je m'appelle Samy, je suis invité au mariage de Renesmée Cullen.

-Ah, ainsi c'est toi le fameux Samy dont Ness n'arrête pas de parler.

-Je pense, oui, ria-t-il.

-Allez-y, ma femme va vous installer.

Toute l'après-midi se déroula ainsi. Des professeur étaient également invités, dont le fameux Banner, ainsi que le couple Kimberley-Michael, et Alexander Dumas. Enfin bref, j'avais l'impression que toutes nos connaissances depuis des années étaient rassemblées ici, le jardin était plein à craquer! Il devait y avoir minimum dans les 800 convives ! Sans exagérer. Vers 17 heures, je quittais mon poste car normalement tous les invités étaient ici et puis Nessie n'allait pas tarder à descendre pour que la cérémonie commence. Emett avait obtenu le permis pour les marier, ce qui quelques jours plus tôt avait valu un grand fou rire général. Il était tellement dans son rôle qu'il avait revêtu les habits entiers du pasteur.

-Chérie, Nessie est prête ? Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de ma femme à la table qui nous été attribuée.

-Oui, elle descend dans une dizaine de minutes, dit-elle aussi heureuse que moi.

Oui, j'allai marier ma petite-fille, et oui elle serait dans quelques instants non pas une Cullen, mais une Renesmée Cullen Black.

_Point de vue Emett_.

J'ai eu une idée de génie ! Eh oui, moi, Emett Cullen, une idée de gé-nie. Je suis officiellement pasteur de l'état de Washington pour une durée d'une semaine. Alors je ne dois pas faire beaucoup de bêtises ! La blague ! Enfin, quoi offrir comme plus beau cadeau, que ça à sa petite nièce d'amour ? Rosalie avait était tellement heureuse il y a quelques jours que j'ai pris cette initiative que je ne vous raconte même pas la nuit de folie que j'ai passée !

-J'ai l'air ridicule déguisé comme ça, boudais-je.

-Mais non mon nounours ! T'es adorable ! Nessie est tellement émue que tu aies fait ça pour elle !

-Merci ma Rosie d'amour ! Je l'ai fait pour nous deux tu sais, Renesmée a toujours été comme notre fille alors c'est normal.

-Je sais mon cœur, elle a comblé le vide que j'avais eu en moi pendant des années. Et je t'aime !

-Moi aussi ma belle, dis-je en lui dévorant la bouche.

-Hm, hm.

-Jasper t'es vraiment un trouble-fête toi !

- Ok, merci pour le compliment. C'était juste pour vous dire que Renesmée descendait dans 10 minutes et que Jacob était déjà en bas. Alors faudrait penser à venir aussi, tu ne crois pas ? Un mariage sans pasteur c'est du jamais vu !

-ok, j'arrive, maintenant casse-toi.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! Dit-il en s'éloignant.

-On en était où ? Dis-je taquin.

-Oh non Emett Cullen, tu as intérêt à aller marier notre nièce tout de suite avant que je ne retire mon petit cadeau de ce soir.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, je fonçai vers le jardin habillé en moine ou je ne sais quoi, et me mis derrière mon piédestal, prêt à réciter mon discours. Je vis Rose regagnait sa place en me souriant.

Bon, en attendant que la cérémonie commence, j'ouvris mon petit livre où j'avais noté ce qu'il fallait que je dise. Au bout de deux minutes sur le même mot, je laissai tomber et refermai le bouquin.

-Tu as intérêt à ne dire n'importe quoi, je te préviens, me lança Jacob en ne remuant pas les lèvres et en me souriant.

-Ta gueule toi, je suis pas con.

-Il vaut mieux, continua-t-il en éclatant de rire, comme si nous plaisantions. Putain, c'est un gros comédien le clébard. Il veut son os ou quoi ? Bon, vu que j'ai rien à faire, autant regarder mon chef d'œuvre. Bon ok, Alice avait tout organisé, mais j'ai tout porté ! Alors on commence la visite, je vais me faire poète :

Devant moi, se dressait une allée tapie de blanc, et bordée de jacinthe et de bégonia dont la couleur aussi blanche que le tapis illuminait le chemin. Deux sculptures de glaces achevaient cette allée fleurie, représentant deux anges, Bella y avait tenu. Ensuite, Il y avait cette gigantesque tante, en mousseline et en soie d'un blanc cassé et également de rose très pâle. Des dizaines de lustres en cristal avaient étaient placés et sous cette œuvre d'art se trouvaient des centaines de tables, arborant les même couleurs que la tante. Tout le service était en argent, et les nappes et napperons en soie. Bien sûr, la moitié de nos invités ne mangeraient pas, mais nous avions spécialement remplis leurs verres de sang animal qui passait pour du vin auprès des autres convives.

Esmée avait également participé, elle avait transformé le jardin en véritable peinture. Il y avait des rochers taillés et des fontaines partout, ainsi que de tres belles plantes et diverses fleurs comme le pissenlit rose, le géranium fushia, l'hibiscus blanc pour casser avec les deux autres couleurs, ainsi que du laurier, du lis, du muguet et de l'orchidée. Sur les arbes pendaient égelement des fleurs travaillées et des douzaines de petites lumières. Un immense piano à queue avait été installé sur un podium avec tout l'attirail d'un orchestre. Nous avions d'ailleurs fait appel à une troupe très connue pour nous jouer du classique pendant 2 heures, mais ensuite…eh bien ça sera une surprise.

Bon, une fois que mon trip poétique passa, la marche de Wagner commença et je sus qu'il était temps pour moi de reprendre mon rôle au sérieux. Cette musique de mariage, jouée seulement avec un violon et une flûte, fut encore plus douce que la vraie jouée avec des trompettes et un piano. Elle était tendre et calme, à l'image de ma nièce.

_Point de vue Bella. _

Je la vis s'avancer, elle était tellement belle. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir pleurer à ce moment là. J'étais assise à la table la plus proche de l'allée, avec le reste de la famille. Edward devait l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel. Elle s'avança, au rythme de la musique, et me sourit avec les yeux brillants, avant de m'envoyer un baiser de la main. Elle continua à marcher, au bras de mon mari, qui avait un visage sérieux, mais je devinais très triste. Elle portait une robe magnifique, Alice avait fait fort. Elle était simple, toute blanche, bustier, mais tellement belle ! Son bouquet était composé de roses rouges et blanches, presque aussi jolies qu'elle. Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Jake lui, je pense que son sourire dépassait son visage. Elle dépassa les statues de glaces que j'avais faites faire moi-même en souvenir de ce qu'elle était réellement, un ange…l'Elue. Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de Jacob, son père donna sa main à celle de mon meilleur ami et acquiesça pour signifier sa bénédiction. Nessie lui embrassa la main et le remercia avant de se placer aux côtés de son futur époux. Emett commença son discours au moment où Edward vint se poser à mes côtés.

-Ma petite fille se marie…

-Oui, elle grandit. Mais ne t'en fait pas Edward, elle sera toujours notre fille.

-Je sais, je suis juste ému. Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir pleurer maintenant.

-Je me disais la même chose, mais nous devons faire avec ce qu'on a, et célébrer cet évènement dans la joie et non la tristesse.

Il se tut et m'embrassa la joue avant de suivre la cérémonie. Je n'avais jamais vu Emett aussi sérieux. Cela m'avait choqué quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il nous avait annoncé qu'il avait eu son certificat pour être pasteur et qu'il désirait marier ma fille. Mais j'étais tellement comblée, comblée d'avoir une famille pareille. Pam et Tara, les demoiselles d'honneur de ma fille, étaient placées derrière elles avec un bouquet de fleurs également dans les mains. Quant à Jacob, c'était Sam et Paul qui se tenaient derrière lui.

-Mes biens chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union d'un homme et d'une femme qui s'aiment.

Oh mon dieu, était-ce Emett qui parlait ou son sosie ? Je continuais à écouter le discours qui m'empli de bonheur. C'était la fin.

-Jacob Black, voulez-vous prendre Renesmée Cullen ici présente pour légitime épouse ? Promettez-vous de la chérir, de l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Oui, je le veux. Dit Jacob en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Et vous Renesmée Cullen, voulez-vous prendre Jacob Black ici présent pour légitime époux ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Non, bien plus encore. Dit elle en lui souriant, ce dont il répondit par un clin d'œil.

-Alors, Nessie, tu peux embrasser le clébard.

Hahaha ! Je savais que c'était impossible qu'il fasse un discours aussi parfait sans qu'il y ajoute et bien… la goutte Emett. Tout le monde explosa de rire, même ceux qui ne savaient pas que Jake était un loup garou. Et c'est dans cette atmosphère détendue qu'ils s'embrassèrent et ouvrèrent la première danse, suivis d'Edward et moi, toute la famille, nos proches, et les autres invités.

_Point de vue Edward._

-Ils sont mari et femme, tu arrives à y croire ?

-Vraiment pas, ria-t-elle. C'est et ça sera toujours ma petite Nessie.

-Tu sais qu'elle sera plus âgée que nous puisque elle ne va pas s'arrêter de grandir maintenant.

-Oui, je sais…J'aurai encore 18 ans physiquement alors qu'elle en aura au moins 25. Mais bon, on fait avec !

Je la fis virevolter sur l'air de la présente musique et la ramenai contre mon torse. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mon torse et se tête sur mon épaule.

-Edward, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Bella, tu sais, rien que de te voir dans cette tenue ça me donne envie de te redemander en mariage.

-Le ferais-tu ? Dit-elle surprise.

-Absolument, dis-je avec conviction.

-Elle me sourit, heureuse, et m'embrassa dans le cou.

Je repensais à cette journée, aux préparatifs avec ma folle de sœur, au moment où j'ai vu ma fille descendre les escaliers avec ses deux amies derrière elle, et au moment où elle a posé sa main dans la mienne pour avancer et rejoindre le nouvel homme de sa vie. J'avais du mal à l'avouer, mais j'étais contente que cet homme soit Jacob et non un autre. Il saurait prendre soin d'elle et l'aimer toute sa vie. Elle me rappelait tellement sa mère, dans cette robe. Je me rappelle encore de notre mariage, ça avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie, avec la naissance de Renesmée. Je l'avais accompagné jusqu'à l'autel et j'avais donné sa main à Jake. Elle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas: elle avait repris ma main et l'avais embrassé. Ce geste, très respectueux, était aussi un signe pour me faire comprendre que quoi qu'il advienne, elle m'aimerait toujours. J'avais regagné ma place, celle à côté de ma femme. Bella. Je mourrai pour elle, et comme je lui avais dit quelques minutes plus tôt, je voulais la redemander en mariage. Emett et Rosalie avaient renouvelés leurs vœux plusieurs fois non ? Et puis je voulais avoir une deuxième lune de miel avec ma chère et tendre. Cette fois-ci, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun rique qu'elle tombe de nouveau enceinte, quoique, si nous étions humains, je lui aurais fait une ribambelle d'enfants. Des garçons qui me ressembleraient, et des filles, qui seraient la photocopie de ma petite femme. Renesmée elle, je devais l'avouer, me ressemblait beaucoup physiquement. Elle avait ma couleur de cheveux, et la couleur de yeux que j'avais avant d'être transformé. Mais elle avait hérité de la fine peau et délicate de Bella, ainsi que son nez et sa fine bouche. Et elle avait pris énormément de son caractère, sauf sa maladresse ! Enfin, presque-ex-maladresse ! Lorsque une autre musique vint, j'emmenais Bella dans un coin derrière la maison. J'avais pris ma décision en voyant ma fille en robe de mariée.

Elle s'asseyait sur un banc qu'Esmée avait sculptait devant un vieux chêne.

-Assis-toi Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Ria-t-elle.

Je pris mon souffle, même si techniquement je n'en avais pas besoin et m'agenouillai devant elle. Elle parut choquée au départ puis sa bouche qui formait un O s'étira en un tendre sourire.

-Bella, tu es ma femme, la mère de ma fille, et l'amour de ma vie. Vivre à tes côtés est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal, quand je te vois, mon cœur a envie d'exploser et je le sens , lui aussi me fait mal. Mais un mal si doux, un mal que j'ai envie d'endurer toute ma vie. Et te voir là, en cet évènement et habillée de la sorte, ça me donne juste envie de te demander une chose.

Je lui pris sa main droite et lui enlevait sa première bague de fiançailles.

-Isabella Swan Cullen, veux-tu me faire l'immense honneur, d'être ma femme à nouveau ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle émue.

Elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa tendrement. J'en profitais pour lui remettre l'anneau à son doigt. Elle me sourit contre ma bouche et se fit plus entreprenante. Elle embrassa mon cou et moi je lui caressais les hanches.

-Edward, gémit-elle.

-Oui…dis-je dans le même état qu'elle.

-Il…il faudrait qu'on… arrête avant… avant de…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je la portais et la posais sur mes genoux.

Elle gloussa, et me donna une tape sur la joue.

-Tu sais que tu es un pervers. Le faire ici? Dans le jardin de tes parents, avec près de mille invités à quelques mètres ?

-Ca m'excite encore plus ma chérie, lui dis-je sincèrement. Et ne t'inquiète pas ça va être très discret, on enlève pas nos habits c'est pour ça que je t'ai mise dans cette position sur moi.

Elle avait l'air également très enthousiaste et m'embrassa. Je répondis à sa caresse tout en montant un peu sa robe pour qu'elle lui arrive au niveau de la taille. Elle ouvra ma braguette pour me libérer. C'était, comme je l'avais dit, très discret car de derrière, quelque penserait que nous étions juste assis, Bella sur moi, en train de nous faire des câlins.

-C'étais incroyable ! Dit-elle, se remettant à peine de sa jouissance.

-Et discret, riai-je en refermant ma braguette.

-Oh oui, dit-elle en se levant et en baissant sa robe.

Je l'amenai contre moi pour lui arranger ses cheveux, elle fit de même avec les miens qui naturellement avaient toujours été en bataille.

-Viens, on y retourne ?

-Oui, lui dis-je en embrassant sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait sa bague.

-Tu aimerais que ça soit comment ? Comme la première fois ?

-Non, j'aimerai quelque chose d'intime, en Alaska, seulement avec ma famille et les Dénalis.

-Oui, moi aussi. Je dirais à mon père de venir, avec Sue bien sûr et ses enfants et Sam et Emily.

-Oui, en petit comité c'est mieux. Même si notre premier mariage avait été aussi formidable.

-Oui et cette fois-ci, pas d'Alice pour tout organiser, rien de tout ça. On a qu'à profiter du fait qu'Emett soit encore un pasteur cette semaine et lui demander de nous marier au retour de Jake et nessie de leur lune de miel dans une semaine ?

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Et je ne veux pas porter encore de robe de mariage et ressembler à une grosse guimauve…bouda-t-elle.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie, viens même en sous-vêtement, ça m'évitera de tout déchirer après lui dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Mais tu n'arrêtes jamais toi ! Ria-t-elle. Non sérieusement, je veux porter une petite robe simple et laisser mes cheveux détachés.

-Tu seras très belle, j'en suis sûre.

Nous étions à nos places lorsque Emett pris la parole.

-Vous étiez où dis-donc ? Ça fait presque une demi heure que vous avez disparus !

Il avait encore son ton joueur.

-Oui, c'était un petit coup rapide, dit Bella en lui souriant.

Il parut choqué avant d'exploser de rire.

-Ah toi, tu as toujours la réplique qu'il faut, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil.

Je vis Alice qui regardait le vide, elle devait sûrement avoir une vision.

_-Petit Eddy est sortit tôt hein ? Moi qui pensait que ça attendrait ce soir- _dit Emett dans ses pensées, m'empêchant d'entendre celles d'Alice.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, ma sœur émit un cri qui fit retourner la moitié de l'assemblée.

-Alice calme-toi, intervint Jasper. Tu as vu quelque chose de grave ? Dit-il.

J'essayai de lire dans ses pensées mais elle me les cacher. Elle nous regarda Bella et moi furieuse, je compris alors qu'elle savait. J'aurais voulu lui dire de se taire et de ne rien dire mais c'était trop tard.

-Oui, j'ai vu quelque chose de TRES grave Jasper. Tu vois ces deux traitres là ? Dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt.

-Oui ? Dit-il en souriant.

-Ben devine ce qu'ils vont faire ?

-Des bêtises ? Dit Emett qui reçut une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rose que je remerciais discrètement.

-Oui Emett, une grosse bêtise que je vais arrêter maintenant parce que Bella, dit-elle en la regardant, je ne te laisserais pas te marier dans cette tenue alors là tu rêves !

La phrase d'Alice fit un choc dans notre table, personne n'ouvrait la bouche, même Emett était choqué.

-Vous…vous allez vous remariez ? Dit Esmée heureuse.

-Euh…oui. Dit Bella embarrassée tout en lançant un regard noir à Alice.

-Mes félicitations les enfants ! Je suis très content pour vous ! Dis Carlisle. J'ai l'impression que nous n'allons pas arrêter de célébrer les unions de si tôt, ria-t-il.

-Ah ben ça alors ! C'est ça que vous faisiez alors ! Il te redemandait en mariage ? Dit Emett. Moi qui pensait que vous aviez fait des cochonneries.

Alors que Bella allait encore répondre, je la pris de court et répondit.

-Qui te dit que nous les avons pas fait ?

Bella me regarda en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Eh ben mon petit Eddy, Bella a déteint sur toi. Je n'ai plus une mais deux ennemis maintenant.

-Mes félicitations, dit Rose à son tour en pinçant son mari.

Tout le monde nous félicita à part Alice qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

-Vous n'avez pas aimé votre premier mariage ou quoi? Parce qu'il me semble que c'est moi qui avais tout organisé !

-Mais non Alice, c'était splendide et c'est celui dont je me rappellerai toute ma vie, dit Bella. Mais là Edward et moi ne voulons que renouveler nos vœux, nous voulons quelque chose d'intime et de discret, donc rien d'extravagant !

-Mais ta robe ? C'était pas une robe de mariage ça !

-Je n'ai même pas encore cherché la robe que je vais mettre Alice, mais je n'en veux pas une traditionnelle. Je suis déjà passé par là, cette fois je veux être à l'aise.

Après quelques marmonnements, Alice se leva et vint nous étreindre et nous féliciter en disant toute fois à Bella qu'elle la maquillerait et s'occuperait de sa coiffure. Nous annonçâmes la nouvelle à Renesmée qui était très contente et nous promit de revenir le jour de notre remariage. Vers 19 heures, l'orchestre quitta la scène. Nous avions réservé une surprise pour Renesmée, car nous savions qu'elle et Jake étaient encore des adolescents, enfin surtout Nessie, et que la moitié de nos convives en étaient également. Alors nous avions fait ramener un groupe très connu aux Etats-Unis et qui faisait un tabac. Je dois dire que notre portefeuille allait souffrir, mais Bella avait usé de son charme ( ce que je n'avais vraiment pas aimé ), pour les convaincre de venir. Quant à moi, j'avais usé du mien ( eh oui il fallait bien me venger), pour convaincre la seule fille du groupe. Bella et moi trouvions d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient un léger air de ressemblance avec Laurent et Victoria. Emett monta sur scène et annonca le groupe à venir.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir ici même, à Forks , au mariage de ma nièce chérie, le fameux groupe que tout le monde adore: Les BLACK EYED PEAS !

Personne ne parla, croyant que c'était une blague. Quand le groupe monta sur scène, fergie me fit un clin d'œil et les autres membres du groupe regardèrent ma femme, Rosalie et Alice. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à chanter, tout le monde sortit de sa léthargie et se mit à crier. Tous les « jeunes » accoururent devant la scène et se mirent à sauter tout en chantant. Nessie et Jake nous regardèrent étonnés et très heureux et partirent vers le devant de la scène. Les chanteurs les firent monter sur le podium et tout le monde dansa. Je faillis m'étrangler avec mon verre de sang lorsque elle arracha le bas de sa robe pour ne rester qu'avec une sorte de robe blanche très moulante et presque transparente. Bella me regarda amusée et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me prendre la main et de m'amener sur la piste de danse.

-Je vais étrangler Nessie ! Dis-je.

-Mais non, elle est plus à l'aise pour danser comme ça ! Et puis c'est à peu prs ce modèle de robe que je voulais acheter pour notre mariage.

-Ah; dans ce cas là, je ne dis plus rien.

-Elle ria et commença à danser. Elle fit comme la fois où nous étions allés en Boîte et se mit dos contre mon torse et se mit à se tortiller sensuellement. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là où j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir 117 ans de plus qu'elle, elle faisait tellement son âge et moi j'étais encore un peu coincé, « pas dans le vent » comme me le répétais souvent Nessie. Mais bon, il fallait que je me décoince un peu…alors profitons-en.

Je me mis à danser également assez sensuellement, en posant mes mains sur les hanches de ma belle, et suivait son rythme avec mon bassin. Elle parut un peu surprise au début de me voir si entreprenant mais me sourit et bougea encore plus comme pour me défier. Je répondis à ce test en me collant d'avantage à elle, nous ne faisions plus qu'un, elle plaça ses bras autour de mon cou et descendis très érotiquement et remonta tout aussi lentement. Je vis les mâchoires des membres de ma famille qui allaient se décrocher à nous voir comme cela. J'en souris, et serrai la taille de Bella un peu plus et commençai à descendre un peu plus avec elle et nous remontâmes synchro. Elle se retourna et nous étions torse contre torse. Elle redescendit en dandinant des hanches et des jambes au rythme de la musique, c'était une position très, très érotique . Sa tête était au niveau de…enfin, vous voyez. Je vis Emett me faire un clin d'œil, je la pris par les bras et la remontai.

-Tu surestimes mes capacités à tenir là, lui soufflai tout bas.

Elle me sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, j'allais exploser. Je l'embrassait goulument tout en bougeant nos corps. Puis je descendis mes bras vers ses reins, puis ses fesses. Elle avait ses mains sur mon torse, elle les descendit également jusqu'à les poser à l'endroit qu'il ne fallait VRAIMENT pas toucher. J'en pouvais plus, je la pris et accourut vers mon ancienne chambre.

-_Ah vous deux, vous êtes vraiment des cas_- entendis-je penser Jasper.

Oui, des cas amoureux !

_Point de vue Renesmée. _

Ils sont pas possible ! J'ai l'impression que ce sont mes frères et sœurs et non parents ! Non mais, ils ne dansaient pas, ils copulaient presque sur la piste. Essoufflée, je redescendis et gagnais notre table. Alice me regardait comme si elle avait envie de me tuer. Ah…oups! J'ai oublié.

-Tante Alice désolée pour la robe ! Mais je n'étais pas à l'aise pour danser avec le bas.

-…

-Oh, mais pardon ! Allez tantine !

-…

Je me levais et allai l'embrasser en m'excusant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rende mon étreinte.

-Bon, c'est juste parce que c'est ton mariage.

-Merci, t'es la meilleure !

-Bon, vu que c'est presque la fin du mariage je vais rejoindre la meute.

-Ok, vas-y je t'attends.

Je le regardais s'éloigner amoureusement, mon mari…

-Eho ! Tu sors de Jacob' planet ?

-Euh , oui désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tante Rosalie ?

-Pourquoi il est parti et t'a laissé toute seule.

-Mais je ne suis pas toute seule vous êtes avec moi !

-Ouai bon, la question est: pourquoi est-il parti ?

-Ben, lui et sa meute vont muter et faire une sorte de rituel qu'ils font à chaque mariage des imprégnés.

- Et en quoi consiste ce rituel ? Me demanda oncle Jasper.

-Ils vont sur un point très haut comme une falaise et hurlent à la pleine lune.

Au même moment, nous entendîmes des hurlements et je sus que la tradition avait commencé. Certains prirent peur, pensaient qu'une horde d'animaux sauvages étaient aux alentours, les autres comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la meute.

Quant à moi, j'étais honorée. Je faisais d'ailleurs des progrès en Quileute, je voulais tout faire pour me rapprocher le plus possible de la civilisation de mon mari. Son père, Billy, m'en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur leur histoires et leurs coutumes.

-Oh, c'est tellement romantique ! Couina ma tante Rose.

-Un hurlement de loup ? T'es pas un peu folle ma puce ?

Elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

-Bon ok, entendre un son très bizarre provenant d'un animal sauvage, c'est trop romantique !

Nous sourîmes à mon oncle qui paraissait dépassé.

-Ils sont où papa et maman ? Demandai-je.

-Ben, tu les connais ! Dit Jasper.

-C'est des vrais petits lapins tes parents, désolé Ness.

-Oh, je suis habituée maintenant, répondis-je à Alice.

-Mais n'es-tu pas un peu embarrassée ? Me demanda ma grand-mère.

-Si, bien sûr, mais bon j'ai appris à vivre avec. Ils s'aiment plus que la normale, je les admire plus qu'autre chose.

-Oui mais ils pourraient quand même faire des efforts pour être plus discrets ! Me dit Carlisle.

-J'espère juste qu'ils auront finis pour venir faire un discours pour la fin.

Jake revint et m'enlaça.

-Merci, c'était très beau, lui soufflais-je.

Il m'embrassa et tourna rapidement sa tête pour fixer un point.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh, mon, dieu !

-Mais quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis en train d'assister en direct à l'imprégnation de Leah ! LEAH, tu imagines ?

-Non ! Montre elle est où ?

Il me la pointa du doigt et je vis qu'elle regardait intensément quelqu'un. Je suivis son regard qui me mena directement à …Mr Alexander Dumas ? Eh bien ça pour une surprise !

-Tu sais qui est son imprégné? Me demanda-t-il.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! C'est un professeur de littérature française au lycée ! Mr. Dumas. Mon père m'a raconté qu'il était fou de Mlle Klarks.

-Attends, celle qui a foutu le bordel le jour du bal d'automne ?

-Elle-même. Mais avec ce qu'elle nous a fait, c'est clair qu'il ne ressentais plus rien pour elle que du dégoût.

-Ben là, je peux te dire qu'il va vite se remettre de sa déception amoureuse regarde-les.

Mr Dumas s'était levé et avançait lentement vers Leah, il lui prit une main et la déposa sur son cœur, quant à elle elle lui caressait sa joue tout en l'admirant, puis il s'embrassèrent. Heureusement tout le monde était trop occupés pour remarquer le spectacle étrange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Au même moment, mes parents déboulèrent en trombe. La chemise de mon père était mal boutonnée et sa braguette ouverte et les cheveux de ma mère ressemblaient plus à un nid de perruches qu'à autre chose sans parler de sa robe qu'elel avait mal remise.

-Nous sommes désolés ! J'ai complètement oublié le discours. Dis-moi qu'on est revenus à temps ma puce ? Me dit ma mère.

-Euh oui, oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas, vous êtes venus pile poil. Et vous assistez en direct à une imprégnation, regardez, leur dis-je en montrant mon ancien professeur et Leah.

-NON! Hahaha, Alex et Leah ! Comme quoi tout peut arriver, s'exclama mon père.

-Arrête ils sont trop mignons tous les deux ! Rétorqua ma mère. Et puis comme ça Leah est définitivement débarrassée du fantôme de son amour pour Sam.

-Tu as raison Bells, il était temps ! Ajouta mon mari.

-Oui, et en plus le pauvre Alexander était triste de la façon dont Chirine a réagit avec nous, il savait qu'il s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Et de voir Kim et Michael ensemble le rendait encore plus malheureux. Au moins maintenant il a quelqu'un. Comme quoi, tout est bien qui finir bien !

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, j'en profitai pour dire à mes parents d'arranger leurs « petits défauts vestimentaires ». Il était enfin temps de faire nos discours. Jake se leva en premier et demanda le silence. Lorsque tout le monde fut attentif, il commença sa tirade.

-Je pense que ce que je vais dire ne sert à rien, car Renesmée sait tout. Mais je tiens quand même à lui répéter autant de fois possibles, pour qu'elle sache que je l'aime tout comme au premier jour. Nessie. Tu sais que je suis fou de toi depuis pas mal de temps.

Ceux qui savaient pour l'imprégnation rirent.

-Enfin bref, je ne suis pas très fort pour les discours, car quand je ressens quelque chose je le dis sur le coup. Mais je ferais tout pour ma femme, je serais prêt à donner une partie de mon cœur à chaque fois que je la verrai triste, je serai prêt à aller dans une boite de gai déguisé en travesti pour la faire rire, je serais prêt à plonger dans l'eau glacée un hiver en Alaska pour lui prouver mon courage, je serais prêt, enfin, à me battre contre des vampires pour la sauver.

Beaucoup explosèrent de rire, car pour eux c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'une présence surnaturelle puisse exister.

-Enfin, je voulais ajouter, que je t'aime, je t'aime plus que c'est permis, et aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie car officiellement, nous nous appartenons pour l'éternité, et je serais dorénavant fier de te présenter aux yeux de tous comme étant ma femme, ma moitié, et peut-être un jour, la mère de mes enfants.

Je vis mon père s'étouffer avec son verre de sang et ma mère lui taper le dos pour qu'il le recrache. Le pauvre, c'est déjà assez difficile pour lui de m'imaginer mariée, alors maman ça devait être le comble. Mon attention revins à Jacob qui me regardaient profondément dans les yeux. Je me levais à mon tour, et émue par son si beau discours, je l'embrassai ce qui eu pour résultat de faire crier et siffler toutes les convives. Il se rassit, car c'était à mon tour de lui rendre l'appareil.

-Alors avec tout ce qu'a déjà dis mon mari, je ne sais quoi rajouter. Faut croire qu'il a vu mes notes et a piqué tous mes mots le voleur !

La salle ria une fois de plus.

-Mais improviser ne me fait pas peur, car toute notre vie le sera, on vivra au jour le jour, et je sais que chaque nouvelle journée et chaque nouvelle nuit, je l'aimerai un peu plus, jusqu'à déborder d'amour. Je t'aime Jacob, et je t'affirme ici même, devant tous, que je t'appartiens et que je serai honorée de dire que tu es mon mari et peut-être _- je me retournais pour regarder mon père qui cette fois-ci avait posé son verre sur la table_- le père de mes enfants.

Il se leva également pour m'embrasser et ce baiser fut reçu encore une fois par les acclamations du public.

Chaque membre de ma famille se leva pour faire un discours qui me toucha plus qu'autre chose, surtout que tous me considéraient plus comme leur fille que leur nièce et qu'ils étaient heureux pour Jake et moi. Ma mère me félicita encore, en disant qu'elle était contente que son meilleur ami soit enfin casé. C'était enfin au tour de mon père, que j'appréhendais.

-Nessie, tu sais bien qu'au début je n'était pas pour votre mariage, car je te trouvais trop jeune et puis je dois dire aussi, que j'étais très jaloux…Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma propre fille malgré que tu soit celle de feu mon frère. Il aurait été si fier de toi, de la fille que tu es devenue, belle, intelligente, douce, aussi pure qu'un ange…

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, il jouait assez bien la comédie n'empêche, il parlait de son pseudo frère comme s'il existait réellement, et me comparait à un ange sans sourciller.

-Tu es un être exceptionnel, tu es, avec Bella, ce qui m'ait arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Te voir grandir, sourire, rire, parler, jouer, et…faire des bêtises… je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux. Je sais que tu ne m'oublieras pas, j'ai été égoïste de le croire, de t'empêcher de faire ta vie, surtout lorsque je sais que celui qui la partage est Jacob, et que tu ne pouvais tomber sur plus dévoué, aimant et protecteur que lui. Enfin bon, s'il s'avise à te faire du mal je le tue.

Je riais, comme le reste de la salle, et essuyais mes larmes.

-Je sais aussi que je ne te perdrais pas, que tu seras toujours notre petite fille, mais te dire que je ne suis pas aussi un peu triste serait mentir, car maintenant nous devrons te partager Bella et moi, avec ton mari. Aussi, je t'aime, plus que tout, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne fait pas de moi un grand-père très tôt, je t'en conjure !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer ses suppliques et me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il resserra ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa également.

-Je t'aime si fort papa… lui murmurais-je.

-Moi aussi me répondit-il.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas grand père de si tôt !

Il ria et resserra sa prise encore plus fort autour de moi avant de me lâcher et de se rassoir. Tout s'était bien passé finalement, j'étais mariée à l'homme de ma vie, j'avais eu le mariage de rêve, et j'avais une famille aimante et parfaite. Ce soir, je m'envolerai pour une destination inconnue, mais je savais aussi que c'était la prochaine étape que Jake et moi franchirions. J'appréhendais un peu, mais je savais qu'il serait parfait pour ma première fois. Je l'aime, et je l'aimerai pour l'éternité.

Chapitre 24

Que du bonheur !

_Point de vue Renesmée _

-C'est juste incroyable !

-Tu trouves ? Me dit Jacob.

-Mais oui, sans rigoler ! Les Caraïbes Jake ! Les CARAÏBES !

-Je suis content que ça te plaise alors mon amour, ria-t-il de mon enthousiasme.

-Ca va être génial je le sens, je vais revenir super bronzée pour le remariage de mes parents, ils vont tous crever de jalousie !

-Ok, alors c'est parti Mme Black ! Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous arrivâmes devant notre hôtel, luxueux bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si Jake a été raisonnable en venant ici, car soyons réalistes, un petit mécanicien ne gagne pas autant d'argent. Mais bon, nous sommes là pour nous amuser, nous sommes un couple de jeunes mariés ! Alors profitons-en.

Ce fut une mémorable semaine. Entre plage, surf, bronzage, massages, spa, voile, escalade, parachute, magasins , restaurants et tête à tête romantiques, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Moi mariée ? Avec Jacob ? M'appeler Renesmée Carlie Cullen Black ? Il y a un an de cela presque j'en aurais explosé de rire. Mais à présent, je nage en plein bonheur. Ma famille a été très compréhensive et s'est limitée à quoi ? Un appel par jour ? Un Miracle !

J'ai raconté à ma mère ma nuit de noce bien évidemment ! Elle était toute excitée contrairement à mon père que j'entendais grogner de l'autre bout du fil.

Ca s'était très bien passé, je n'avais strictement rien senti. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était sûrement dû à ma condition d'ange. Je n'utilisais tellement plus mes pouvoirs et n'en parlais quasiment jamais que j'en avais oublié que j'étais l'Elue ! Et que les douleurs devaient probablement être atténuées… Mon mari avait eu très peur de me faire mal que ça en avait été d'une lenteur désespérante. Mais nous nous sommes bien rattrapés toute cette semaine. Désormais, je suis bel et bien une femme épanouie dans tous les domaines.

Le retour au bercail s'est fait assez difficilement. Je ne voulais plus quitter nos vacances de rêves, mais bon, il le fallait bien. Je n'allais tout de même pas rater ma mère en robe blanche pour la première fois de ma vie ! J'ai beau avoir vu les photos de leur premier mariage, en direct il n'y a que ça de vrai !

Une fois que le taxi nous a déposé devant notre chalet en Alaska, la porte s'ouvrit et une horde se jeta sur nous. Une horde ai-je dis ? Pardon, je voulais dire ma « famille ». Ah, et puis ma tante Alice, toujours aussi excitée, et encore plus avec le mariage qu'elle doit préparer pour demain !

-Alors ma chérie, c'était beau hein ?

-Oui maman, tu ne t'imagines même pas ! S'il n'y avait pas eu ton mariage, je serais restée une petite semaine de plus…

-Alors là, pas question, vous êtes restés assez longtemps comme ça ! Renchérit mon père.

-Oh papa! Ca me touche ce que tu dis, toi aussi tu m'as é-nor-mé-ment manquée!

Je lui fis un énorme câlin, et saluai tous les membres de la famille avant de rejoindre Jake dans notre petit chalet au fond du jardin. C'était un vrai havre de paix, je ne remercierai jamais assez Esmée pour ça. L'intérieur m'a tout de suite plu. Très traditionnel, avec du bois partout mais aussi moderne, avec nos appareils derniers cris et notre cuisine style américaine. Je posai mes valises au second étage et parti me préparer un petit encas. Jacob lui commanda trois pizzas. Eh oui, c'est ça que ça donne quand on est mariée avec un loup. Nous passâmes une bonne soirée autour de nos pizzas et d'une comédie à l'eau de rose. L'ambiance feutrée et romantique, et l'aspect convivial de la cheminée qui crépitait et la lumière tamisée ne nous a laissé que le choix de nous retrouver une fois de plus, recouvert d'un plaid, sur le canapé, et sans vêtements. Nous mîmes nos pyjama avant de dormir au cas où une certaine Alice viendrait en pleine nuit ou demain matin très tôt et nous verrais tous nus. Je me demande comment ma mère doit se sentir à la veille de son « remariage » ? D'autant plus qu'Alice a insisté pour que cette nuit les deux mariés dorment seuls et ne se voient que le lendemain à la cérémonie. Pauvre papa ! Il doit bien s'ennuyer tout seul…

_Point de vue Edward_

Il ne reste plus qu'une demi heure, une petite trentaine de minutes et tu pourras enfin la voir. Allez Edward tu peux le faire ! On y croit tous !

Au mon dieu, j'en suis rabaissé au point de me parler à moi-même, si ce n'est pas pathétique. Mais je ne me blâme pas, non, tout cela est de la faute de cette folle d'Alice qui a convaincu ma femme de rester éloignée de moi pendant 12h ! Et moi, comme un idiot, j'attend dans mon petit costume au bout de l'allée que Bella se montre enfin. Comme nous l'avions prévu, notre cérémonie se faisait en petit comité; notre famille et les Dénalis puisqu'il étaient nos voisins. Emett qui avait encore son certificat de prêtre allait nous marier. Jasper était mon témoin, et ma fille la demoiselle d'honneur de Bella. Nous faisions notre mariage dans notre magnifique jardin, au bord du petit lac. C'était merveilleux, tout y était, le bonheur, là sous mes yeux. Et en parlant de bonheur, le voici qui arrive droit devant moi, un petit sourire timide sur son splendide visage, telle une apparition divine. Toute en blanc, elle portait une robe légère et simple blanche, les cheveux lâchés mais bouclés, avec une petite couronne de fleur de lys blanc et de jasmin. Elle était à peine maquillée et ne portait aucun bijou mise à part sa bague de mariage. La simplicité alliée au naturel, c'était ça le plus grand atout de ma femme, ce qui faisait qu'elle était l'être le plus beau et le plus parfait qui m'ait été donné de voir.

-Elle est canon ta petite femme Eddy ! Me chuchota Emett alors que Bella venais de se placer à mes côtés.

Je lui fis un sourire sarcastique et il commença son petit discours. Lorsque il nous demanda de dire nos vœux, je commençais.

-Bella, aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour marqué de bonheur, d'amour et de joie. Nous célébrons pour la deuxième fois notre union, une union en laquelle personne n'aurait cru, ni même la nature, mais nous en sommes là maintenant et je n'aurais au grand jamais pu rêver mieux que de t'avoir pour moi pour l'éternité, et de m'avoir comblé d'une fille qui aujourd'hui a également grandit et nous en fera toujours voir de toutes les couleurs !L'assemblée ria et ma fille me fit un clin d'œil joueur. Bella quant à elle, bien que ça ne soit impossible, donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu as été mon premier et dernier amour, chaque jour est un nouveau chapitre à marquer dans notre éternité, une éternité où je me vouerais corps et âme à t'aimer plus que la raison ne le limite, et à te protéger contre vents et marées. Je t'aime, et à tout jamais Isabella Marie swan Cullen.

Elle m'embrassa en sanglotant et je fus pris dans un nouveau monde jusqu' à ce que mon prêtre de frère ne tousse pour nous dire que le moment du baiser n'étais pas encore arrivé.

-Bien, ton discours était fort émotif, digne d'un scénario du Titanic ! Mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de tout gâcher en fourrant ta langue avant le moment propice ! S'exclama Emett.

Je lui sourie et attendait qu'il continue.

-Bon, Bella, c'est à ton tour de nous dire tes vœux. Essaie de faire un scénario à la Notebook qu'on pleure un peu…

Bella lui tira la langue et me regarda .

-Edward je ne sais pas si je vais, comme l'a dit notre frère, réussir à faire un aussi beau discours que le tien, mais sache que tout est réciproque, tu sais que je t'aime et que je n'arrive pas à vivre lorsque tu es loin de moi, lorsque je ne te vois pas et que je ne te touche pas, lorsque je ne sens pas ton souffle sur moi. J'ai gagné une famille sans laquelle je ne me vois plus entière et ce, grâce à toi, j'ai eu une fille merveilleuse encore une fois grâce à toi, et j'ai l'impression de vivre une digne histoire sortie d'un conte de fée, toujours grâce à toi. Tu es mon tout, tu es l'essence même de ma vie, tel un immeuble a besoin d'une base pour ne pas s'écrouler, ou un arbre de ses racines pour ne pas mourir, moi Isabella Cullen, j'ai besoin de mon mari pour l'éternité. Je t'aime.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser également et lui murmurer que je l'aimais aussi. La cérémonie était finie et nous ouvrîmes la danse avant d'être suivis par Rose et Em, puis le reste des convives. J'accordais une danse à ma fille bien sûr puis à mes sœurs, ma mère et nos invitées. Jake et Nessie étaient les seuls à profiter du gâteau, enfin…surtout Jake. Mes parents nous offrirent un voyage d'une semaine en suède, les Dénalis un mois que l'on peut partager dans n'importe quel spa d'Alaska, Jacob et Renesmée un très beau tableau peint sur une toile de Bella et moi dans notre ancienne clairière de Forks, Alice un ticket pour un montant exorbitant d'habits pour Bella et moi dans le centre commercial de Juneau, Jasper un service d'argenterie qui doit dater d'au moins une centaine d'année mais très joli, Emett et Rosalie des bracelets en argents avec nos noms écrits dessus ainsi qu'un kit assez…farfelu qui doit sûrement provenir de mon frère adoré. Nous avions été gâtés, et je comptais prendre notre voyage en suède dans une dizaine de jour, avant la rentrée universitaire.

-Alors Cullen, tu te sens comment ? Me demanda Bella pendant que nous dansions.

-Aussi bien que le jour de mon premier mariage, et toi Cullen ? Ris-je.

-La même chose, mais je me sens mieux dans cette robe que pour le premier mariage.

-Je dois dire que cette robe te va à ravir ma chérie, elle me donne tellement d'idées là…

- Des idées ? Quelles idées ? Dit-elle taquine.

-Des idées pour notre deuxième nuit de noce !

-Est-ce que ce genre d'idées incluse les jouets offert par Emett.

-Eh bien je ne voulais pas te forcer mais puisque tu insistes…

Nous riâmes et nous embrassâmes avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du chalet et de souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Quant à Bella et moi, nous avions notre nuit de noce dans notre chambre super insonorisée qui nous attendait !

Trois semaines et c'est la rentrée, encore l'école. Je suis quand même marié et papa, ça compte pas ça ? Comment je vais faire pour tenir à l'écart toutes ces hormones humaines masculines de ma douce et innocente Bella ? Que d'aventures m'attendent , n'empêche, je le sens bien…

Chapitre 25

C'est reparti

_Point de vue Carlisle_

Vous êtes prêts les enfants ?

Bon peut-être que j'exagère en utilisant le terme « enfants » mais je suis tout excité à l'idée que ça soit leur rentrée universitaire ! Nous avons peut etre entre nous cinq ans de différence, je ne suis peut-être pas leur père biologique, je parais peut-être infaillible et sûr de moi, mais la vérité est que je les considère comme la chair de ma chair et le sang de mon sang… Et que comme tout parent, cette rentrée me rend content ! D'autant plus que c'est la première fois pour trois d'entre eux: Bella, Nessie et Jake ! J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront.

-Oui, on arrive ! Me dit Emett du second étage.

-Je suis là grand-père ! Me dit Renesmée en s'asseyant sur le sofa avec son mari.

-Nous aussi ! Sautilla Alice en tenant la main de Jasper.

Quelques minutes après, nous étions tous regroupés dans le salon principal, devant la cheminée. C'était devenu la pièce de nos conseils de famille.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, il faut que nous revoyons notre plan pour qu'il n'y ait aucune faille, d'accord ?

-Oui, vas-y réexplique pour la cent cinquantième fois Carlisle ! Souffla Rosalie en me souriant.

-D'accord, donc je disais, n'oubliez pas les rôles attribués à chacun. Emett, Bella, Alice et Renesmée : vous êtes tous les quatre frères et sœurs. Nous vous avons adoptés alors que vous aviez tous entre 2 et 4 ans lorsque vous parents ont fait un accident de voiture. Edward, Rosalie et Jasper, vous êtes également frères et sœurs, vous êtes en fait mes neveux et nièce de mon frère, veuf, qui a de gros problèmes mentaux alors on m'a confié votre garde. Vous êtes en quelques sortes les cousins et cousine de Bella, Emett, Nessie et Alice mais nous ne porterez pas le même nom de famille qu'eux, c'est-à-dire Cullen, mais Hale. Quant à toi Jacob, tu es un Quileute que nous avons rencontrés lorsque nous étions à Forks, tu es tombé amoureux de Nessie et as décidé de nous suivre. Apres pour vos histoires de couples, je ne préfère pas que vous disiez que vous êtes tous mariés, mais seulement ensemble. Je vous fait confiance quant à votre manière de vous tenir là-bas, pas de disputes, essayez de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur vous, et je m'adresse plus particulièrement à vous trois, Jake , edward et Emett.

-Pourquoi ? S'écria Emett.

-Eh bien toi d'abord car tu as la fâcheuse habitude d'aimer te battre, Edward car dès qu'un garçon s'approche de Bella il devient incontrôlable, et Jacob car nous savons tous que lorsqu' un loup s'énerve, il mute. Donc, à mois que tu veuilles te transformer en loup devant des centaines d'étudiants, tiens toi à carreau jacob !

-Pas de problème, roucoula le dernier en regardant Nessie.

-Irina est également inscrite à l'université de Juneau, mais est en deuxième année, donc vous la rencontrerez sûrement ! Allez-y et bonne journée les enfants !

_Point de vue Bella. _

-Oh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Emett.

-Oui mais c'était nécessaire qu'il nous le rappelle, d'accord frérot ? Lui dis-je.-Ouai sœurette, si un seul mec te touche, je lui casse la gueule !

-Tout de suite la vulgarité mon chéri ! Et laisse ma belle-sœur tranquille tu veux?

-Maman c'est trop bizarre, te considérer comme ma grande sœur au lycée et non comme ma mère va être difficile. Je devrais t'appeler par ton prénom…

Elle n'avait pas l'air du tout triste ni désolée en terminant sa phrase.

-Alors là jeune fille, tu ne vas pas en profiter comme ça. Tu m'appelles Bella quand on sera entre les 4 murs de l'école, mais dès qu'on les quitte, c'est maman ou tu es punie !

-T'es nule Bella !

-Répètes ?

-Rien, rien maman ! Je t'aime.

-Mm, moi aussi …

-Bon chaque couple arrive avec sa voiture ? Coupa Alice.

-Oui, donc on se retrouve toute à l'heure ! Dis Edward.

Il me prit la main et nous emmena vers sa Volvo, pendant que je voyais ma fille et mon gendre ouvrir l'Aston Martin.

-J'ai l'impression que notre arrivée ne vas pas passer inaperçue, dis-je à mon mari en voyant les voitures de luxe de chacun d'entre nous.

Heureusement que j'avais convenu avec Edward hier de prendre son ancienne Volvo et non la nouvelle Porsch qu'il venait de m'acheter. Je détestais toujours autant être au centre de l'attention.

-Oh, les voitures ce ne sera rien comparait à leurs têtes lorsqu'ils te verront sortir de l'engin. Et je dois te dire que j'enrage déjà.

-Mais non mon chéri, rappelle toi de ce que t'as dit Carlisle, tu ne dois pas t'attirer les foudres dès le premier jour. J'espère que nous serons ensemble en classe, ou au moins dans quelques cours.

-Je ne pense pas… nous n'avons pris aucun cours en commun. J'ai pris maths, physique, biologie et informatique, alors que toi tu as pris littérature, langues, et économie.

-En fait, je me suis renseignée hier et toute les premières année ont l'obligation de participer aux cours de théâtre ! Alors espérons que nous aurons au moins ça en commun.

-Oui espérons, sinon comment ferais-je pour surveiller ceux qui te tournent autour ?

- Et moi alors, tu as oublié l'effet que tu fais à toutes les filles ?

-Mais je ne vous que toi ma chérie, tu le sais bien.

-Oui, je le sais Mr Cullen.

-Alors, allons à ta première rentrée universitaire Mme Cullen.

Toute la famille arriva au même moment que nous, et comme je le disais, nous ne passâmes pas du tout inaperçus. Entre la Porsche Jaune d'Alice et Jasper, la Mercedes rouge de Rose et Emett, l'Aston Martin de Jake et Ness, c'était mal parti. Nous stationnâmes dans le parking tous côte à côte, et sortîmes de la voiture. Là, c'était comme si le temps s'était figé car tous les élèves ne parlait plus, ils étaient pétrifiés et nous détaillés sans gêne. Je me rappelle de l'effet que faisaient les Cullen, je l'avais vécu le jour de ma rentrée au lycée de Forks. Mais savoir qu'à présent j'étais de l'autre côté du miroir me réchauffait le cœur, car j'étais une véritable Cullen à mon tour. Edward grogna à mes côtés et je devinais qu'il devait entendre des pensées assez…salaces.

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules, et j'en fis de même autour de sa taille, avant de nous diriger vers l'accueil pour récupérer nos emplois du temps. C'est ainsi qu'en couples, nous traversâmes le parking où tout le monde s'écartait pour nous laisser passer. J'entendis une fille dire à son amie que nous ressemblions assez à Irina, d'autres bien sûr parlaient déjà de mon mari. J'entendis même des garçons parler de ma fille ce qui me dégouta et Edward également en voyant qu'il les regardait aussi.

Chacun des Cullen récupéra son emploi du temps, c'est ainsi que je vis que je n'étais malheureusement pas avec Edward en classe, mais au moins nous avions deux heures de théâtre le lundi et vendredi en commun, ainsi qu'avec toute la famille. Alice était en classe avec Rosalie, ce qui était prévisible car elles avaient pris exactement les mêmes cours. Jacob, Jasper et Emett également étaient ensemble.

-Bella ! Je suis avec Edward en cours ! S'écria Nessie.

Bon, j'avouai qu'à ce moment là j'étais un peu jalouse car j'aurai aimé l'avoir avec moi, instinct maternel. Je me retrouvais donc toute seule dans ma classe, mais j'appris vite que j'avais littérature et économie en commun avec Renesmée, ce qui apaisa un peu ma jalousie, ainsi que sport avec Emett et Jake. Hélas, je n'avais que théâtre en commun avec Edward, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper. C'était mieux que rien…

Aujourd'hui, j'avais une heure d'espagnol en premier cours, puis une heure d'anglais, deux de littérature, et l'après midi j'avais deux heures de sport et deux de théâtre. Bon, au moins j'ai deux heures avec ma fille, ainsi qu'avec Em et Jake, sans compter celles avec mon mari.

Il vint me souffler à l'oreille comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Chérie, il me tarde d'avoir les deux heures de théâtre avec toi, on se met au fond de l'amphi d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, lui soufflais-je à mon tour.

Il m'embrassa puis s'en alla avec Ness à leur premier cours.

Tout le monde quitta le bureau puis je m'en allais en salle 26 pour mon cours d'espagnol. Ils me manquaient déjà, mais je les retrouverai tous à l'heure du déjeuner.

Je m'installais au dernier rang, seule, car il n'y avait encore personne. J'en profitais pour sortir mon cahier, mon livre et mon matériel, et regardais un peu la décoration de la salle. C'était une salle de langue, donc il y avait des tableaux de vocabulaires et de conjugaisons accrochés, ainsi que des photos que je devinais être de Barcelone, Madrid, Londres, Berlin, Milan, etc…

Enfin, une première tête apparue, une jeune fille qui semblait timide et fragile. Elle me sourit et s'assit dans le rang devant moi. Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas m'exclure alors je profitais du peu de moment de répis qu'il restait pour lui parler.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Cullen, mais je préfère Bella. Et toi?

Elle se retourna, me regardant en ouvrant la bouche et en la refermant à plusieurs reprises. Je lui souris pour l'encourager, et elle répondit doucement.

-Lucie Vanderbille.

-Tu n'es pas américaine ?

-Si, si. Mais mon père est d'origine roumaine.

-Ah, d'accord. Tu es en quelle classe ?

-En classe 2.

-Ah ! Moi aussi ! C'est bien ça. Au moins je connais une élève dans ma classe.

Elle me sourit et se retourna. Cette Lucie me rappelais mon caractère lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une humaine fascinée devant la famille Cullen. La salle commença à se remplir, et un garçon s'assit à mes côtés. Le professeur n'étant toujours pas là, il se retourna vers moi et me regarda sans gêne. Il me rappelait un peu Mike.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Me dit-il.

D'accord, mal poli en plus. Ni de bonjour, comment vas-tu ni rien !

-Bella, répondis-je froidement.

Je ne lui demandais pas pour lui mais il me répondit quand même.

-Moi c'est Mike ! Mike Kerson.

Oh la coïncidence ! Faut croire que tous les lèches-culs dragueurs s'appellent Mike ou quoi ?

-Enchantée.

-Non, c'est moi qui le suis, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Ben c'est comme tu le sens, dis-je avec un rire sarcastique.

-Sinon, tu viens d'arriver à Juneau ?

-Oui, cet été.-Je me disais bien que je n'avais jamais vu un aussi beau visage dans cette ville.

Je lui souris gentiment avant de tourner ma tête. Ce qui ne l'arrêta pas car il continua.

-Et tu es venue seule habiter ici ?

-Non, non. Je suis avec ma famille.

-Je pense en avoir perçus quelques uns. Un grand brun musclé, et une jolie blonde, avec un autre blond à côté d'elle. Fin peut-être un peu roux je me rappelle plus.

-En fait, le grand brun musclé comme tu dis, c'est mon frère, Emett. Les deux autres, Rosalie et Edward, ne sont pas vraiment de ma famille.

-Ah bon , pourtant vous vous ressemblez tous.

-Peut-être. Emett et moi sommes adoptés, Rosalie et Edward sont le neveu et nièce de mon père adoptif. Donc ce sont en quelques sortes mes cousins, mais nous n'avons pas de lien du sang qui nous relie.

-Ah je vois. Ben c'est cool ça, j'en apprend un peu plus sur toi. Sinon, t'as un copain ou un mec en vue.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre que oui pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, notre professeur d'espagnol apparut et nous nous levâmes par respect. Ensuite, l'heure passa très vite, nous nous parlions plus même si je sentais son regard sur moi. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas de plusieurs élèves dans la classe. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je filais vite vers mon cours d'anglais pour ne pas avoir à parler avec Mike ou un autre. Je m'assis encore au dernier rang et Lucie vint se mettre à mes côtés.

-J'ai remarqué que Mike Kerson t'embêtais en espagnol, alors je me suis mise à côté de toi pour que lui ne vienne pas… dit-elle timidement.

-Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ça Lucie ! Lui souris-je.

En effet, Mike entra dans la classe et lança un regard noir à ma binôme.

Je ricanai ce qui attira l'attention de Lucie qui se mit à rire avec moi.

Alors que je pensais m'être débarrassée de Mike, un autre garçon du rang de devant se retourna et me parla.

-Salut, ça va ?

Ah, au moins celui-là était poli. Alors je tâcherai d'être assez gentille en retour.

-Bien merci, et toi ?

-Super, je m'appelle Samuel Jenks. Sam pour les intimes. Et toi?

-Bella Cullen.

-Ah, j'en ai vu un , une Cullen, ce matin. Comment elle s'appelait déjà…Alice ?

-Oui c'est ça, c'est Alice Cullen.

-C'est ta sœur ?

-Ouep.

-Ben dis donc, vous avez un charme de fou dans la famille ! Même si entre nous, je te trouve plus mignonne, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Merci, riai-je en pensant à la tête que ferait Alice si elle avait entendu ça.

- Tu ne serais pas apparentée à Irina Denali ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais ses parents sont de très bons amis à ma famille, et je la connais assez bien. Elle est gentille.

-Ouai, c'est la capitaine des cherleeders de l'université. Mais elle travaille étonnement super bien. Elle était avec moi au lycée avant.

-D'accord.

Sauvée encore une fois par l'arrivée du prof, il se retourna non sans m'avoir lancé un clin d'œil et je me concentrée sur le cours d'anglais. Lucie était très discrète et ne parlais presque pas. Je trouvais que sa timidité cachait un peu sa beauté, car elle avait sans aucun doute de très beaux traits. Une jolie petite blonde aux yeux marrons clairs. Petite de taille mais avec une taille de guêpe. Elle avait aussi des petites tâches de rousseur sur le haut des joues qui lui donnait un charme de petite fille. Si elle se lâchait les cheveux elle serait encore plus jolie qu'avec cette demi queue de cheval et cette frange. OH MON DIEU ! Je commençais à parler comme Alice ou Rosalie ! Reprends toi Bella, reprends toi!

J'avais enfin mes deux heures de littérature avec ma fille, et je m'en réjouissait d'avance ! Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle, elle était déjà assise la tête entre les mains.

-Nessie, dis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh rien, juste que Papa vient de me foutre la honte de ma vie mais sinon rien.

-Raconte ?

-Ben , j'avais deux heures ce matin de cours de physique chimie, je me suis mise à côté de papa, d'Edward pardon, dit-elle en regardant si personne de l'entendait, et là il y a deux garçons qui se sont mis devant nous. Taylor et James.

-Oui, et ?

-Ben ils se sont retournés et ont commencés à me draguer. Moi comme je ne voulais pas paraître mal polie ou me faire une mauvaise réputation dès le premier jour, alors j'ai fais la conversation avec eux. Pa…Edward, se corrigea-t-elle, était tendu pendant toute la conversation. Et James l'a remarqué. Alors il a dit à papa « Mec, on peut partager si tu veux, elle en a assez pour nous trois si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ». Et là ils ont explosés de rire. Avant que je ne puisse me défendre, Edward s'est levé et les a cogné. Et là, il m'a pris par la main et on est sortis du cours.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas…en quoi t'a-t-il fait la honte ? Au contraire il t'a défendu contre ces deux pervers !

-Mais oui je le sais ça ! Mais toute la classe a vu ce qui s'est passé, comment il m'a défendu et tenu la main !

-Oh…

-exactement, maintenant ils vont tous croire que nous sommes en couple, c'est dégoûtant !

-Ecoute ma chérie, à l'heure du déjeuner, on va régler le problème pour qu'ils comprennent tous qu'on est respectivement pris !

-D'accord Bella ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Attends voir à la maison ! Lui dis-je en la chatouillant.

Lucie entra dans la salle et se mit encore une fois devant moi. Je lui présentai Nessie, ma petite « soeur » .

-Donc, d'après tout ce que j'ai entendu ce matin, dit Lucie, Renesmée, Emett et Alice sont tes frère et sœurs, et Rosalie, Edward et Jasper sont vos cousins ?

-Exactement, répondis-je.

-Tu as oublié Jacob, lui dis ma fille.

-Qui est Jacob ?

-Mon copain.

-Ah d'accord. Il habite avec vous aussi ?

-Ouai, il nous a suivit parce qu'on est trop amoureux pour se séparer !

-C'est trop mignon…dit Lucie en souriant. Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. C'est pas possible que vous ayez tous le même âge ! Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous en première année !

-C'est mon père adoptif, Carlisle, qui a voulu que nous soyons tous au même niveau. Mais nous n'avons pas tous le même âge. Rosalie et Emett devraient être en troisième année, Jasper et Alice en deuxième et Renesmée devrait encore être en terminale !

-Wow ! Tu dois être super intelligente pour avoir sauté à l'université.

-Bof, c'est pas bien difficile, dit-elle en rougissant. Une chose que je regrettais de ne plus pouvoir faire parfois…

Le cours se passa bien, j'aidais ma fille lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose et on discutait de tout et de rien avec Lucie. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, nous dîmes au revoir à notre nouvelle amie et nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria.

Emett et Rosalie étaient déjà assis à une table alors nous les rejoignîmes. Ils paraissaient assez énervés, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper qui venaient d'arriver, et Jacob et Edward qui eux étaient en train de se servir. Lorsqu'ils vinrent s'assoir, il y eut un silence gênant, alors je décidai de le rompre.

-Alors, votre matinée ?

-Horrible! dirent-ils en chœur.

-Moi, commença Alice, j'avais mon premier cours avec Jasper et une petite pimbêche est venue et m'a pris ma place à côté de lui. Elle m'a regardé en souriant. Je voulais juste lui mettre une claque à celle-là. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule ! Et pour couronner le tout, elle arrêtait pas de poser ses mains sur le bras de Jasper et lui ne la repoussait même pas ! Dit-elle en le regardant méchamment.

-Mais pour la centième fois, je te dis que je ne pouvais rien faire, je lui ai même dit que lorsque les gens me touchaient ça me faisait de l'urticaire ! Mais elle n'a pas voulu me lâcher, et je voulais pas paraître impoli.

-Ecoute moi c'est pas mieux, j'étais en menuiserie ce matin et Rose avait mécanique dans la salle d'à côté, donc je pouvais tout voir. Et vous savez quoi, c'était la seule fille dans une salle remplie de mecs en train de la mater comme un morceau de viande.

-C'est peut-être de ma faute ?

-Ben oui, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller mettre une salopette aussi courte ?

-Mais je m'habille comme je veux Emett ! En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Par ce que toi tu étais baissée sur ton moteur, donc tu ne les regardais pas !Moi je voyais tout. Et ils regardaient tes fesses en souriant et en bavant. Y en a même un qui est venu te les taper. Si j'avais pas fait de promesse à Carlisle, je te jure que ce gars serait déjà mort !

-Mais t'as bien vu ce que je lui ai fait , n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu lui as fait quoi ? Dis-je en rigolant.

-Je lui ai pris son poignet et l'ai tordu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse.

-Eh ben, t'as dû lui foutre une peur bleue ! Dis Jacob.

-Ouai, la preuve plus aucun n'avait recommencé !

-Ca ne les a pas empêché de continuer de te regarder.

-Bon, à mon tour de raconter ma matinée, dis Jake. J'ai pensé à toi de tout mon cœur mon amour, dit il à Nessie en lui prenant la main.

-Oh, c'est vrai mon amour ?

-Oui, et j'ai entendu dire que deux garçons t'avaient embêté. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au moment où j'ai entendu deux filles dirent que tu sortais avec Edward.

-NON ! haha haha, s'exclama Emett. Je n'y crois pas !

-Ben c'est de sa faute mon chéri, dit-elle à Jacob en regardant Edward. Il les a cogné et m'a pris par la main pour sortir du cours. Après c'est normal qu'il y ait eu des rumeurs pareilles !

-Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi ! D'abord il y a ces deux imbéciles qui n'avaient pas du tout des pensées très catholiques lorsqu'ils te parlaient et j'avais juste envie de leur fermer leur clapet mais je me taisais, et étais obligé de subir leurs pensées vis-à-vis de ma propre fille ! Alors lorsqu'ils ont dit la dernière phrase, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler c'était trop. Ensuite, je sors du cours et là je vois qui ? Deux garçons qui pensaient à ma Bella, au moment où ils ont parlé avec elle et qu'ils s'imaginaient que c'était bien parti ! L'un d'entre eux pensait à t'inviter demain au prochain cours que vous avez en commun, quant à l'autre il fantasmait déjà sur ton corps sans la robe que tu portes aujourd'hui… Sans compter les autres pensées que j'ai entendue sur toi Bella, ça me rend fou !

-Mais mon chéri, je t'aime tu le sais bien , je me fiche des autres et de ce qu'ils disent sur moi. On se fait confiance, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Bella, ne te sens pas aussi coupable, tu aurais été à ma place à côté d'Edward ce matin en histoire, tu n'aurais plus supporté toutes les émotions des filles en chaleur qui regardaient ton mari. Il y en a même une qui a…AÏE !

-Qui a quoi ? Dis-je en l'invitant à continuer.

-Qui est venue à notre table et qui a…AÏE !

-Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que t'as Jas ! Lui dis-je.

-Edward me pince !

-Edward, aurais-tu quelque chose à me cacher ? Lui dis-je furieuse.

-Non..non bégaya-t-il.

-Donc je disais, continua Jasper, elle s'est baissée et à sorti un morceau de papier de ses seins et l'a donné à Edward avant de retourner s'assoir.

-Il y avait écris quoi dessus ?

-Des trucs assez osés avec son numéro de téléphone ! Eclata de rire Jasper.

-Et après tu me dis que tu es énervé ? Et moi alors ? Tu penses que je saute de joie là ?

-BON ! Dis Alice. Je propose quelque chose. Pour que ces imbéciles nous lâchent, il faut que tous puissent voir qu'on est déjà pris.

-Tu proposes quoi ? Dit Rosalie.

-Eh bien, le meilleur moment serait qu'il y ait tout le monde…

-Comme maintenant ? Ajouta Emett.

-Exactement, continua-t-elle.

-Et on fait quoi ? Dit Edward.

-Comme moi, répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle pris jasper par le col et se colla à lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Les élèves étaient réellement choqués et ne disaient plus rien. Plus personne n'osait même respirer. Après de longues minutes d'embrassades, Alice se détacha de Jasper et de rassit en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Jasper était en état de choc.

Rosalie en fit de même avec Emett, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas .On dût les séparer, mais contrairement à Alice et Jasper, il ne se rassirent pas mais sortir de la cafète en courant ! Ils ne changeraient jamais ces deux là…

Nessie se leva et se mit sur les jambes de Jake avant de se retourner et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle resta sur ses genoux toute l'heure et se donnèrent mutuellement à manger, c'était si mignon. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi. Il me regardait, ne sachant s'il devait faire comme les autres membres de la famille. Moi, je n'étais pas du genre à me montrer en public. Mais je devais le faire pour que tout le monde sache qu'il était à moi.

Point de vue Edward.

J'hésitais, car au fond j'étais encore un peu coincé, surtout en public. Que faire ? Comme mes frères et sœurs et ma fille ? Ils devaient savoir qu'elle était à moi. Mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeâmes, des bruits commencèrent à fuser dans toute la salle. Se demandant si nous allions faire pareil ou pas, si nous étions aussi en couple ou pas … Et c'est là que j'ai entendu un certain Mike dans ses pensées

_-Excellent, ils ne bougent même pas. Ca doit vouloir dire qu'une chose, ils ne sont pas ensemble, alors le canon de Bella doit être encore célibataire. C'est impressionnant mais bon, autant pour moi ! Ca m'a donner la pêche à mort ça ! Parole de Mike, cette semaine je me la fais ! -_

Il n'en fallut ni plus ni moins pour, comme il l'a dit, me redonner la pêche aussi. Je me levais, motivé comme jamais, et pris violement Bella par le bras et me jetai sur sa bouche ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés à nous embrasser, une minute ou une heure, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je sentis même Bella me sauter dessus, je la tenais par ses jambes tout en posant mes mains sur ses fesses. Elle fourrageait ses mains dans mes cheveux et le désir commençait à monter en moi. Je sens que je n'allais pas tarder à exploser, jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement nous fit redescendre sur terre. C'était Irina.

-Irina, dis-je encore mou.

-Edward, dit-elle en gloussant. Et Bella ! Contente de vous revoir. Vous avez bien commencé votre journée à ce que je vois.

-Ben, le matin n'était pas fameux, mais là je commence vraiment à aimer, dis Alice.

-Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les 8. Même si je dois dire que votre démonstration à Bella et toi à dû donner quelques problèmes aux garçons dans la salle car ils sont tous partis en direction des toilettes ! Finit-elle en riant. Bon, c'était pour vous faire un petit coucou, je suis à la table des pom-pom girls. Je vous laisse continuer vos…activités !

Elle repartit en direction de sa table et je vis que la moitié des filles avait la bouche grande ouverte. Comme l'avait dit Irina, la plupart des garçons avait déserté la salle probablement suite à notre petit spectacle à ma femme et moi. Je me mettais à leur place, c'était vraiment…Chaud. Et je n'arrive même pas à me calmer. Je fis donc comme Rose et Emett et pris mon amour par la main et l'emmener sur le parking. J'ouvris la voiture et démarrer, avant de stationner un peu plus loin, un endroit désert où il n'y avait personne qui pourrait nous voir.

Point de vue Renesmée.

C'était une semaine vraiment riche en émotion ! Surtout le premier jour où nous avons dû montrer à toute l'école que nous étions déjà en couple ! Je me rappellerai encore de la tête de toutes les filles et garçon du l'université ! Par contre je préfère oublier le moment où mes parents ont quitté la cafétéria en courant, Tante Alice avait eut un hoquet de stupeur et s'était retournée vers Jasper en disant « Mon jazou, Bella et Edward vont nous voler notre petit fantasme » . Et moi qui m'apprêtais à fermer mes oreilles, le traître de Jacob lui a demandé quelle vision elle avait eut de mes parents et, sans gêne, elle a répondu que le fantasme dont elle parlait c'était dans la voiture.

Je me levais en courant vers les toilettes et rejetais tout mon déjeuner. Jake et Alice m'avaient rejoins et ma tante s'en voulait car elle pensait que c'était de sa faute. Jacob avait essayé de la consoler en lui disant que ça faisait une semaine que je vomissais et qu'il pensait que ça aller passer, c'est pour cette raison que nous n'en avions parler à personne. D'ailleurs, cette semaine je n'avais pas vomi une seule fois, donc aucune crainte à avoir.

Nous étions Dimanche, le lendemain nous reprenions encore les cours, mais nous nous étions habitués à la routine, et je dois dire que je trouvais ça génial ! Nous étions autour de la table de la salle à manger, même si les seuls qui mangeaient était Jake et moi, ils voulaient partager le « repas » avec nous, en nous regardant seulement. Nous discutions de plusieurs choses, Esmée nous disait qu'elle allait décorer une ancienne chapelle de Juneau, Carlisle était content du personnel à l'hôpital. Tout s'annonçait bien pour cette nouvelle année et j'en étais vraiment heureuse.

- Papa, tu me servir de l'agneau s'il-te-plait ?

-ENCORE ? S'écria ma famille en chœur.

Epilogue

Point de vue Jacob.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

-Jake, as-tu mis ton costume ? Dit Alice à travers la porte.

-Oui, j'arrive dans deux minutes Al'.

-Ok, Nessie est déjà en bas.

Elle parti et me laissa seul devant le miroir. En fait, dès le début, cette histoire de cérémonie était l'idée de la folle tante de ma femme. Pour elle, il faut célébrer le commencement de la fin. Comme je l'ai dit, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, celui où ma femme, Renesmée, a choisit de devenir immortelle, donc d'arrêter de vieillir. Malgré ses 26 ans, je revois encore ma petite Ness, bébé dans mes bras. Dire que maintenant elle est ma femme et mère de nos enfants. Je me rappellerai toujours de notre première année de couple, à Juneau. Elle a été riche en émotions…

Flash Back

A la fin du repas, alors que les filles étaient allées de leur côté, Je m'installai devant l'écran plasma des Cullen, au côté d'Emett. Edward était en train de composer une nouvelle musique qui, d'après ce que j'entendais, semblait vraiment bien. Je préfère le rock et le rap certes, mais du classique de temps en temps ça ne me tue pas. Enfin bref, ça c'est pas le plus bizarre non, le plus bizarre c'est quand Carlisle est venu me dire de le suivre. Je l'adore ce type, mais jamais je m'étais vraiment retrouvé seul à seul avec lui, alors j'appréhendais le pire quoi…

-Oui Carlisle, tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Il y a un problème quelconque ?

-Oh, rien de grave. Nous ne sommes jamais vraiment restés ensemble, rien que tous les deux. J'aimerai mieux te connaître. Comment se porte votre couple ?

-Oh, je nage en plein bonheur mec ! Pardon je veux dire Carlisle !

Il ria de bon cœur et m'incita à continuer mon récit.

-Ben écoute, Ness et moi ça roule super, on s'entend parfaitement, c'est naturel entre nous. D'autant plus qu'on est des imprégnés, donc rares sont les fois où on se dispute.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre cela. Et a-t-elle mûri à ton avis ?

-Je sais pas…peut-être dans un sens. Mais elle reste ma petite Ness. Juste maintenant on fait des trucs de grands, fin tu vois…

-Oui je vois, mec ? Ria-t-il.

Je me joins à lui, et alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, il me dit.

-Prends soin d'elle. Elle aura beaucoup besoin de toi en cette période. Mais si elle a tendance à te demander à manger des choses farfelues, ne pose pas de questions et amène les lui !

-Mais…bégayais-je surpris, comment tu sais qu'elle commence à vouloir manger du n'importe quoi ? Et pourquoi tu dit qu'elle aura besoin de moi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Carlisle, tu me caches quelque chose sur la santé de ma femme ? Elle t'as dit quelque chose ?

-Calme toi Jake ! Une question à la fois ! Ria-t-il. Elle ne m'a rien dit, elle-même n'est pas au courant je crois. Mais vous l'apprendrez tôt ou tard. Quant à moi, j'ai l'habitude avec ce genre de cas c'est pour ça que je l'ai deviné aisément, et je suis persuadé que tout le monde va commencer à se douter du comportement de ta femme…

-Quel comportement ? Elle va super bien !

-Oui, enfin bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas elle va bien sur le plan médical. Ne te tourmente pas avec ce que je viens de te dire, fais moi confiance.

-Bon, ben t'es mon beau-grand-père. On se fait confiance dans la famille ! Si tu me dis que ce n'est rien de grave, alors je te fais confiance.

Lorsque je revins dans le salon, Emett était toujours devant la télé.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'as dit carlisle ?

-Rien…il me demandait comment on allait Nessie et moi et…et dis moi Emett, tu trouves que Ness a changé ?

-Euh non, non pourquoi ?

-Juste comme ça.

-Ok. En tout cas maintenant j'ai une concurrente dans cette maison, je vais devoir faire mieux.

-Une concurrente en quoi ?

-Ben Ness, concurrente en bouffe ! Pouffa-t-il.

Je le regardais, scpetique. Mais je décidai de laisser tomber, et comme l'a dit Carlisle, de ne pas me prendre la tête. Nessie commence à se goinfrer, mais qu'elle soit grosse ou mince, ça ne change rien à mon amour pour elle. Peut-être disait-il ça car il avait peur qu'elle ne prenne trop de poids, et comme elle est humaine maintenant, elle peut avoir n'importe quelle maladie comme le diabète, le cholestérol…

-Ca te dit une petite course ? Chien contre suceur de sang ? Lançai-je à mon partenaire de jeux.

-Bien sûr. Allez go !

Cette course allait me permettre de penser à autre chose !

Fin Flash Back.

Bon Jake, dit Jasper en ouvrant la porte. C'est pas comme si t'allais te marier alors tu descends oui ! Tu sais comment est Alice. Elle a eu l'idée de cette cérémonie donc elle est toute excitée.

-J'arrive pas à croire que cette gamine de 18 ans arrive à commander deux personnes de 26 et 28 ans.

-Ah ouai, c'est vrai que tu commences à te faire vieux toi ! Me taquina Jasper.

Je lui donnai une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Ne me défies pas, tu sais que le vieux de 28 ans est ton ainé alors tu te dois de le respecter ! En plus tu sais très bien que je mute souvent pour garder cet âge là, d'autant plus que maintenant Nessie aussi a décidé de garder son âge pour toujours.

-Ouai, parce qu'on ne veut pas passer pour des gamins non plus à côté de vous, fallait bien arrêter un jour ou l'autre hein ! Bref tu viens ?

-Ouai, je te suis. Les enfants aussi sont en bas ?

-Dans le jardin, ils jouent autour de la piscine. Mais la petite dors dans la cabane. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment ça se fait que tes deux filles aient les yeux bleus ! Encore pour la grande qu'elle ait les cheveux blond ça ne me choque pas trop à la limite vu les cheveux clairs d'Edward et Nessie. Mais Ni Bella, ni Edward lorsqu'il était humain, ni toi ni Renesmée n'avez les yeux bleus! C'est un mystère pour tous.

Je riais, repensant à l'image de ma femme lorsque nous venions de rentrer d'Italie après la bataille avec les volturis. Elle était sous sa vraie forme d'ange. Longs cheveux presque blonds, et yeux bleus. C'est du vrai visage de leur mère que mes filles ont hérités les traits. Mais ça, personne ne le sait à part Edward, Bella, Nessie et moi. Et ça nous fait rire à chaque fois qu'un des membres de la famille fait une réflexion à ce sujet là.

J'entrais dans la salle de séjour de la villa familiale. Il y avait un grand buffet avec une quantité de nourriture incroyable, pourtant il n'y avait que ma femme, mes enfants et moi qui pouvions manger de la nourriture humaine. Je voyais aussi un peu plus loin, sous la véranda, toute la famille, y compris l'amour de ma vie. Elle était installée en tête de la longue table. Je pris place à côté d'elle et posai ma main sur la sienne.

-Bon, maintenant que Jacob a daigné descendre, on peut commencer non ? S'impatienta Edward.

Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de la tête qu'Edward a eu lorsqu'il a appris que sa fille était enceinte ! Il était prêt à me tuer ce jour là. Mais depuis la naissance de notre premier enfant, mon beau…père s'était montré plus gentil et respectueux. Oui, il respectait le fait que je rende heureuse sa fille et que je lui fasse des petits enfants.

Flash Back

Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances d'automne ! Et donc du Bal d'automne ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis le dernier Bal d'automne de Forks. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a dix ans. Aujourd'hui j'avais un cours en commun avec ma petite femme chérie, celui de théâtre. J'avais hâte d'y être. Mais voilà, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que Nessie soit aussi froide.

-Ma chérie, lui dis-je alors que le professeur de théâtre écrivait un passage de Roméo et Juliette au tableau, qu'Est-ce que tu as ?

-Comment ça qu'Est-ce que j'ai Jacob Black ? Je n'ai rien !

-Tu as recommencé à vomir ? Dis-je inquiet. Je pense que c'est parce que tu manges beaucoup trop, ça m'inquiète ma belle.

-Tu insinues que je suis grosse là ?

-Non, pas…pas du tout, balbutiais-je.

En fait si, je le pensais, je voyais bien quand Nessie se pesait chaque matin, elle pensait que je ne regardais pas mais au cours de ce dernier mois elle a pris 6 kilos ! Le plus bizarre c'est que ses jambes sont toujours aussi minces, sa silhouette parfaite. Il y a juste un truc qui cloche. J'ai la nette impression que ses 6 kilos sont partis au niveau de son ventre. Mais ça, jamais j'oserai lui dire, surtout avec l'humeur de chien qu'elle a aujourd'hui.

-Nessie, l'interpelais-je encore une fois.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle sèchement.

-Ecoute, tu es parfaite à mes yeux tu le sais bien, tu n'es pas grosse. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as. Au déjeuner tu m'as à peine parlé et là c'est carrément si je n'existais pas…

-Ca ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit que j'avais peut-être des problèmes Jacob? Pour toi la vie c'est « cool raoul » non stop ! Mais aujourd'hui je suis tracassée par quelque chose et j'ai aucune envie de parler à personne.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu es restée toute la journée à parler avec ta mère? Tiens, elle est en train de te regarder même maintenant. Lui dis-je en coinçant Bella qui se retourna sur le champ.

-Mais…parce qu'elle m'aide dans mes problèmes ! Balbutia-t-elle.

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de…son expérience pour une certaine chose dont je ne suis pas sûre.

-Quelle chose ? M'énervais-je.

-COMME QUE CA FAIT 2 SEMAINES QUE JE N'AI PAS EU MES REGLES ALORS QUE J'ETAIS SENCEE LES AVOIR ! Cria-t-elle.

Heureusement, nous étions au fond de l'amphithéâtre. Personne n'entendit à part peut être Edward et Bella. Mais je ne compris pas le rapport avec ses règles.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu vois ça comme un problème, va voir un médecin je ne sais pas moi ! Ca arrive c'est pas la mort. Peut être que t'es stressée ou que t'as un blocage dans ton cycle.

-Un blocage ouais c'est ça…l'entendis-je marmoner.

-Pardon ? Dis-je.

-Non, laisse tomber tu ne piges rien à rien.

Toute la semaine se passa comme ça. Nous en étions arrivés au point où nous nous ignorions même à la maison. La famille le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Ils avaient aussi remarqué l'attitude étrange de Renesmée. Même Edward était venu m'en parler, disant que Bella s'absentait toujours des heures pour aller faire soit disant des courses avec Ness. Je repensais à ce que m'avais dit Carlisle il y a un mois de cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que lui sait ce qu'il se passe. Mais il ne m'avait pas avancé.

-Tu le sauras tôt ou tard Jake , ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire ! Elle doit le faire elle-même.

J'avais demandé des informations auprès de Rose et Alice, qui semblaient étranges aussi.

-J'en sais rien moi Jake, peut-être qu'elle a une crise de l'adolescence un peu tardive ! Me répondit Alice en riant.

-Jake, je pense que je sais ce qui arrive à Renesmée. Mais c'est elle qui doit t'en parler, m'avait dit Rosalie.

Alice et moi l'avions regardé choqués, mais ne dîmes rien.

Ainsi, un jour alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous coucher Ness et moi, en nous disant un simple bonne nuit comme depuis presque deux semaines, elle ralluma la lumière puis vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Jake, nous devons parler.

-Oui, je suis du même avis.

-Je suis désolée pour mon attitude de ces derniers jours, mais ils ne changent en rien les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, j'espère que tu le sais? Je t'aimerai toujours Jacob, malgré tout ce qui pourra nous arriver.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle, c'est juste que je suis perdu. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal …

-Tu n'as pas fait de mal du tout, c'est moi qui t'en ai fait parce que j'ai angoissé, paniqué !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais dit que j'avais eu un retard de deux semaines sur mes règles ?

-Oui ?

-Eh bien avec maman, on a analysé plein de détails. Comme le fait que je vomissais assez souvent, ou que je m'énervais plus vite…que je mangeais assez aussi…

-Beaucoup tu veux dire ! Tu me réveilles à 2 heures du matin pour aller te chercher du cheese-cake aux framboises ou un bœuf bourguignon !

-Oui, et tu as été vraiment patient. En fait tu as toutes les qualités du monde mais tu es tellement stupide par moment, tu me rappelles tonton Emett !

-Pourquoi stupide ?

-Ben, j'ai beau te dire tous ces symptômes mais rien ne te vient à l'esprit. Je ne peux même pas te le faire deviner, je dois te l'épeler l'état dans lequel je me trouve…

-Ben vas-y donne moi d'autres indices je vais trouver ! Donc retard de règles, c'est noté, tu vomis, tu t'énerves vite, tu mange beaucoup et tu as des envies bizarres le soir, ensuite ?

Elle soupira, puis continua.

-Maman ne voulait pas avancer quelque chose sans en avoir la preuve, alors je suis allée acheté un test avec elle. Il s'est avéré positif. Comme je n'y croyais pas, j'en ai racheté un autre le lendemain, et c'était encore positif. Enfin bref, j'ai acheté un test tous les jours pendant presque deux semaines. Mais maman m'a crié dessus me disant que je me comportais comme une gamine, alors elle m'a pris un rendez-vous chez la gynécologue. Elle m'a fait une échographie et j'ai une le résultat final et incontestable.

-Oui ?

- Tu ne sais toujours pas de quoi je parle ?

-Non, j'espère juste que tu n'es pas malade, j'ai pas compris cette histoire de test positif. C'est un test de quoi ?

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et marmonna des choses incompréhensibles. Puis elle releva la tête et me dit distinctement.

-Jake, je suis en-cein-te.

-Quoi? Répètes ! Dis-je paniqué.

-Moi.ê.. ...maman. .avoir.bébé. ..pas? ..é...pas.

Les mots restaient bloqués dans ma bouche. J'étais heureux bien sûr, mais je ne cacherai pas que j'étais tout de même choqué. Mon silence fut mal interprété.

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, c'est pour ça que j'hésitais à te le dire. Ne me demande d'avorter ou de le faire adopter je n'y arriverai pas, c'est..c'est mon bébé. Il est déjà là depuis 2 mois je ne peux pas !

Puis elle éclata en sanglot et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain avant de s'enfermer à double tour. Je la rejoignis et frappai à la porte. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir mais je l'entendais vomir. Je retapais à la porte mais je fus déchiré d'entendre un nouveau sanglot.

-Nessie, ma chérie, ne saute pas à des conclusions aussi hâtives. Tu sais bien que je t'aime et que j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants avec toi, plein plein d'enfants même. C'est juste que là sur le coup, je suis pétrifié. Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Déjà, cela fait un an que nous sommes en couple, et seulement 2 mois et demi que nous sommes mariés ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois donné à moi, et là d'un coup j'apprends que je vais être le papa de ton enfant, de…notre enfant. C'est juste trop beau pour être vrai ! Je suis vraiment heureux ! Ne crois pas le contraire. Mais je ne te cacherai pas que je suis tout de même surpris, je pensais que tu voulais attendre encore longtemps avant d'en avoir. Et puis je croyais que tu prenais la pilule non ? Olala et ton père va me tuer ! Je t'ai ruiné tes études ! Je suis un homme mort !

Et là, pour compléter mon état de choc, elle ouvrit la porte brutalement et me donna une grosse claque qui me laissa encore plus pétrifié.

-ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! JE TE DIS QU'ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE ET TOI TU AS PEUR DE MON PÈRE ? MAIS GRANDIT UN PEU JACOB BLACK !

-Mais chérie, nessie… lui dis-je en essayant de la calmer.

-TAIS TOI ! JE T'AIME AUSSI ET JE SUIS HEUREUSE QU'ON AIT UN ENFANT!

-Moi aussi ma puce, je suis comblé, dis-je en essayant de lui faire un câlin mais elle s'éloigna et continua.

-Ecoute, on sera d'excellents parents, aimants et attentifs à tout ses besoins. Ma famille nous aidera également. Mon père sera le premier à nous aider ça je te le garantis. Quant à mes études, je peux les continuer jusqu'à mes 8 mois de grossesse ensuite il se trouve que l'accouchement tombe pendant les vacances d'été, donc j'aurai le temps de me reposer un peu, puis je reprends les cours à la rentrée. Quand nous ne serons pas là, je suis sûre que Carlisle et Esmée se feront un plaisir de s'en occuper pour quelques heures, 5 jours sur 7.

-Ah ben, dis-je ne sachant plus quoi dire. Je n'ai tout d'un coup plus peur. Je ne ressens que la joie d'être un futur papa ! On va avoir un bébé ma Nessie !

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai passionnément.

Nous dormîmes, collés l'un contre l'autre. Nous avions mûrement réfléchit, cela faisait presque 2 mois qu'elle était enceinte, il fallait qu'on le dise à la famille. Bella était au courant, mais Edward… je préfère ne pas y penser !

Fin flash back

-Papa ! S'écria Nessie. Je commence quand je veux arrête de t'impatienter comme ça ! Ria-t-elle.

Le plus beau rire du monde.

Un silence s'installa, puis Nessie commença son discours.

-Vous savez qu'aujourd'hui est un jour important. Celui où j'ai décidé d'arrêter ma croissance humaine. J'ai 26 ans, un mari de 28 ans extraordinaire, trois enfants incroyables, et une famille formidable. Je pense avoir tout ce dont j'ai besoin, donc je n'ai plus qu'un seul choix. Celui de vivre éternellement aux côtés de ceux que j'aime. Aujourd'hui mon ainée, Cassandra, a 8 ans. Noa lui, en a 5 et notre petite dernière, Dalilas, en a seulement un. Ils ont toute leur vie devant eux, ils pourront choisir à n'importe quel moment quand arrêter de grandir, je leur en laisse le choix. Moi j'ai décidé, et ce jour est arrivé. Alice a tenu à ce que nous fassions une cérémonie certes.

-Mais comment fais-tu pour arrêter ? Demanda Rosalie à ma femme.

J'avais oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'ils se savaient pas qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques.

-Je vais juste y penser très fort. Fermez tous vos yeux.

L'assemblée fit ce que Ness venait de demander, mais je gardais les yeux ouverts. Je voulais tout voir. Elle murmura des paroles que personne n'entendait mais que je voyais de ses lèvres bouger lentement. C'était sûrement une incantation. Personne ne voyait, il n'y avait que moi qui assistait à ce spectacle merveilleux. Je vis un voile dorée traverser le corps de ma douce. En cet instant, elle retrouva ses merveilleux yeux bleus et sa longue chevelure claire. Puis, lorsque le voile disparu, elle redevint comme avant et toussota un peu avant de demander aux autres de rouvrir les yeux.

-C'est fini ? Tu l'as fait ? Demanda Jasper.

-Oui, c'est bon. Je suis immortelle. Mais toujours humaine.

-Enfin ! J'en avais marre qu'on passe pour des gamins à côté de toi ! S'exclama Emett avant de venir lui faire une étreinte. Chacun l'imita, je l'embrassai tendrement et sortis voir les enfants dans le jardin pour laisser un peu d'intimité à ma femme et ses parents.

-PAPA ! Cria Noa avant de me sauter au cou.

-Chut Noa, ta petite sœur dors pas loin.

-Mais elle est dans la cabane elle ne vas pas entendre.

-Mais si, n'oublie pas que vous êtes à moitié loups vous avez une ouïe plus développée que la normale mon chéri.

-Ah oui papa, désolé j'ai oublié.

-Elle est où Cassandra ?

-Elle parle au téléphone avec sa copine léa. Elle ne veut même pas jouer avec moi aux doninos.

-Aux dominos on dit, mon chéri.

-Oui, dominos c'est-ce que j'avais dit !

-Ok, dis-je en riant. Mais c'est juste qu'elle est contente de reparler à son amie d'enfance de Juneau !

-C'était bien Juneau ?

-Oui, c'était très joli.

-Alors pourquoi on est pas restés là bas ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit! Lorsque ta sœur est née, on lui avait déjà diagnostiqué une petite anomalie aux poumons. Rien de grave.

-C'est quoi anomalie ?

-Un problème mon cœur. Mais elle va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'on a quitté juneau, car c'est en fait le grand froid qu'il y avait qui la rendait souvent malade. Alors lorsqu'elle avait deux ans et demi, nous avons déménagé pour ici, Boston. C'était mieux pour nous tous. Il ne faisait pas trop froid pour ta sœur, et il n'y pas beaucoup de soleil ce qui est bien pour le reste de la famille.

-Ah oui, parce que leur peau fait de la lumière au soleil ! Parce qu'ils sont des vampires !

-Exactement. Mais tu sais que c'est un secret, personne ne doit savoir que ce sont des vampires, ou que je suis un loup !

-Non papa, j'ai déjà promis quand j'avais 3 ans !

-Oui mon grand et je suis très content. Je vous aime tous les trois, vous êtes toute ma vie avec votre mère.

-Tu peux me raconter la naissance de Cassie ? S'il te plait papa ça me fait tellement rire !

-Bon d'accord, ça doit être la 50ème fois ! Mais tu ne le dis pas à Cassie, tu sais qu'elle déteste que je raconte ça depuis qu'elle a fêté ses 6 ans.

-D'accord papa, promis ! Allez dis moi encore!

Je repensai au lendemain où Nessie m'avait annoncé qu'elle attendait notre premier enfant. C'était un jour que je n'oublierai jamais !

Flash Back

J'étais en train de me ronger les ongles devant la baie vitrée de la maison des Cullen. Ness m'avait dit d'y aller en premier, qu'elle devait se rafraichir un peu avant d'arriver. Mais voilà, je n'arrivais pas à franchir le seuil. C'était plus fort que moi. Je voyais déjà la scène dans la tête : moi disant à Edward qu'il allait devenir papi à 17 ans, et moi me faisant manger tout cru par le vampire qu'est mon beau père et futur grand-père de mon bébé. Pendant que j'étais en plein dans mes réflexions, Carlisle arriva et me sourit avant d'ouvrir la vitre.

-Entre, il fallait bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre.

-Donc tu le savais dès le début ! Depuis ce fameux soir où tu m'avais dit de m'occuper de Nessie et que nous serions heureux !

-Oui, je le savais. Elle commençait déjà, sans le savoir, à avoir un comportement de femme enceinte. Je suis médecin , je suis habitué à ce genre de cas !

-Bon sang, comment je vais faire. Je vais me faire bouffer tout cru par Edward. Il ne vas pas supporter d'être déjà grand père.

-C'est sûr qu'il va un peu s'énerver au début, mais ça passera, comme pour l'annonce de votre mariage. Il fallait bien que ça arrive tôt ou tard. Bon pour votre cas c'est tôt, très tôt même. Mais Dieu vous offre une nouvelle vie dont vous allez vous occupez, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward va adorer l'idée d'être un papi, moi j'étais aux anges avec Nessie et le suis encore à l'idée d'être l'arrière grand père cette fois ci ! Dit-il en riant.

Il me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'en alla, me laissant seul sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Où est ma fille ?

Le pire était arrivé.

-Oh, elle est chez nous, elle prend une douche et elle nous rejoins.

-Hum.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Il s'assit sur le divan en face du mien et me regarda dans les yeux. Oh non , il essayait sans doute de lire dans mes pensées. Je sais ! Je vais pensais à nos derniers ébats.

-Très subtile Jake. Imposer ce genre d'images au père de la fille nue qui se trouve dans ta tête à l'instant c'est juste…trop curieux. Tu me caches quoi ?

-Oh, rien !

-Crache le morceau Jake !

-Mais rien rien !

-Papa !

Sauvé par le gong ! Fin, par Nessie plutôt

-Nessie, qu'est-ce que ton mari me cache ?

-Oh, nous ne te cachons rien, dit-elle en rougissant.

Ce qu'Edward ne rata pas.

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen…Black. Dit-il en soufflant sur le dernier mot. Dis moi maintenant ce que vous me cachez tous les deux.

-D'accord, mais je voudrais que maman soit là pour te calmer.

-Comment ça me calmer, c'est grave à ce point ?

-Non, c'est génial. Mais ça dépend du point de vue de la personne, dis-je.

-Ah ouai ? Laisse moi devinez, le mien va pas trouver ça génial n'Est-ce pas ?

-Ben si t'es pas aussi têtu que d'habitudes, il y a de grandes chances pour que trouves ça aussi formidable que Jake, maman et moi.

-Ta mère est au courant ? S'écria-t-il.

-Oui, je le suis, répondis la concernée en débarquant dans le salon et en s'asseyant sur le même canapé que son mari.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là. Nous avons une grande annonce à vous faire, s'enthousiasma ma femme.

Edward me regarda d'un œil noir. Je m'efforçais encore à penser à d'autres choses dégoûtantes !

-Donc, continua ma douce en me tenant la main, Jacob et moi allons avoir un bébé !

Bella vint nous enlacer en nous souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde mais à peine elle se détachait de moi qu'un fou furieux se jeta sur moi.

-Oh mon dieu, papa lache-le tout de suite ! Entendis-je crier Nessie sous des coups de poing que je recevais.

J'entendis aussi Bella crier et tout la familel débarquer dans le salon. Emett, fidèle à lui-même, cria « BASTON »et se joignit à la bagarre. Je recevais donc non plus que les coups de poing d'Edward, mais aussi ceux d'Emett. Mais celui-ci en donnait aussi à Edward ce qui me permit de me relever et de pouvoir me défendre. Carlisle et Jasper essayèrent de nous séparer. J'entendais Rosalie qui essayait d'écarter son mari et vis Alice tirait les cheveux d'Edward. Bella retenait ma chère et tendre qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Un cri strident nous sépara, lorsque je me relevais, je vis Renesmée au sol, inerte. Je me jetais sur elle en la secouant. Mais elle ne se réveillait pas.

-CARLISLE, criais-je, QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?

-Poussez vous tous, elle a besoin de respirer ! C'est juste un choc émotionnel ce n'est rien elle va se réveiller dans quelques minutes. Mais j'ai assez peur des conséquences sur l'embryon. Portez la moi jusqu'à mon bureau. Je vais examiner l'utérus.

Je portais mon doux fardeau jusqu'à la pièce désignée par Carlisle. Je la posais sur la table d'examen. Il lui fit une échographie et lui fit entrer une sonde dans un endroit que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne touche pas. Mais bon c'est professionnel, je n'ai pas à être gêné, de toutes façons c'est lui qui accouchera ma Nessie, elle m'a l'avait dit hier. Oh ma Nessie ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Réveilles toi mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi…

-C'est bon Jake, le bébé va bien. Son rythme cardiaque est bon, et il est encore bien fixé sur la muqueuse. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

-Merci docteur, enfin je veux dire Carlisle !

-Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais la laisser se reposer maintenant, lorsqu'elle reviendra à elle nous viendrons la voir.

-D'accord. Laisse moi seul deux minutes avec elle ok ?

-Bien sûr, prends ton temps.

Je m'agenouillais et baissais la tête sur sa main en la serrant très fort. Je pleurais. De grosses et chaudes larmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, mais je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je levais la tête et m'essuyait les yeux. Il était là.

-Je ne veux pas te voir et encore moins te parler. Pars Edward.

-Ecoute, je viens de me faire passer le savon du siècle par Bella, et par toute la famille. Je suis aussi dévasté que toi, il s'agit de ma fille, et de..mon petit ou petite fille.

-Ah, maintenant tu l'acceptes ?

-Oui… Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre de toutes façons, dit-il penaud.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? Si Ness est inconsciente, c'est de ta faute là. Quand elle se réveillera, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place.

-Je suis désolée Jake, je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça. Mais c'est mes instincts de prédateurs qui sont ressortis. Quand je pense que tu as engrossé ma fille alors qu'elle n'a que 17 ans et demi.

-Oui, mais Bella était enceinte de Ness à 18 ans. Ce n'est pas une grande différence.

-Ouai…désolé mec vraiment. Je te félicite et je serais là pour vois. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous…

-Nous aurons juste besoin que tu sois un papi gâteau, le coupa Nessie en se réveillant.

Nous la contemplâmes pendant un long instant. Je l'embrassais en m'excusant encore et sortit pour laisser le père et la fille régler leur différent. Mais le plus dur était fait maintenant. Restait plus que l'arrivée du bout de chou.

Fin flash Back.

-PAPA ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? Je te demande depuis une heure de me raconter la naissance de Cassandra ! Tu me dis oui ou non? Bouda Noa.

Je sortis définitivement de mes souvenirs et le regardais en souriant.

-Je repensais à la fois où papi a apprit pour l'arrivée de Cassie. C'était presque aussi drôle que sa naissance ! Bon eh bien je commence l'histoire.

Flash back

J'avais décidé d'offrir un petit cadeau à ma chérie cet après midi. Elle était maintenant enceinte de 8 mois et venait de prendre son congé de maternité hier. Elle n'allait donc plus à l'université. Elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguée, alors pour la détendre et nous offrir une soirée romantique, j'ai décidé de lui faire faire une promenade en…Montgolfière ! Ouep, un truc de fou, mais c'est moi tout craché !

Il était donc 14 heures, le soleil tapait haut dans le ciel, malgré le froid habituel de Juneau. J'avais dit à ma femme de mettre une tenue assez chaude car on serait haut dans le ciel, je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid. Elle était donc en robe d'un vieux rose, faite en laine fine, et d'un manteau blanc cassé au dessus, ainsi que d'un bonnet, d'une écharpe et de gants. Elle portait de jolie petites ballerines qui ressemblaient à des chaussons tricotés, mais elle ne pouvait plus de permettre de talons puisque son ventre proéminent pesait lourd sur ses jambes menues. Nous ne voulions pas connaître le sexe du bébé, mais le reste de la famille le savait, ils s'étaient donc occupés de la chambre du bébé ainsi que des habits pour le premier mois. Nessie et moi voulions nous occuper du reste.

-Chéri, où m'emmènes-tu ? Me dit Nessie alors que nous marchions dans un champ.

-C'est une suprise !

-Elle est encore loin ta surprise ? Parce que je me fatigue vite et j'ai quelques contractions là.

-Carlisle t'a dit que ça pouvait t'arriver deux mois avant l'accouchement de commencer à avoir des contractions. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je veux que tu te détendes. On y est presque.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Elle fut étonnée de vor la gigantesque montgolfière. Elle m'embrassa et je la vis verser une larme. Elle était très émotive à cause de sa grossesse. A l'intérieur de l'engin, j'avais préparé un diner romantique pour deux. Il y avait même mon ipod branché avec quelques morceaux de jazz. Nous nous assîmes et je détachai la corde pour nous élever dans le ciel.

-C'est tellement beau vu d'en haut ! Dis ma belle.

-C'est toi qui est belle, et vu de partout ! Lui dis-je en la caressant.

-Arrêtes ! Je sais ce que tu veux faire et je te le dis dès maintenant c'est non Jacob Black !

-Mais s'il-te-plait. C'est trop génial tu ne trouves pas ? Dans une montgolfière ? Même Emett ne pourra pas faire mieux…

-Tu gardes tes envies et fantasmes pour toi.

-Bon, j'arriverai à te faire changer d'avis on en a encore pour 5 heures de propane !

Ainsi, nous dégustâmes ce que j'avais préparé, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, mais principalement du bébé. J'avais hâte de savoir si ça serait une fille ou un garçon. Nessie voudrait un garçon car elle juge que ses parents ont eu une fille, alors à son tour d'e rétablir l'équilibre des sexes dans la famille avec un garçon. Si c'en été un, nous l'appelerions Noa, sinon si c'est une fille, Cassandra. J'ai toujours aimé ce prénom. C'est un nom biblique, et il signifie celle qui repousse l'ennemi, qui protège sa famille. Ma fille, ça sera une battante. Nous savons que nos enfants seront humains, mais il se peut qu'ils héritent de mes gènes de loups. Par contre, en aucun cas ils auront les pouvoirs de leur mère, seulement son immortalité.

-Chéri, c'était vraiment romantique, je t'aime tellement fort, me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

-Moi aussi Renesmée, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, toi et ce petit bébé que tu as dans le ventre. Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Il reste combien de temps avant qu'il ne reste plus de propane?

-je pense 2 heures.

-Ok, ben pour te remercier de ce fabuleux déjeuner, je veux bien qu'on réalise ton fantasme…

-NON ! Tu es sérieuse ? Oh je t'aime tu es vraiment la meilleure.

Je me jetais sur sa bouche et l'embrassais ardument. Elle mit ses mains autour de mon cou et s'allongea sur mon dos. Je veillais à ne pas trop m'appuyer sur son ventre. Alors que j'essayais de lui enlever sa robe, elle se figea et je vis une lueur de souffrance traverser ses yeux.

-Mon amour, ça va ?

-Mmm, un peu…j'ai eu une violente contr action.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, Carlisle t'avait dit que c'était normal d'avoir des petites contractions vers la fin de ta grossesse.

-Si tu le dis…

Nous continuâmes ainsi sur notre lancée et au bout de vingt minutes, elle eût une deuxième contraction. Je vis qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter, alors je voulais sauter les préliminaires que nous avions débuté depuis pas mal de temps pour lui faire oublier sa souffrance. Alors que le bas de mon corps était en contact avec le sien, je sentis quelque chose.

-Eh ben dis donc ma Nessie, t'es drôlement mouillé, je ne t'ai jamais fait d'effet comme ça !

-J..Jacob… me dit-elle apeurée. Je pense que je viens de perdre les eaux…

QUOI ? Elle vient de dire quoi là ? Mais c'est impossible elle en est à peine à 8 mois de grossesse, il reste encore un putain de mois !

-Ne panique pas ma belle, lui dis-je en essayant de me calmer moi-même. D'abord nous allons nous rhabiller et analyser la situation et…

-PUTAIN JAKE YA RIEN A ANALYSER, me coupa-t-elle, je vais accoucher maintenant j'ai perdu les eaux et je n'arrête pas d'avoir des contractions. Descends moi cet engin et allons direct à l'hôpital.

-Je…bégayais-je, je ne sais pas comment faire…dis-je tout bas.

-Répètes moi ça ? Tu n'oses pas me dire que tu ne sais pas comment on fait pour redescendre une montgolfière ?

-Ben quand je suis allé la louer chez le gars, il ma juste dit d'attendre que les 5 heures de propane s'épuisent et qu'elle redescendrait toute seule…

-Et comment je fais moi maintenant ? J'accouche dans une montgolfière andouille ? Aïe ! Cria-t-elle.

-Qu-est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ? Tu as mal ?

-C'EST MES PUTAINS DE CONTRACTIONS QUI SE RAPPROCHENT IDIOT ! Dit-elle en hurlant.

-Ecoute chérie, je vais t'enfiler ma chemise et moi je mets mon pantalon. Ensuite positionne-toi sur les coussins pour que ton dos ne te fasse pas mal, et écarte les jambes.

Elle se laissa faire et enfila ma chemise alors que je remettais mon caleçon. Elle écarta ses jambes et commença encore à hurler.

-Ness, fais tes exercices de respiration Carlisle te les a montré. Je vais t'aider.

Je commençais à respirer avec elle, je voyais que ça atténuer quelque peu sa douleur, mais les contractions se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

-Jake, dit-elle essouflée, tu devrais appeler Carlisle. Il vont nous aider.

Oh mon dieu, je n'y ai même pas pensé ! Quel digne mari et futur papa je fais…

Je pris mon cellulaire et appelai le médecin.

-Allo ? Répondit-il?

-Carlisle ! Hurlai-je presque. On a un gros problème, nessie est en train d'accoucher dans la montgolfière !

-Calme toi Jake, redescends-là j'appelle une ambulance pour venir la chercher.

-Mais le problème est que je ne sais pas comment faire pour la redescendre, je ne sais même pas où on est, en dessous il n'y a que de grands terrains gelés.

-Bon, nous allons trouver une solution, nous allons tout de suite prendre un jet privé et vous chercher. Reste avec moi en ligne je préviens les autres.

Je l'entendis prévenir tout le monde de la situation et entendis également quelques cris de stupeur et des grognements( sans doute Edward). Puis, j'entendis des bruits de moteurs, ce devaient être les voitures qui démarraient pour aller à l'aérodrome.

-Jake, tu es toujours avec moi ? Me dit Carlisle.

-Oui, alors qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Ecoute, je suis dans la voiture avec Esmée, toute la famille aussi arrive. On loue un jet et on vous rejoins. On essayera de prendre Renesmée dans l'avion et l'emmener directement à l'hôpital. On arrive tout de suite !

Il avait raccroché…et moi , qu'étais-je supposé faire ?

Je pris la main de Nessie et fis passer à travers mon regard tout l'amour que je lui portais. Elle la serra, et souffla plus fort. Au bout d' une dizaine de minute, elle poussa un cri encore plus fort que les précédents.

-Nessie, patiente, Carlisle arrive bientôt, ils vont t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Je ne peux plus attendre Jake, je sens que le bébé arrive. Je ne peux pas…répéta-t-elle avant de pousser un énième cri.

Je rappelai Carlisle.

-CARLISLE, elle ne peut plus attendre le bébé arrive ! Elle aura jamais le temps d'attendre jusqu'à l'hôpital…

-C'Est-ce que je craignais…écoute, on vient d'arriver à l'aérodrome, Edward, Bella et moi prenons un jet sur le champ. Je reste en ligne avec toi.

Je serrai la main de ma femme et l'aider à faire ses exercices de respiration.

-Regarde à combien est dilaté le col jacob.

-QUOI ?

-Essaie de mesurer approximativement, à combien s'étend la largeur de l'entrée vaginale de Renesmée.

-Mais comment je fais ça moi, je n'ai pas de règles !

-Jacob, écoute moi, tu dois le faire c'est très important.

Je posais le téléphone et le mis sur haut parleur. Je remontais la chemise de ma femme, et lui ouvrit un peu plus ses jambes. Je vis son entrée qui me traumatisa à vie, car ce n'était plus un trou que je voyais, mais bien des cheveux.

Je sursautais et criai.

-QUE SE PASSE-T-IL? s'écria Carlisle du téléphone.

-CARLISLE, JE VOIS LA TÊTE DU BEBE QUI SORT !

-Oh non ! L'accouchement a déjà commencé ! Ecoute, nous sommes dans l'avions là. Je dois l'éteindre le temps qu'il décolle et qu'il soit stabilisé, à tout de suite !

Il coupa, une seconde fois. Comment allais-je faire?

-Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

-Non…j'ai trop mal. Je ne sens plus aucune partie de mon corps…Je n'arrête pas d'avoir des contractions mais je ne sais pas s'il faut pousser…

A ce moment, Carlisle me rappela.

-Allo Jacob ? Nous sommes en route, enfin en l'air. Bon, bon écoute, tu m'as dit que tu voyais des cheveux n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui !

-Alors tu vas prendre la main de Nessie, et à chaque fois qu'elle aura une nouvelle contraction elle devra pousser de toutes ses forces !

Nessie en eut une et poussa autant qu'elle pu. Je vis que la tête commençais à sortir.

-Jake tu dois l'aider ! La prochaine fois qu'elle pousse, essaie d'appuyer sur la tête du bébé pour faire passer sa tête en dehors, c'est le plus difficile.

Oh mon dieu, comment je vais réussir à faire ça moi ! Bon, concentre-toi Jake, tu peux le faire.

A la prochaine poussée, j'essayais de faire ce que m'avait demandé Carlisle mais échouai lamentablement, j'avais si peur d'appuyer trop fort sur la tête du bébé.

-Ecoute moi bien Jacob black, j'ai accouché Bella moi-même et j'ai sortit renesmée avec mes dents de l'utérus de ma femme, je pense pas que quelqu'un ait connu pire spectacle dans sa vie, alors tu fais ce qu'on te dit correctement, ou je me charge personnellement de ta mise à mort tu m'entends ? S'écria Edward à l'autre bout du combinais. J'acquiesçais, même s'il ne me voyait pas, et me concentrai pour réussir à la prochaine poussée. Ce fut le cas, la tête du bébé était complètement en dehors maintenant.

-C'est bien Nessie, continue comme ça, lui dis-je.

-Jacob, maintenant aide la à pousser encore deux ou trois fois et sors complètement le bébé de son entrée.

Comme il l'avait dit, au bout de deux poussée où ma femme criait toujours aussi fort sous la douleur, je retirai complètement le bébé. Nous entendîmes des cris. C'est bon, j'étais…papa. Oh Dieu ! Papa ! Ca y est !

-Je suis Grand-mère ! Entendis-je dire Bella.

Tout le monde était sous l'émotion, je n'entendis même pas un avion s'approcher de nous. Carlisle en descendit et vint à notre montgolfière avec sa trousse médicale. Il coupa le cordon ombilical et enroula le bébé dans une serviette. Il le donna à Bella qui était au dessus dans l'avion.

-Bella, Edward, l'avion vous emmène à l'hôpital tout de suite pour mettre le bébé sous couveuse, il est prématuré ! Jake tu restes avec moi , j'ai appelé une ambulance qui se trouve déjà en bas. Je vais faire redescendre la montgolfière.

Je vis mon bébé s'éloigner dans l'avion, mais il était entre de bonnes mains. Je n'avais même pas vu si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

Renesmée pleurait et tremblait.

-Tu dois pousser une dernière fois ma chérie, pour décoller ton placenta, dit calmement Carlisle à ma femme.

Elle exécuta ses ordres et fit encore une fois, preuve de courage et de patience.

Carlisle l'enroula dans une couverture et lui dis de continuer à respirer. Il lui mit un masque à oxygene et me demanda de me mettre à côté d'elle pour la réchauffer car il craignait qu'elle n'attrape gravement froid. Il pilota l'engin et nous fit redescendre en moins de 10 minutes, et comme il l'avait dit, une ambulance nous attendait.

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dedans et fonçâmes vers l'hôpital.

Renesmée claquait des dents et je voyais ses lèvres virer au bleu.

-Oh non…entendis-je Carlisle. Faites plus vite ! Dit-il en s'adressant aux chauffeurs de l'ambulance.

Il regarda sa petite-fille et lui dit de tenir bon, pour moi, sa famille et puis…sa fille. Donc j'avais une fille, une cassandra ! Je le sentais…elle sera aussi belle que sa mère. Elle doit tenir bon, pour Cassandra ! Cassandra fera reculer l'ennemi, elle ne laissera pas sa mère tomber malade, elle la protègera. J'ai bien trouvé le prénom finalement.

-Jake, j'ai…si…froid, murmura-t-elle. Je veux dormir un peu.

-Non ! Surtout pas! S'écria Carlisle. Nessie on arrive dans deux minutes surtout tiens bon. Ne ferme pas les yeux.

Je sentis le médecin paniquer, et moi, dans quel état devais-je être ?

Mais ma femme était une battante, elle garda les yeux ouverts et dès qu'on arriva à l'hôpital, une équipe attendait à la porte avec un lit pour elle. Ils la transportèrent jusqu'au bloc opératoire. Carlisle entra avec eux. Moi, j'attendis dans la salle d'attente où je retrouvais le reste de la famille.

-Ca va aller Jake, elle va s'en sortir…me réconforta Jasper.

-Et puis je pourrais acheter tout plein d'habits à ma petite petite nièce chérie. Cassandra sera gatée par son arrière tante, je vous le dis.

-Beurk, arrière tante, tu te fais vieille ma pauvre, s'exclama Emett. J'esquissais un sourire. Oui, tout allait bien, c'est un pressentiment. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Quelques minutes plus tardd, Carlisle nous rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle va très bien, nous allons la garder 3 jours en observation. Qui veut voir le bébé ?

Tout le monde s'écria « oui » en chœur. Esmée me tint l'épaule et me félicita. J'étais heureux, épanoui et complet. Rosalie vint m'embrasser sur la joue, une première. Seuls Bella et Edward manquaient à l'appel.

Carlisle qui devina sûrement mes pensées, me dit.

-Ils sont avec le bébé, ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur petite fille toute seule.

J'arrivais devant la chambre où se trouvait mon bébé? J'entrais en premier et vis Edward et Bella autour d'un joli petit bébé, propre avec un bonnet et une grenouillère rose et beige.

-Félicitations jeune papa! Me dit Bella en m'enlaçant. C'était moins une hein !

Je riais et regardais Edward. Il me regardait avec admiration et fierté, jamais je n'avais eu droit à ce regard.

-Jake, toutes mes félicitations. Tu as un très beau bébé. Cassandra est magnifique, et c'est grâce à toi si elle est là. Je suis fier d'avoir un genre comme toi.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Tous les évènements de la journée ressurgirent d'un coup et j'explosai. Oui, je pleurais à chaude larmes, oui, devant mes beaux parents, oui, devant Edward. Et qu'elle ne fut ma surprise lorsqu'il vint m'enlacer et me dire que j'avais un très bel avenir. Ils sortirent et me laissèrent seul avec ma fille…Cassandra…

-Coucou toi, c'est papa. Je t'ai fait naître, tu m'en devras une toute ta vie toi ! Je t'aime déjà, tu es toute ma vie à présent. Toi et ta mère. Ta mère est une battante, elle t'a mise au monde sans se plaindre. Elle a été forte, pour toi ,pour nous trois.

Je lui parlais encore une dizaine de minutes avant que toute la famille ne rentre. Chacun s'extasia devant la petite

-Enfin , on va avoir un vrai bébé à la maison. Qui grandira lentement, comme ça on pourra profiter de lui autant qu'on voudra, dit Rosalie.

-Bah ouai, avec Nessie, elle avait beau être super mignone, elle grandissait trop vite quand elle était à demi vampire, ajouta Alice.

-Moi je vous dis que c'est une future Catcheuse, ria Emett.

-Je suis du même avis que toi, dis Esmée ce qui nous fit tous rire.

-Et elle sera très intelligente, comme sa mère, ajouta Jasper.

-Eh ! M'écriais-je faussement vexé, ce qui entraina un rire général.

Tout se passa bien, et je vis ma femme le lendemain, et lui amenai notre bébé. Elle lui donna le sein et était émerveillée devant elle. Bella était très secouée émotionnellement. Elle venait de mettre au monde sa fille il y a de cela une dizaine d'années, et maintenant elle la voit donner le sein à sa propre fille. C'est une longue et heureuse éternité qui commence, et je peut vous promettre que ça ne s'arrêtera pas à Cassandra !

Fin Flash Back

-Haha papa, c'est trop drôle ! Naître dans une montgolfière !

-Noa, doucement, ta petite sœur dors à côté.

Noa était mon portrait craché. Il était assez mâte de peau, bien que plus clair que moi, avec des yeux marrons très clairs, voire vert, comme Nessie. Il avait des cheveux noir également. Il était déjà grand pour son âge, ce qui me laissait espérer qu'il aurait la même carrure que moi. Cassandra elle, était la photocopie de Renesmée, à la différence qu'elle avait hérité des longs cheveux châtains très clairs presque blonds, et des yeux bleux de sa mère lorsqu'elle était ange. Elle était vraiment belle, et elle faisait déjà des ravages, ce qui nous embêtait tous, les hommes de la famille. Edward et moi faisions une très bonne équipe pour la surveiller, mais Nessie et Bella ainsi que Rose, Alice et Esmée venaient toujours la secourir et l'éloigner de nous. Elle n'avais que 8 ans, mais avait déjà le corps et le visage d'une fille de 13 ou 14 ans. Notre petite dernière, Dalilas, avait également les yeux bleus et les cheveux très clairs, mais je voyais que mise à part ces deux détails, elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère, et ni à moi. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rosalie. Oui, Rose. Choquant hein?

Pourtant, Nessie et moi en étions contents car Rosalie avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants. Et nous nous faisions une joie de laisser la garde de Dalilas le plus souvent possible à Rosalie. Nous avions vu qu'elle était beaucoup plus heureuse, lorsqu'on les voyait ensemble, on avait l'impression que Dalilas était la vraie fille de Rose. Était était même jaloux du temps qu'elle passait avec notre fille, mais était content pour sa femme qui avait enfin trouvé son vrai bonheur.

-Papa, c'est fini la cérémonie ? Me dit Cassie en arrivant, son portable à la main.

-Oui ma chérie.

-Je n'ai pas encore envie d'arrêter de grandir, comme maman.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as tout ton temps. Tu choisis n'importe quand, lorsque tu seras prête.

-Mes chéris ! Lança ma femme de derrière.

-Maman ! S'écria Noa en lui sautant au cou.

Et voilà, je le savais. Dalilas s'était réveillée, nous entendions déjà ses petits cris. Nessie se dirigea vers la cabane et en revint avec ma petite dernière dans ses bras, et un Noa qui ne voulait pas lui lacher la jambe droite. Cassie elle, était assise à côté de moi, sa tête reposant sur mon avant bras. Je lui caressais le cuir chevelu.

-On fait quoi ces vacances papa ? Me dit-elle.

-On va à juneau rendre visite aux Dénalis, puis on retourne à Forks pour voir grand papi Charlie et papi Bill, et tout le monde d'accord ?

-Oui, je suis trop contente ! En plus à Juneau je pourrais revoir chloé ma copine de quand j'étais encore bébé.

-Haha, oui petite coquine. C'est donc seulement ce qui t'intéresse.

Nessie vint s'installer également à côté de moi et me pris ma main. Je la lui embrassais amoureusement et pris Noa sur mon genou. Dalilas était en train de dormir dans les bras de sa mère.

-Oh, mais ce tableau est digne d'une photo ! S'exclama Alice, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite ! Un flash nous aveugla momentanément. Toute la famille vint se mettre sur les canapés du jardins, atour du feu de bois. L'ambiance intime nous réconfortait. Noa s'endormit également sur moi. Cassandra elle, s'endormi sur la chaise longue. Alice et Jasper roucoulaient dans leur coin. Esmée et Carlisle se parlaient tout en se regardant amoureusement. Rosalie et Emett se tripotaient et s'embrassaient. Edward et Bella…eh bien fidèles à eux-mêmes, se caressaient et se câlinaient, tout en s'embrassant tendrement. Je pense que mise à part mon couple avec Nessie, je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi aimant l'un envers l'autre et aussi fusionnel. Mais c'était eux, le commencement de tout, l'histoire mythique d'un vampire et d'une simple humaine maladroite, avec un charme fou. L'histoire d'un couple qui, contre les lois de la nature, se voua un amour incommensurable et infini, un couple qui parcouru un long chemin semé d'obstacles parfois mortels, et qui pourtant en sont là. Ils m'ont donné ma Nessie qui m'a donné trois beaux enfants. Ils ont fait de leur histoire une légende. Si Nessie s'est réincarnée en ange, eux, sont la pure et parfaite réincarnation de l'amour.

Histoire finie le 18 mai à minuit vingt trois ! suuperrr


End file.
